


Deus Ex Jenova (The 4th Disc Project)

by grey228



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 129,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey228/pseuds/grey228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of METEOR, Cloud and his companions find themselves facing an enemy who was always present within PLANET. Designated 'The 4th Disc Project', this story was originally written by Maximillian Zhang and Richard Richardson and published on IcyBrian, FanFiction,net, and Sakura's Lemon Archive, 1999-2000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deus Ex Jenova 1 of 5 - Evil Afoot

Deus Ex Jenova - Part One  
by Max Zhang & R. Richardson  


* * *

  
You must have the following prerequisites before reading this work:  
  
-Must be familiar with the background story of Final Fantasy VII  
-Must be able to read and write at the high school level or better.  
-Hopefully better.  


* * *

EPISODE ONE: Evil Afoot

* * *

  
006: Half of everything is luck.  
  
007: And the other half?  
  
006: Fate.  
  
\-- agent to agent, Chemical Warfare Facility #2 - Arkangelsk, Russia  


* * *

  
  Nanaki, Son of Seto gazed over the ruins. The place had not been lived in since the humans left it over fifty decades ago, yet the crumbling remnants of the city spoke deeply to him. The sight of the ancient ruins brought a joy mingled with grief such that he could not smile without tears falling from his good eye.  
  
  They were gone now, even the most powerful one amongst them. All long dead.  
  
  "Returned to the Planet," was how Grandfather had put it.  
  
  Nanaki emitted a silent growl as another memory surfaced unbidden. The blue-eyed man. A high pitched squeal snapped him out of his reverie.  
  
  Was there danger? No.  
  
  Just his two grandchildren who had been allowed to accompany him along this trip with the provision by their grandmother should harm come to any of them, she would have the old warrior's head. He knew it wasn't an empty threat. Rusake loved their grandchildren fiercely since the day they were born.  
  
  The two were half playing, half chasing one another in the grass amid the fallen stones. Satisfied there was no immediate danger, Nanaki rested his head on his forepaws and basked underneath the sun's warmth. He remembered how it all started. Strangely enough, the series of events began when everything was supposed to be the end . . .  


* * *

  
  The woman's body slumped slowly towards the ground. Her lips moved in a final attempt to form words, a name or perhaps a prayer. The cloaked figure stood by watching her die in silence. As the body's twitching ceased, the hooded man raised a slim metallic tube. A bright flare erupted from its tip and ignited the body. Within seconds of the discharge the flames died out and the stranger had turned away. Nothing was left of what had transpired save for the woman's artifacts and a few wisps of smoke.  
  
  Stepping outside of the cave, the cloaked man briefly cast his blue tinged eyes up where a baleful ball of fire hung over an overcast sky. He turned away stiffly and headed towards a small craft which hovered above the blades of grass. The weapon he had used a few moments ago had vanished into the deep folds of his cloak. Unencumbered, his black gloved hands rapped softly against a small pad at the side of the craft.  
  
  "One more confirmed," the man spoke quietly, "and accounted for. However, I need more time to be sure."  
  
  :: time is of the essence ::  
  
  "I do not care how you do it, just delay them as long as you can," the man opened a small vial and downed its contents before continuing, "Apprehension requires a variance of procedure."  
  
  :: you risk their wrath; and ours ::  
  
  "Draconian measures for similar times. Sever transmission."  
  
  The man walked around his craft, his cold blue-eyes searched about the vehicle's hull before he climbed aboard. Once inside, the ship rose silently from the ground.  
  
  "Set heading. North by northeast. Set speed. Maximum cruising value," the man eased into his seat, lighting a thin black reed before placing it to his lips, "Engage."  
  
  His free hand danced over a glowing console. A series of beeps undulated from the cockpit's speakers in response. The man took another long drag of his smoking reed as the craft quickly gained speed.  


* * *

  
  In the Ancients' City, nothing stirred. A bird high in the air saw water and tucked in its wings to land. It alighted on the edge of a pool and proceeded to quench its thirst.  
  
  BRUP! POPP! BRRPUPOPP! BRRRRUPAPAAP! BROPPP!  
  
  Furious activity came from the water as bubbles formed on the surface. Startled by the noise, the bird cut short its rest and took off in a flurry of surprise. Had it stayed, it would have seen a young woman's body surface briefly amidst the foam before being forcibly thrown out of the water.  


* * *

  
Maybe today, you could put the past away;  
I do wish you would step back from that ledge my friend;  
You could cut the ties with all the lies, that you've been living in.  
  
\-- 'Jumper', Third Eye Blind  


* * *

  
  Two days later, Meteor shuddered and began to crack. The eyes of the city's inhabitants looked up at the flaming rock which threatened to kill all life on the Planet. The rock's destruction appeared to them a slow motion ballet of stone and debris separating from each other before falling languidly from the sky. Three miles above on board the Highwind, the view of the disaster was much more lucid and frightening.  
  
  This is it, the thought raced through Tifa's mind as the infernal howling of Meteor drowned out the screams onboard the Highwind. We've done all we could and now THIS is how it's going to end. It wasn't the fairest thing in her mind.  
  
  Was it supposed to end like this?  
  
  Tifa risked a peek at her surroundings. Red XIII was doing his best to hang on to dear life like the rest of them. Barret had lashed his gun arm to the railing with steel cable -- the metal barrels were strong as they were accurate. She could only hope that the others fared as well. She looked up at the person she clung onto. He had his eyes firmly shut and he held on to her as best he could.  
  
  If we die, she closed her eyes with a degree of finality, we die together.  
  
  At the same time, Cloud dared not open his eyes. He didn't want to see Tifa die. Not after the tragedy at the Ancients' City. He knew he wouldn't be able to watch her go as well.  
  
  Was that it? he asked himself. No. Not really. There was something else. A feeling of betrayal. Yes. That was it. He had kept it from Tifa. He was wrong to keep it from her -- but it seemed the right answer at the time. It wasn't that he didn't love her. She loved him and he returned it -- to a degree, because deep in his heart Cloud knew she wasn't the only woman he loved.  
  
  Aeris.  
  
  Countless times he lied awake at night while the others slept and relived that moment when that cursed blade savagely tore through her defenseless body as he stood by helpless and alone.  
  
  Try as he might, Cloud could do nothing but watch her slump to the floor while her murderer stood tauntingly within striking distance. He had sworn to protect her and he had failed. His only recourse was to avenge her -- but even victory seemed hollow. Striking down Sephiroth did little to soothe his pain or to ease his guilt. Although he remained impassive on the outside, he allowed it to fester within. The memory gnawed at his very soul every moment of his life.  
  
  Cloud's mind wandered over to his left arm. It was still there. He had no need to touch it. He knew it was where it was supposed to be. A ribbon. He had taken it from Aeris when he let her go at the edge of the pool. The young man kept it underneath his shoulder guard. A clandestine reminder of a woman lost, and would never see again.  
  
  Of course no one knew of this, not even the woman who now clung tightly to his side. This was the source of the guilt. Even on the night she finally revealed her true feelings for him, he had adroitly hid the thin hair band from her inquisitive eyes and passionate kisses.  
  
  Later on while Tifa slept contentedly beside him, he had slipped the ribbon back on and wept; he muffled his sobs by running his palms along the his sword until they bled. That agony hardly surpassed the turmoil which dwelled deep inside.  
  
  Presently the howling from Meteor had risen to a deafening level. The wind and noise buffeted the Highwind. Then, as if the airship could not have withstood any more punishment, its battered hulk plummeted to earth.  


* * *

  
  Aeris bobbed aimlessly within the Lifestream. When she died she'd thought she'd lose consciousness and go into an eternal slumber. How wrong she was. She faintly remembered the pain that went through her when the sword penetrated her flesh. It wasn't hard to bear. It felt like ice had been introduced to the inside of her body but the sensation ceased as quickly as it had come. The one thing Aeris clearly remembered though, was the look on Cloud's face. The flash of surprise, disbelief, and the intense anguish on the young man as she collapsed from her wounds haunted her as she died.  
  
  Poor Cloud, she thought aloud, I wish I could say something, anything to comfort you right now.  
  
  Jumbles of voices and memories swam past her eyes. Of people she had never met and will never meet.  
  
  So many, she wondered in awe.  
  
  "Aeris."  
  
  She turned towards the new voice, peering into the infinite green expanse that made up the Lifestream.  
  
  "W-who is it?" she murmured.  
  
  "Aaeerisss."  
  
  She couldn't place the voice, but it sounded familiar though. Aeris wiggled her arms in a vain attempt to move about. It was nothing like what the scholars at Cosmo Canyon described to her. No words could ever describe the feeling of being inside this place.  
  
  "Who are you?" she called out again.  
  
  "Aaaeerissss. Donnnn't leeeaaavve meeee . . . Pleeeaaasssse donnn't goooo . . ."  
  
  The voice came to her as a whisper but she finally recognized it -- Cloud.  
  
  How in the world, she wondered. Unless he was also -- oh no.  
  
  "Cloud?!" Aeris cried, "Cloud?! Where are you?"  
  
  "Aaaaeeerissss. Pleeeeaaaassse . . . I . . . llloov . . . yyyyuuu"  
  
  His voice began to fade away. Aeris searched for him. Her mind stretched itself across the breadth of the Lifestream to reach him. Cloud. She touched the last wisps of his mind briefly before it vanished.  
  
  "Cloud!" She wailed. There was something strange about his thoughts.  
  
  Something she had never felt in him before.  
  
  What could it be?  
  
  Suddenly, a ripple passed through the space around her. The green hue in the Lifestream began to pale. Aeris let out a cry of panic as everything rose past her. She had the most unsettling uneasiness in her gut -- she was falling! Then all at once, the sensation of falling and the great expanse of the Lifestream vanished leaving a white haze and a sense of unearthly calm.  


* * *

  
  "Ouch! Quit it!" Tifa giggled as she tried to get away from her tormentor. Cloud caught her foot just as she hopped past the bed. She let out a playful squeal as she tried to fend off his advances. His other free hand reached up and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
  "Tiger, please," Tifa's tone became serious, "Please don't. It still hurts, okay?"  
  
  "Oh all right," the young man thumped her bare bosom, "But you sure could've fooled me."  
  
  "Hey, you pervert! What was that for?" she laughed as Cloud got up with a silly grin.  
  
  "When you feel better, we've got a lot of catching up to do," he barely ducked the pillow heaved his way. He came back with a flurry of furious tickles which left them both rolling around laughing.  
  
  "Oh. Ow. Oh, dammit," Tifa winced and clutched her side.  
  
  "Tiff, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he held her, his voice full of concern.  
  
  "No," she said through clenched teeth. Tifa closed her eyes and leaned back. "It just comes and goes. I'll be all right. And quit looking so worried. That bugs me more than anything."  
  
  "Okay," Cloud whispered. He brushed her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then made a mental note to have Tifa examined. Ever since she peered into his memories while they were together in the Lifestream, she developed a habit of keeping problems to herself and not make him worry too much. Luckily for him, she was a lousy liar.  
  
  "Don't worry, I'll keep the fires stoked, 'kay?" Tifa flashed her nakedness from underneath the sheets to tease him.  
  
  "I'll be back soon," Cloud gave her a weak smile and began to reach under his shoulder guard but stopped short and faked an itch on his arm. A red welt began to tell of his new habit to hide Aeris' ribbon.  


* * *

  
  Once outside, Cloud's thoughts turned dark as did Midgar's sky. He had found a temporary respite from his wretchedness when Tifa lay badly wounded, but alive next to him in triage. It reminded him of another time when he had almost lost her seven years ago. But now, he was able to fight for her survival. And Cloud fought. He stayed up all night holding her intravenous bag because there were no stands left, changed her dressings when they got too soaked with her blood, and monitored her without rest until the field doctors finally upgraded her condition to stable.  
  
  However, the old fame didn't burn out during this crisis; it only smouldered during Tifa's ordeal. Its ugly presence flared once again as soon as he realized she would live.  
  
  Actually, they were both lucky to have survived that near fatal plunge of the Highwind. It was even more fortunate for them that Reeve had been on hand with a band of volunteers that responded quickly to the crash to have rescued them from the ensuing fire that broke out. All of them made it.  
  
  Well, almost all. Cloud trotted along the street absently as the day grew dim. He himself got off with some surface cuts and bruises while Tifa had several busted ribs and a punctured lung. Red was hardly scratched, thanks to his nimble acrobatics and his eagerness to take foolish actions -- he had leaped off the Highwind and managed to land onto a sheet metal roof. The shanty broke his fall but left it a wreck; thankfully the place had been abandoned.  
  
  Barret was another case altogether. His gun arm was torn off, but since it detached at the natural breaking point, it was easy to find a replacement. The big man almost didn't get the chance -- as he immediately got himself into trouble with Reeve's guards when he emerged from the fiery wreckage and grabbed the ex-Shinra executive by the throat and threatened to 'blow his brains all over the Planet damn city' for holding Marlene hostage. Luckily for the big man, Reeve had the presence of mind to keep things from getting out of hand. As soon as Barret heard his daughter was alive and well in Kalm, he showed no intention of staying and left immediately to be reunited with his daughter.  
  
  A blessing in disguise, Cloud thought. Had Marlene stayed in Midgar, who knew what may have transpired?  
  
  The rest of the crew came through with a wide variety of minor wounds. A bit shook up, but otherwise fine. The only casualty seemed to be Cait Sith. The puppet had fallen apart upon impact. The intensity of the fire had prevented anyone from recovering anything from the wreckage until a makeshift bucket brigade showed up. After the breathing survivors was saved, Reeve ordered the brigade to stop. His reason was simple: water had become scarce since the disaster. It made no sense trying to put it out since Highwind was totalled, as were the animated mog and cat.  
  
  Cloud crossed the debris littered street as storm clouds began to congregate over Midgar's shattered skyline. Reeve told them when he and the others last smashed into the city to halt an insane Hojo from firing the Makou cannon, the last remnants of Shinra disintegrated under the group's concerted attacks and the whole place had gone to hell. The wiry man however, didn't give in to the chaos which erupted. Rather, he organized volunteers that ranged from the plate residents to those who dwelt in the slums into effective rescue teams.  
  
  Renegade Shinra troops, who raped and pillaged were quickly squashed when Reeve opened the Shinra armories to the volunteers. Those troops that surrendered or who sought refuge were recruited. By the time Meteor began its fractured descent, the city's residents were prepared for the worst. Some semblance of order had been restored, with an even handed Reeve in charge.  
  
  Tifa had been too injured to be moved about, she had to stay put until she got better. Cloud in spite of his mixed feelings, had no intention of leaving her. So he got employed as a constable. The pay was a joke. A measly two thousand Gil a week. It helped, a little. He knew that there were worst jobs available. Red XIII had found work as a sniffer for bodies and other survivors who may still be buried in the rubble that was Midgar.  
  
  An unenviable job, Cloud shuddered over the thought as he rounded the corner of the next building.  
  
  "Hey! Watch where the fuck you're going!"  
  
  The young man jumped at the challenge and his hand flew to his weapon while the stranger did the same.  
  
  "Cid?" Cloud peered into the darkness.  
  
  "Cloud?" The Captain was ready to thrust his spear through his supposed assailant.  
  
  The young man heaved a sigh of relief. "Dammit Cid, are you that jumpy tonight?"  
  
  "Heh. Funny from coming from you kid," the older man lowered his weapon, "If you were a lil' more spunky, Tifa woulda gutted my sorry ass or taking you out. That makes ME jumpy."  
  
  Cloud ignored the joke as he leaned against the side of the building, "Any word on the blackout?"  
  
  "Nope. The boss says he may have all of us out tonight to make sure nothing goes bad," Cid patted his pockets to check for his smokes. He offered one to Cloud.  
  
  "No thanks."  
  
  "Suit yerself," the older man struck a match, "How's Tifa?"  
  
  "Okay I guess. Shit. That reminds me. I gotta get a doctor to check her up," Cloud wore a mask of worry.  
  
  "Fat chance, kid. All the docs are busy at the rubble sites an' those who aren't are prob'ly getting some shut eye," Cid blew a long stream of smoke into the chilly Midgar night. "She hurtin'?"  
  
  "Yeah."  
  
  Cid nodded, understanding, "Don't worry, kid. She's tough as they come. She'll pull through."  
  
  Cloud hung up and looked up at the darkened sky, "I hope so."  
  
  The two of them stumbled about in the dark silence, broken on occasion by the baying of dogs and the constant clanking of digging machines.  
  
  "You know, I'd never thought I'd say this. But Meteor did bring down that damn plate. Now I could see the stars . . ." Cloud started to say then stopped abruptly as he remembered the events which led up to the Plate disaster. Reactor Number Five. Sector Six. And ultimately, Aeris.  
  
  He caught himself and closed his eyes.  
  
  ". . . that's one way to look at it," Cid's cigarette glowed brightly as he inhaled.  
  
  The two presently found themselves standing on the moonlit street before a large ruined theater with the words 'Loveless' reflected in the dim light.  
  
  "Hey."  
  
  "What?" Cloud jerked out of his misery at Cid's call.  
  
  "You ever see that play?" Cid took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
  "What play?"  
  
  "That play. Over there," Cloud's gaze followed Cid's bandaged finger.  
  
  "No. I'm not into theater."  
  
  "Me neither, kid," Cid scratched his stubbled chin thoughtfully then continued, "Y'know they've been playing it every summer as long as I could remember."  
  
  "I guess they won't be playing it THIS year," Cloud snorted derisively.  
  
  "Reckon so. I 'member seein' it once though."  
  
  "Uh huh," Cloud mumbled blankly and fiddled with his weapon.  
  
  "Back when I was here in Midgar interviewin' to become a pilot, I'd figger I'd kill some time. It put me to sleep just like I thought it would."  
  
  "That good, huh?" Cloud ran his fingers along his sword.  
  
  "Yeah," the older man puffed his smoke a bit before going on, "Finally during the last scene the guy next to me nudged me sayin' I was snorin' too loud. So I only remember seein' that last part."  
  
  "The girl asks this guy, 'Do you really have to go?' And the guy says, 'I promised the people I loved that I would.'"  
  
  Cloud set his sword down slowly and began to listen as Cid went on, "The girl says, 'I don't understand. But -- please take good care of yourself. And the guy replies, 'I will. And I'll come back to you. Even if you don't wait for me, I'll come back knowing you'll be there.'"  
  
  "Is that it?" Cloud's voice was quiet.  
  
  "Yeah. They drew the curtains after that and I left," Cid tossed away the burned out butt. "I never really understood what they were sayin' at the time, y'know?"  
  
  "Yeah?" the younger man asked.  
  
  "Yeah," the aging pilot cast his gaze at the ground. "Remember the day you asked all of us to find some reason for fightin'?"  
  
  "I remember."  
  
  "I went back to the launch site, y'know," the grizzled old pilot murmuered, "I never rilly had much of a thing fer anything but machines. Ever since I was a kid, I always hung around with machines. For me, they're easier to deal with than people."  
  
  "What are you getting at?" Cloud was beginning to get impatient.  
  
  Cid leaned heavily against his spear, "I just stood there outside of my own damn house and I couldn't get myself to go in. All those years I treated her like worm shit, I just couldn't understand why . . ."  
  
  "You mean Shera?" Cloud asked as the old man's voice trailed off.  
  
  "I'd figger we were all gonna die anyway -- and I might as well apologize y'know, but I didn't. I didn't know why. I left after standing there like an ass outside my own house. My own damn house!" Cid slammed his fist into the nearest wall.  
  
  Cloud stayed silent, unsure of what to say.  
  
  "I never rilly did figger out why I came back with you guys to the crater," Cid's breathing came forth slow and laboured.  
  
  "I'm glad you did. We would've missed you in the end," Cloud tried to inject his words with some sincerety.  
  
  "Yeah. We sure kicked his fuckin' ass, eh kid?" his breathing evened out and became more normal.  
  
  "It's not too late you know."  
  
  The old man raised his head, the moon giving away the wetness on his face.  
  
  Cloud continued, "You can always go back to her. I'm sure she'll be happy."  
  
  Cid shook his head furiously. "You don't understand, I've been treatin' her like that for years."  
  
  Cloud took a deep breath before going on, "If you don't tell her now, she'll never know . . ."  
  
  Almost abruptly, the young man stopped. The night was not exceptionally cold, but for some reason, he felt his limbs shakin from emotions unknown.  
  
  Cid heard the flash of pain in the young man's voice.  
  
  "Ne'ermind," the pilot wiped his face with the dirty sleeve of his flight jacket.  
  
  Cloud was relieved that he wasn't pressed for more advice. He couldn't have done any better, and he didn't want to stay too much on the subject of lost love.  
  
  A large crack, like that of a gunshot, reverberated down the street. Both men jumped as the lights slowly came back on.  
  
  "Damn. That's a relief," Cid said straightening himself out immediately.  
  
  "Yeah. Looks like you're not gonna pull an all nighter," Cloud stood up relieved.  
  
  Now he could be alone for a while.  
  
  Turning to Cid he asked, "You turning in then?"  
  
  "Yeah. Get some Z's. I'll drop by Tifa and check if she's okay."  
  
  "Uh, sure," Cloud murmured, "Thanks."  
  
  "Not a problem." Cid gave a half hearted wave and trotted off.  
  
  Cloud watched him disappear down the street before heading the other direction. He took one long look at the theater sign. 'Loveless.'  
  
  What an enigmatic title, he thought.  
  
  I'll come back knowing you'll be there . . .  
  
  How prophetic, he mused.  
  
  Suddenly it dawned upon him when he exactly first saw that sign. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed upon those letters. It was immediately after the bombing of Reactor Number One. That was when he first bumped into her and smelled her fresh cut flowers.  
  
  Cloud's body shook as he sank down to his hands and knees before the darkened theater. He let his tears fall freely as his fingers dug into the muck and grime that lined the streets.  
  
  Aeris, why can't I let you go?  
  
  Why? Why?!  
  
  "WHY!?" he screamed to the uncaring skies.  
  
  A pair of headlights came suddenly out of nowhere. It came at him at an incredible speed. If he stepped out, there was no chance for it to stop in time.  
  
  I can end this, he fixed his eyes on the approaching car.  
  
  End it right now. It will be quick; the pain a minor nuisance.  
  
  All I have to do is just step out a little, and I can finally forget.  
  
  Just a little.  
  
  His mind wanted him to run into the middle of the road, but his body refused to obey.  
  
  What's the matter big man, a small voice within him railed. Afraid to die?  
  
  I can't, he was astonished that he could even think it.  
  
  Coward, the voice within chided him with laughter. Always the coward.  
  
  No, he hung his head. Tifa. I need to care for her.  
  
  Cloud shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
  Who would take care of her then? The answer was painfully clear.  
  
  No one.  
  
  The car roared past him without slowing down.  
  
  "Tifa," Cloud stood and held his head up towards an indifferent heaven, "Sweet Tifa. I can't abandon you."  
  
  Presently, the rain began to fall upon the silent dark city.  


* * *

  
Liquid Snake: Sleeping late as usual eh, Snake?  
Solid Snake:  Liquid. You're alive.  
Liquid Snake: I won't die, as long as you still live.  
  
\-- an exchange between brothers, Underground base - Shadow Moses Island  


* * *

  
  Aeris fluttered her eyes open and readjusted to her surroundings. A wood beamed ceiling hung before her, rather it hung above her. She was lying down on something. That was odd, she thought. Her fingers brushed something soft and fuzzy. What in the world? Aeris sat up and looked around. She found herself inside a modest room with a small stove in the corner and a window next to her bed. A quick peek outside revealed a vast blanket of white dotted by timber houses with an warm, orange glow coming through their windows. Woozy from the experience, she held her head between her hands.  
  
  What was going on?  
  
  Looking down, she saw she was also missing all of her clothes.  
  
  "You are -- awake," a quiet voice came from the corner of the room.  
  
  Aeris inhaled sharply as she saw a stranger in black form fitting clothing sitting at near a small bureau amongst a pile of small tools.  
  
  "Are you feeling any pain?" the stranger asked.  
  
  "N-no," she held her head and winced, "Just a little dizzy."  
  
  "Good," the man relaxed visibly, "Then you are fine."  
  
  "Who are you? Where am I?" her voice sounded hoarse and cracked. The man stopped whatever he was doing and turned to face her.  
  
  "You are Arr-ees?" he asked.  
  
  "Aeris. It's Aeris," she didn't know where to begin. She stretched her jaws and pursed her lips to work out the soreness she felt.  
  
  "As you wish," the man said in mild annoyance.  
  
  She pulled the sheets up to cover herself and stared at the stranger. He stared unabashedly back. He had neatly trimmed black hair and was clean shaven, yet his face masked something else. Something she could not fathom to guess. She would've said his age to be in the thirties, but something told her it was something otherwise. He stood about a head taller than her, had she been standing. But the most arresting feature was his eyes -- Aeris thought those eyes looked all too similar to the ones she had seen in Cloud: Makou eyes. However, this man's eyes possessed no glow. They were merely blue and the color apparently hadn't restricted itself to the man's corneas; the whites were seeped in a deep blue which gave her an eerie, discomforting feeling.  
  
  "W-where am I?" she croaked.  
  
  "You are at an inn," came the reply.  
  
  "For how long?"  
  
  "Two days," the stranger handed a glass of water sitting to her. She took it hesitantly.  
  
  "Drink."  
  
  Aeris sputtered and coughed. Too much too fast, she thought to herself. The stranger watched in stony silence as she gulped down the rest of the contents.  
  
  "You didn't answer me," the small woman caught her breath, "Who are you?"  
  
  "Greylorn."  
  
  She was put off by the terseness of the reply.  
  
  "Is that your name?" she asked. And was that a real name?  
  
  "Yes."  
  
  "You're not very talkative are you?"  
  
  The man remained silent.  
  
  "Are you Shinra?" she asked fearfully.  
  
  "No."  
  
  "What happened to my clothes?"  
  
  Greylorn nodded his head and she followed his gaze towards a neatly folded pink dress and a matching red spencer on a foot dresser.  
  
  "Get dressed," the blue-eyed man paused briefly before adding, "Please."  
  
  Aeris looked at him with a hint of fear.  
  
  "Did you --?" she looked down.  
  
  "You were suffering from hypothermia," the man replied tersely. "If you retained your garments, the effects would have been terminal. Now, get dressed."  
  
  "May you please leave the room? Or at least turn away?" her hands gathered the sheets closer to her body. Greylorn remained impassive as he turned around.  
  
  Aeris felt a slight spasm go through her midsection, and she clutched her tummy.  
  
  "Um, where's the bathroom?" she asked.  
  
  The man pointed without turning around.  
  
  "Thanks," she stumbled into the water closet with her clothes in her arms. Aeris sat down and released herself.  
  
  Aaah, she sighed and relieved herself. That's better.  
  
  One thing loomed in her mind as she wiped and began to dress herself.  
  
  "How did I come here? I -- I thought I died."  
  
  "The Council -- revived -- you. I transported you here. "  
  
  "Really? Um, thank you. I really don't know what to say," she struggled a bit with the spencer -- it was always a tight fit. "So tell me, Greylorn. What is this 'Council'? Who are you anyway?"  
  
  "The Council is a group interested in -- many things. I am an enforcer."  
  
  "A what?" she slipped on her boots.  
  
  "A soldier of the Council. I enforce their mandates."  
  
  Aeris froze. She had her fill of armed individuals seeking her out.  
  
  "The Council?" she croaked, "Are you here to kidnap me?"  
  
  "No. I am here to apprehend a criminal. A fugitive. I believe you have information That is why I petitioned Council to resuscitate you."  
  
  "Oh. Sorry about what I said. I've always been hunted by Shinra."  
  
  "I sympathize," Greylorn's tone sounded anything but sympathetic.  
  
  "You -- you know about that?" Aeris whispered.  
  
  His brow twitched at her as he said slowly, "I do now."  
  
  The man turned briefly to look out the window, "What I want now is information of the whereabouts of this individual. Display image."  
  
  Aeris gasped as a flash of light erupted out of nowhere and transformed itself into a three dimensional portrait of a haggard old man in unrecognizable clothing.  
  
  "Who is he?" she asked.  
  
  "His name is not important," the man said quietly.  
  
  "I never seen him before."  
  
  "You are not lying."  
  
  Aeris looked at Greylorn and saw him levelling a hard gaze at her.  
  
  "Of course, why would I?!" she cried, "And how did you know?"  
  
  He ignored her and sat in silence, "Why were you in the city?"  
  
  "You mean the Ancients' City?"  
  
  He nodded.  
  
  "I was trying to stop Sephiroth from destroying Planet."  
  
  Greylorn narrowed his eyes.  
  
  "Tell me of this --- Sephiroth."  
  
  Aeris brushed her hair behind her ears before she replied, "I know he is not a man to be taken lightly."  
  
  Greylorn's brow arched slightly, "Provide a visual description."  
  
  "Um, well. White hair. Green eyes, I think . . ."  
  
  "You think?"  
  
  "Yeah, I didn't really get close enough to really see everything. All I know is that he'd stand out in a crowd," Aeris huffed as the image of the man slowly faded away until it disappeared altogether.  
  
  She was getting tired of this question and answer session and thought she'd start asking some questions of her own.  
  
  "How'd you do that?" she asked.  
  
  "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Greylorn sat down. He seemed somewhat lost in deep thought.  
  
  "Hey, you're pretty rude, did you know that?" she put her arms akimbo.  
  
  "And you are unhelpful."  
  
  "I don't have to take this," Aeris surprised herself with her own conviction, "I appreciate what you -- I mean what that Council of yours did for me but I don't have to sit here and put up with you. I'm leaving," Aeris hardly took a step before a black gloved hand held her in place.  
  
  "Hey!" she let out an rude squawk of protest.  
  
  Greylorn spun the young woman around and hissed coldly, "I wonder how far you would go in sub-arctic temperatures with what you have on."  
  
  "I thought you weren't here to kidnap me!" Aeris struggled to no avail.  
  
  "I am not. However, unless you are so willing to see this wretched planet be destroyed, I suggest you cooperate as I require," the man finished icily.  
  
  "Destroyed?" she felt the hold on her loosen slowly. "Are you threatening to destroy Planet if I don't cooperate?"  
  
  "No. I mean this world will be destroyed if you do not cooperate and help me find that criminal."  
  
  "B-but there is no more threat is there?" Aeris' face was full of puzzlement, "Sephiroth's been defeated."  
  
  "Dead? Why did you not say so before?" Greylorn looked up mildly surprised, "How and where did this 'Sephiroth' die?"  
  
  "I don't know for sure, and as for where -- somewhere inside Planet, I guess. Cloud --" Aeris bit her lip.  
  
  "Cloud. Is he an acquaintance?"  
  
  "Leave him alone!" she said weakly, "He doesn't know anything!"  
  
  "Lying to me just makes things worse," Greylorn snapped.  
  
  "Why?" she demanded, "How can you tell?"  
  
  "I know," he tapped his head, "if you are lying or not."  
  
  "Y-you can read my mind?" Aeris eyed him fearfully.  
  
  "No."  
  
  "But --!"  
  
  "I can tell if you are lying or not," he said simply, "Age has also taught me to look for other signs as well. Fortunately for you, that is all you need to fear from me."  
  
  Aeris knitted her brow, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
  "There are others out there," he waved his hand vaguely, "who are not so -- limited."  
  
  "I don't get it."  
  
  "There are -- individuals," his face twitched, "who can readily tear anything out of your mind if they want to. The process is brutal and not at all pleasant."  
  
  Greylorn continued impassively, "Anyone who are subjected to such an effort will become insane -- they may also have a sudden failure of vital functions."  
  
  Aeris shivered as the man turned back and focused on her, "Now, about your 'Sephiroth'."  
  
  "What do you need to know?" she said quietly, "I already said he's gone --"  
  
  "He is not the threat."  
  
  "How would you know?" she asked.  
  
  "Because of this," Greylorn pulled out a bright glowing orb which Aeris recognized immediately.  
  
  "My mother's materia! You saved it!" she exclaimed. Then, "Why is it glowing yellow?"  
  
  "This 'materia' you refer to was part of a planet wide warning system developed by your people to forecast danger to themselves."  
  
  Greylorn paused briefly before adding, "And the world they protected."  
  
  "You -- know about the Cetra too?"  
  
  "I am familiar with your people."  
  
  "Really? Are you --?!" she exclaimed.  
  
  "My people have no name."  
  
  "Oh," disappointment showed in her voice.  
  
  "You said you were familiar with the Cetra," Aeris chirped, "Were you studying their history?"  
  
  "Familiar," Greylorn placed the materia carefully in Aeris' slender hands, "in the sense that I have traded with them in the past."  
  
  "Really?" she wrapped her hands around the cool stone eagerly, "That's amazing. So, this glow means that Planet's in trouble?"  
  
  "Yes."  
  
  "Maybe it's a mistake?" she spoke softly.  
  
  "This system makes no mistakes," the man intoned without feeling.  
  
  "I'm talking about you," Aeris sat down on the bed, clutching her childhood memento. "Maybe you misinterpreted the warnings."  
  
  "My orders are to act on them, regardless of the source of trouble."  
  
  Aeris wore a quizzical look, "But I thought Planet stopped whatever Sephiroth had planned."  
  
  "You speak of the meteor?"  
  
  "Yeah," she looked up, "Did you see it?"  
  
  "It was destroyed two days ago."  
  
  "Destroyed?" her eyes widened, "Really?"  
  
  "I believe so," Greylorn's face remained impassive.  
  
  Aeris stared at her materia with a joy she hadn't experienced in a long time. Holy had worked! They did it! And to think that she was alive now.  
  
  Oh, and to see them all again . . .  
  
  "What makes you think the danger is from without and not within?" Greylorn suddenly asked.  
  
  "What do you mean by that?" she looked up.  
  
  "You perceived the threat to this world as something coming from the stars -- what if the danger is actually from its inner depths?"  
  
  "You mean your criminal is planning to destroy Planet from the inside?"  
  
  "The fugitive's planning was done long before you were born," Greylorn walked over to the window again. "It is merely a matter of implementation now."  
  
  "You mean he's already set everything in motion?"  
  
  Greylorn did not respond.  
  
  "What has he done?" she asked, "According to your Council?"  
  
  "He has been found guilty of fifty counts of genocide."  
  
  "Jen No Side?" Aeris wondered aloud, "What is this crime?"  
  
  "The termination of a whole tribe or group of individuals."  
  
  Aeris' jaw dropped. "He destroyed fifty -- races?"  
  
  "Fifty tribes," Greylorn levelled his cold dead stare at the tiny woman, "Fifty one, had you remained dead."  


* * *

  
  "'Had I remained dead'," Aeris paraphrased and shook her head ruefully, "So I am the last one afterall."  
  
  "Correct."  
  
  "You know, you don't look old," Aeris remarked, seeking to change the subject.  
  
  "Looks can be deceiving," the man went away from the window and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
  "Wow. I guess you're what? A few hundred years old or something if you actually knew my ancestors," she looked at him intently.  
  
  "I stopped counting after eight hundred thousand."  
  
  Aeris held her breath, "Eight hundred THOUSAND?"  
  
  Greylorn said nothing and turned from the window.  
  
  "So, about my ancestors," Aeris had so much she wanted to ask, "What were they like?"  
  
  "A peaceful people from what little I remember. They had a purpose suited to their nature."  
  
  "How many of us were there back then?" Aeris quizzed him.  
  
  "More than the stars in the sky," the man's eyes crinkled, "And considerably more than the years I have lived."  
  
  "That many?" the young woman eyes sparkled as she spoke. "How did they live? In the city like the one I saw?"  
  
  Greylorn face registered a slight twitch, "I -- do not recognize the place," the man caught himself, "I do not know more."  
  
  He turned towards Aeris, his face bore the strain of a long day. "It is getting late. We should continue this tomorrow. Do you require sleep?"  
  
  "I guess so. I am a little tired," she rubbed her tummy, "And hungry too."  
  
  Greylorn walked over to the bureau and opened a drawer, he tossed her a small pack of Gil.  
  
  "For me?" Aeris picked up the stash.  
  
  He nodded, "Feel free to eat what you wish."  
  
  "Thank you," she hesitated briefly, "Do you want anything?"  
  
  "Go on. I have no need for sustenance of such nature," he turned back to the bureau.  
  
  "You mean you don't eat?"  
  
  "Not in the manner you are familiar with."  
  
  "Oh," she said half understanding.  
  
  "One of the benefits of long life," he said vaguely.  
  
  "I'm not so sure that's such a benefit --" Aeris started.  
  
  "Believe what you wish."  
  
  She started to leave then asked, "Hey, did you see my ribbon?"  
  
  "Pardon?" Greylorn looked back up.  
  
  "My hair ribbon. It's missing," she puffed. "Did you leave it by mistake when you found me?"  
  
  "I recovered all your personal effects, including your -- materia. If it was something you had, you must have lost it before I found you."  
  
  "Oh."  
  
  "Be sure you return within two hours," Greylorn resumed his work.  
  
  "Why?" she demanded.  
  
  "This world is not a safe place to be on at the moment," he said dryly.  
  
  Aeris quietly picked up her materia before she left and closed the door behind her.  


* * *

  
  Dawn crept up slowly onto Midgar as Red XIII woke from his sleeping mat. The warrior got up and stretched a bit.  
  
  Sometimes being different had privileges, he thought wryly.  
  
  Because of his unusual looks, he had not been offered refuge in the survivor shelters which housed his bipedal counterparts. So, he sought refuge away from the crowded, noisy warrens. And he could not have been happier. The unearthly peace from the abandoned city seemed to be a remarkable comfort from the past few hectic weeks he had to endure -- and survive.  
  
  "Hhheyyy, Nanakiiiiiiiii!"  
  
  Red sighed. It was time for work. Sniff out the bodies and survivors from the wreckage and help out however he could. They had partnered him with Yuffie, since she "had the skills to diffuse and extradite victims from the most difficult situations."  
  
  That was how Reeve put it. Personally, Red XIII believed he was partnered with Yuffie so he could keep a watchful eye on her light fingered habits. She wasn't so bad. Red thought as he lapped some water leftover from the rain last night, he'd just wish she'd shut up once in a while.  
  
  "Heyyyyy!! Waaaaake uuuup you sleepy head! We gotta earn our payyyyyyy!!"  
  
  Planet help me, Red XIII said to himself, her voice sounds terrible in the morning and gets progressively more annoying as the day wears on. Still, he was -- glad to be working with her. His lips curled into what he called a smile. Yuffie said he looked like a rapid dog.  
  
  "Pipe down!" he shouted back.  
  
  Red XIII jumped down carefully as not to lose his footing or accidentally impale himself on the various sharp things which protruded haphazardly amongst the ruins he inhabited.  
  
  "THERE you are! Heh heh heh," Yuffie squealed like girl a third her age, "Wait 'till Reeve hears about THIS! Oooh, you're gonna get it THIS time, you lazy furball. It's been the third time I had to wake y -- "  
  
  "Yuffie," he growled, "Shut up."  
  
  "Hey!! Izzat any way to talk to your partner? Let me tell you something, buster. I have every reason to . . ."  
  
  Red rolled his good eye and just shut her out of his mind completely. He was used to it anyway. Her incessant chatter had become reassuring in a strange way -- it helped him focus on his macabre duties.  
  
  Yes Yuffie, he smiled grimly as his nose picked up the familiar scent of putrefied flesh. It is time to earn our pay.  


* * *

  
  Downstairs, the inn bustled with activity. Aeris made her way through the crowd and settled for a spot at the bar.  
  
  "Well, hello dear," the matron smiled and offered her a menu etched out on a piece of well worn wood, "Glad to see you're finally feeling better. Your friend said you took quite a spill on the slopes and that you had knocked yourself out. Looks like a few days of rest did you well."  
  
  "Well, I'm all right now," Aeris bobbed her head slightly, "I'll just have the roasted gull."  
  
  "All right dearie, you take it easy," the rotund woman shuffled to the kitchen.  
  
  Aeris turned from the bar and surveyed the scene. Groups of people were gathered around tables for supper. Conversation hummed at a tolerable level, but three men near the small stove at the end of the inn were talking loud enough for the whole place to hear.  
  
  ". . . dat a fact . . . ?"  
  
  ". . . tells you, 'ders something out der. In the woods . . ."  
  
  ". . . bats you say? C'mon . . ."  
  
  The hubbub continued for a while while Aeris simply sat and nursed her hunger. The inn had a cozy feel to it and made her want to grab a quick nap, despite being alseep for some time. Her gut though, rumbled at the thought of her meal.  
  
  "Here you go hon," the matron came back out carrying a plate of smoking meat topped with some greens and a pile of mush on the side. "Is he going to join you?"  
  
  "Excuse me?" Aeris turned her attention back to the bar.  
  
  "The blue-eyed man. Your friend."  
  
  "Oh, he's come down with something," she lied, "He may not feel well enough to eat."  
  
  "Well, I hope he feels better soon," the woman hurried off to another customer.  
  
  "So do I," Aeris smiled blandly.  
  
  The gull tasted fantastic. Probably since she haven't had a thing to eat since her trip to and subsequent demise at the Ancients' City.  
  
  I WAS in a hurry, to have not eaten at all, she thought. Aeris closed her eyes and chewed slowly, savoring the juices at they flooded her mouth. Knife and fork in hand, she picked apart her meal and devoured it, not paying much attention to the other inn's patrons around her. Aeris muffled a burp as she marvelled how fast she had gone through her meal.  
  
  Presently, one of the men by the stove had ambled over to refill his mug. Aeris hadn't noticed him until he opened his mouth to yawn. The small woman's nose wrinkled -- the stench of the man's drink was overpowering.  
  
  Eyeing Aeris, the drunk slurred, "Hey, girlie. You're not from around here aren'cha?"  
  
  Aeris leaned away slightly and examined the newcomer. A bit swarthy but his cheeks were flushed. The man's stench caught up with him; his breath was not the only thing that reeked.  
   
 "Nope. Can't say I am," she said cautiously.  
  
  "Yeah, I figgered as much," he half sat, half stood on the stool next to her but didn't say anything.  
  
  As soon as his mug came back full, he bellowed, "Yeah, lotsa outziderz coming tru' ere nowadys. First the Shinra 'den that spiky haired punk and his friends."  
  
  Aeris sat upright and turned toward her unsolicited dinner companion.  
  
  "Spiky haired kid? Did he have a name?" she implored.  
  
  "Dunno. Diddint say who 'e wuz. Just up and left for the peak after he hit the ole Holzoff place," the drunk slid off the stool he was on and rejoined his friends.  
  
  "Peak?" Aeris said softly.  
  
  "Gaea's Peak, dearie."  
  
  Aeris looked up to find the matron wiping the spot where the man had just been.  
  
  "Don't mind old Oglivy. He's just a drinker. He don't mean no harm."  
  
  "Oh, he wasn't too much of a bother," the young woman said airily.  
  
  "Tell me, did a spiky haired man come through this place?"  
  
  "Spiky haired?" the woman blinked. "Hmm, can't say I have. Mostly Shinra soldiers that was to fight whats-his-name -- Sephiroth."  
  
  "Really?" Aeris perked up slightly.  
  
  "Those boys didn't do so well, but they did everything they could. At least I think so."  
  
  The little Cetra shifted uneasily. Compliments to a company who wronged so many did not sit well with her.  
  
  "But you know what they're sayin' now, dear," the tubby matron lowered her voice to a whisper, "They say Shinra is no more since Meteor fell on Midgar."  
  
  "Midgar!!" she cried in alarm, "Meteor fell?! I thought it was destroyed!!"  
  
  "Oh! I'm sorry if I brought you some bad news, hon. I thought it destroyed was too," the matron smiled with bravado, "Being this far up north we couldn't see very well. But apparently, the last report from a Shinra airship said Meteor fell on Midgar. That was, let's see -- two days ago I think. That happened while you were taken ill remember?"  
  
  The innkeep shuffled back to the kitchen, leaving Aeris embroiled in her own thoughts.  
  
  If Meteor had fallen on Midgar, then Greylorn lied to her. No, wait. If he had been with her the past few days, then he couldn't have been close enough to see it. Not this far north, was what the matron said.  
  
  "Ma'am?" Aeris asked the woman as she reappeared with her arms full of someone's order, "About Midgar --"  
  
  "Oh I wouldn't know anything," the woman rounded the end of the bar, "We haven't heard a single peep from them since. All we've been receiving is the local station. See?"  
  
  The innkeep pointed her chin towards the television before she hurried off to deliver her order.  
  
  Aeris couldn't believe it. All that sacrifice, all those prayers -- had they been for naught?  
  
  What happened?  
  
  Did Planet lie to her? Did it take her prayer and ignore it?  
  
  She searched desperately for some other answer, but there was none. Planet told her it accepted her plea and that it would release Holy. And that would have halted the threat.  
  
  She died believing in that. But with the news she had now, she wasn't so sure Planet had acted as it had promised, if at all.  
  
  It had lied to her. There was no other explanation. Planet allowed all those people to die. But for what purpose? To save itself? Was it so selfish as to sacrifice so many to save itself? Her thoughts shifted to Cloud. He would have never allowed that to happen. She was adamant about his take on that.  
  
  Aeris thought back to the Lifestream. Was that voice really him?  
  
  Was he dead? Was that why she could hear his voice in the first place?  
  
  A feeling of dread crept over her. The more she thought about it, the more everything made a dreadful sort of sense. Rage and grief raced through her mind. Part of her screamed blasphemy, as another part of her wanted to curse the very world she had sworn to protect. Her appetite waned as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
  Aeris let them fall freely as she pushed herself away from the counter, leaving an uncounted pile of Gil behind. It didn't matter now; her friends, her love, her life, had effectively been stamped into oblivion.  


* * *

  
  Once outside, Aeris ran. She didn't care which way she headed. She just kept running with no regard to anything but her anguish. The chill and freezing wind hardly registered in her mind. Her tears froze on her face before they had a chance to fall as she ventured further afield.  
  
  As soon as she reached the adjacent copse, Aeris fell to her knees and dug her hands fiercely into the snow covered ground.  
  
  "DAMN YOU PLANET!! DAMN YOU!!" she shrieked, "I TRUSTED YOU! I RISKED EVERYTHING FOR YOU! EVERYTHING!!"  
  
  She clawed the earth, stricken with a raving madness of one who had lost all she held dear in spite of her sacrifice.  
  
  "YOU LIED TO ME! DAMN YOU, YOU LIED TO ME!!" Aeris screamed aimlessly in the darkness.  
  
  All of them, you killed all of them to save yourself, she sobbed and covered her face.  
  
  Tifa. Cloud. Mom.  
  
  Oh, mom. What did I do? Aeris choked as she wept freely. I was a fool. I was a damned fool to think I could save everyone.  
  
  Curse you, Planet. Curse you to hell. Why Planet? WHY?  
  
  Aeris received no answer, not did she care. Somehow though, something felt wrong.  
  
  Why couldn't she feel anything? Planet would have responded had she spoke. What was it trying to hide?  
  
  "Answer me damn you," she spat coldly on the ground, "Show me some respect you lying piece of dirt."  
  
  The silence remained unbroken as Aeris strained to listen but to no avail.  
  
  Answer me. Answer me! ANSWER ME!! Her mind shouted to the unyielding stillness.  
  
  The sudden snap of a twig and the slush-slush sound of something trudging through snow jerked Aeris from her thoughts. She looked around the dark nervously.  
  
  That was stupid, she looked around her surroundings. I shouldn't have run off so far. There's no telling what was out here.  
  
  "Acchoo!"  
  
  Aeris shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a tickle go up her throat. Greylorn was right, I'm not going far in this cold.  
  
  "Acch-g-g-g-g!" she stifled her sneezing.  
  
  Presently, the sloshing sound became louder -- something was coming her way.  
  
  Wild animals? Her eyes searched feverishly to find a weapon, something to defend herself. Aeris hefted up a sizable rock with both hands and hid herself near a fallen tree, her breaths came out heavy and labored.  
  
  Slush! Slush! Slush! The sound stopped as whatever it was stopped.  
  
  She bit her lip. Her footprints in the snow! She had forgot about her footprints. A rescue from the village can find her, if they found her at all later. But her footprints now would let what ever it is find her location -- unless it was a really dumb animal.  
  
  Slush. Slush. What ever it was moved closer to her position.  
  
  Closer, she thought. Get closer so I can bash you once over. Her grip on her rock tightened as whatever it was came closer.  
  
  NOW! She let out a high pitched scream and leaped out to floor her mysterious stalker.  
  
  "NO! Please no!" the voice pleaded.  
  
  Aeris blinked in surprise and relief when saw a disheveled man holding up his hands in obvious terror. He was clothed in furs and looked surprised to see her as she was to see him.  
  
  "Y-You're human," he whispered.  
  
  Aeris dropped her make shift weapon and helped him up.  
  
  "D'you make it a habit o' jumpin' out at night to scare people, lass?" he laughed relieved as she was.  
  
  "Sorry," she said, "I thought you were something else."  
  
  "Me too."  
  
  "Who are you?" Aeris asked.  
  
  "Me? I'm a trapper. I work 'round 'ese parts. You?" His voice was worn and he bore the tone of an experienced drinker.  
  
  "I - I sell flowers," she said cautiously, "I'm Aeris."  
  
  "Pleased to meet cha," the man dusted the loose snow from himself. "De name's Brody. Flowers, huh? Don' see much of 'em dis far up north."  
  
  "Oh, I'm from Midgar --" she stopped and looked down.  
  
  "Midgar?" Brody looked at her and uttered an understanding, "Oh."  
  
  The trapper paused then asked, "Ey! 'ow long 'ave ye been out 'ere?"  
  
  "Oh not long," she replied. "Why?"  
  
  "Ya shakin' like crazy," Brody knelt down and opened a bag he had dropped moments ago and took out a fur cloak, "'ere, put dis on."  
  
  "Huh? Are you sure?" Aeris felt his eyes all over her.  
  
  Yuck, she thought. She hid her repugnance as best she could.  
  
  "Ya betta 'fore ya turn 'nto a popsicle," he grinned and handed her the coat.  
  
  "Thank you," Aeris took it and wrapped it snugly around herself.  
  
  "Whar' ya hedded?" Brody asked.  
  
  "Back to the village I guess," she pushed aside the snow with her foot, "There wasn't a point coming out here anyway."  
  
  "Me too. Min' if an ole' trapper walk ya 'ome?"  
  
  Aeris smiled as coyly as she could from underneath the hood. "Sure, why not?"  


* * *

  
  As they walked slowly back towards the village, Brody chatted ceaselessly about what he did the last few months. Aeris listened with half an ear, spitting out an occasional "Yes," "Really?" or thoughtful "Hmm." Some time later, they had reached the edge of town.  
  
  "Here," Aeris began taking off her cloak, "Thank you Mr. Brody, but the inn is close enough now."  
  
  The old trapper held up a rough hand, "S'all right, darlin'. Think o' it as a giff from ole' Brody fer hearin' 'im pour is' heart out."  
  
  He gave her a toothy grin.  
  
  "Oh. Well," Aeris smiled demurely, "Thank you Mr. Brody."  
  
  "Aw shucks. E' don' mean nuthin. I gots plenty of 'em out der," the man jerked his thumb towards the forest, "'sides, you remin' me o' her. Damn straight ye' scarred the livin' daylights outta me girl. I thunk I warse seein' her ghost."  
  
  "A ghost?" Aeris asked puzzled, "Who?"  
  
  Brody lowered his voice before he whispered, "De' woman Shinra sez was an Ancien'."  
  
  "An Ancient lived here?" she sucked in her breath.  
  
  "Yeah. Lon' time ago. She was a purty one too," his eyes brightened at the memory. "Brought 'er 'ere over twenty seasons ago."  
  
  Aeris' curiosity was piqued as the trapper went on.  
  
  "Lived 'ere for a wile. Den dey' took her away," the man finished glumly.  
  
  "Shinra?" Aeris whispered.  
  
  "Yeah," Brody looked at her suspicion in his eyes. "You ain' Shinra, are ya?"  
  
  "NO!" the force of her voice surprised her.  
  
  "Aww, don' worry darlin'. Jest a dum ole trapper askin' dumb ques'juns," he started to turn away.  
  
  "Um. Mr. Brody?" The trapper turned around. "Can you tell me where she lived?"  
  
  "O'er 'der," he pointed to a darkened cabin in the distance before he gave her a goofy wave and sauntered off.  
  
  Aeris walked slowly towards the small run-down house. The place wasn't lighted and looked uninviting compared to the inn where she was staying.  
  
  An Ancient! The Cetra woman felt herself wanting to know in spite of the danger. She braced herself and marched onward; this was something she had to know.  
  
  Snow was piled against the cabin's door. Just as a precaution, she rapped the door softly. No answer. She knocked louder a second time. When a heated pounding still brought no response, she tried the knob. It was unlocked.  
  
  Aeris looked around. The place had apparently been uninhabited for some time. There was no stench of life anywhere and the dust on the floor was thick enough to muffle her footsteps. It was cold, but it was better than being outside, she shuddered as the howling of the wind began to rise. She closed the door before taking a step forward -- and letting out a cry of surprise.  
  
  THUD!  
  
  "Ow, ow, ow, owwie," she winced in pain and coughed from the swirl of dust which resulted from her fall. Aeris stood up shakily and brushed some hair that had gone awry when she fell. Carefully, she groped around in the dark until she found something which felt like a switch.  
  
  "Aargh," Aeris shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness that assaulted her.  
  
  She scrutinized the place more carefully. The young woman stood near the door where she fell. A short flight of stairs led down from the threshold. The light came from a web covered chandelier which hung from the ceiling. A sizable kitchen table was situated over a moldy green rug across the room from her. Her gaze soon fell onto the contraption which lay to her left. It looked to be a machine of some sort. Most likely Shinra. A glance at a metal plate engraved with the company logo confirmed her suspicions.  
  
  The machine had a working screen which had some words displayed. Aeris wiped away the dust which covered it. She inspected the screen closely and read them aloud:  
  
  "The Original Crisis."  
  
  "What is Weapon?"  
  
  "Confidential."  
  
  Aeris curled some of hair and bit her lip, feeling perhaps a little foolish for reading aloud the titles on the viewing machine. She looked around to make sure she was alone.  
  
  She thought to herself, Hmmm. Except of the last one, they all sounded like scientific projects or something. Everything that had to do with Shinra was probably something monstrous. She loathed the industrial giant ever since she could remember. Aeris wasn't sure why, but a strange feeling washed over her as she reached for those soft glowing words.  
  
  You remind me of her . . . that was what Brody had said.  
  
  Her hand hesitated briefly before she pushed the START button. Immediately, the screen blinked and displayed the room she was currently in. Someone in a white lab coat was adjusting something on the very machine Aeris was operating.  
  
  I get it, she said to herself. A recorder.  
  
  Aeris looked around and saw a tipped over chair in the corner. She went over to grab it and sat down in front of the viewing screen. During her brief absence, a woman with auburn hair clad in a long, flowing dress had entered from the side of the camera -- from where the table and rug was, except on the screen the furnishings looked new and hardly used. As the woman turned to face the camera, a shock of recognition passed through Aeris.  
  
  "Mother --?" the young woman whispered.  


* * *

  
  Cloud sat at the bedside watching over Tifa's sleeping form. He just came back from his shift and was tired as hell, but he didn't want to risk waking her by climbing into bed. He knew she needed the rest more than he did. He watched her body heave and fall with every breath.  
  
  Watching her sleep was so peaceful. So beautiful. So perfect. So why can't I love you, he asked himself. Why can't I be at peace with what I have? Tell her exactly how he felt? Why? Why? Why? Why . . . ?  
  
  "Hey tiger," Tifa's dark brown eyes hovered over him.  
  
  "Uh. Tiff?" Cloud shot up in bed still dressed in full uniform. He must have fallen asleep. At least she didn't try to undress him, otherwise . . .  
  
  "You big dope," she smiled at him, "Why didn't you tell me Cid was coming for a visit?"  
  
  "Huh?" Cloud sat a bit dazed and tried to recollect last night. "Oh yeah, I was gonna call a doctor to check on you but all of them were busy, so he said he'd come by after his shift to check up on you."  
  
  "He's not a doctor," she laughed. "He almost got to see me as one though."  
  
  "What?"  
  
  "Oh don't worry yourself -- I may be hurt but I'm still fast when it comes to getting dressed," she grinned mischievously.  
  
  "Oh," Cloud sat looking dazed.  
  
  "Don't worry. I'm FINE. It's not hurting right now," Tifa nibbled his ear, "Now come on. Get in, you need some rest."  
  
   "Yeah. Just a minute okay?" he got up and headed behind the screen they used to hang their clothes. He slipped the ribbon off and stuffed it into one of his boots. Stripping down, Cloud took a damp cloth and wiped himself in the places which counted before climbing into bed.  
  
  "Mmmm," Tifa ran her tongue over Cloud's chest before kissing him. "Is it me? Or do you taste better every time?"  
  
  "Well, I'm glad to see you're doing better," he muttered.  
  
  "Are you sure you're all right?" Tifa bit playfully into his neck.  
  
  "I guess so," he sighed wearily.  
  
  Her hands tickled him between his legs before she slowly moved on top of him and pressed her body against his. His lethargy surprised her.  
  
  "What's wrong?" she whispered.  
  
  "I'm just tired Tiff. I'm sorry --"  
  
  "Hey. It's okay. It's all right," she kissed him and placed her head down to listen to his rhythmic breathing. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you."  
  
  "Yeah, me too," Cloud whispered. There was a long pause before, "Tiff?"  
  
  "What is it, tiger?"  
  
  "I - I love you."  
  
  "Huh?" Her eyes showed mild surprise at his outburst. She hugged him tightly before replying, "Me too. Now let's get some sleep."  
  
  He tousled her hair before draping his arms gently over her, but it was a long time before a fitful sleep finally overtook him.  


* * *

  
  Aeris sat in a stunned silence before a silent and blank screen. Greylorn had precious little to say about her past compared to what was on these records. They opened up a new chapter in her muddled past. The Cetra and their fate; Planet's battle against this terrible enemy from the stars; and perhaps most importantly, who her parents were. How they had sacrificed themselves to protect her from the machinations of Shinra. And Hojo.  
  
  She got up and noticed another flight of stairs adjacent to the kitchen. She descended these steps carefully and surveyed the room it led to. The Makou powered heater cast a warm light all around a room with a dusty bed and a broken dresser. Where she was born. Aeris clutched her mother's materia and gazed longingly into its soft amber glow.  
  
  "Oh, mother," she whispered softly, "If only you were here now."  
  
  Dim memories surfaced swelled up from the recesses of her mind. Memories of a woman who had sung softly to soothe her cries while she lay on hard table surrounded by cold metallic machines and equally cold voices; of a woman who let her eat everything that came through the slits of the door to their room; of a woman who had whispered softly and encouraged her to hush as they headed out one dark night and took the train, only to see her fall down at the last stop -- never to get up again.  
  
  She bit her lip in a vain attempt to stop the tears from falling, but they fell regardless.  
  
  "Mother, Mother, Mother," Aeris cried, cradling her childhood memento on her parents' bed until sleep finally overcame her.  


* * *

  
You are going to be one bad mother-fucker.  
  
\-- a secret confession from creator to creation, Robocop.  


* * *

  
  "Cloud! Tifa! Open up!! It's Reeve!"  
  
  "Ungh," the young man rolled over towards the loud banging.  
  
  What the hell is it now, he wondered. This night shift shit was going to be the end of him.  
  
  "I'll get it," Tifa's hand touched his cheek briefly.  
  
  Cloud felt her get up and saw her wrap herself in a ragged robe before heading for the door. Cloud turned away from the noise and ignored the ruckus as best he could. He heard the door creak open and Tifa speaking in hushed tones. He really wanted to sleep, perchance even to dream . . .  
  
  "Cloud? Tiger? Wake up!"  
  
  He groaned and rolled over to see Tifa dressed in her usual ensemble of shorts, suspenders, and sleeveless shirt.  
  
  "What the -- ?" he sat up.  
  
  "Tiger," she said. "We've got a problem."  
  
  The young man rubbed his eyes and took a look around. Reeve and Red XIII had both crowded themselves inside the shack he and Tifa called home for the past few days.  
  
  "Tiff, what's going on?" Cloud stared in bewilderment.  
  
  "Listen Cloud," Reeve tugged his goatee. "it's like Tifa said -- we have a problem."  
  
  "Can't this wait?" Cloud groaned. "I've been out all night."  
  
  "No, it can't," growled the red skinned warrior from the doorway.  
  
  "What is it now? The chocobos not getting enough feed?"  
  
  "Cloud!" Tifa admonished, "This is serious!" She sat down on the bed beside him and nodded to Reeve.  
  
  He began, "Four hours ago, guards spotted a band of black robed men pass through central Midgar."  
  
  "Black robed?" Cloud interjected, "Who is it? Not him?! It can't be --"  
  
  Tifa took his hand and squeezed it tightly, concern in her beautiful face.  
  
  "No, it's not him," Red XIII answered in a reassuring tone, "The scent -- it was different."  
  
  "Different?" Cloud arched his brow.'  
  
  "They killed the guards at the checkpoints along the way," Reeve said soberly. Nodding in Red's direction, he continued, "Luckily he tracked them to what used to be Shinra Headquarters. They were carrying something underneath a shroud. We don't know who they are or what they plan to do."  
  
  "You want me to check it out?" Cloud asked wearily as he got up and reached lazily for his clothes.  
  
  "Yes. But you're not going alone. Vincent and I are going with you. Cid and Nanaki too."  
  
  "And me," Tifa chimed in.  
  
  "No you're not," Cloud gave her a hard stare, "You're hurt."  
  
  "Say what you want, I'm going with you," she stood up and stared right back at him.  
  
  Reeve turned away and said, "We'll wait for you outside."  
  
  "Don't be long," Red XIII snorted as he got up from the floor and followed the other man out.  
  
  As soon as they were alone, Cloud dressed himself in silence.  
  
  "Tiff --" he began.  
  
  "Dammit, Cloud. Get it through your fat head!" she said. "I'm coming along!"  
  
  He grabbed her by the arm. "No you're not."  
  
  Cloud gripped her tightly as she tried to break free from his grip.  
  
  "Hey!" Tifa began to struggle fiercely, "Lemme go!"  
  
  "No," he repeated as he tightened his grip.  
  
  "Cloud, if you don't let me go this instant -- I -- I'm going to scream," she hissed at him.  
  
  "Fine, scream," the young man stuffed a nearby rag into her mouth as she opened her mouth.  
  
  "MMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMMMMMnnnnnGGGGGG!" she spat out the rag and slapped his face.  
  
  Tifa twisted this way and that, but Cloud managed to get her onto the bed and hold her in a bear hug until he could find what he was looking for -- his handcuffs. He restrained her to the bed post as her body arched and she screamed.  
  
  "Dammit!!" Tifa shrieked, "This isn't funny!! Lemme go!"  
  
  "Tiff!" Cloud gritted his teeth, "Calm down."  
  
  "Calm down!? Calm down?!! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" her voice rose several octaves before she broke into tears.  
  
  "Dammit Tiff," Cloud held her cautiously as she wept, "Listen to me and listen well. You're hurt, you're not ready for anything rough."  
  
  "How can you do this to me?" she glared at him with her tear streaked face.  
  
  He lifted her chin and brushed away the hair away from her face.  
  
  "Tifa. Promise me you won't go along and I'll unlock the handcuffs."  
  
  "I can't," she said fiercely, "I won't --"  
  
  "Tiff," he took a deep breath, " if something happens to you, I don't know how I would be able to live with myself. I won't let anything happen to you, do you understand?"  
  
  "Cloud, I can't bear it anymore," she cried. "Ever since you became a damn constable, I've been living scared out of my wits."  
  
  "Huh?" he looked at her astonished. "Why?"  
  
  "Why? Because you big dummy," she sat upright as best she could, "Every night you go out on patrol, I'm afraid I won't ever see you again!"  
  
  Cloud's expression would've brought some chuckles, had the moment been different.  
  
  "What?" he sputtered then regain his train of thought, "I'm home every night; you needn't worry."  
  
  "You know how dangerous it is in Midgar right now," Tifa had calmed down enoough to speak in a proper tone, "With all the stuff that's happened. What if you get shot by mistake? Or trapped somewhere and no one knew where you were?"  
  
  "You're getting paranoid," Cloud brushed it off but he saw the worry in her eyes.  
  
  "No, no, no you don't understand," she half cried. "I didn't expect you to understand; you can't understand, you're not me. Did you know how scared I was when you fell off the reactor? Or when you got Makou poisoning? I had to face fact that I would never see you again. The man I loved would never be with me again -- I couldn't take it then, and I sure as hell can't take it now!"  
  
  "Tiff," he said softly. "I didn't know."  
  
  "Well you do now," she sniffed as he wiped her face gently with a damp cloth.  
  
  CLICK! Tifa looked down at her restraints. They were open.  
  
  "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
  "If you're coming along, I want you to get something straight," his tone was grave.  
  
  "What?" she rasped rubbing her wrists.  
  
  "Stay where I can keep a look out for you, got it?" he took her hands and kissed her. "Sorry, I got a little rough."  
  
  "That's okay," she touched the spot where she had struck him earlier.  
  
  He flinched slightly and she drew back. "I'm -- sorry too."  
  
  Cloud took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.  
  
  Both of them swayed a bit as they looked at each other, having reached a mutual understanding. It was rudely interrupted by a loud banging on their door followed by, "HEY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!"  
  
  They both laughed. It had to be Cid.  
  
  "C'mon, let's go," he whispered.  
  
  "Yeah, let's go," she tiptoed and kissed him.  
  
  They both walked out hand in hand.  


* * *

  
  "Wake up. Wake up Cetra."  
  
  Someone was shaking Aeris roughly.  
  
  "O-o-o-oh," she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
  "You are late," a familiar voice snapped at her, "You were supposed to have come back five minutes ago."  
  
  "Sorry. I - I must've fallen asleep," she murmured.  
  
  "Yes, you are. And you did," if Greylorn was angry, his tone did not indicate anything, "Come. We are leaving."  
  
  "Humnh?" Aeris yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Greylorn's blue eyes glared at her with an air of silent fury as he stepped towards her.  
  
  "Hey! HEY!!" she screamed as he lifted her body over his shoulder, "Put me down!"  
  
  "We do not have time for this," he headed up the stairs.  
  
  "I don't care! Put me down and tell me what's going on!!" she pounded his back in fury.  
  
  "Fine," he dumped her roughly onto the floor.  
  
  "OW!!" she yelped rubbing her butt, "Why are always so rude? What on Planet's gotten into you?!"  
  
  She could see he was now covered in a heavy black cloak.  
  
  "When I say two hours, I mean two hours. Not two hours five minutes."  
  
  "Geeeee, sorry," Aeris growled back sarcastically. "Should I start calling you 'dad'? How did you find me anyway?"  
  
  "I have my methods," the man said coolly.  
  
  "Which are none of my concern, right?" she said.  
  
  "Everyone has disappeared," he said tersely.  
  
  "What?" she struggled to her feet.  
  
  "Everyone in this village except you and me are -- gone."  
  
  "How?" Aeris was dumbstruck by the sudden revelation, "What? Where?"  
  
  "Gone. Captured. Probably dead or dying by now," Greylorn shrugged indifferently.  
  
  Her eyes grew wide, "When?"  
  
  "Five minutes ago."  
  
  "I didn't hear anything," she was shaken, "Then why are you still here? Why am I still here?"  
  
  "I fought them off."  
  
  "Fought? There was a battle?" she felt her innards grow cold.  
  
  The blue eyed man nodded.  
  
  "Is it over?" she asked.  
  
  "They are beaten."  
  
  She looked at him blankly until she realized his cloaks were matted with dark stains and the man now smelled faintly of sweat -- and blood.  
  
  "Are you hurt?" Aeris started towards him then stopped.  
  
  Greylorn knitted his brow, "I am fine."  
  
  "You don't look so well," she took his arm and started to lead him to a nearby chair.  
  
  "No time," he shook her off.  
  
  "But --"  
  
  He held up his hand and repeated, "No time."  
  
  The man closed his eyes and swayed briefly, "I had hoped for more time, but it has begun."  
  
  "What's begun?"  
  
  "The beginning of the end," he turned stiffly away as her face drained of color.  
  
  "He's started?" she asked weakly. "Your fugitive? But I thought you said it would come from --"  
  
  "No," he cut her off. "Not him. Them."  
  
  "Them who?"  
  
  "Races older than the Cetra, older than most races which exist," he lowered his voice.  
  
  "Older than you?" Aeris stared.  
  
  "Yes," his answer seemed to the absolute truth.  
  
  Her eyes widened, "But why? What do they want?"  
  
  "The criminal," Greylorn looked grim, "They wish to -- acquire his expertise in killing."  
  
  Aeris looked at him bewildered, "How come?"  
  
  "They continuously seek new methods to subjugate their tributary races. They can be quite callous with species other than their own."  
  
  "What do you mean 'callous'?" she asked cautiously.  
  
  "Sacrifices," Greylorn said succintly, "Followed by organ or blood harvest."  
  
  Aeris gasped and covered her mouth. He glanced at the machine she had operated earlier.  
  
  "Reading your history?" he intoned.  
  
  "You could say that," she stared at him.  
  
  "I have gone through some of the scholar's records."  
  
  "You read them?" she gaped.  
  
  "Yes. After they left."  
  
  "All in five minutes? That must've been quite a feat."  
  
  He ignored her, "His notes provide -- fascinating news. In it, does not it say that a being coming from the stars befriended then turned your people into monsters?"  
  
  Aeris thought back to what her mother said about the Knowlespole and the fate of its inhabitants.  
  
  "You mean Jenova?" she finally blurted.  
  
  Greylorn nodded gravely, "From what I gathered from the woman's explanation, the stranger who befriended your ancestors is the individual I am pursuing."  
  
  "That happened thousands of years ago!" Aeris exclaimed and held her head. This whole ordeal was giving her a headache.  
  
  "He may have adopted the name 'Jenova' to disguise himself," Greylorn explained. "Now, with these records, I am convinced that 'Jenova' is who I am looking for. The virus he released on your ancestors appears to be more of his handiwork."  
  
  "But why now? After all this time? Why are those older races attacking now?"  
  
  "The only reason is the criminal, the thing you call Jenova, is still alive."  
  
  "It can't be! When I released Holy --" Aeris stopped. And shuddered.  
  
  Everything made sense now. If Planet didn't do as she had hoped, then what makes her so sure that Jenova -- or even Sephiroth, was truly dead?  
  
  "For the Elders, dominance and power are what drives them," the blue eyed man continued gravely, "So long as the fugitive is alive, the Elders will not leave this world. They will destroy all those who seek to impede their designs."."  
  
  "They want to kill everyone just because we're here!?" Aeris was aghast.  
  
  He nodded gravely.  
  
  "We can't let them do this! Greylorn, we've got to do something!" she stared in disbelief as the man held up a staying hand.  
  
  "I am going to apprehend that criminal. Nothing else."  
  
  "How can you say that?!" she cried, her hands shook as held the still glowing materia up to his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to act on the warnings -- whatever the source!"  
  
  "I know the source now," Greylorn said coldly. "It is that thing you call 'Jenova'. These 'Elders' dare not oppose Council directly. As soon as I dispose the fugitive, the Elders cease their attack."  
  
  "How do you know they will stop?!" Aeris wailed.  
  
  "I -- trust they will stop."  
  
  Greylorn's tone was anythin but assuring.  
  
  "How can you say that!?" she yelled at him in disbelief, "I can't believe you're actually going to let all those people die!" Aeris turned and buried her face in her hands.  
  
  "Those in this inhabitation are already dead," his voice was iron, "More shall die in the wake of the Elders should they engage in locating this 'Jenova'. More planets will be ravaged either by the fugitive, or by the Elders. My orders are to conclude this affair with the minimal loss of life, not just on this world."  
  
  The small woman was shaking not from the cold, but from the brutal logic the man had just laid before her.  
  
  "Come Cetra," he put a hand on her shoulder in a token attempt to comfort her, "Many require your assistance."  
  
  Aeris angrily flung it off, "I don't need any consolation from a monster like you!"  
  
  "Your views are yours," Greylorn's black gloved hand curled into a tight fist, "But your safety is also a concern."  
  
  "Why? Why me?" she asked suspiciously. "Why did you only save me? They were all people too."  
  
  "Although you did not recognise the criminal, your worth may be required elsewhere Cetra."  
  
  "My worth be damned," Aeris spat, "Is that all?"  
  
  "You wish to remain?"  
  
  "Why not?" she turned away in disgust, "It's better than travelling with someone like you."  
  
  "As you wish," the man said slowly. "Before I leave, do tell me where I can find your friend."  
  
  "Friend?" she echoed.  
  
  "Yes, the friend you mentioned a few hours ago. Cloud, I believe."  
  
  "He's dead," Aeris hugged herself tightly. "What more do you want?"  
  
  "Dead? Are you sure?"  
  
  She turned and shrieked, "I don't care what you want to do now! My friends are all gone!! My mother, my father, everyone I know IS DEAD!! I learned my whole life just ended today!! I don't give a damn anymore! Do you understand!?"  
  
  Aeris ran to the kitchen and hid her tears from him. When she dared to turn around, the man in black was already gone.  
  
  Good riddance, she thought.  
  
  The young woman held her head between her hands and stared blankly at the table.  
  
  So much in one day. Coming back only to hear everyone she cared for was gone. All of her efforts were in vain. And now she had nothing. Nothing except her memories.  
  
  Damn you Planet. She put her head down on the table and sobbed.  


* * *

  
  "There," Red XIII whispered to his comrades at arms.  
  
  "Where you clumsy furball?" Yuffie peeked out from around the junk which littered the base of what used to be Shinra headquarters.  
  
  "There," Red sighed patiently. "Near the cars on the left."  
  
  She tiptoed and saw what he saw: several black robed figures were chanting and gyrating around a makeshift bonfire from a pile of wrecked automobiles.  
  
       N'GAI IKCK SOTH N' LIKP!  
       IA ZHRO NYARLAT!!  
       N'GAI IKCK SOTH N'LKOP!  
       JJ'ASL K'GRIKA VIL'KAFFYN'K!!  
       HCK' SAK ZALUMUNTI!  
       IA ZHRO NYARLAT!!  
  
  The phrases the dancers sung were gibberish to him, but they grated in his ears. Red gnashed his teeth -- he had never encountered anything which sounded more annoying than Yuffie. The red skinned warrior looked at the young materia hunter and snorted. When the party had been formed to detain the black robed intruders, Reeve had deliberately ordered him NOT to tell Yuffie. Reeve was probably being cautious, and sensible. Her shenanigans could provoke trouble that could easily erupt during times like this. But true to her nature, Yuffie got wind of the mission somehow and tagged along while the party was enroute, much to Reeve's chagrin and a test to Red's sanity.  
  
  "Quiet down you lil' punk," Cid whispered harshly. "You wanna let 'em know we're coming? What are they doing?"  
  
  "Seems like they're doing some kind of ritual," Cloud whispered.  
  
  The black clad group were made up of men of a variety of ages. Whether they were armed was difficult for him to tell at this distance. Tifa crouched next to him. She blew him a quick kiss.  
  
  "Hey you two," Cid rasped quietly, "Do that stuff on your own time."  
  
  Tifa stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Cloud turned away so she wouldn't see his face. They had made up -- for now. A pall hung over him, but Cloud hadn't told her yet about his secret tied around his arm. Not yet, he thought darkly. Cid knew. He had to. After how the two men had bared their souls to one another last night. If things kept going like this, it would only be a matter of time before Tifa would catch wind of his secret -- and Cloud feared what might happen when she did. At best, she would probably leave him. At worst ---  
  
  He shuddered. Tifa had nothing left. He was her only family, as she was his only family. Cloud pushed the thought out of his mind and forced himself to focus on the task which lay before him now and turned back to the others.  
  
  ". . . you shouldn't go Reeve," Tifa said kneeling on the ground.  
  
  "I don't see why you should risk yourselves while I --"  
  
  "That's not the point," Vincent cut him off. "You're the only one here besides me who is proficient at sharp shooting. I can't cover everyone."  
  
  "He is right," Red XIII rubbed a pawn over his snout. "We have enough people to close in. One more won't be much help."  
  
  "Okay, you made your point," the self appointed mayor readied his rifle. "You people be careful. And use tact."  
  
  "Oh yeah, we can't forget that bossman," Cid scratched his chin, "Not after they killed all our buddies."  
  
  "We'll be tactful." Cloud as usual, ended the argument.  
  
  Presently, someone at the edge of the circle of chanters glanced towards his way. There was a brief pause before ---  
  
  "OUTSIDERS!"  
  
  The dancers turned away from their ritual as a clamor of surprise filled the air at the intrusion. Many of them drew knives and advanced towards the interlopers.  
  
  "Kill them! For the Elder Ones!!"  
  
  "Sonova ---!" Cid lifted his spear up and readied himself for the onslaught. Red emitted his trademark howl and tore into the center of the group.  
  
  "Vincent! Cover him!" Reeve shouted and took aim with his rifle. The ex-Turk unslung a mean looking piece of armament and braced himself menacingly before firing. Shrieks of pain filled the air as his weapon shredded several of the attackers.  
  
  "Tiff!!" Cloud drew out his sword and placed himself in front of her.  
  
  "I can take care of myself!" she shouted. "Just watch my back!!"  
  
  Tifa pummelled a dagger wielder who got too close. The man fell to the ground senseless.  
  
  Okay, Cloud thought. This isn't going to be easy. SHLING!! He blocked an incoming knife and countered automatically with a slash. The thrower fell over clutching his guts.  
  
  I should have left her handcuffed, he rued as Tifa began to take the fight back to their attackers.  
  
  "Tifa!! Wait!" he called to her while he side stepped another man who rushed at him. A second man swung a large pole aiming for Cloud's skull.  
  
  Damn!! He avoided the pole, but in doing so, fell onto the ground. The oldest trick in the book, he thought. Feint and drive. And he fell for it. The first man had recovered from his charge and tried to pounce on Cloud while he was down. The constable on his knees, was in no position to lift his sword in time to block the blow. The man smiled as he leapt, dagger aimed at his throat.  
  
  "For the Elder Ones!!"  
  
  BLAM!! The man's head flew apart as his body jerked and slammed harmlessly into the ground. Cloud looked over and saw Vincent give him a quick nod before turning to shoot another man who crept up close to the mystery man. Cloud didn't have time give thanks as the pole wielder thrust awkwardly at him. He responded with a quick jab which pierced the man's head. He looked around for Tifa but could not find her amidst the melee.  
  
  You'll catch hell for this Tifa, Cloud thought grimly. If these guys don't get you, I will.  


* * *

  
  Aeris awoke with a start.  
  
  How long was I out, she wondered as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
  WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP. The heavy beating of wings passed overhead.  
  
  What in Planet's name? She got up and investigated the noise.  
  
  Outside the village, an eerie silence cast a pall from under which nothing stirred. The once soft glowing lights were gone. Not a soul was in sight.  
  
  What's going on, she peered around the darkness.  
  
  Without warning, a dark skinned man walked out from behind a building from the far edge of the village. He appeared swarthy, slim, and slender. Aeris didn't know why, but she felt inclined to go indoors.  
  
  Except she couldn't move.  
  
  The stranger wore an evil little grin and continued towards her. She tried to break free from the invisible grip but to no avail. She tried to speak but to her mounting horror, she found she couldn't even work her voice. The man was nearer now. Aeris saw he wore gold, flowing robes suited to more temperate weather. Yet he moved as if the cold did not affect him. He strode readily towards her, his gaze made her insides churn with fear.  
  
  "What pleasures have They granted me here?" he leered.  
  
  The stranger towered over her. He had a sinister air around him and his dark eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. Aeris felt her mind being forced open, her mind slowly being intruded. She gritted her teeth, powerless to do anything. Aeris suddenly remembered what Greylorn had said.  
  
  If she was read too deeply, it could mean something could fail -- what was it exactly?  
  
  Vital functions? Insanity? Tears formed in her eyes as she desperately tried to keep out the intruder, but to no avail. Greylorn was right, it hurt like hell. She felt horribly violated as he began to penetrate her more and more.  
  
  "YYYYYYYEEEAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGH!" the stranger's hands flew to his face as if to ward off an unseen blow.  
  
  Immediately, she felt both the paralysis and the man's presence in her mind vanish.  
  
  "You take liberties with your post, messenger," a cold voice rasped out from the darkness.  
  
  Aeris looked around and saw Greylorn standing a few paces behind her. She stood speechless as he beckoned to her with an outstretched hand. The slender woman quickly obeyed and he ushered her behind his tall frame.  
  
  "As do you, enforcer," the stranger had recovered from the shock delivered to him earlier and threw his robes back, "You dare assault a god?"  
  
  "You are no god," Greylorn's voice carried with it vicious sarcasm, "No more than a child would be to a hive of insects."  
  
  "I am Niccola," the man jutted his chin toward the blue eyed man and his charge. "I am the harbinger of all that They think. I am Their will made flesh. I am much more than a mere lackey, enforcer."  
  
  Greylorn didn't reply. Aeris cringed behind him as the being called Niccola threw his gaze upon her.  
  
  "What a fascinating creature. A pity."  
  
  "Council has bestowed upon her protection," Greylorn's breath hung in the cold air, "My protection."  
  
  "Still atoning for your sins?" Niccola let out a hollow laugh in the cold night air and levelled his coal black eyes at the imposing blue eyed man. "You retain your shackles. You are so much more than a man now, why do you oppose us? Oppose the will of the Outer Gods?"  
  
  "I am as to you as you are from those you slay," Greylorn gritted his teeth in silent rage, "Pray to your pantheon you never oppose me."  
  
  Niccola said nothing as he bore his gaze into the blue eyed man before him. Aeris looked sideways at her guardian. Greylorn was trembling, but not from the cold. Sweat lined his face. Was it a trace of fear? His fists were clenched tightly at his sides and his eyes showed the strain of a hidden struggle. Was he being intruded upon as she was? Her gaze returned to the man before her. Niccola too, bore a similar tautness on his face.  
  
  "Fulfill your duties and depart," Greylorn said, his voice barely audible.  
  
  Niccola's frame shook a little before he replied, "Leave this place; you've no business here. We shall see to this --- matter --- ourselves."  
  
  "Is that a request?"  
  
  "IT IS AN ORDER!!!" Niccola bellowed. Aeris shrank visibly from the threat.  
  
  "An order from no god I follow," the blue eyed man smile was cruel, "Take your leave Niccola. While you still have such choice."  
  
  "Then we will act as we see fit!" the other man hissed.  
  
  "I have been charged to brin about a resolution; you doubt my ability?"  
  
  "I doubt EVERYTHING about Council!" Niccola spat. "They challenge us Krelaran. They force us to live with their blunders!"  
  
  "Perhaps you should tell them your sentiments," Greylorn replied stiffly.  
  
  "I have done my duty, enforcer. You have been warned," Niccola regained his composure, "These people will suffer for Council's insolence. And yours."  
  
  Aeris risked a glance at Greylorn but the man gave no hint of his inner thoughts.  
  
  Niccola turned and started off but stopped and added, "We will attack the largest city south of here and destroy it. I believe it's called Midgar."  
  
  The robed man turned to Aeris and grinned a wicked grin, "Your friends are there methinks. As is your mother."  
  
  "Mom in Midgar?" Aeris felt hope surged in her eyes. "They're -- safe?"  
  
  "Oh, for now," Niccola's words struck a chord of fear in her heart.  
  
  The dark robed man threw his head back and laughed viciously at her fear. At once Niccola began to change before her eyes. His flesh began to crack and fall off, revealing something black and sinister underneath. Aeris barely had time to scream in horror before the thing that had been a man a few moments ago tore off its bloody skin to reveal a foul winged monstrosity. It emitted a long screech no human could never have or ever will utter. Three incandescent stalks which served as its eyes writhed in a sick, undulating dance. Aeris shrieked in surprise as Greylorn twisted her arm and forced her to double over into a ball.  
  
  "Shut your eyes and do not move!" his voice steely cold as he held her at the ground and facing away from the ghastly sight in a suffocating hug.  
  
   Aeris gasped for air and did as she was told. An eerie light illuminated the two figures before the creature took off into the darkened heavens. The silence that existed before returned as the echoes of the monster's inhuman cry slowly faded.  


* * *

  
  The attackers lay dead; those who were not had fled. The one captive was tied up next to the bonfire.  
  
  "Hey tiger," Tifa strode up to him and patted him on the back. "You okay?"  
  
  "Yeah I'm fine," Cloud stood with his hands on his knees. "You okay?"  
  
  "Yeah," she gave him a playful punch.  
  
  That was too bad. Now he was ready to beat the crap out of her.  
  
  "I thought I told you to wait," Cloud panted from exhaustion, but his voice was filled with anger.  
  
  "I can take care of myself," Tifa said flatly.  
  
  "That wasn't what you said," he straightened up and looked at her.  
  
  "Oh?" she stared back. "What did I say?"  
  
  "You promised to stay where I can look out for you," he said through clenched teeth. "Remember?"  
  
  "Oh right," she nodded. "And you did look out for me, right tiger?"  
  
  "You knew you were running off into the thick of things didn't you?" he fumed.  
  
  "But you saw me right? So I kept my promise!" Tifa gave him another playful punch.  
  
  Across from them, Red XIII had been listening to the two argue. His ears were more sensitive than human ears, but their voices had been steadily rising from the start. Tifa was trying to avoid it, but Red wasn't so sure Cloud would let her slip up go. Cloud being young, male, and overly protective.  
  
  Red was right.  
  
  "Tiff, I'm serious. I can't watch you unless I'm there. Running off like that was reckless and stupid," Cloud gave up all pretense of being gentle.  
  
  "Hey, I'm a lot of things to you," her eyes flashed as she mirrored his anger. "But one thing I'm not is a defenceless waif who needs protection every fucking minute!!"  
  
  Tifa caught herself as Cloud's face went slack. She knew shouldn't have said it, but she did. Defenceless waif. She had hit him where it hurt. Aeris had meant a lot to both of them. She was her best friend. And her foremost rival. Though she hated to dwell on it, she suspected that had Aeris remained alive, things would have turned out differently between Cloud and herself. Before she could even utter an apology, Cloud had stormed off. And probably not for home either.  
  
  "Oh shit," she whispered.  
  
  Why are you so dumb, you know how much she meant to him. Tifa's nails dug deep into her arms until they hurt.  
  
  Damn, damn, damn, she berated herself. The tears didn't help either.  
  
  Reeve came up behind her. "Hey, where's Cloud?"  
  
  "Humh?" Tifa wiped her eyes before she turned to face the man. "Oh, he uh, left. Said he had to take care of something."  
  
  "Oh," Reeve cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, here's something for your efforts today. And Cloud's." He handed her a thick wad of Gil. She gave it a cursory count before she accepted it glumly.  
  
  "What about our friend over there?" she nodded to the captive.  
  
  "He's been unhelpful," Reeve huffed.  
  
  "No reason for the guards?"  
  
  "Not really," the wiry man scratched his head. "Just something about appeasing the Old Ones or Great Ones and some gibberish about coming to Planet."  
  
  "I think I'll be going," Tifa let out a sigh and started to turn away, "You know where to reach me."  
  
  "Hey guys!" Yuffie was jumping up and down excitedly. "Look at that!"  
  
  Everyone's gaze followed her pointing finger. A shining beam of light had appeared from the top of what was Shinra headquarters. It shone brightly and was aimed straight up at the darkened sky. Around this shaft of light, dark winged shapes gathered and flitted about.  
  
  "Yuffie! Pipe down!" Red's patience snapped as she continued to jump and holler.  
  
  "What in the world?" Reeve shouted to no one in particular.  
  
  Horrific screams sifted through the air.  
  
  "Those sounds!" Tifa cried out in horror as she cocked her head, "They're inhuman!!"  
  
  Up in the sky, the swarm began their descent into the city.  


* * *

  
  "Who -- what was that?" Aeris stood up slowly, obviously shaken.  
  
  "One of them," Greylorn's breathing came out slow and labored.  
  
  "They're the ones who --?"  
  
  He released his hold on her.  
  
  "Yes," Greylorn spat into the snow. It showed a trace of blood.  
  
  "Why'd you come back?" Aeris asked, drawing deep breaths.  
  
  "I was waiting," the man straightened himself, but it was clear he was under some sort of strain.  
  
  "Waiting?" she murmured.  
  
  "Yes. Once They attacked, Niccola was bound to show and explain their actions."  
  
  "Are you all right?" her eyes showed some concern.  
  
  "I am," the man righted himself, "fine."  
  
  He suddenly coughed forth a stream of red from his mouth.  
  
  "The HELL you are!!" Aeris' voice rose in alarm as her protector crumpled slowly to his knees.  
  
  "Curse you," his head low to the ground, "I should have struck more forcefully."  
  
  "Why didn't you?" the petite woman took small steps towards the cloaked man.  
  
  Greylorn clutched his chest and his face once impassive, contorted from the pain.  
  
  "Hey!" Aeris shook him roughly.  
  
  He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
  "He taunts me," he whispered under his breath, "Informing me of their impending slaughter is an insult."  
  
  Aeris' face paled as Greylorn continued darkly, "And a challenge."  
  
  "Save your strength," she said softly.  
  
  "It is formidable power. To kill with the gaze of his master."  
  
  "Master?"  
  
  "That black thing you saw; that was Niccola's master," he said, blood ran down his chin.  
  
  "But he -- it looked at me too. Didn't he?" Aeris asked him as he nodded slowly in response, "Then why am I --?"  
  
  "Had I not interceded --," Greylorn's words came out painfully slow.  
  
  "He knew I would not leave you--" Violent coughing racked his body as Aeris knelt close by and held him, unsure of what to do. Or what to say.  
  
  This was the same man who had said he didn't care how many died before he captured his criminal. Aeris looked at her guardian with a mixture of mistrust and concern. If only she had some healing materia! But with the village so dark, she wasn't sure she would be able to find anything.  
  
  "So tell me. Why didn't you go?" she wiped his mouth with her sleeve.  
  
  "Believe what you wish," Greylorn's breaths came out heavy and labored, "I do what must be done. Now be quiet. It is -- it is not ---"  
  
  He coughed and gathered himself, "Report status of Prometheus."  
  
  :: Prometheus is currently not functional ::  
  
  Aeris jumped at the unseen voice. She looked around fearfully.  
  
  "Cause?" Greylorn rasped.  
  
  :: Prometheus has been disabled due to extreme physical stress ::  
  
  "Is the damage permanent?"  
  
  :: negative ::  
  
  "How long until it is again operational?"  
  
  :: two days six hours fourteen --::  
  
  "Silence," he coughed again before adding, "Curse you. Curse you all."  
  
  "Greylorn?" Aeris shook him lightly.  
  
  "Not now," his eyes glazed and seemed to focus on something distant and far off. Aeris glanced in that direction but could find nothing.  
  
  "Greylorn?" she whispered. He did not answer her. "What are you --?"  
  
  A soft blue glow surrounded his body. It lasted a moment before it dissipated.  
  
  What on Planet is he doing, she wondered.  
  
  Greylorn got up unsteadily, "I am fine."  
  
  "How'd do you do that?" she eyed him in wonder.  
  
  "Pardon?"  
  
  "That glow. You healed yourself," she said in amazement. "Without materia."  
  
  "It is a skill I possess," Greylorn sounded apathetic, "I do not use it often."  
  
  "Why not?" she looked at him confused, "It seems pretty helpful."  
  
  "There is usually no need to. Prometheus repairs the damage I incur."  
  
  "Prom-mee--?"  
  
  "It is -- difficult to explain," he waved her off.  
  
  "Is it that little voice I heard?" Aeris asked.  
  
  "No."  
  
  "So what is it then?" she pressed him.  
  
  "Nothing of your concern."  
  
  "Right," Aeris pursed her lips, "May you teach me then?"  
  
  "Teach you what?"  
  
  "That skill to heal."  
  
  Greylorn looked at his charge warily before replying, "I do not see why not."  
  
  Aeris clapped her hands together as he spoke, "This skill draws the energy from the world you are in contact with and transfers it to a designated target."  
  
  He said no more as he sighed and turned away.  
  
  "That's it?" she blinked at the briefness of the lesson.  
  
  "Were you expecting more?" he intoned.  
  
  "Well, yes." Aeris said flustered.  
  
  Quiet as ever this man.  
  
  "I am curious though. Your mother. Did she ever teach you a skill similar to this?"  
  
  "Mom? She's not --"  
  
  "Your birth mother."  
  
  "You mean Ifalna?" Aeris remembered the face from the recorder and cast her eyes downward, "I never got the chance."  
  
  "My condolences. However tardy."  
  
  She looked back up at him, "The records -- I thought you knew."  
  
  "I do now."  
  
  Aeris stayed silent.  
  
  "We should go," his eyes swept the area. "If your comrades are alive, they may provide the information of where exactly your 'Sephiroth' died. Once that is certain, I end this."  
  
  "Oh. Right. I forgot," Aeris stood up as Greylorn walked towards the copse. Fear seized her again as she remembered Niccola's threat. "Will e get there in time?"  
  
  "We will go by air. It will not take long," he said without looking back.  
  
  Her fears allayed, Aeris relished the thought of seeing her friends again very soon. And the woman she knew as mother.  
  
  Oh mom, I never knew how much I missed you. The Cetra skipped playfully through the snow alongside her guardian and let out a joyful laugh for the first time for what seemed to be a long time.  


* * *

  
  Cloud stalked down the trash strewn street. His boots angrily kicked aside the pieces of flotsam which littered the surface. He wouldn't blame Tifa. He couldn't. It was her nature. She was loose tongued and full of fight whenever he placed her welfare before his. If he was protective of Tifa, then she was even more so with him. He walked on aimlessly, unsure where he should go. He rounded the corner and slammed into someone obviously in a hurry.  
  
  "Out my way!!"  
  
  Cloud blinked and saw a woman clutching a small baby. She clawed the ground and tried desperately to get up.  
  
  How rude, he thought.  
  
  He looked at the flailing woman and weighed whether he should leave or help. But before he settled on a decision, a band of thin black things dropped from the sky and alighted themselves before the screaming woman. Cloud had seen many of the monstrosities Planet had to offer the past few months leading up to the destruction of Midgar. From the terrible thrashings of a Midgar Zolom to the ghostly forms of the Gi, Cloud thought he had seen it all. But the things which stood before him were far more disturbing.  
  
  They appeared humanoid, with smooth oily skin which shone dully in the fleeting daylight. Large bat wings protruded from their backs; their beatings emitted no sound. Ugly, prehensile claws tipped the creatures' arms and legs while threatening, barbed tails thrashed about in vexation. Curved horns which intertwined inwardly with one another topped their heads. But what truly made these things truly horrid, were their total absence of facial features. Where there were supposed to be a face, only a vague blankness existed.  
  
  While Cloud was enraptured by his examination, the foremost of the creatures had seized the child the woman had been holding and held it threateningly above its barbed tail before the hysterical woman.  
  
  "HELP ME!! ANYBODY HELLLP MEEE!!"  
  
  Cloud snapped back to his senses and drew his sword.  
  
  "Hey!! Let it go!!" he advanced threateningly.  
  
  The creature who held the wailing child didn't move -- but two of its comrades did.  
  
  Aw crap, he thought. What the hell am I doing? Cloud brought his sword up to beat off the first blow, but a second tore a layer of skin off his arm.  
  
  "Yyyaaarrrgghh!!!" Cloud leapt back before he was cut to pieces.  
  
  Fuck, he thought. This ain't good. They're too fast. They're too dark to separate from the shadows. And they made no sound for him to anticipate where the next blow was going to land.  
  
  "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Cloud looked up just to see the woman scream and lunge at the stationary creature. The captive infant had a large red stain on its clothes. He knew with a sinking feeling, that it was dead.  
  
  Damn it, he was too late.  
  
  A rage surged within him as he rushed the nearest of the creatures. It saw his charge and flew away, but its partner standing behind it didn't see the young man until it was too late. Cloud let out a fevered battle cry as his massive sword cleaved apart his target. It made no sound even as it died, its limbs jerking spasmodically. A purplish blood sprayed forth from its body, emitting a foul stench. Seeing its ally fall, the band of things flew off, perhaps to seek easier prey.  
  
  He looked around to find the woman's chest decorated with a bright crimson hole. Cloud sheathed his sword and ran over to her. She wasn't moving at all. He knelt and checked her pulse.  
  
  Dead, he shook his head ruefully. Cloud looked up from the fallen body and was reminded of another time when he saw someone die and all he could do was watch.  
  
  Avenge them. His eyes returned to the body at his feet.  
  
  This is all you can do. All you can ever do.  
  
  Kill, the voice within him chuckled.  
  
  His hands formed fists.  
  
  You are no protector.  
  
  Kill! Again the mocking laughter.  
  
  His heart burned in silent fury.  
  
  Just an avenger.  
  
  KILL!! The laugh now had a face. A blood stained face mocking Cloud's helplessness even as the man it belonged to died in the chaos that was the Crater.  
  
  That is all you are. An avenger.  
  
  Sephiroth's mocking blood stained face turned into a victorious snarl in Cloud's mind. The white haired renegade who killed his friends, family, and Aeris extended his arm, pointed, and laughed as he was cast into the fiery hell he had sought to create on Planet.  
  
  Cloud's body shook with untold fury and helplessness as he looked up towards the sky and tried to find where the things had gone and saw hundreds of them around a familiar ruined tower. He sucked in his breath as he remembered just where he had been a few moments ago.  
  
  'Tifa," he whispered.  
  
  Avenge her.  
  
  It was Sephiroth's voice now, even though Cloud knew he had only met the man less than a half dozen times himself -- clearly not enough to know how he sounded like.  
  
  That is all you can ever do.  
  
  Sephiroth's skin was now jet black, his face a polished oil slick. His hands held a barbed and venomous tail poised over a dark haired beauty. Tifa looked serenely at Cloud as the barbed tail came down. Down through her soft skin. Her chest heaved, her blood spilled forth, soaking the filthly dirt roads that now lined the ruins of Midgar.  
  
  NO! His mind screamed as he fought to regain his sanity.  
  
  "TIFA!!"  
  
  All thoughts of revenge disappeared as he ran back to Shinra headquarters, but deep in his heart he feared the worst had already happened.  


* * *

  
  "We are there."  
  
  "Humh?" Aeris opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched and yawned.  
  
  "Is that Midgar?" Greylorn jutted his chin towards the view before them.  
  
  She followed his gaze to a sprawling metropolis, the only place in the world which deserved to be called a "city."  
  
  Midgar.  
  
  "Is that Midgar?" he repeated in annoyance.  
  
  "Yes. That's it," Aeris took a deep breath.  
  
  Soon. Very soon, I'll see everyone again.  
  
  "There's no other place like it on Planet," she said dreamily.  
  
  "Your views are yours."  
  
  Aeris glanced at her companion sideways.  
  
  "May we stop by Sector 6? There's someone I need to see."  
  
  "No time," his gloved fist slammed down giving her a start, "Look."  
  
  The young woman eyes searched the darkened horizon. At first there was nothing, but then she saw them illuminated by a strange shaft of light in the center of the city. Horrid black shapes similar to Niccola, but smaller and skinnier. They flitted above Midgar, darting about. Occasionally, brief flash of light would erupt and a thing dropped from the sky.  
  
  In Planet's name, Aeris thought. They're attacking Midgar! Who was fighting back?! Shinra probably. But what of her friends? Of her mother?  
  
  "Greylorn," she pleaded, "I've got to see if my mom is --"  
  
  "Still alive?" his cold blue eyes registered no compassion. "I must delay them long enough to find your acquaintance."  
  
  "Please," she tugged his cloak sleeve, "Mom. She means a lot to me. I --"  
  
  "Should I allow you to search for her alone," Greylorn faced her stonily, "I cannot guarantee your safety."  
  
  "Then don't," she levelled a willful look.  
  
  "Very well," his tone dour as his fingers danced over a console. A transparent image appeared on the windshield. Aeris took a minute to recognize the image as Midgar.  
  
  "Show me where," Greylorn instructed.  
  
  It took her a moment to realize where and she pointed to the edge of the map.  
  
  "Right here."  
  
  Aeris felt the craft bank towards the right and accelerate. She looked out the side and saw flames and blurred movement. Scattered gunfire reached her ears. They were moving too fast for her to see much, but it looked like there was chaos everywhere in the streets. Anxiety gripped her as tightly as she did her armrest. She didn't want to think about it, but it gnawed at her.  
  
  Mom. Was she all right?  
  
  Where would she go in all this mayhem? What if she was --?  
  
  She shook her head and crossed her fingers. Don't think about it, she told herself. Keep hope. Have faith. Like I did in Planet. She pursed her lips. If mom was dead . . .  
  
  The craft shook a little before her companion declared, "We have landed."  
  
  Aeris jumped out of her seat and halfway out the door before his hand gripped hers.  
  
  She spun towards him in surprise and anger, "What are you doing!? Let me go!"  
  
  "Wait," he released his iron grip and handed her a small metallic object. "Take it."  
  
  "What's this?" Aeris took it cautiously.  
  
  "A maser," he said tersely, "Point and shoot."  
  
  She stepped backed from the ship and was about to turn and leave when he spoke again.  
  
  "Whether or not you find her, do not wander off. I will retrieve you later."  
  
  "Where're you going?" she held the weapon gingerly.  
  
  "To the light," his eyes bore no expression as the hatch closed.  
  
  Aeris shielded her eyes from the dust stirred up by Greylorn's ship as it took off.  
  
  Find her. Find mom. Her mind kept racing as she sprinted down the ruined but familiar street.  
  
  "Mom!?" Aeris burst through the door to her house.  
  
  Empty.  
  
  She looked around and shouted, "Mmmmmmmoooomm!?"  
  
  No answer.  
  
  Fear gave way to panic as she ran through her house and searched every room.  
  
  No one was home.  
  
  Shoot, she thought. Where could she be at this hour?  
  
  Suddenly she heard scratching coming from the door. Aeris froze in fear.  
  
  She gathered up her courage and hollered, "Mom? Is that you?"  
  
  There was no answer.  
  
  "Who is it?"  
  
  Again, no response.  
  
  She grabbed the weapon Greylorn gave her before she inched herself towards the door.  
  
  "Who is it?" she repeated.  
  
  Aeris risked a peek out the window.  
  
  Nothing.  
  
  That was what was on the "face" of the creature. It cocked its head and the smoothness arched, suggesting the grim satisfaction of finding what it wanted. Aeris barely had time to scream before it crashed through the glass with its blood soaked claws and and trampled the furniture beneath its prehensile feet.  
  
  "NO!!" she screamed and pulled the trigger; the creature writhed in agony as a smoky, nauseating stench invaded her nostrils. Aeris didn't stay to her handiwork as she turned and ran for her life.  


* * *

  
  "[bzzzz] Reeve!! [sizzle] Reeve!! [crack] We can't fight 'em like this!! [pop] We gotta get everyone outta here! Evacu -- yyyaaarrrghhgh . . ."  
  
  "Warren! Come in Warren!!"  
  
  "Look out behind you!!"  
  
  The interim mayor ducked just in time to avoid having his head shorn off by a passing winged monstrosity which was one of many who were intent on killing everyone they could lay their grotesque claws on. The soldier who yelled the warning gave him a thumbs up signal right before a yard long stinger erupted through his throat.  
  
  "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHCKKCKCKKCCKKKKCCKKK . . ."  
  
  Wet, sputtering sounds came from the man as blood sprayed from his mouth with the ferocity of a geyser. Reeve dropped his celphone and fired his gun. The man's body jerked spastically before the thing which killed him teetered a bit and fell to its own death. All hell had broken loose within Midgar after five minutes of sighting the alien creatures. Calls flooded Reeve's celphone as section leaders called in desperation for help fighting against the attackers.  
  
  Right now, all he could do was stay alive and hopefully live long enough to mount a counterstrike, provided if there were still people left to save -- or to carry one out.  
  
  "Yaaarcgghghghsgh . . ." someone near Reeve had fired at one of the creatures and missed. It did not.  
  
  "Dammit!!" Cid thrust at one which hovered just above him, deftly avoiding his blows. "What's it gonna take to kill you bastards!?"  
  
  All around, everyone was fighting for their lives. Reeve rolled and shot another thing which dove at him before he was nicked in the arm by another which followed. Red XIII raced through the piles of junk and debris, darting in and out, half tempting the things to strike at him. One dove at him but he was ready and danced away from the thrashing claws and sickle tail which proved so lethal today. He pounced on it while it struggled on the ground trying to regain balance and fly off. Red held his breath as he ran for cover from another attacker.  
  
  They smell bad when they die, he thought in disgust.  
  
  Vincent emptied one gun after another as he fired again and again with deadly effect.  
  
  CLICK!  
  
  The silence of an empty magazine rang louder than any reassuring thunk of metal on flesh -- or whatever those things were made of. The dark man didn't flinch as he switched to his pistols and continued firing. Tifa meanwhile, had been locked in intense combat with one of the creatures who had both of its wings missing. Its movements were strained and it attacked sluggishly. She struck it mercilessly every chance she got.  
  
  "Yeah!" she shouted with glee as she landed another blow.  
  
  "You're not so hot on the ground are you?" Tifa landed a swift kick to its side.  
  
  Its claw lashed out in reprisal but she jumped back to avoid it.  
  
  "Ooooh tough guy!" her voice mocked her opponent.  
  
  "Just you wait 'till I --"  
  
  Tifa clutched her side as the pain suddenly erupted. Her opponent paused slightly expecting another blow. When she didn't deliver it, the creature advanced -- with a vengeance.  
  
  "Oh shit," her eyes stood transfixed on the tail which poised itself to strike.  
  
  Eighty paces away, Cloud had just turned the corner when Tifa doubled over in pain.  
  
  Sixty paces away, he watched in horror as the same winged monster he saw earlier run towards her helpless form.  
  
  Forty paces away, he wrenched his sword out as the beast began to raise its sinister barbed tail.  
  
  Twenty paces away, its tail descended and pierced her dead center in the chest.  
  
  Her scream of agony tore through his soul.  
  
  Too late. He was too late.  
  
  You are no protector, the Sephiroth-monster jeered.  
  
  Just an avenger. A pathetic avenger.  
  
  That is all you are.  
  
  So avenge.  
  
  "TEEEEEEEFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
  Cloud's emotional outburst caught the creature's attention -- just long enough for it to look up and see Cloud leap and smash his sword through its faceless head. Its body spewed the same putrid glop as Cloud continued to hack in a frenzy trying to work the tail free of Tifa's body.  
  
  "Tiff?," he dropped his weapon and caught her limp frame. "Tifa?! Can you hear me?"  
  
  She didn't answer. It would've been a miracle if she could with the blood coming from her mouth.  
  
  Cloud looked her over and saw the extent of the damage: a hole the size of his fist was situated in her chest. Blood came out so fast, his pants were stained deep red.  
  
  "MATERIA!!" he screamed through his tears. "DAMMIT!! GET ME SOME MATERIA OVERHERE!!"  


* * *

  
  Aeris paused to catch her breath and to take a look around. She had been running for what seemed like forever and now she was unsure where to go. It was definitely not back to her house that was sure. For one thing, she wouldn't be sure she would be alive by the time Greylorn came back; her weapon had been lost in the chaos when she fled the house.  
  
  For another, Aeris was sick to her stomach.  
  
  Mom, oh mom, she bit her lip.  
  
  That thing at the house. The blood on its claws. If mom wasn't home. . .  
  
  She shuddered and wiped her tears as she continued walking quickly down the street, making sure she was well hidden from the air by the surrounding buildings and doorways. Aeris ran past a corner and thought she saw something at the corner of her eye. She stopped and peeked out from behind the building. Her hands covered her mouth in shock and recognition at the sight which greeted her.  
  
  "Tifa?" she whispered.  


* * *

  
  "Don't die," Cloud whispered as he cradled her head. "Please don't die."  
  
  "T-t-tiger?" Tifa managed to open her eyes and gasp out short breaths. "You - came - back."  
  
  "Save your strength," he brushed away the hair.  
  
  "I - guess - I - wasn't - feeling - too - well - after - all," her voice barely audible.  
  
  Cloud looked up. His eyes searched the fray for something, anything that could resemble restorative materia, but he found  none. They were beset by those things by all sides. Even if they tried, no one could help without endangering themselves. It was because of their efforts that none of the things had been able to attack him now.  
  
  "C-c-loud?"  
  
  He looked back at Tifa.  
  
  "Don't," she struggled to speak. "Don't - blame - yourself."  
  
  Her hand touched his face and wiped off his tears.  
  
  "Don't - mind - me ---" she coughed, "It -- It'll -- be -- okay. I -- I'm - uunnhh -- you'll -- find -- an -- oth -- ther ---"  
  
  "No," his tears intensified, "Never again. I love you, Tifa Lockheart."  
  
  "Oh -- Cloud -- I -- I -- can -- see -- her," her breathing became irregular and labored.  
  
  "Who?" he whispered hoarsely as she went limp in his arms. Cloud pressed his face into hers and wept.  
  
  "Me."  
  
  Cloud looked up and saw her looking exactly as she did the day he had let her go at the edge of the pool so long ago. Well almost. Her hair let down and she stood over them like an angel. He looked at Tifa then back at the vision before him.  
  
  Am I going insane?  
  
  "Hush now," the Aeris-vision knelt beside them, "It'll be all right."  
  
  Her slender hands slid over Tifa's wound. A soft green glow surrounded Aeris' body. Cloud could only stand by and watch in amazement as the hole in Tifa's chest began to close and the flesh mend itself. He looked up from the miraculous spectacle occurring before him and scanned the sky. The winged things were still around, though they numbered less now. Even if all this was a battle induced vision, at least they were winning. Cloud shuddered before turning his attention back to Tifa.  


* * *

  
  'Draw the energy from the world you are in contact with and transfer it to the target,' Aeris recalled his words. The glow around her body brightened intensely as her eyes stared deep into the Lifestream.  
  
  Yes. Give me Makou to heal her.  
  
  You owe me Planet. You have a lot to answer for.  
  
  "C-c-cloud?" a familiar voice reached her ears as Aeris pulled herself back to reality.  
  
  I did it! I did it!!  
  
  "Unnhh," Aeris swayed unsteadily and held her head.  
  
  Greylorn apparently forgot mention about how much effort that little 'trick' of his required.  
  
  I've got to ask him about that, the Cetra thought as she regained her balance.  
  
  Cloud reached out and tried to steady her as best he could with Tifa still in his arms.  
  
  "Are you -- okay?" he asked.  
  
  "I'm fine, thank you," Aeris blinked to clear her head.  
  
  "Tifa? Are you all right?" he turned his attention to his waking charge.  
  
  "Yeah, I think so," Tifa touched her chest confused. The wound had been completely healed; no trace of it remained.  
  
  "Oh, Cloud," the brunette murmured dreamily, "I thought I saw her."  
  
  "I think you did," Cloud turned Tifa's head towards the young woman in pink.  
  
  "A - Aeris!?" Tifa bolted upright.  
  
  "Hey Tifa," Aeris smiled weakly, "Missed me?"  
  
  "You're alive!" Tifa's arms flew out and had Aeris in a tight hug before she knew it.  
  
  "Oh, hey! Nice to see you too!" Aeris laughed and hugged her friend.  
  
  "Aeris, y-you're alive," Cloud couldn't find the words.  
  
  "Hold on a minute -- Tifa!! I need air!" the Cetra squealed.  
  
  "Hmm? Sorry," Tifa disengaged her grip and whispered tearfully, "I - I just can't believe it."  
  
  "It's okay," the healer brushed her hair aside. "Sometimes, I don't believe it too."  
  
  Cloud meanwhile had been sitting on the ground, taking in every instant of the moment. Unbelievable! He wasn't sure if he had gone mad or if he was just dreaming. First Tifa had been on the verge of death, now not only was she fine but Aeris was alive!  
  
  "Hey Aeris?" he managed to croak.  
  
  "Hum?" she turned her head towards him and gave him a smile he thought he'd never see again.  
  
  "How?" he asked perplexed.  
  
  "Yeah," Tifa's tone softened, "I thought you were --"  
  
  "I was," Aeris dipped her head, "But -- it's a long story."  
  
  "One I'm sure we'll all want to hear," Tifa smiled and squeezed Aeris' hand.  
  
  "Yeah, I --" Cloud stopped and looked past them.  
  
  "Cloud! What the HELL?!" Tifa screamed as he slammed both women roughly to the ground and covered them as best he could.  
  
  Aeris could barely see past his big frame as Cloud crowded both her and a thrashing Tifa underneath him, but she knew why. The large building Shinra had once called headquarters was bathed in fire. The shaft of light which she saw earlier from the air was growing in thickness and intensity. A sharp high pitched hum rose along in conjunction with the thickness of the beam. The black in the air were being sucked into a swirling pool of cloud and gas which encircled the shaft of light. Then without warning, both the beam and the noise vanished without warning as the tower was wracked with explosions, sending searing debris to the ground. The stillness after the blast was deafening until disturbed by the crunch of broken glass which marked the proximity of stern, determined footsteps. They stopped next to where Aeris lay near the ground.  
  
  "I believe my last set of instructions called for you to stay put," a cold steel voice rang in her ears.  
  
  Aeris looked up from under Cloud's protective frame and saw Greylorn standing grimly over her.  
  
  "If I did, I wouldn't be alive," she said as she rolled out from Cloud and stood up slowly.  
  
  All around, the things which had had not been sucked in by the giant whirlpool in the sky were disengaging and flying off.  
  
  "They're leaving!!" someone cried.  
  
  "Are you all right?" Cloud helped Tifa up.  
  
  "Yeah," she said and shook her hair before turning to Aeris, "You okay?"  
  
  "Yeah I guess," she nodded to her friends.  
  
  "Aeris?" Red XIII's nose twitched, looking for trickery. He found none.  
  
  "Hello Nanaki. Hello all," Aeris gave a general wave.  
  
  "What in Holy Hell?" Cid called out and guffawed.  
  
  "We thought you died!!" Yuffie bounced up in astonishment.  
  
  "I did, but here I am!" Aeris smiled as she took on their hugs.  
  
  "Who's that?" Red motioned to the cloaked stranger in their midst.  
  
  "Oh, uh that's Greylorn," Aeris began to fidget nervously, "He ah -- I met him when he um -- I mean --"  
  
  "You are hiding something," Greylorn said coldly, "Why?"  
  
  "Hide what?" Tifa asked confused.  
  
  Aeris shifted her foot.  
  
  "Cloud. Where?" Greylorn snapped, "Come on woman, this is no time for games."  
  
  "That's me," Cloud quickly stepped forward, "What do you want?"  
  
  Aeris bit her lip and looked down.  
  
  "You are Cloud?"  
  
  "That's what I just said didn't I?" the young man crossed his arms.  
  
  "Yes," Greylorn tapped his temple lightly, "I believe you."  
  
  Cloud blinked.  
  
  Aeris hugged herself tightly. Of course he believes you. You can't lie. Not to him.  
  
  "You have information I require," Greylorn droned, "But not here. It is no longer safe."  
  
  "Okay," Cloud scratched his head, "how 'bout heading back to my place? It's far but --"  
  
  "I believe we should leave this city to talk," Greylorn's tone was all but conversational.  
  
  Cloud stopped in his tracks and faced the newcomer.  
  
  "Why?" he demanded.  
  
  "In about six hours, this place will be no more."  
  
  "What are you talking about?" Reeve's voice rose.  
  
  "I have removed their method of reinforcement," Greylorn jutted his chin to the top of the flaming tower, "They are crippled, but I learned the Elders' messenger has ordered a bombardment of the city with gray ash."  
  
  "Gray ash? Messenger?" Tifa asked confused.  
  
  "Niccola?" Aeris spoke up suddenly. All eyes turned to her.  
  
  "The same," Greylorn coughed.  
  
  "Are you okay?" she asked quickly. Projectile vomiting was probably not going to ingratiate him to the rest of the party.  
  
  "I am fine," he said, an evil glitter in his eye, "Niccola is not."  
  
  "You fought him?" Aeris whispered.  
  
  "I killed him."  
  
  Aeris looked on with mild horror at the sick smile that cross the man's usual grim features.  
  
  "Killed?" she looked astonished, "But you were no match for him before!"  
  
  "You misjudged me," he said coldly, "As he did. Working alone has -- its advantages."  
  
  Aeris shivered as he settled his gaze briefly on her before Tifa cut in.  
  
  "Hey you two! What's this about gray ash?"  
  
  "It is a biological agent which is lethal to lifeforms such yourselves," Greylorn's answer was to the point.  
  
  "'Lifeforms such as ourselves.' You're not alive?" Red wrinkled his nose.  
  
  "They will drop the first volley in fifteen minutes," he ignored the red skinned warrior, "I suggest we leave."  
  
  "But there are thousands of people who need to be evacuated!!" Reeve said concerned.  
  
  "That is your problem," the stranger turned his gaze impassively back to Cloud, "Not mine."  
  
  "You're pretty bold to come here and shout orders," Red growled unkindly.  
  
  "And expect them to be followed," Cid snapped.  
  
  "Watch your tongue simmie," Greylorn glowered coldly at Red XIII before turning to Cid and adding, "Your choice. All I want is information."  
  
  "Fat chance," Cid spat at the man's feet.  
  
  "You are not the one I am seeking to query," Greylorn turned away.  
  
  "Hey, I don't know who you are, but I'll help you on the condition you help us fend off this ash," Cloud spoke up.  
  
  Greylorn eyes surveyed the group briefly then waved his hand, "There is no defense against it except flight."  
  
  "Are you sure?" Reeve asked.  
  
  "Yes."  
  
  "Won't they try to follow us?" Reeve asked.  
  
  "They have suffered significant losses," Greylorn said slowly.  
  
  "Aeris, is he telling the truth?" Tifa asked her friend.  
  
  "Huh?" Aeris looked up, "Well, I guess."  
  
  She knew he wouldn't hesitate to let all these people die, but she wasn't going to. There was only one recourse to save them.  
  
  Flee Midgar.  
  
  "These things look pretty dangerous right? They'd probably use something like that anyway," Aeris said.  
  
  "That cuts it," Reeve flipped on his celphone, "I'm not risking anyone. We're leaving."  
  
  "So many," Tifa slumped her shoulders, "This was their home."  
  
  "Don't worry, Tiff," Cloud started to put his hand on her shoulder but he saw Aeris and hesitated briefly before he did. Aeris noticed it too.  
  
  The two seemed different somehow, she told herself. A little more tender, more endearing.  
  
  Tiff. A nickname, she bit her lip. Right. It was only natural. How could she have been so ignorant? After all, how would he had known? Aeris turned away before another thought jumped into her mind.  
  
  Mom.  
  
  In spite of all that had happened, she still had to find her, alive or dead. Something inside her said her surrogate mother was still alive and yet --  
  
  "You all go ahead," Aeris said turning to Greylorn, "I'm not leaving until I find my mom."  
  
  "If that is your wish," the blue eyed man said slowly and turned to Cloud, "I have business with this one."  
  
  Aeris stood a bit shocked, but she half expected it from him. Cloud, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes in contempt.  
  
  "You're not aiming to be popular are you?"  
  
  "I have a task to complete," the dusky haired man snapped, "I cannot afford to dilute my efforts."  
  
  "You heartless bastard," Cloud's hands formed into fists.  
  
  He was ready to shred the man before him. The arrogance was one thing, but something else made him uneasy. How long had Aeris been with him? Jealousy struck a deep chord within the young man. Thankfully, Tifa interceded before the two men could come to blows.  
  
  "Elmyra is staying in Kalm," she said quickly, "Along with Marlene and Barret."  
  
  "Really?" Aeris did an about face and brightened up.  
  
  "Yeah, Reeve took it to himself to kidnap and spirit them out of here when he was after the Keystone. Shame on you Reeve."  
  
  He shot her a mean glare. Tifa laughed and wagged her finger at him in shame.  
  
  "Oh mom," Aeris clasped her hands, "Thank you Tifa."  
  
  "And we'll probably see her soon too," Reeve snapped his phone shut.  
  
  "What do you mean?" Cloud asked.  
  
  "Kalm's only a few hours away by choco. We can probably set up a temporary camp outside the city."  
  
  "They goin' along with this?" Cid blew a long stream of white smoke.  
  
  "I don't think they have a choice," Cloud looked at Greylorn with daggers in his eyes.  


* * *

  
Next Episode: Reunion  
  



	2. Deus Ex Jenova 2 of 5 - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of METEOR, Cloud and his companions find themselves facing an enemy who was always present within PLANET. Designated 'The 4th Disc Project', this story was originally written by Maximillian Zhang and Richard Richardson and published on IcyBrian, FanFiction,net, and Sakura's Lemon Archive, 1999-2000.

Deus Ex Jenova - Part Two  
by Max Zhang & R. Richardson

* * *

Last time: Aeris is revived by a stranger who wishes to apprehend a fugitive from justice. She and her new acquaintance meet the others at Midgar whilst it is under attack. Afterwards, the whole party evacuates for Kalm.

* * *

EPISODE TWO: Reunion

* * *

Homer: All clear everyone!  
Lisa:  Wait dad! This may just be the eye of the hurricane!  
Homer: Relax; can't you see how eerily calm it is?  
  
\-- father to daughter, The Simpson's  
  


* * *

  
  "Wow," Tifa sat in the darkness of the chocobo drawn wagon, "If he is as old as says he is, then I've gotta learn how he keeps looking so young!!"  
  
  "Tifa!" Aeris let out a rather silly giggle at her friend's reaction.  
  
  "What do you think he's going to do?" Tifa asked while glancing at the two men locked in a quiet and grueling interrogation.  
  
  "Greylorn?" Aeris shrugged, "I don't know. Catch the man I suppose."  
  
  "Do you think he'll try to ask us to help him?" Tifa's voice soft.  
  
  "I - I wouldn't know," the Cetra's green eyes fluttered, "Why the worry?"  
  
  Tifa caught herself and gave her a muted reply, "Oh, you know. I mean with what he said about those things we fought. And that criminal of his. It's kind of -- unnerving."  
  
  "Yeah," Aeris saw through Tifa immediately, "I guess so."  
  
  She's worried about him, Aeris thought to herself. About what might happen if Cloud decided to risk himself for another cause.  
  
  Stop getting in their way, the small woman scolded herself as the wagon bumped and clattered somewhere in the midst of chocobo powered vehicles. In her mind, the image of a thousand wagons grouped together was rivalled only by the hundreds of white specks that rained down on Midgar as the convoy departed. There were no loud explosions or sudden flashes of light, but Aeris couldn't help but feel an certain dread as the city she knew as home for so long disappeared from the horizon.  
  
  "There is something about that man I highly dislike," Red's voice delivered Aeris her from her thoughts.  
  
  "I know," she remarked wearily, "He's pretty rude."  
  
  "And pushy," Tifa added.  
  
  "And a complete asshole," Cloud sat down beside the brunette and buried his face in his hands.  
  
  "Is he gone?" Aeris asked softly.  
  
  "Yeah, took off to 'analyze the situation'," Cloud's fingers mimed quotation marks.  
  
  "So, he's through with you tiger?" Tifa punched him playfully.  
  
  Tiger? Aeris blinked. Another nickname? She chewed her lip.  
  
  "Yeah," Cloud groaned and turned towards her, "How can you stand him?"  
  
  The Cetra saw something in his eyes. Was it jealousy? She wasn't quite sure.  
  
  "I don't," Aeris fashioned a stiff smile, "It's just that I can learn a lot from him, y'know?"  
  
  "One can learn a lot from the scholars at the Canyon," Red intoned, "And one does not have to bear witness to their arrogance."  
  
  "Yeah," Aeris said, "but he knew my ancestors, Nanaki. Can Bugenhagen say that?"  
  
  Tifa gasped as Cloud looked away.  
  
  "Grandfather," Red said slowly, "returned to the Planet while you were gone."  
  
  "Oh, I'm sorry! I --"  
  
  "It's all right," the warrior shrugged, "You couldn't have known."  
  
  But I should, Aeris felt a queasiness come over her. While I was in the Lifestream. All of us who passed would've been there. So why didn't I? I should have been able to hear him from Planet.  
  
  "So, what'd he want to know?" Tifa's mellow contralto belied her sharp mind. Aeris turned away from her inner struggle and back to her circle of friends.  
  
  "Just everything about Sephiroth, " Cloud paused, "The one we fought in the Crater."  
  
  "And?" Tifa pushed.  
  
  "It gets personal after that," Cloud said his eyes downcast.  
  
  Aeris knew why. Greylorn had torn through his lies. She could only guess what Cloud didn't want the other man to know.  
  
  "Huh?" Tifa stroked his neck, "C'mon, you can tell us. You're among friends."  
  
  "Tifa, maybe he shouldn't," Aeris said quietly.  
  
  "Oh, don't worry. He's just a little shy," Tifa goaded him like a mother would to get her child to speak up, "C'mon tiger."  
  
  "Sorry Tiff, I won't," he mumbled and turned away, feigning sleep.  
  
  "Fine," Tifa huffed and lay down on the adjacent bench.  
  
  The healer looked on in an embarrassed silence as the two drift off to sleep.  
  
  "If it helps," Red spoke softly, "You may talk with me."  
  
  "About what?" Aeris asked innocently.  
  
  "Tifa was right," the quadruped licked his paws, "You are among friends. But there is obviously something more to that here."  
  
  "You're talking about Tifa and Cloud."  
  
  The Cetra's statement was bold.  
  
  "I'm talking about you and Cloud." Red heard a sharp intake of breath as he went on, "And the feelings you must have right now."  
  
  "It's nothing," Aeris whispered, "She loves him. And he, her."  
  
  "Does he?" Nanaki wondered aloud.  
  
  The light from his glowing tail illuminated a slight wetness on Aeris' cheek. She shivered and wiped her face with the back of her hand.  
  
  "What do you mean?" she asked when she regained her composure.  
  
  "I am not sure if Tifa knows," Red lowered his voice until she could barely hear him, "but he still thinks of you."  
  
  "How can you be sure?" Aeris sniffed.  
  
  "Your scent," came his reply.  
  
  "My scent?" the small woman seemed perplexed.  
  
  "He has it," Red's nostrils twitched briefly, "Somewhere on Cloud is your scent. I'm sure of it."  
  
  "I don't get it."  
  
  "My nose, is more sensitive than humans. Everyone has a scent," the red beast explained, "He probably has something of yours. That would be the most logical source of it."  
  
  Red's voice dropped to a mumble, "Unless of course, you and Cloud --"  
  
  "Don't even think it!" Aeris' sharp reply surprised even her.  
  
  "W - well," Red's mouth gaped wide open, "Of course that'd be impossible of course."  
  
  "Of course," the Cetra suddenly felt quite warm, despite the somewhat inclimate weather outside.  
  
  The light on Red's tail dimmed to a dull ember. Only a lone spark remained as the quadruped drifted off to sleep.  
  
  My scent, Aeris thought as she brushed back her lustrous blonde hair. Her slender hands suddenly stopped as she reached just behind her head.  
  
  Of course. The small woman felt a sharp pang in her breast.  
  
  Oh Cloud. Did you take my ribbon?  
  
  Why did you?  
  
  To torture yourself? Or to remember me?  
  
  Aeris looked at her sleeping friend.  
  
  Poor Tifa, her face paled a little. Do you know?  
  


* * *

  
  Cloud jerked awake in cold sweat.  
  
  He had dreamt again. A memory which terrorized him nightly endlessly since that terrible day far, far north. Cloud knew he was in the Ancients' City, surrounded by those grand silent stones. His arms were heavy, and he'd naturally assumed he was wielding his trusty Buster Blade. However, the mithril weapon was cast aside, whether in shame or sorrow he never knew.  
  
  Instead, he was holding a body. A delicate body, with skin as soft as as baby chocobo's down and eyes as green as the brightest materia. He wanted to desperately look away, instead visions are forced upon his mind, a horrid vision. Aeris lifeless in his arms, her eyes fading as her wound emptied the life from her as quick as a droplet dries in the sun. And beside him, a mocking tenor voice telling him that THIS was the way of life.  
  
  This was the way of all things. Sephiroth's face was empty and his voice rang hollow as he summoned some kind of creature, a hideous conglomerate of body parts and dimly recognisable organs to attack him in his utter despair.  
  
  This time though, the dream-portent had differed, if only slightly. Aeris had been there yes, but on Cloud's second glance, Tifa now lay lifeless in his arms. Blood pouring from her deadly wound, her mouth, and her jet black hair sundered in her rich dark blood.  
  
  Cloud shuddered uncontrollably.  
  
  Sephiroth.  
  
  He spat uncontrollably on the wagon floor.  
  
  Still dark, Cloud thought as his sky blue eyes cast about his mobile surroundings.  
  
  Cloud shuddered as the wagon bumped along the ground. Tifa was snoring quietly beside him, oblivious to his misery. He glanced at her bare midriff. Even in the dim light, he could make out the smoothness of her tummy. Whatever wound she suffered had been absolutely cured.  
  
  Was it all just a dream?  
  
  The young man's eyes consequently fell upon the peaceful figure reposed before him.  
  
  "Aeris," Cloud felt his heart leap to his throat.  
  
  So it was real, not some fever induced crap he had made up. Cloud reached under his shoulder guard and touched his memento. He could throw it away now, but it seemed such a waste. His fingers brushed the ribbon lightly as he gazed at the petite Cetra with sadness and longing.  
  


* * *

  
  Aeris yawned and stretched out lazily on the bed. They finally arrived at Kalm at the middle of the night. Reeve had negotiated some sort of agreement with the city council for food and water in exchange for a hefty sum of Gil and some of the remaining Shinra motor vehicles.  
  
  A small price to pay for some peace and quiet, she thought.  
  
  Everyone had drawn lots to see who would get rooms at the local inns. Tifa, Cloud, her, and several others had gotten lucky enough to get them. Aeris rolled onto her stomach and toyed with her dishevelled hair. She was so adamant on getting here to town earlier, but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
  She didn't know what to say.  
  
  Hi mom, I'm back from the dead?  
  
  Aeris bit a lip and shook her head.  
  
  No matter how many times she ran it through her mind, she couldn't form the appropriate words.  
  
  Giggles came from the next room followed by a peal of laughter. Aeris soured visibly and plugged her ears even though she promised herself she would be happy for them.  
  
  Their muted voices sifted through the walls as she heard creaking. Aeris closed her eyes and tried to squeeze the thought out of her mind, but she could not. The creaking didn't cease as she lay there and counted slowly from one to a hundred.  
  
  Aeris gave up after she topped three hundred.  
  
  In Planet's name, she wondered, how long has it been?  
  
  She dug her fingers into her ears and tried to shut out the sound to no avail. The young woman shut her eyes and curled into a ball. Her eyes dimmed as her hand slid slowly between her legs.\  
  
  It's wrong --- but --- but ---  
  
  Aeris pushed the doubts from her mind as she began to move her fingers in a rhythmic pace.  
  
  This will be the closest I'll ever know you, she let out an inhibited sigh. Always together, but forever apart.  
  
  "Oh Cloud," she whispered, "Hurry! Please hurry. I can't -- I can't --!"  
  
  She bit her lip as the bedsprings next door began to creak in ever shorter squeaks. Aeris shut her eyes as a short cry of pleasure came from past the wall. The silence crept back quickly as she muffled her own mewing.  
  
  Her eyes opened later to a rosy tinge.  
  
  I must've fell asleep. Aeris sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
  What time was it, she wondered.  
  
  Not much stirred in the inn; the dull sounds of the wind was outside her room, and the occasional creak of an old floor board or a wall as the hostel shifted from the force of nature. Presently, an eerie alien buzzing was coming from the hallway. She had never heard that sound made by anything before -- not even by Planet. And it filled her soul with a feeling of unnatural dread and loathing.  
  
  ". . . care not what trials concocted within their chambers," an icy voice reached Aeris' ears, "Outside the field of dreams, your desires are subject to my whim."  
  
  "Greylorn?" Aeris whispered.  
  
  More metallic buzzing emanated from the hallway.  
  
  "It concerns you not," Greylorn's voice did not change tone, but the steel behind his words were evident.  
  
  I'd better see what's going on, Aeris got up and opened the door a crack. It was dim but she could see a black cloaked Greylorn standing in the darkness of the hallway, gesturing with his hands. The buzzing arose again. It sounded even more inhuman than before as she tried to suppress the urge to cry out in fear.  
  
  "All manner of creatures suffer," the towering figure in black raised an outstretched fist, "Only those who incur wrath from one more powerful suffer more."  
  
  The buzzing died down and the silence thankfully returned. Greylorn stood unmoved. Relieved the sounds were no more, Aeris began to shut the door when it was suddenly yanked open.  
  
  "What did you see?!" Greylorn's iron grip held her immobile in the doorway.  
  
  "Nothing!" Aeris' eyes were wide with fear as she sank weakly to her knees.  
  
  "Liar," the man's voice was cold with fury.  
  
  "Please," she begged, "I -- I just saw you talking in the darkness. That's all I swear!"  
  
  Aeris let out a relieved yelp as he released her.  
  
  "Wh-what happened?" her voice full of fear, "Who - what were you doing?"  
  
  "The creatures who attacked your Midgar," Greylorn's cold dead eyes levelled straight at her, "Their masters wish to parley."  
  
  "Parley?" Aeris stood up weakly, "Why?"  
  
  "They are weak," the man's face was stone, "They wished offered to trade -- with me."  
  
  "What did they want?" she gulped nervously.  
  
  Aeris gasped as he suddenly grabbed her by the wrists again. The Cetra froze out of fear and pain. her wrists were starting to ache from his grasp. Frightened though she was, Aeris dared a look at her captor's face and saw his eyes closed and a soft blue glow surround him. She let out a pent-up sigh of relief as she felt a minor surge of energy come to her.  
  
  "My strength is unrestrained," Greylorn said sternly, "Your bones are mended."  
  
  "Thank you," she said softly, "I thought you said you didn't care."  
  
  "I do not."  
  
  "Now who's the liar?" she whispered.  
  
  He let her hands fall without answering.  
  
  "What did they want?" Aeris looked at him carefully.  
  
  "That which cannot be given," Greylorn's words were enigmatic.  
  
  "What?" she murmered, "What couldn't you give them?"  
  
  The black cloaked man turned away and started towards his quarters.  
  
  "What couldn't you give them?" Aeris repeated.  
  
  He strode silently into his room.  
  
  "It's not healthy to keep things to yourself," the Cetra called to him softly.  
  
  "You and I both woman," the blue eyed man turned his cold dead gaze wholly upon her.  
  
  Aeris shrank back slightly, "What do you mean?"  
  
  Greylorn's mouth mouthed a single name.  
  
  Aeris' flushed bright red and her tiny hands formed equally tiny fists, "That's none of your business!"  
  
  For a moment, she thought he fashioned a smile just for her -- but if he did , she did not see it for long after the door closed.  
  


* * *

  
I don't want to be just "a dad"; I want to be a "WHOO-HOO"! Dad!  
  
\-- a young Irish Catholic father to his wife, Grounded For Life  
  


* * *

  
  "Okay, I'm ready," Aeris took one last look at the mirror before she turned around, "What do you think?"  
  
  "You look great," Tifa hugged her friend, "Now come on."  
  
  Downstairs, the two women found Cloud and Red XIII were ready to greet them.  
  
  "Cloud? Nanaki?" Aeris perked up, surprised.  
  
  "Sorry the others can't make it," Cloud started.  
  
  "We are ready," the red warrior bared his teeth.  
  
  "Guys," Tifa remonstrated, "This is private."  
  
  "It's okay Tifa," Aeris hushed her friend, "They can come along."  
  
  The four of them walked the cobblestone streets in silence. By them, the small town was already awake and busy dealing not only with a new day in the wake of a great disaster, but the influx of refugees from Midgar. Young boys ran about, shucked in shabby clothing and carrying rolls of messages, letters, and small parcels up and down the street. Some of the older boys were riding bicycles, their precious deliveries in the baskets hung over their saddles. Shopkeeps barked their old wares, while new orders came flooding into the various shops along each of the streets.  
  
  Here, cobblers; there, utensil makers. Despite the formation of Shinra, Kalm had somehow isolated itself from the corporate method of economics and stuck with its industry guilds. The group made their way across the busy streets, looking into the shop windows and declining offers. After a brief walk in the sunny town, they reached their destination.  
  
  "Here it is," Aeris glanced at the slip of paper Reeve had provided,"Eleven Strasse-burg."  
  
  "No one seems to be home," Tifa tiptoeing to peek into the window.  
  
  "Tiff," Cloud pulled her away, "Control yourself."  
  
  "Oh, right," she blushed and squeezed his hands, "Sorry."  
  
  Aeris closed her eyes and ears from the sight.  
  
  How can they make it any more obvious?  
  
  "Someone's coming this way," Red perked his ears up.  
  
  Everyone turned towards the direction he pointed.  
  
  ". . . well, that quite nice dear," a woman's voice chirped, "Here's something for you."  
  
  "Mom," Aeris whispered.  
  
  "And whadda ya say?" a gruff voice cut in.  
  
  "Barret?" Cloud arched his brow.  
  
  "Than geww!!"  
  
  "Marlene!!" Tifa couldn't contain herself.  
  
  "Teefwa! Fower gurwl!!" Marlene jumped and pointed in excitement.  
  
  Elmyra froze in her tracks.  
  
  "Hi mom."  
  
  "Aeris?" she whispered unbelieving.  
  
  "Miss me?" Aeris smiled as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
  "AERIS!!" Elmyra ran and smothered her daughter with hugs and kisses, "Oh my baby! My precious baby!" she wept, "I - I - I missed you!! I missed you so much!"  
  
  "I missed you too," Aeris cried.  
  
  "Barret!" Tifa hugged the big man, "How've you been?"  
  
  "Jez on my way from Market when I saw a buncho waggins parked 'side town. Now, what's all 'dis 'bout?"  
  
  "Great news. It's Aeris," Tifa nodded to the two embracing women, "She's back!!"  
  
  "Impossible," Barret blinked and scratched his forehead with his good arm.  
  
  "Yeah, heckuva surprise huh?"  
  
  "Tiff," Cloud snapped, "Dammit ---"  
  
  "Tiger, what's the matter with you?" Tifa made a face at him before she bent down and smiled, "Hello Marlene."  
  
  "Huwwo Teefwa," her chubby cheeks full of food.  
  
  "Wanna say 'hi' to Cloud?" she asked her.  
  
  Marlene was nibbling a piece of pastry and was too busy to be bothered with anything else. Cloud slipped away while Tifa preoccupied herself with the child.  
  
  Red saw him leave and suspected it was out of shame.  
  
  How many nights has it been since Elmyra learned from Barret of her step-daughter's demise? How many times did she weep? Red XIII didn't know, nor did care to find out. He wept too, when Grandfather died. But to lose a child. It was something he hoped he'd never have the chance to experience.  
  
  "Aeris, Aeris, I thought you were dead," Elmyra wiped her daughter's eyes then her nose, "Mr. Wallace here, he said --"  
  
  "She was not well," an icy voice rang out.  
  
  "Who 'da heck are you?" Barret glared stonily at the newcomer.  
  
  The intruder ignored his remark and continued, "Your daughter was rendered unconscious and no more."  
  
  "Whaddaya mean ya --"  
  
  Red quietly nipped Barret's pants.  
  
  "Hey!! Watchadoin --?"  
  
  "Mister Wallace was apparently ignorant of her condition," the stranger's eyes made Elmyra's hair stand on end, but she was inclined to hear him out, "You must understand madam, in times like these, reports of missing persons are often spotty and erroneous."  
  
  "You mean Aeris?" Elmyra looked confused, "But I thought --"  
  
  He silenced her with a gloved hand, "The man was not in the best position to pass judgement on what happened."  
  
  "Oh," Elmyra visibly calmed as she eagerly swallowed his lies, "I see. And I suppose you were?"  
  
  The man nodded.  
  
  "Who are you?"  
  
  "A good samaritan."  
  
  "Unlikely," Red XIII muttered under his breath, but he saw the wisdom in shrouding the truth.  
  
  "He's Greylorn," Aeris chipped in, "He ah, found me and um --" Ripped off my clothes and lived in the same room with me for two days.  
  
  She cringed at the thought. Even though nothing had happened, Mom would probably faint, or worse.  
  
  "I took her to a local medical facility. I apologize for the lateness of her return."  
  
  Aeris let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  "Oh! That's all right," Elmyra smiled and shook his hand vigorously, "I must thank you um, Greylorn. If there's anything I can --"  
  
  "Yes, there is."  
  
  She blinked at the immediacy of his response.  
  
  "I require a place for," he tapped his forehead, "field repairs. The inn has been less than accommodating to my demands about the equipment damaged by the gaunts."  
  
  "'Gaunts'? That's what you call those things?" Red XIII chimed in.  
  
  Greylorn dipped his head slightly towards his direction in acknowledgment before facing Elmyra again, "You will be compensated for your troubles."  
  
  "That won't be necessary," Elmyra said, "I've already got something beyond all my wildest wishes!"  
  
  "Mo-om please!" Aeris tried to squirm out of her iron claw grip.  
  
  "Very well," Greylorn paused, "Thank you again for your generosity. I have matters to attend to. By your leave."  
  
  "A good man," Elmyra remarked as he marched off.  
  
  "Yeah, I guess so," Aeris was quiet.  
  
  "Hey I know! Let's all go out on the town, together," Tifa chimed in, "Sound good, tiger?"  
  
  No response.  
  
  "Tiger?" she craned her head and searched for Cloud. He was no where to be seen. "Did anyone see him go?"  
  
  Everyone shook their heads, including Red.  
  
  "Hmm," Tifa pursed her lips, "That's strange."  
  
  "Well if you see him, tell him he's welcome to attend Aeris' birthday tonight," Elmyra chimed in, "and that other fellow, too."  
  
  "Birthday?" Aeris blinked.  
  
  "Why yes, dear," the older woman brushed some stray strands of hair from Aeris' face, "It's day seven of the second month."  
  
  "It is already?" the young woman blinked.  
  
  Elmyra sighed, "Aeris I'd bet your head would roll right off unless it was screwed on."  
  
  "'Dis calls for a cel'bration!" Barret scooped Marlene up from the ground.  
  
  "Is there gonna be cake!?" Yuffie chirped.  
  
  "Of course, I'll see what the shops still have," Elmyra wiped her eyes, "With all the new arrivals, I hope we'll still have something left over."  
  
  "Well let me be the first to sat 'Happy birthday Aeris'," Tifa hugged her, "How many times do you get spanked this year?"  
  
  "Tifa!"  
  
  "Twenty three," Elmyra spoke up promptly.  
  
  "Mo-omm!" Aeris flushed red, "You're embarrassing me!!"  
  
  "I know," she kissed Aeris on the forehead, "But this is the happiest day of my life!"  
  


* * *

  
  "Have you ever seen a sorrier piece o' crap?" Cid rapped his knuckles against the metal plates.  
  
  "I cannot say that I have," Vincent shouldered his weapon as the pilot ran a flight check on a craft named the 'Highwind Too.'  
  
  "Piece o' fuckin' shit is what the boss is expectin' me ta fly," Cid's fingers ran over the air ship.  
  
  Still, despite that it was beat up, old, and piss poor for anything except a paperweight, it was at least a ship. Reeve had given it to Cid on the condition that he get it airborne.  
  
  "Hey!! What the hell do you think you're -- oh Cloud, it's you. Sorry," Cid stood up.  
  
  "Hey," the spiked haired man returned without gusto.  
  
  "Thought you'd be with Barret an' the others," Cid eyed his friend curiously.  
  
  "Yeah, well, I got bored."  
  
  "Right."  
  
  If Cloud didn't want to talk, that's fine with him. Cid was never into the mushy stuff anyway. What surprised him were the next few words.  
  
  "You didn't want to keep company with Tifa?"  
  
  Cid looked at the pale gunman in surprise.  
  
  "Hey mind yer own damn bizniz!"  
  
  "It's okay Cid," Cloud leaned against a mass of safety mesh on the vessel's side, "Maybe I finally feel like talking about it. Or not," he straightened up as Tifa's head popped up from around the bow.  
  
  "Hey you! What's the big idea sneaking off like that?"  
  
  "Sorry. I got bored."  
  
  The other two men suddenly found something else to do.  
  
  "Bored?" Tifa's brow arched in disbelief.  
  
  "Yeah, I just came out here to check up what the others were doing," Cloud lied, "You know, see if they need my help."  
  
  "And do they?"  
  
  "Shur," Cid tugged mightily on a lever, "Gimme a wrench would ya?"  
  
  "See?" he tossed the tool over to the struggling engineer.  
  
  "What's bothering you tiger?" Tifa softened her tone.  
  
  "Nothing."  
  
  "Oh really?" Tifa's eyes searched his.  
  
  "Yeah, really," he stared back levelly.  
  
  "Well," she huffed, "I'm glad to hear it. Because, Aeris is having a birthday party tonight at her mom's place and I don't want you gumming it up."  
  
  Cloud looked up, "Birthday?"  
  
  "See you there at six, tiger," she waved and left.  
  
  The three men watched as Tifa walked back towards town.  
  
  "Thanks Cid."  
  
  "No problem."  
  
  "Does she know?" Vincent asked when she was out of earshot.  
  
  "Know?" Cloud kept his eyes on Tifa's swaying ass, "Know what?"  
  
  "About your demons?"  
  
  "Cid, what the hell --?!" Cloud started.  
  
  The Captain held his hands up and shook his head.  
  
  "He has nothing to do with it, friend," Vincent said.  
  
  "Then how?"  
  
  "I've seen your look before on my own face, long ago," he whispered.  
  
  "Really? Oh right," Cloud remembered, embarrassed at his own forgetfulness.  
  
  "That man, he has a way of making people remember what's best forgotten," Vincent coughed dryly.  
  
  "You mean Greylorn?"  
  
  "The same."  
  
  "He interrogated you too?" Cloud was astonished.  
  
  "I am not sure," Vincent shifted his weight, "I was riding the perimeter last night when he came up not so loudly behind me."  
  
  The man cocked his head.  
  
  "I found myself thinking about -- Lucrecia. Suddenly, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I saw him look away just as I turned around to take a look behind me."  
  
  "What was he doing?" Cloud asked.  
  
  "I have no idea. But I felt a certain uneasiness. It was like he was making me think of Lucrecia."  
  
  "You don't think of her anymore?"  
  
  "I do, but . . ." Vincent trailed off.  
  
  "But?" Cloud leaned closer.  
  
  "Not during duty."  
  
  "Professionalism, huh?" Cid snorted at the ex-Turk.  
  
  "Yes."  
  
  The three men fell into silence. Each wallowing in their own dark thoughts.  
  
  Of love found. And of love lost.  
  
  "I gotta go," Cloud dragged himself up, "Gotta find me a cleaner or at least a public laundry."  
  
  "Doin' the clothes?"  
  
  "Something like that," Cloud reached under his shoulder guard and fingered the ribbon.  
  
  It was time to give it back.  
  


  
  He tiptoed into the Burning Boar Inn.  
  
  No sense in letting her see it, he cautioned himself.  
  
  He sneaked up to the room and rapped softly next to the metal '6'.  
  
  "Tiff?" he called out.  
  
  "She's out."  
  
  Cloud spun around to see Red XIII pacing down the hall.  
  
  "Out?" he asked.  
  
  "Shopping," the quadruped cocked his head, "For Aeris' present. I see you're done already."  
  
  "Oh this?" Cloud fumbled with the freshly cleaned ribbon at his side, "It's a -- yeah, a gift."  
  
  "Quite plain for a present," Red said dryly.  
  
  Damn the observant bastard.  
  
  "It's the thought that counts," Cloud smiled and opened his door.  
  
  "Of course," Red continued up the hallway.  
  
  Once inside, Cloud sat down on the bed.  
  
  Well let's see, he thought glumly. Cid knows. That's one. Vincent knows. That's two. Now Red XIII suspects -- aw fuck it, he knows. He groaned and flopped onto the bed. This was bad. If they could all see through him . . .  
  
  Tifa.  
  
  Cloud sat up. He couldn't let this go on. The ribbon felt smooth and silky between his fingers. Do it. Or risk losing what he had now. But could he?  
  
  He paused, stood, and paused again.  
  
  Come on. It's now or never.  
  
  Right?  
  
  Do it. NOW.  
  
  He got up and headed out.  
  

  
  "Hey, how 'bout that one?" Tifa pointed.  
  
  "1200 Gil, ma'am," the man smiled genially.  
  
  "Expensive for something like that," she quirked her brow.  
  
  "What about --?" she motioned.  
  
  "1550 Gil."  
  
  "This isn't easy on my purse," Tifa huffed.  
  
  "I'm sorry ma'am," the shopkeeper said, "but times are difficult."  
  
  Tifa caught Cloud strolling down the street at the corner of her eye.  
  
  "Cloud!" she waved at the door.  
  
  He visibly jumped at her call.  
  
  "Tiff," he smoothed himself out, "What a surprise."  
  
  "Don't gimme that," she thumped him on the chest, "You're shopping for her too right? Lend a hand, would you? Things tend to cost one of 'em nowadays."  
  
  The shopkeep visibly soured at her remark and looked at Cloud, who only shrugged.  
  
  "How much for this one?" Tifa wagged her finger.  
  
  "1600 Gil. Ma'am, if you'd like, I can drop the price to twelve," the man glanced nervously at the other customers in the store.  
  
  "Make it nine and we've got a deal!"  
  
  "Nine?!" the man gasped.  
  
  Cloud groaned. Women and their haggling. Can't we just buy the shit and get out?  
  
  "Hey!" Tifa tapped her nails on the counter, "Take it or leave it!"  
  
  "Okay, okay. You got me," the shopkeep shook his head and opened the case.  
  
  "You sure you're not aiming to keep this for yourself, Tiff?" Cloud cleared his throat as they stepped out of the shop, box in hand.  
  
  "Don't be silly tiger," Tifa laughed hugging his arm, "It doesn't even match my eyes."  
  
  "Oh," he said not getting the joke.  
  
  "Listen there's something I want to tell you," Cloud took a deep breath.  
  
  "Hmm? What?" Tifa looked up at him intently.  
  
  He stared deep into her dark brown eyes.  
  
  How could he break it to her? If he did it now, what about later at the party?  
  
  It would screw things up that's for sure.  
  
  Later.  
  
  Yes. Later will have to do.  
  
  "I - ah. It - ah. It's nothing," Cloud lied.  
  
  "Nothing?" Tifa's voice was filled with concern, "What did you do now? You didn't do anything stupid did you?"  
  
  "Huh?" his voice rose, "No!"  
  
  "Well, if it's 'nothing'," she winked, "Want to head back for the room? We've got two hours before the party. Plenty of time for --," she whispered suggestively into his ear.  
  
  "Tiff!" Cloud's eyes widened, "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!"  
  
  "Oh, come on tiger," she giggled and tugged enticingly at his belt, "Have you lost your sense of adventure? I'll race you back to the inn!"  
  
  She suddenly broke into a sprint and yelled back, "Winner gets to be on top!"  
  
  "Tiff! Wait!" Cloud had no choice but to follow her.  
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  ". . . dear Aeris. Happy birthday to you!"  
  "Make a wish!" someone cheered.  
  She blew out the candles in one breath.  
  "Yay! Cake!" Yuffie squealed.  
  "Yay! Cake!" Marlene mimicked her.  
  "Yuffie, control yourself," Red growled.  
  "Oh go howl Nanaki," Tifa laughed, "She's just a child."  
  "Yeah, an' so are you if I 'member," Barret grinned.  
  "As she is," Red nodded to Yuffie.  
  "Hey!! I'm no kid you - you furball!"  
  A chorus of laughter erupted around the table.  
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  That was hours ago.  
  
  Aeris smiled as she remembered their mirthful faces. Everyone who mattered to her had been there. Her friends, her family. All there.  
  
  Except Greylorn.  
  
  'I have matters to attend to,' he excused himself from the festivities.  
  
  Not that it mattered anyway. Aeris never felt so content. So alive.  
  
  It even felt better than the time when she first spoke to Planet.  
  
  Yeah, Planet. I don't care what you say anymore. I just won't listen. I have everything I want right here.  
  
  Let other people worry about your fate, you lying sack of dirt.  
  
  You're someone else's problem now.  
  
  She sat on her bed and nuzzled the green stuffed moogle Cloud and Tifa had given her.  
  
  Cloud and Tifa.  
  
  Aeris sighed.  
  
  Be happy for them.  
  
  I can't.  
  
  The truthfulness of her answer was shocking.  
  
  Why?  
  
  Because.  
  
  Aeris put down her moogle and went over to the window to deal with her mixed feelings. From there, she watched the houselights wink off one by one. Only the ones on the main street stayed lit. That was where the inn she had stayed at earlier was. And where they were --  
  
  Aeris made a face.  
  
  From the shadows, a lone figure running up the street caught her attention. She leaned forth a bit and squinted her eyes.  
  
  Who could it be at this hour?  
 

* * *

  
  Cloud strode rapidly up Strasse-burg, his boots making a dull clunk on its well worn cobblestones. He glanced at his watch.  
  
  9:00.  
  
  About right. He had told Tifa that he'd was going out to pick up something. Cloud just hoped he'd remember what the hell it was he said he'd pick up before he got back to her at the Burning Boar.  
  
  He stepped up and knocked softly on the door.  
  
  "Coming! Coming!" a woman's voice came past the thick wood, "Who --- oh, it's you. Cloud isn't it?"  
  
  "Yes ma'am," he took in a sharp breath, "Is Aeris still up?"  
  
  Elmyra's eyes narrowed a little, "Is it important?"  
  
  "Somewhat, I - I have something of hers I want to --"  
  
  "Who is it, mom?" a voice called from upstairs.  
  
  "Can't it wait until morning?" Elmyra asked, her eyes looked at him warily.  
  
  "Please. It -- it's pretty important," Cloud stammered.  
  
  "You have a visitor dear," she stepped aside reluctantly.  
  
  "Thank you."  
  
  He can't blame her for being so protective. He couldn't imagine what Barret had told her about Aeris, but it must have been horrible. She was merely being courteous at Aeris' party -- but now, she wasn't entirely thrilled to let him be within a half mile of her daughter.  
  
  "Cloud?" Aeris came down the stairs in a simple white nightgown. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her figure illuminated by the brightness of the light behind her. He sucked in a breath and tore away his gaze.  
  
  "Er, hi," he said softly.  
  
  "Something the matter?"  
  
  "No," he coughed, "I - I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
  "In private," he added quickly.  
  
  "Oh," Aeris bit her lip and turned to Elmyra, "Mom, would you mind?"  
  
  Elmyra let out a sigh.  
  
  "No funny business, understand?" she glared at Cloud.  
  
  "Mo-om!" Aeris blushed.  
  
  "Yes ma'am," Cloud dipped his eyes to the floor.  
  
  "Don't be too late," she kissed Aeris on the cheek. Elmyra gave Cloud a disapproving glance and headed upstairs.  
  
  "So what do you want to talk about?" Aeris smiled and placed a kettle on the stove.  
  
  "Nothing. I mean everything. I mean --" Cloud felt a lump in his throat.  
  
  "Go ahead, we've got time," Aeris brushed her hair back and threw him an encouraging smile.  
  
  "You - you look great when you do that," his throat quickly ran dry.  
  
  "Hmm?" she saw his eyes fall to the table, "Oh. Um. Thanks."  
  
  They moved in silence for a while, each unsure of what to say.  
  
  "So, how've you been?"  
  
  "Better than the last time you saw me."  
  
  "I -- see," Aeris poured tea into two cups.  
  
  "I'm glad you're back."  
  
  "Me too," she smiled and sat down.  
  
  "There's so much I want to tell you --" he faltered and looked down again.  
  
  "Hey, I don't have a bed time," she stirred her cup, "Talk to me."  
  
  "I don't even know where to begin."  
  
  "Anywhere is fine," her eyes glittered, "I haven't been around lately."  
  
  "Yeah," his eyes dimmed, "I guess you haven't."  
  

* * *

  
  Tifa glanced at her watch.  
  
  10:30.  
  
  Damn, she thought, how long does it take to pick up a jug of ale?  
  
  Too bad this inn didn't have a bar downstairs.  
  
  Burning Boar my sweet ass, she thought. The only thing they burned was the crap the management maintained was food.  
  
  "I can't stand this anymore!" Tifa threw her arms up and stepped out.  
  
  There's gotta be a bar around somewhere, she scuffed the ground.  
  
  Hmm, maybe Aeris might want to come out for some drinks and a chat. We have a lot of catching up to do any way, she thought as she turned and started towards Strasse-burg.  
  


* * *

  
  "So he's looking for a criminal?" Cloud eased back in his chair.  
  
  Aeris nodded and sipped the last of her tea, "That's what he says."  
  
  "Sounds important."  
  
  "Yeah."  
  
  He flashed her a grin. She braved a smile and stood up.  
  
  "Well, it's late," Aeris said, placing her cup into the sink, "I think I'll retire for the night."  
  
  "Yeah. Me too. Mind if I walk you to your room?" he offered his arm, "I'll let myself out."  
  
  "I don't see why not," she smiled and took his arm.  
  
  They said nothing as they inched towards her room in small, measured steps.  
  
  At the door, she brushed her hair back again.  
  
  "Good night," Aeris murmured, her eyes on the floor.  
  
  Cloud blinked and remembered why he came in the first place.  
  
  "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Here," he pulled out a small white box and gave it to her.  
  
  "What is it? Another present?" Aeris fluttered her eyes.  
  
  "Not really," he shifted nervously, "But I think you'll like it."  
  
  She opened it slowly.  
  
  "A -- ribbon?" Aeris asked.  
  
  "Yeah," Cloud grinned like an idiot, "I - I always thought you looked great with your hair up, y'know?"  
  
  "Why Cloud," she smiled coyly, "Thank you."  
  
  "D-do you like it?"  
  
  "Yes I --" she paused and held it to the light.  
  
  Oh shit, he thought as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.  
  
  When she opened her eyes again, she looked up at him inquisitively.  
  
  "Cloud? Why did you take this from me?"  
  
  He gulped.  
  
  "Take what?" he said weakly.  
  
  She pursed her lips.  
  
  "Cloud, this is my ribbon. I had it on with me when I went," her hand brushed his face, "Why?"  
  
  "I wanted to remember you," he replied lamely.  
  
  "Sssh," she placed her finger on his lips to stay his tears, "It's all right, I understand."  
  
  Her smile took his breath away.  
  
  "I guess I'd better go --"  
  
  "No wait," she tugged his arm, "Why don't you help me put it on?"  
  
  "Right now?"  
  
  "I just want to see if it still holds mother's materia," she stepped eagerly to her dresser.  
  
  "What do you want me to do?" Cloud closed the door.  
  
  "Just hold my hair in a bundle would you?"  
  
  "O -- okay," his fingers slid into her smooth strands of hair as he savored its smell.  
  
  "Just - a knot - here - and - there," Aeris' fingers nimbly tied the knot and held it open as she slipped in a softly glowing orb.  
  
  "Why is it yellow?"  
  
  "Hmm? Oh, Greylorn said it glowed like that because that person he's looking for is still around or something like that."  
  
  "Really?" he let her hair sift slowly past his fingers.  
  
  "That's what he says."  
  
  "Are -," he cleared his throat, "Are you going to help him?"  
  
  "Help him what?"  
  
  "Catch the guy?"  
  
  "I've done all I can," she swayed her head about before the mirror.  
  
  It held. Good.  
  
  "You've changed."  
  
  She turned around in surprise.  
  
  "What do you mean?"  
  
  "Planet is in danger and you're not pulling out all the stops to help it. That's not the Aeris I knew."  
  
  "Yeah," she said, "I guess I'm not."  
  
  Cloud looked at her surprised.  
  
  "You want to know why?"  
  
  He shook his head.  
  
  "Because it lied to me."  
  
  "What?" he looked up, confused.  
  
  "Planet. It lied to me," Aeris trembled slightly, "You know I prayed for Holy because I believed it could save everyone."  
  
  "And you did --!"  
  
  "And Meteor wound up killing how many at Midgar?" her voice shook, "I trusted Planet. I trusted it with all my heart."  
  
  "You stopped it," he said softly, "Planet stopped it. It didn't wipe out everyone."  
  
  "But that's what I thought for I don't know how long," she held herself and shuddered, "When I heard Meteor had fallen on Midgar, I--"  
  
  She stopped and curled her hands into fists.  
  
  Cloud took up her hands into his. He felt them relax, then slowly open.  
  
  "-- I felt like my whole world right then and there. To me, Midgar was truly destroyed. Everyone I knew, everyone I cared  for had died. Did you know how horrible I felt?"  
  
  Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
  "I - I can only imagine --" he looked at her sweet face.  
  
  "And when I put it together, I was sure it was for certain," she cried.  
  
  "Put what together?"  
  
  "Everything I heard about Meteor and Midgar, along with what happened in the Lifestream."  
  
  "What?" his voice soft.  
  
  "I - I heard your voice," she sniffed, "It sounds crazy, but I did. And you know what that meant."  
  
  "Yeah?" Cloud partially realized her fears, "Actually, I *was* in the Lifestream," he said dreamily.  
  
  "What did you say?" Aeris looked up from her misery.  
  
  "I was in the Lifestream," he repeated.  
  
  "When?" she shook her head in confusion.  
  
  "It - it was after we traveled further north. After you --" he stopped.  
  
  "It's okay," she whispered, "Go on."  
  
  "We met Sephiroth in the Crater. The whole place fell apart after I gave him the black materia --"  
  
  "Why?" she asked shock in her face.  
  
  "He was controlling me," he heaved, "Something to do with Hojo and some theory of his."  
  
  "Hojo?!" Aeris wailed. Would the man never leave her life?  
  
  "Yeah," Cloud went on, "Something about a 'Reunion', although I still don't know all the details. The place collapsed in on itself and the next thing I knew, I was in another town south of the equator, recovering from Makou poisoning. The doctor said I was totally unaware during my stay in the Lifestream."  
  
  "Wh - why didn't you tell me this before?" she whispered.  
  
  "I know what Hojo meant to you," he closed his eyes, "I -- I didn't want to upset you. I can never forgive him for what he tried to do to you."  
  
  "And to you," she looked up at him.  
  
  "And --" Cloud's words came out painfully slow, "To - Zack." Aeris gasped.  
  
  "I found out he was part of it too. But --" he trailed off.  
  
  "What?! What happened to him? Tell me!" she pleaded.  
  
  "They killed him. I'm sorry."  
  
  "Why?" Aeris cried.  
  
  "Because we escaped. Hojo had both of us hunted down."  
  
  "That bastard!" Cloud saw a fury burned in her eyes like never before. "He'll pay for this."  
  
  "Aeris," he put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, "He's dead. Let it go."  
  
  "Who? Hojo?!"  
  
  Cloud nodded.  
  
  "When?"  
  
  "He went mad after Sephiroth put up some sort of energy barrier around the Crater. He was going to risk blowing Midgar to kingdom come with some sort of Makou powered super cannon."  
  
  "And you stopped him?" she asked expectantly.  
  
  "Yes, we did," he corrected her.  
  
  "I knew you would, Cloud Strife," she said softly, "Now do you understand why I thought you died when Meteor fell?"  
  
  "Because you thought I would die protecting all those people in Midgar?"  
  
  Aeris nodded her head.  
  
  "I guess you're right."  
  
  Cloud furrowed his brow before going on, "But how did you know it was me in the Lifestream?"  
  
  "I recognized your voice," she murmured.  
  
  "You did?" Cloud's eyes widened, "Wow."  
  
  "That and because you said --"  
  
  "Said what?"  
  
  Aeris gasped and realized just how far things had gone.  
  
  She tried moving away -- except she couldn't; he held on to her too tightly.  
  
  "Said what?" he repeated.  
  
  "Nothing, Cloud," Aeris tried to squirm out of his grip.  
  
  "Come on," he chuckled, "What did I say?"  
  
  "It's really nothing," she started, "Let go of me, please."  
  
  "No, I want to know," he pleaded, "Really."  
  
  "Cloud," she murmured, "you don't. Trust me."  
  
  His face darkened a bit as he closed his eyes in deep thought.  
  
  "All right. You don't have to, if you don't want to --"  
  
  She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  "-- because I think I already I already know," he whispered.  
  
  Their eyes locked.  
  
  "What, what are you -- doing?" her voice quavered.  
  
  "Something I've should have done a long time ago," he pulled her close, "Something I'll probably never get to do again."  
  
  "Cloud," Aeris begged and half heartedly tried to push away, "Please. Please don't."  
  
  His hands slid down and caressed her back. Aeris fought desperately to control herself but found it difficult to think straight.  
  
  "Don't - Oh," she begged, "Th - this - isn't - fair to her."  
  
  "To who?" his face close to hers.  
  
  "To --" her words were muffled as he kissed her deeply.  
  
  It was better than anything she could have imagined.  
  
  Oh Tifa, she thought as she drew her arms around him, please forgive me.  
  


* * *

  
  Ding dong! Ding dong!  
  
  "Aeris! Get the door!"  
  
  Ding dong! Ding dong!  
  
  Elmyra sighed and got up.  
  
  "That child is taking liberties with herself," she wrapped herself in a robe.  
  
  Her door's closed, so she must have gone back to bed, she thought.  
  
  Funny I didn't hear the boy -- what's his name -- leave.  
  
  Ding dong!  
  
  "Oh for Planet's sake, it's almost a quarter 'till," Elmyra said moving towards the door.  
  
  "Ding dong!" Tifa mimicked the door chime in her own goofy way.  
  
  "Coming!"  
  
  She heard the door unlock.  
  
  "Oh, good evening Elmyra."  
  
  "Tifa?" the older woman rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing out so late?"  
  
  "Oh, um," Tifa placed her hands behind her and rocked to and fro, "I was going out for a drink and I was wondering if Aeris would care to join me."  
  
  "I think you may be too late," Elmyra covered a yawn.  
  
  "Oh well, it's okay, I guess I'll go with Cloud when he gets back then. G'night," Tifa started to walk away.  
  
  "W - wait a minute!"  
  
  Tifa stopped and turned around, "Something wrong?"  
  
  "'When Cloud gets back?'" Elmyra asked, "You mean he's not with you right now?"  
  
  "No," she said slowly, "Should he be?"  
  
  Tifa saw the other woman's eyes narrow as she said, "When did he step out?"  
  
  "Huh?" Tifa blinked, "Over an hour ago, why?"  
  
  "Did he say where he was going?"  
  
  "Out to get a some ale, for er -- Hey is there something wrong?"  
  
  "I don't know," Elmyra said coldly, "But I'm going to find out."  
  
  Tifa wore an expression of puzzlement and concern as she followed her up the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
  I'm in heaven, he thought.  
  
  Cloud had yearned for this moment since he had met her.  
  
  He had held her before, but --  
  
  Cold. Still. Lifeless.  
  
  Cloud shuddered as he harkened back to the stillness of her body. But now -- now things were different. She felt warm, vibrant, so alive. As much as he didn't like Greylorn or anything that had to do with him, Cloud had secretly thanked whatever powers that were for bringing her back.  
  
  An unwanted thought surfaced. He had dreamed of being in SOLDIER and having never made it into their ranks, he had fashioned a world in which he did -- and he had "lived" in it for some time. Was this all part of another hallucination? Had he wanted her back so badly that he was making all of this up?  
  
  "Cloud?"  
  
  He snapped out of his thoughts and saw her looking at him with worry in her eyes.  
  
  "What's wrong?"  
  
  "Nothing." But something in his voice didn't sound right.  
  
  "Tell me," her hands caressed his face.  
  
  "H -- how do I know this isn't another dream?" he whispered, "Maybe you are dead and I'm just --" he felt an inner pain well up again.  
  
  "Sssh Cloud," she cradled his face and kissed away his tears, "I'm real -- see?" Aeris took his hand and kissed it, "This is real too."  
  
  She put her head on his chest. Her slow breathing comforted him as no other kiss ever could. Her arms squeezed him tightly and he held her gently. Aeris closed her eyes as he tipped her up for another kiss. They were still pressed together when the knob began to turn. A loud knock on the door made them jump out of each other's arms in time to see the shock on Elmyra's face in the doorway.  
  
  "AERIS!!" her shriek tore across the room.  
  
  "M-m-mom?!" Aeris gulped wide eyed and started to straighten her gown as she moved away from Cloud, "C-calm down. Um, I can - I - I can explain everything!"  
  
  That just made things look worse.  
  
  This is bad, he thought.  
  
  "Tiger?" another voice came from the doorway.  
  
  Oh no. It can't be. His heart sank. Tifa stood stunned just behind the furious Elmyra.  
  
  Fuck me to tears. She locked eyes with Cloud for an instant before she turned and fled back the way she came.  
  
  "Tiff! Wait!!"  
  
  "I think you've overstayed your welcome," Elmyra said coldly, her face a mask of icy rage.  
  
  "Go," Aeris didn't look at him as she turned away, "Before it's too late."  
  
  "But --!"  
  
  "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Elmyra exploded.  
  
  Cloud scurried out and hurried after Tifa.  
  


* * *

  
  Tifa sprinted down Strasse-burg back to the Burning Boar in a blur. She heard him but the more he called, the faster she ran. She flew through the lobby and was up in Room 6 before he finished the stairs.  
  
  "Tiff!"  
  
  She kicked the table before turning her attention to the wardrobe closet which she overturned with a loud crash.  
  
  "TIFA!!"  
  
  Heated pounding came from the door.  
  
  "Dammit! Open up!"  
  
  "FUCK YOU!!" she screamed.  
  
  Tears fell from her eyes as she reached for his sword.  
  


* * *

  
  "Well young lady," Elmyra had closed the door and stood now before the bed, "Explain yourself."  
  
  "Nothing happened mom," Aeris shifted nervously.  
  
  "Really?" the woman's nostrils flared, "I don't think I believe you."  
  
  Aeris hung her head and didn't reply.  
  
  "I want you to pay a visit to that young lady."  
  
  "Mom?" Aeris looked up.  
  
  "Go on," Elmyra ushered her daughter to the door, "Put on a coat and tell Tifa what you just told me."  
  
  "B-b-b-but she won't believe me!"  
  
  "No?" Elmyra feigned shock, "Why not?"  
  
  "Because you don't believe me."  
  
  "But you said it yourself, Aeris. Nothing happened."  
  
  Aeris murmured something under her breath.  
  
  "What was that?" Elmyra demanded, "Speak up young lady."  
  
  "But we were --," Aeris shifted her foot nervously, "We -- we -- we -- were -- um --"  
  
  "Go on," the woman tapped her foot.  
  
  Aeris looked up, her eyes pleading, "Mom, please don't make me go."  
  
  "Make you?" Elmyra's voice rose, "MAKE YOU!?"  
  
  Aeris shrank back.  
  
  "I did not 'make you' leave the safety of this house to go on wild adventures!! And I most certainly did not 'make you' into a little homewrecker!"  
  
  "Mo-om!"  
  
  "DON'T MOM ME!! You mind your manners and apologize right now!"  
  
  "No!!" Aeris shouted back, "I WON'T!"  
  
  Elmyra stood speechless.  
  
  "What did you just say?"  
  
  "I said," Aeris lowered her voice, "I won't," she said firmly, "It wasn't my fault. He -- he went after me."  
  
  A half truth, she thought bitterly.  
  
  "I -- see," Elmyra's voice suddenly lost its edge, "I can't make you do anything anyway."  
  
  "Mom?" Aeris looked at her puzzled at the sudden shift of mood.  
  
  "I can't make you," her voice cracked as she buried her face in her hands, "I can't because you were never mine to begin with."  
  
  "What are you saying mom?" Aeris asked softly.  
  
  "Have you ever wondered why you just call me 'mom'?"  
  
  "What?" Aeris blinked.  
  
  "Have you ever wondered why you just call me 'mom'?" Elmyra repeated.  
  
  "No. I - I never gave a thought."  
  
  "Neither have I. Until today," Elmyra's eyes bore signs of prolonged strain. Aeris thought she seemed to have aged considerably since the last time she saw her.  
  
  "Since the day that I found you at the station, I always considered you to be my baby," Elmyra choked back her sobs, "And now --" she shook her head ruefully, "Maybe I've been fooling myself all these years."  
  
  Aeris fell silent before the despondent woman.  
  
  "Do you remember?" Elmyra fixed her weary gaze on the young woman.  
  
  "I - I saw some records," Aeris said reluctantly, "Back up north. I saw pictures of -- of Ifalna."  
  
  "Ifalna," Elmyra's face wore a sad smile, "You do remember."  
  
  "Mom?" Aeris knelt beside her, "Mom? I - I'm sorry. About earlier. I - I just lost my temper."  
  
  Elmyra's tears kept falling.  
  
  "Mom," the young woman begged, "Don't cry, please don't cry."  
  
  "I was so sure I'd never see you again," Elmyra continued, "When Mr. Wallace brought me the news, I wanted to see that boy dead. I could never forgive him for -- for letting you go like that. And now --" she broke into sobs.  
  
  "It - it wasn't his fault mom," Aeris whispered, "Don't - please don't blame him."  
  
  "Aeris, I don't know how I lived after I heard the news," Elmyra grasped her tightly, "I suppose that I never truly believed that you were really dead. Now, I'm afraid someone will take you away from me again."  
  
  "No one's going to do that," Aeris hugged her fiercely, "I never knew how much you really missed me; and how much I hurt you. I will never have someone else like you, mom. I promise. No matter what happens I'll - I'll never leave you alone again. I love you, mom. Always."  
  
  "I love you Aeris," Elmyra cried as she cradled her daughter, "My baby. My sweet baby."  
  


* * *

  
  "Damn it to hell," Cloud gritted through clenched teeth as he ran down the street.  
  
  "TEEEEEFAAAAA!" he yelled as she ran into the Burning Boar.  
  
  Cloud came in just seconds after her as she flew up the stairs to their room. He reached the top just in time to see her slam the door shut.  
  
  "Tiff!" he pounded the door. He cursed himself for leaving the keys in her care.  
  
  Nightmarish visions came to him as he heard clattering and other sounds from behind the door.  
  
  What the hell can she be doing, he wondered.  
  
  Unless -- His sword. Fuck.  
  
  "TIFA!!" he pounded the door with renewed vigor, "Dammit!! Open up!"  
  
  "FUCK YOU!!"  
  
  "Dammit," Cloud backed up and readied himself to break down the door.  
  
  "Hey!! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the ashen faced innkeeper, "Keep your disputes out of this place or I'll call the authorities!"  
  
  "I am authority!" Cloud shouted back, "Do you have an extra key to this room?"  
  
  "No, I --"  
  
  Cloud turned his head in time to see the door crack open.  
  
  "Tiff," he said relieved.  
  
  His sword came flying out past the door and it would have hit him had he not had the presence of mind to leap aside. The massive weapon crashed into the hallway before he heard the door slam again.  
  
  "Damn," Cloud picked up his sword gingerly and looked solemnly at the door.  
  
  Fuck, what the hell have I done?  
  
  "Problems wid' de lady, kid?"  
  
  He looked up and saw Cid in his trademark flight jacket.  
  
  "You could say that," he replied hoarsely.  
  
  "I'm headin' down to the Draggin' Dragon fer a drink," Cid struck a match and lit a smoke, "Wanna come with?"  
  
  "Maybe later," Cloud's eyes still on the door.  
  
  "She ain't comin' out 'fer a wile," Cid scrutinized the scene, "You don't have anything else sharp in there do you?"  
  
  A flash of fear passed through Cloud's features and Cid tried to calm his friend's fears, "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. If it'll make you feel better, I can git some tools from the ship and --"  
  
  "NO TOOLS!" the innkeeper pointed his finger at Cloud and screeched at him, "Now, get out of here!!"  
  
  Cloud shook his head.  
  
  The smaller man grabbed him roughly by the collar and hissed, "Listen to me, do you think she'll feel any better knowing you're hanging around out here right now?!"  
  
  Cloud blinked in surprise at the man's sudden surge of strength.  
  
  "Get out of here before she decides to do something foolish," the man whispered, "I'll have my wife keep an ear out for anything funny."  
  
  "Thanks," Cid said quickly as he pushed a sullen Cloud down the hallway and out the inn.  
  


* * *

  
  Tifa sat on the floor and rested her head on her knees. The murmurs and footsteps receded from the doorway. A peek outside the window and revealed Cid guiding a crestfallen Cloud down the street.  
  
  She curled herself into a ball and wept.  
  


* * *

  
  "And remember," Elmyra squeezed her hand, "Be quick but gentle. The sooner you get it over with, the better."  
  
  "Got it mom," Aeris bit her lip, "And I won't be long."  
  
  Elmyra handed her an umbrella, "Here, take this. Looks like it's going to rain."  
  
  "Thank you," she kissed her on the cheek and stepped out just as the rain began to fall.  
  
  Aeris walked slowly up down Strasse-burg, her shoes felt slick against the just wetted cobblestone.  
  
  Apologize to Tifa, mom said.  
  
  Aeris agreed, but she had no intention of just leaving it at that.  
  
  It was the right thing to do, she told herself, and it would cost her dearly.  
  
  But it was the best she could come up with.  
  
  I'll blame the whole thing on me.  
  
  I'll lose them, she told herself bitterly, but at least they'll be happy.  
  
  And what was more important than happiness?  
  
  She gasped and hid behind the corner of the building as she saw Cid lead a forlorn Cloud through the drizzle. Aeris quickly spun around and hid herself with her umbrella. A moment later, she took a peek and saw that they had stepped into a local tavern.  
  
  Greylorn was leaning near the doorway of the establishment, puffing out a stream of chalky white smoke. The man stared intently at her with his cold, dead eyes before he tossed aside his smoking reed and headed down the street.  
  
  Aeris soured as she ushered him out of her mind before heading towards the Burning Boar.  
  


* * *

  
  "Look 'oose comin' ta join me," Barret waved the two to the table.  
  
  "Aren't you supposed to be with Marlene?" Cloud asked.  
  
  "She's sleepin'," he answered, "No sense in hangin' round the 'ouse. I figger I kin get in a couple mugs 'fore mornin'. Where's Tifa?"  
  
  Cloud shrugged and headed for the bar.  
  
  "What's g'wan?" Barret growled to the pilot.  
  
  Cid followed suit and shrugged vaguely. Cloud quickly returned with several mugs of ale.  
  
  "Drink," he said simply.  
  
  The young man sat down and quaffed one without taking a breath. He set down the empty decanter before reaching for another. And another.  
  
  "Not joinin' me?" his words quickly slurred.  
  
  "Got mine," Barret tapped his mug.  
  
  "Ale tastes like piss water," Cid said slowly.  
  
  "Zuitsss me."  
  
  The two men watched in silence as the young man finished the entire round meant for all of them.  
  
  "Gonna get some more," Cloud stood up and steadied himself.  
  
  "Dis ain't good," Barret mused as he watched Cloud stumble toward the bar and stay there, "Dat kid's gonna kill 'imself. Ya shur nuthin's wrong?"  
  
  "Dunno," Cid looked down at the table, "You better ask 'im about it."  
  
  "Shur, don' see why not," Barret got up and sauntered over to Cloud.  
  
  Yeah and I can use a drink to along with it too, Cid soured and headed over to the bar.  
  


* * *

  
  A slender hand knocked on the door.  
  
  "Go away!" came a muffled cry.  
  
  "It's me, Tifa," Aeris said softly, "Is it all right to talk?"  
  
  She heard heavy sounds of furniture being arranged and muffled footsteps, then silence. Aeris stood lamely in the hallway, unsure what to do or say.  
  
  The door cracked open slowly. Aeris peered into the lighted room and saw a bleary eyed Tifa still in her street clothes.  
  
  "You look terrible," Aeris started weakly, "Maybe I should come back tomorrow."  
  
  "It's okay," Tifa opened the door wider, "You can come in if you want."  
  
  The healer suppressed a gasp at the sight that greeted her. While the bed, table, chairs, and closet were upright, all of them bore scars of damage and in some cases, breakage.  
  
  "Are you sure you're okay?" Aeris smiled nervously at her friend.  
  
  "Yeah," Tifa sat on the bed, head hung low, "I - I got it all out my system. You can leave the door open if you want."  
  
  "That's okay," Aeris closed the door.  
  
  Both of them lapsed into silence.  
  
  "So, what did you want to talk about?" Tifa asked quietly, even though they both knew the answer.  
  
  "Aahh -- this, this isn't easy for me to say," Aeris drew in a breath, "And I'm not proud of it --"  
  
  Tifa stared blankly at her.  
  
  "-- but, that whole thing was my fault. I -- I took him to my room and I ah, I um, --" Aeris drooped her head, "Don't blame him, Tifa. I -- I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
  "You're a terrible liar, just like me."  
  
  Aeris looked up, "Wh --?" she stopped as the raven haired woman shook her head sadly.  
  
  "I can't stop him," Tifa whispered through her tears, "I can't stop his heart from what it truly wants."  
  
  "What -- what are you saying?" Aeris gasped, "Cloud and you -- don't you --?"  
  
  Tifa dipped her head, "What good is unrequited love?"  
  
  Aeris stood speechless.  
  
  Tifa looked up, her eyes wet, "He loved you from the moment he met you."  
  
  Aeris shut her eyes and shook her head.  
  
  "And he kept loving you even after you were gone."  
  
  "Don't say such things," Aeris cried, "You must have heard what he said back at Midgar!"  
  
  "Only because I was dying," Tifa held herself tightly.  
  
  "You can't be serious," Aeris shuddered at her friend's reply, "How can you be so sure?"  
  
  "Your ribbon. Did he return it yet?"  
  
  "How did you know?" Aeris reflexively touched her head.  
  
  She had taken it off before she left the house.  
  
  "I know. He thought I didn't."  
  
  "Why?" her voice shook, "Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
  "It - it was better that way," Tifa sighed and wiped her face, "I just pretended that it wasn't there every time he and I --" she stopped and looked down.  
  
  Aeris put a hand on her friend to comfort her, but she gently pushed it off.  
  
  "I was just filling in for you while you were gone."  
  
  "Don't," Aeris begged, "Please don't do this."  
  
  "I always thought he was a chest man," her laugh bitter, "I guess I was wrong."  
  
  "Don't say such things!! You're much more than a pretty face!"  
  
  "Aren't we all?" Tifa smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm just not very good company tonight."  
  
  "But I can't just leave you alone like this!" Aeris cried.  
  
  Tifa shook her head and firmly showed her out.  
  
  "Good night."  
  
  Quiet sobs came through the door as it closed. Aeris found herself alone in the dark and silent hallway.  
  
  Oh Tifa, she covered her face and cried, what the hell have I done?  
  


* * *

  
  "So I figger dats de best way," Barret slurred, Cloud's dilemma forgotten.  
  
  Cloud had lost track of what his friend said. Or what anyone else did for that matter.  
  
  They kept popping up in his mind. Aeris in her nightie. Tifa in her, well --- street clothes. The look on their faces when the shit hit the fan. Shock and horror in one. Fury and bitterness in another.  
  
  The pounding on his back got stronger.  
  
  "What? What?" Cloud said annoyed.  
  
  "So whadday think?" Barret said drunkenly in his face.  
  
  "Think 'bout what?"  
  
  "Marryin' her."  
  
  "Marrying who?" Cloud tried to clear his head.  
  
  "Me," Barret bellowed, "And," he burped loudly, "'lmyra."  
  
  "Elmyra?" Red XIII wrinkled his nose.  
  
  He had stepped into the tavern earlier to observe how humans interact in a social setting and instead wound up watching the three men trying to drink each other under the table.  
  
  "Isn't she a little --" Red searched for the right words, "domestic for your taste?"  
  
  "Nnnnaaaawww," Barret shook his head vigorously, "I'ma wactha callit. Demestik too."  
  
  "I see," the quadruped saw no sense in arguing with a drunk.  
  
  "Whadda 'bout choo?"  
  
  "Sherr-wa," Cid barely managed to enunciate, "I'd defnit'ly do her if --- if ---"  
  
  "'ey!! Youse got a chance," Barret sat smiling stupidly.  
  
  Cid shook his head, "Not a good one though."  
  
  "Least you've got a better chance than me," Cloud held his head.  
  
  "I godda go," Barret got up and lurched for the door, "Get some sleep 'fore Marlene wakes up an' I hafta make her break fash. Den I'ma gonna do it!"  
  
  "Do what?" Red quirked up his brow.  
  
  "Ask 'lmyra ta marry me!" Barret bellowed.  
  
  "Der goes one happy sonovabitch," Cid shook his head as he watched big man leave.  
  
  "So," he turned his attention to Cloud, "you like her?"  
  
  "Like who?"  
  
  "I wuz hopin' you'd tell me."  
  
  So much for that pathetic attempt, Red thought.  
  
  "It is difficult to love one; more so to love two."  
  
  "Da hell d'you know?" Cid took a long drag and glared at Vincent.  
  
  "You can't even handle one."  
  
  "Mind yer own fuckin' bizniz!" Cid downed another shot.  
  
  "None of you are helping," Cloud covered his ears and tried to be alone.  
  
  Maybe I should just fucking leave, he thought glumly.  
  
  Cid split a peanut in two, "You just pick one and don't look back."  
  
  "'ere's Tifa," he put one half to one side, "An' thats Aeris. Now make a choice."  
  
  Moment of truth, Red thought glumly as he watched the spectacle.  
  
  Vincent looked on in silence.  
  
  Cloud's hand shook tremendously as it hovered over the bar top. After what seemed like forever, he shook his head as he withdrew his hand.  
  
  "I can't decide like this," he said dourly, "This is stupid."  
  
  "You gonna hafta do it one day," Cid took another drag, "The later you do, the more you goona hafta pay to make it stick."  
  


* * *

  
I love the smell of napalm in the morning ... it's the smell of victory.  
  
  -- Apocalypse Now  
  


* * *

  
  Sunlight filtered through and bathed him with its warmth and brightness. Cloud jerked awake, half expecting to see a ceiling. Instead, he found himself under a tree out on the veldt outside of town.  
  
  What the? He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
  The previous night came back slowly, with alarming clarity.  
  
  Tifa. His insides froze.  
  
  Was she --?  
  
  He stood up and steadied himself. Headache or no, he had to know he thought as he raced to the inn.  
  


* * *

  
  "Good morning sleepy head."  
  
  Aeris felt a heavy weight on her. Her eyes flew open and she saw Elmyra leaning on her as one would on a table.  
  
  "Mom," Aeris snuggled deep into her blanket and tried to sleep, "What time is it?"  
  
  "It's 10:30, dear."  
  
  Aeris batted her eyes and yawned, "Really?"  
  
  "You were up late last night remember?"  
  
  "Oh right," the small woman quickly pushed those memories away.  
  
  I'll deal with them later, she thought. Much later.  
  
  "Are you okay mom?"  
  
  Elmyra pressed playfully down on her daughter's blanket covered body and smiled, "Of course dear."  
  
  Aeris smiled back.  
  
  "Mr. Wallace invited us out for lunch. He says he has a surprise for us," she said, "Want to come along?"  
  
  "Uuuuuuuhh," she groaned, "When?"  
  
  "Noon."  
  
  "Which means an hour for me to snooze," Aeris rolled over and shut her eyes.  
  
  "Oooh, since when did you become so lazy?!"  
  
  Elmyra took the stuffed moogle and sat it on her daughter.  
  
  "Wake up! Wake up!" she held it by its stubby arms and made it dance, "Come sleepy head, time to get up!"  
  
  "Mmmooo-oom!" Aeris giggled, "Okay! Okay! I'll get up!"  
  
  DING DONG!!  
  
  "I'll get it," Elmyra pecked her on the cheek and headed downstairs.  
  
  The young woman stumbled out of bed and preened herself for the upcoming engagement. Her hand absently reached out for the small orb on the table. When she saw it, she hesitated.  
  
  Maybe I shouldn't, Aeris bit her lip as she remembered last night.  
  
  But, still --  
  
  She clamped the thought down in her head and shoved it out of her mind.  
  
  It's over, she told herself. All over.  
  
  So why do you still dwell on it?  
  
  Aeris sighed and wrapped the ball into her hair before heading down the stairs. She found Elmyra in the kitchen preparing some tea and biscuits.  
  
  "Who was it mom?"  
  
  "Oh Aeris, you're up," she smiled, "It was just that blue eyed man. He came by to pick up the rest of his things -- Grey -- something, right?"  
  
  "Greylorn?"  
  
  "Yes that's him!" Elmyra said, "He's still in the back if -- if you want to say hello."  
  
  Aeris knew that look, "Yuck mom. He's not my type."  
  
  That didn't begin to explain anything, but it was a start.  
  
  Elmyra smiled and shook her finger.  
  
  "But a gentlemen, that's for sure. At least thank him once more. I wish I could have something to repay him."  
  
  "I think you did by storing his stuff," Aeris said and headed toward the back of the house.  
  


* * *

  
  Cloud approached the Burning Boar with apprehension.  
  
  What if she ---?  
  
  Why were you so dumb to leave her alone in the first place?  
  
  Because the guy told me too.  
  
  'Because the guy told me so'.  
  
  That's loser talk.  
  
  You lecherous little fuck, if something's happened, you deserve it.  
  
  The voice continued to rail at him, You deserve it, don't you? Don't you?!  
  
  Cloud succumbed to its barbs, took a deep breath and stepped inside the inn. It took time, but his eyes soon adjusted themselves to the darkness which greeted him.  
  
  Why the fuck can't they turn up the lights in here, he thought angrily.  
  
  "Tiff," he sucked in his breath. She was sitting by herself in a nook by the inn's small kitchen.  
  
  She must really down, he thought, for her to be eating the shit in here.  
  
  "Morning," a voice came from the side.  
  
  Cloud turned and saw Red XIII coming down the stairs.  
  
  "Yeah morning," Cloud returned his gaze to the young woman, "Cid and Vince up yet?"  
  
  "No, they were up all night fixing the Highwind Too."  
  
  "For real?"  
  
  Red shrugged, "That's what they said when they left the Dragon last night, remember?"  
  
  Cloud shook his head, "The only thing I remember was -- ," he stopped and dug into eyes with his palms.  
  
  Red stayed silent until the door.  
  
  "Good luck," the quadruped coughed before he went out.  
  
  "Yeah," Cloud said hoarsely, "Thanks."  
  


* * *

  
  "Leaving already?"  
  
  The cloaked man spun around, ready to strike out.  
  
  "Hey! It's me, remember?" Aeris put her arms up.  
  
  He turned back to his packing.  
  
  "Leaving?" she repeated her question.  
  
  "Yes."  
  
  "Where to?" Aeris propped herself up on a chest and let her feet dangle.  
  
  "Somewhere else."  
  
  "So what are you looking for now?"  
  
  "Clues. Of where he might be."  
  
  "How are you going to get around? Where's your ship?"  
  
  "It was destroyed in Midgar."  
  
  "How?" Aeris blinked.  
  
  He let out a quiet chuckle, "Do you think I attacked Niccola with my bare hands?"  
  
  She bit her lip, "Oh. I see."  
  
  Aeris kicked the air frivolously, "Well, I just wanted to thank you for -- for everything."  
  
  "Your thanks should go to Council, not to me."  
  
  "Well thank you for not giving mom a heart attack when you said you found me unconscious. When you see your Council, would you thank them for me?"  
  
  "I do not think they would care," he rummaged through his things.  
  
  "Oh," she made a face, "Well in any case, I 've never seen mom so happy."  
  
  He didn't respond.  
  
  "I just wish everyone else was too."  
  
  "It is never easy," he said slowly, "to return from the dead."  
  
  "Yeah, I guess this is my first experience --"  
  
  "-- And your last," his tone stern.  
  
  "Yeah," she bit her lip. Aeris looked back up at the black figure, "So tell me, do you have a family?"  
  
  The man paused his work briefly before responding, "No."  
  
  "How sad."  
  
  Greylorn continued packing in silence.  
  
  At least I have mom, she told herself.  
  
  What about Cloud and Tifa? Their town scorched and their families butchered. At least they have each other.  
  
  And me, she thought ruefully.  
  
  "Have you ever --," she cleared her throat, "-- ever met anyone -- special?"  
  
  "Akin to a mate?"  
  
  "Um, yeah."  
  
  Aeris looked up in surprise as he nodded silently.  
  
  "Who is she?"  
  
  "Dead."  
  
  "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
  But her curiosity kept her going, "And now?"  
  
  He didn't answer.  
  
  "W-what was her name?" she pressed.  
  
  "Here," he turned and handed her a small metal stick about the length of her hand.  
  
  "What for?"  
  
  "Anything to shut you up," he said quietly.  
  
  Her look of hurt prompted him to add, "I wanted to give it to you the day before, but I was busy."  
  
  "Oh. You didn't have to," Aeris took it gingerly, "What is it?"  
  
  "A gift," he replied simply.  
  
  She made a face at him when he turned back to his bags. Aeris turned it around in her hand and tried to guess its function. No openings that she saw. A single button on the side, small, and almost hand sized. Almost the right thickness. Hmmm it almost looks like a -- she gasped.  
  
  "Oh!" her face turned beet red, "I - I -- don't know what to say, but um. Thank you, I guess."  
  
  "You are welcome."  
  
  She looked back up and saw him staring at her with his eerie eyes and she blushed, "Mom would drop dead if she saw this."  
  
  And she won't as soon as I find a place to keep it in, Aeris thought as the man returned to his packing. The young woman bit her lip and tried to think about something else, but she couldn't. She remembered seeing such things back at the wall market, but she never had the courage to actually go in and buy one. Her fingers eagerly wrapped themselves around her new toy.  
  
  Maybe I should see if it really works. She felt her ears burn as she gingerly fingered the switch. Aeris jumped when it suddenly extended itself in both directions with a quiet SCHWIP!  
  
  A dull CRACK! came from one of the timbers next to her. She sat wide eyed and in shock; the palm sized stick was now a meter and half long -- staff. One end had cleanly shot through the foot and a half thick timber she had been sitting next to. Aeris hid her mouth as Greylorn turned around and gave her a disapproving stare.  
  
  "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked spitefully.  
  
  "Wh-what on Planet did you give me?" she whispered.  
  
  "This is a fighting stick," he replied quietly, "Considering your -- lack of proper protection, I had thought this a prudent gift. How unfortunate for I to be wrong."  
  
  Aeris scooted aside and let the man yank the stick from the wood.  
  
  "I thought -- thought it was --," her face flushed red as she looked away.  
  
  "Thought it was what?" he said dourly, "A toy?"  
  
  The man adroitly twirled the staff and powdered wood sifted through the air. A second flick and the staff retracted neatly into its former size once more.  
  
  "Here," Greylorn handed it back to her.  
  
  "No thanks," Aeris shook her head, "I don't need something like this."  
  
  "You may regret those words in the future."  
  
  She pushed it away and looked at him with suspicion, "Hey, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"  
  
  The man shrugged and put the stick back with his things.  
  
  "Why the interest? I thought you didn't care if anyone lived or died."  
  
  When he didn't answer she pressed on, "You like me or something?  
  
  "What of your interest in me?" he countered.  
  
  "Well, I --," she clammed up.  
  
  Got me there, she thought.  
  
  "I dunno," Aeris cast her eyes downward, "Maybe I guess I wanted to learn more about my history from you."  
  
  "I do not think Cetra history would be very -- appropriate for you to learn."  
  
  She frowned and looked up, "That's ridiculous! Why can't you teach me about my own --"  
  
  "You're still here!" Elmyra's head popped into the room, "Aeris, stop interfering with Mr. Greylorn."  
  
  "I was just leaving," he dipped his head, "Thank you again."  
  
  "Well , if you're in town again," Elmyra shook his hand, "You're more than welcome to --"  
  
  "I will not be returning here for," he furrowed his brow, "a long time. But your hospitality is most gracious, madam."  
  
  Aeris wrinkled her nose at his pretentious display.  
  
  Gee, mom how can you be so gullible?  
  
  "Well, you're most welcome!" Elmyra beamed, "And thank you," her voice soft, "for -- for Aeris."  
  
  "You, are most welcome," he nodded, "I know how it is to lose a child."  
  
  "What?" Elmyra subdued her jubilation, "Did yours --?"  
  
  His face remained impassive as he spoke, "No."  
  
  "Oh," Elmyra whispered, "I -- I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
  Aeris perked up and looked at him with surprise. Was that why he acted peculiarly? But still, he hardly gave it a thought about sacrificing all those people in Midgar.  
  
  Not to mention me when I didn't want to go along with him, she told herself.  
  
  "Quite all right madam," Greylorn regained his composure, "Farewell then." He was about to step out the door when a voice chimed from nowhere.  
  
  :: incoming message from jherana rure ::  
  
  "Connect."  
  
  :: stand by to receive ::  
  
  A ghostly image of a creature conjured itself before them. It was unlike anything Aeris had ever seen. It appeared to be a woman on top -- but she had the lower extremities of what appeared to be a giant snake. Six human looking arms that were attached to her upper body.  
  
  Was this for real? Aeris stared at the monster-woman in wonder. Her eyes fell to the thing's bare chest. She saw the creature and Tifa had at least two things in common.  
  
  "You there?" the monstrosity whispered in an alluring, feminine voice.  
  
  "What does it look like?" he said gruffly.  
  
  She peered around him.  
  
  "You're not alone," the creature's voice a bit shaken.  
  
  "Ignore them," Greylorn's tone grew impatient, "What is it?"  
  
  The creature relaxed a little, "You'd better get out of there while you still can."  
  
  "Why?" he shot back.  
  
  Her six hands flexed nervously before she said, "Cthon neega eesha maaha gragga zhro! Iasubba kymmen kuthera mozarro!"  
  
  "What did she say?" Elmyra whispered to her daughter, fascinated and frightened by the exchange.  
  
  "I -- I don't know but it doesn't sound good," Aeris looked worried.  
  
  "When did that happen?" the man barked.  
  
  "Half an hour," she said quietly, "There's still time --"  
  
  "Where?"  
  
  "-- I saw them fifty klicks from your present location. Please Krelaran, leave while you still --"  
  
  "Curse them," Greylorn hissed and he made a rude cutting gesture, "Sever transmission."  
  
  The apparition disappeared.  
  
  "What happened?" Aeris asked.  
  
  "Pack your belongings."  
  
  "Excuse me?" Both women looked at him bewildered.  
  
  "Pack your things and leave, if you want to live," he started for the door.  
  
  "Pardon you sir," Elmyra moved in between them, "But who are you to tell us what to --"  
  
  "Madam," he turned towards her, "It is imperative you do as I say if you and your daughter wish to live. This entire town is in danger of an attack."  
  
  Elmyra gasped.  
  
  Aeris stared at him wide eyed, "But I thought you said--!"  
  
  "I was wrong. Now move."  
  
  "Is it them again?" she looked at him in fear, "Those -- those -- what did you call them, gaunts?"  
  
  "No," Greylorn ushered the two out the storage room, "Different species. These attack from the ground."  
  
  "You mean on the ground?" Aeris corrected him.  
  
  "Afterwards. But they usually strike first from the ground. These things can tunnel through soil as easily as we walk through air," the man paused briefly before adding, "They are also quite fearsome with their weaponry. In about ten minutes, everyone not in hiding or in flight will be dead."  
  
  "In Planet's sake we have to warn them!" Elmyra shouted, "All those people, the Rhodes, Mrs. Axelby, Marlene, Mr. Wallace --"  
  
  "No time."  
  
  "But they'll die!!" the woman was becoming hysterical.  
  
  "We cannot warn everyone in town," the man opened his bag and picked out some of the neatly arranged assortment of alien objects, "If we choose to save one, why not the rest?"  
  
  "Why us then?"  
  
  Greylorn crinkled his eyes, "Why not? We can hide here as they begin their operations. With luck, they will miss us in the slaughter."  
  
  Elmyra looked appalled at the man she had called 'a gentleman' earlier. Aeris saw the disbelief in her mom's eyes as the woman realized his true nature.  
  
  "I am going to warn them, with or without your help," Elmyra said icily and started for the stairs.  
  
  "Mom!?" Aeris started after her.  
  
  "Stay here," she commanded and hurried down the stairs.  
  
  "She is brave," he said as she left, "And foolhardy."  
  
  "I can't let her do this alone," Aeris whispered.  
  
  "You will die if you leave," Greylorn said simply.  
  
  "Better to die than to live a coward," she turned away.  
  
  He caught her arm, "Sometimes it is better to live a coward than to be the most glorious of all dead."  
  
  "Let me go," Aeris said unkindly, "You let me be before, why not now?"  
  
  Greylorn's mouth twitched slightly as he released his grip.  
  
  "That's better," she backed off as he turned away. She hurried down the stairs and ran out the door. Outside, people had already come out of their doors. Some were muddling around and talking, others had their things bundled but headed nowhere. The air was filled with murmuring, panic, and excitement.  
  
  She must be going up to the street house by house, Aeris wrung her hands nervously.  
  
  "Excuse me," someone came up, "But do you know what's going on?"  
  
  Aeris nodded her head quickly and gave a curt reply, "Pack your things and go. The town's in danger."  
  
  She headed down the other direction without waiting for an answer and began pounding furiously on the doors and shouting for the occupants to get out. A dark thought surfaced as she reached her fifth door.  
  
  Tifa.  
  
  Cloud.  
  
  Aeris looked around and tapped a man on the shoulder.  
  
  "-- the hell is Shinra doin'?" he stopped as he settled his gaze on Aeris, "Hey there! What's going on?"  
  
  "Tell everyone to pack and leave. This place is going under."  
  
  "Huh," the man snorted, "Right. Prob'ly just another Shinra trick to get 'comodations for their ilk."  
  
  "Just do it damn you!" her voice shook with panic as the man blanched. Something in her eyes said this was no trick. This was for real.  
  
  "Uh, shur. Anythin' you say."  
  
  Aeris turned and fled down Strasse-burg towards the Burning Boar.  
  


* * *

  
  He inched slowly towards her table.  
  
  What the hell to say?  
  
  Tifa dug into her lukewarm porridge with little enthusiasm.  
  
  "Hey."  
  
  "Hey," she sounded off monotonously.  
  
  "Mind if I sit down?" he croaked.  
  
  "Go ahead," she didn't look up.  
  
  Cloud took his seat opposite of her and tried not to stare.  
  
  "What'll it be?" a server came up.  
  
  "The special, what ever it is."  
  
  "Great choice sir," the man set down some water in a cloudy glass and left.  
  
  He found he couldn't help but look at her until his food came. Her eyes were red and there were dark bags under them.  
  
  She must've been up late as me, he thought. I've never seen her look this.  
  
  Tifa ignored him in general as she half sipped, half chewed the chunky mixture of grain soup.  
  
  "Tasty?"  
  
  Tifa shrugged and stirred her gruel.  
  
  Of course it isn't you dumb jackass, he said to himself.  
  
  "Hey, why don't we find someplace better?"  
  
  Tifa continued eating.  
  
  "The Dragon across the street has some decent food I think we --."  
  
  Aww nuts, he thought, THAT was a bad choice.  
  
  "Enjoy your meal," she had finished while he was talking and had placed a few notes of Gil on the table before getting up.  
  
  "Tiff," Cloud reached out and gently grabbed her by the arm as she tried to leave.  
  
  "Let me go," she said it without resorting to her usual fiery temper.  
  
  He released her but he stood up and barred her way.  
  
  "I -- I'm sorry Tifa," he began, "I know what I did was reckless and stupid," Cloud faltered, "I -- I'm in no position to say this, but don't put the blame on her. It was entirely my fault."  
  
  She let out a quick chuckle.  
  
  "Tiff?"  
  
  "That's what she said too."  
  
  Cloud's throat went dry, "You -- she spoke with you?"  
  
  "Yeah, last night."  
  
  Dammit, he shut his eyes, this is getting worse and worse.  
  
  "If you guys lie, at least make it consistent," Tifa began to shuffle off another direction.  
  
  "No wait," he grabbed her arm again.  
  
  "What is it now?" she grew impatient, "What else do you want from me?"  
  
  "You dammit," he hissed, "I want you."  
  
  "No you don't ribbon-boy," she spat back in tears, "You want her and don't you ever lie about it ever again!"  
  
  "She told you about it?" Cloud asked darkly.  
  
  "I knew about your keepsake long before you gave it back!" Tifa tried to wrench her arm free.  
  
  "How?!"  
  
  "I saw you," she wept, her voice rose alarmingly louder with each word, "When you buried her you took it from her and kept it, you grave robbing bastard!! I saw you but I never said a damn thing!"  
  
  Cloud held her too stunned to speak.  
  
  "Lemme go!" Tifa was starting to get unmanageable.  
  
  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the innkeeper reaching for the phone.  
  
  Well, the day was turning into shit already.  
  
  What else could go wrong?  
  
  A sudden rumble jolted them out of their struggle. Cloud felt her arm slip from his grasp. She let out a scream before she hit the floor.  
  
  "Tiff!" he crawled over to her, "You okay?"  
  
  She was bruised, but not bleeding.  
  
  "Yeah," she nursed her shoulder.  
  
  Cloud let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  "What was that?" she craned her head.  
  
  "Beats me," he helped her up and batted away her hands when she tried to stop him.  
  
  "Thanks," she murmured. They stayed like that for a bit. The peace shattered when a pink clad figure came bursting in through the front door.  
  
  "EVERYONE GET OUT!!" her scream tore through the inn.  
  
  "Aeris?!" the two of them looked at the hysterical woman in shock.  
  
  "That's it! ALL of you get --" the innkeeper was suddenly cut off when something large exploded through the front door. More precisely, it exploded from underneath the front door. Tifa barely had time to pass judgement on what was going on when someone uttered a terrifying scream.  
  
  "What the FUCK?!" Cloud quickly flashed his sword as the formless monstrosity headed towards Aeris. It would have caught up to her had it not been for the innkeeper who blathered a string of obscenities as he opened fire with a small handgun. Sensing danger, a flurry of whips lashed out in defiance. Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris stared in horror as an ear shattering scream came from the swirl of dust.  
  
  "GO! GO! GO!!" Aeris roughly shoved them up the stairs as another shriek filled the air. This time it was from the kitchen.  
  
  "What's going on?" Tifa asked wild eyed.  
  
  "The hell do I know?!" the young man snapped as he pushed both of them in front of him.  
  
  "Cloud look out!"  
  
  He stepped aside just as the attack came thundering down at a blazing speed. Aeris let out a desperate cry as Tifa strong armed her upstairs.  
  
  "We've got to help him!" she wailed.  
  
  "Don't be dumb," Tifa growled fiercely, "You can't even take care of yourself in a scrape." Aeris shot her a mean glare but went with her regardless.  
  
  Once upstairs, the dark haired woman tightened her gloves and said sharply, "Stay here."  
  
  "You're going back down?" the small woman clenched her fists, "I'm going with you."  
  
  "No you're not," Tifa shot back, "You're staying up here where it's sa---"  
  
  The floor exploded between them, cutting her off.  
  
  "Planet help me," Aeris whispered as her eyes settled on their attacker.  
  
  The tentacles were what were most obvious to her. Slick, writhing bundles of meaty cables wavered this way and that. They were all attached to a smooth jet black body ovoid in shape. On the very top was what appeared to a mouth. Rows upon rows of thin needle like teeth lined either side. Their white contrasted brightly against the rest of its dark tones. A thin clear liquid coated each miniature fang and whenever the beast took a breath, a fetid yellow puff could be seen coming out of the serrated tunnel.  
  
  But it was those horrendous tentacles which allowed the creature to haul itself up through the hole it created to showcase the rest of itself -- a serpentine body as thick as a tree trunk and moving in a sickening concert with its other appendages. The beast's body-tail twisted and oozed through the hole for it to gain a foothold.  
  
  "TIFF LOOK OUT!"  
  
  She heard Cloud's cry in time to roll away before the tentacle beast took a poorly aimed swipe at her with its whips. Aeris tore herself away from the sight before her and saw Cloud, bleeding and bruised feverishly vaulting over smashed furniture and debris to get to them. The beast turned and saw Tifa desperately trying to scramble back to her feet.  
  
  She's not going to make it, Aeris thought as she reached out and grabbed a small vase lying on beside her and threw it with all her might. Her heart sank as it landed harmlessly a few steps shy of the creature. The effort though, drew its attention.  
  
  The creature turned towards Aeris and paused. She scuttled out of the way as its sinewy cords tore up the wall behind her. However, there was no place for her to run to. She was trapped in a corner and the creature was advancing steadily toward her.  
  
  "Hey over here!" Tifa took up a chair and smashed it across the thing's back before pummelling it with a flurry of kicks and punches. The beast only seemed mildly annoyed as its tail snapped about like a whip cord, flinging the poor woman roughly into the wall.  
  
  "Tifa!" Aeris cried out as she her friend slump motionless to the floor. The plaster where she had impacted was cracked and crumbling.  
  
  "Die damn you! DIE!"  
  
  The thing spasmed as Cloud tore through its center with a meter and a half of fine tempered mythril. A thick, mouldy green glop erupted from the thing's body as its whips tried to swat the young man aside. Aeris could do nothing except take cover as the beast's thrashings tore up the room.  
  
  "Please let them be okay," she clasped her hands together and prayed for her companions, "Oh please."  
  
  A final piercing shriek sounded the death of the beast and she risked a peek.  
  
  "Aeris?"  
  
  Cloud standing over the monstrous corpse and holding his arm. She stood and literally flew to his side.  
  
  "You okay?"  
  
  He nodded quickly, "Just hurts a little. You all right?"  
  
  "Yeah," Aeris said quietly, "I'm okay."  
  
  Suddenly, Cloud jerked up, "Tifa. Where's -- oh my --"  
  
  The woman lay crumpled on the shattered floor. Aeris hurried over and bent down beside her.  
  
  "Ungh," Tifa stirred and fluttered her eyes, "Aeris?"  
  
  "You okay?" Aeris helped her up.  
  
  "Yeah," her next words were full of fear, "Is he --?"  
  
  "Right here," Cloud knelt beside her, "You sure you're okay?"  
  
  Tifa nodded fiercely as he ruffled her hair.  
  
  "Watch yourself," he growled, "You're a glutton for punishment aren't you?"  
  
  "Look who's talking," her hand grazed his bloody face lightly.  
  
  "Um, guys?"  
  
  "What is it?" they both turned and saw Aeris peeking outside.  
  
  "We've got a problem."  
  
  Cloud took one look and muttered, "Oh --"  
  
  "--shit," Tifa finished.  
  
  A dozen of the black things stood outside the Burning Boar. Some carried outlandishly large blades, others bizarre alien objects. They seemed to be preoccupied with something.  
  
  "How are we going to get out of here?" Tifa whispered.  
  
  "Maybe they'll leave us alone."  
  
  "How can you be so sure?" Cloud asked.  
  
  Aeris sucked in her breath, "Greylorn said they might ignore us if we can hide from them."  
  
  "Fat chance," Tifa pursed her lips, "How'd that one find us then?"  
  
  "I dunno," Aeris replied morosely.  
  
  Cloud glanced nervously about before he asked, "Where's Elmyra?"  
  
  Tifa hissed at him as Aeris paled.  
  
  "S-she went out to warn the others," she said weakly, "I hope she's okay."  
  
  "Me too," he muttered lamely.  
  
  "This is bad," Tifa closed her eyes, "All those people out on the veldt are not going to be okay. There's no where to hide."  
  
  "I can't believe this!" Cloud said fiercely, "They're just going to keep coming until we're all dead, aren't we?"  
  
  "It looks that way," Aeris looked at the two warily, "We've got to warn the oth--"  
  
  ZZZZRRRRWWWWW!!  
  
  She stumbled right into Cloud.  
  
  "Sorry," she mumbled and backed away from him quickly.  
  
  "It's o--."  
  
  ZZZZZZRRRRRRRWWWWRRRRRWWWWW!! This time it was louder.  
  
  "The floor's moving!!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
  ZZZZZRRRRWWWWW-CHNG-CHNG-CHNG!!  
  
  "What -- in -- the -- ?" Cloud tried to remain upright by leaning against the wall when the shaking suddenly stopped.  
  
  "Look!" Aeris pointed out the window.  
  
  The three of them watched as building after building began to shake, rumble, and collapse. People were ejected from the windows where some would land with a sickening crunch while others would pick themselves up and run, only to be cut open in a sudden flash of steel or they would scream as they were lifted and fed into the attackers' fearsome mouths. The street was littered with sundered corpses, debris, and hordes of tentacle beasts.  
  
  "We're dead if we leave," Tifa said fiercely and dipped her head.  
  
  "We don't have a choice," Cloud said quietly and jerked his thumb at the window, "If we stay, we'll be buried alive."  
  
  The two women saw what he was talking about. The group of attackers in front of their building were all gone except for one, and some kind of floating disc like machine. Tifa had never seen anything like it before. It looked like two dinner plates hemmed together at the rim except one was flipped upside down, so its center was thicker than the edges. But what alarmed her most was what was attached to the edge of the disc - two rows of serrated teeth which spun freely around the disc, each in one direction.  
  
  The lone creature busied itself with the disc. Tifa could see it holding some kind of tool. The beast tossed aside something and she dimly recognized as a piece of ruined metal. It stepped back and its tentacles flailed wildly before it moved off down the street.  
  
  The blades began spinning in a rapid blur.  
  
  "Oh shit," Tifa muttered as the disc crept slowly towards the inn.  
  
  "Out on the ledge," Cloud said suddenly.  
  
  "What?" she looked at him, "Are you NUTS?!"  
  
  "We're getting out of here," he pulled the two women out to the window, "Over the roofs, we'll be safe -- for a while."  
  
  ZZZZZZRRRRRRRWWWWWW!! ZHRONG!!  
  
  That was new, he thought. Their building was not going to last long.  
  
  "Out and hold on."  
  
  "Won't they see us?" Aeris asked.  
  
  "They can't catch us if we're quick," Cloud smiled thinly.  
  
  "You don't hafta tell me," Tifa squeezed her busty frame out, "Where to then?"  
  
  "There," Cloud pointed to a building which was relatively untouched.  
  
  "We're starting to slant," Aeris' voice grew worried.  
  
  "Go," he ushered her out.  
  
  CREEEAACK!!  
  
  "Aaah!" Aeris lost her grip but strong hands grabbed her.  
  
  "Got you."  
  
  She looked up and saw Cloud holding on to her tightly.  
  
  "Tiger?"  
  
  It was Tifa.  
  
  "Cloud!?" Urgency seeped in her voice.  
  
  "Get back!" he ordered as the inn slanted further.  
  
  "Give me her hand, damn you!" she shouted back.  
  
  Cloud saw Tifa swing upside down and reach for Aeris with her hands.  
  
  "What the hell are you lashed too?!" he yelled.  
  
  "All -- most -- got -- her. I -- "  
  
  CCCRREEEAACK!!  
  
  "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
  "Tifa!!" Cloud saw her body fly past him.  
  
  "Oof!" she barely hung onto the ledge.  
  
  Fuck, he thought.  
  
  This was not good.  
  
  "Cloud!" Aeris was starting to slip through his grip.  
  
  "Hang on!!" he tried pulling her up, but the tilting floor made things difficult. He tightened his grip.  
  
  CRACK!!  
  
  "Aaah !!" the jolt loosened Tifa's grip.  
  
  "Got you!" Aeris grabbed her friend's arm.  
  
  Cloud groaned under the increased weight.  
  
  "Dammit you two," he shouted desperately, "Climb up! Climb up!"  
  
  CRAACK!  
  
  "I can't!" Aeris hung on to Cloud with one hand and Tifa with the other.  
  
  CRAAACK!!  
  
  "I can't," Tifa gritted her teeth, "I think I twisted my arm. Oh fuck, it hurts. It hurts real bad."  
  
  CREEACK!  
  
  "Can you move it?" he shouted.  
  
  "No," Tifa grimaced in pain, "Fuck it, I'm dropping!"  
  
  "Dammit no," Cloud gritted his teeth, "That mobile meat cleaver's still down there. I'm not letting go!"  
  
  "Let go of me dammit!" she hissed, "I can make a run for it!"  
  
  "You -- go," Cloud panted from the exertion, "I -- go."  
  
  "Me too," Aeris whispered fiercely and tightened her grip.  
  
  "But I can't hang on!" Tifa cried. Behind and below her, Cloud saw three of the creatures advancing towards them. Remembering how high the one he had fought earlier had 'leaped' to avoid him, his heart sank as Tifa dipped lower and lower.  
  
  "Tiff - Ae - ris."  
  
  The two looked up and saw the young man straining not to let go, "What?!"  
  
  "Three - more of - 'em coming. C-can't hold on," his teeth were chattering, "When you drop, run - run for it."  
  
  "What about you?" Aeris cried.  
  
  "I'll -- hold - hold them off."  
  
  "Oh fuck me," Tifa whispered as the metallic whirring became louder. The disc machine emerged slowly from the inn, its blades covered in sawdust and a dark colored goo. Blood.  
  
  "Cloud!" she screamed, "Cloud! Don't let go! That meatsaw's right below us!!"  
  
  "Oh --- f-f-fuck ---" he tightened his grip again. The tentacle creatures slithered up and brandished their weapons. It was only a matter of time. Suddenly almost on cue, a dull whoop-whoop-whoop sounded overhead.  
  
  "I gotcha!!" a big burly arm wrapped around Tifa's waist. Cloud exhaled sharply as the weight was lifted.  
  
  "Barret!"  
  
  "Yo!" the big man was lashed to the side of a dilapidated airship, "Need help?"  
  
  "Yeah!" Cloud shot back, "Get this one up too will ya?"  
  
  "Jez a sec," Barret hoisted Tifa up with his good hand.  
  
  Reeve and Vincent grabbed her by each arm. Tifa let out a scream as they pulled her up mightily.  
  
  "Her arm's busted!" Cloud shouted.  
  
  "I apologize," Vincent said as Tifa clutched her arm in obvious pain.  
  
  "S'okay," she clenched her teeth.  
  
  "Okay, I gotcha." Aeris felt herself being hefted like a doll by the big man.  
  
  "Thank you!"  
  
  She found herself on the deck of the vessel where she saw Tifa huddled in a corner.  
  
  "Let me see that," Aeris knelt down by her wounded friend.  
  
  Tifa shook her head, "See if you can help them."  
  
  "Barret has everything under control," Aeris put her hands on her arm gently, "Now come on, let me see it."  
  
  An aura surrounded her as Aeris began her healing trance. Tifa sighed as the pain washed out from her body. When she looked up, Aeris had a hand to her head.  
  
  "Hey are you okay?" Tifa looked at her.  
  
  "I'm -- fine," Aeris forced out a grin.  
  
  "Thank you," Tifa mumbled, "That's one -- no two, I owe you huh?"  
  
  "No, we're even," Aeris poked her, "If you didn't risk yourself trying to pull me up, you wouldn't have hurt yourself. Besides, there's no tallies between friends, right?"  
  
  "Yeah," Tifa still looked glum, "I guess."  
  
  Back on the ground, Cloud positioned himself at the window and waited patiently for Barret when one of the creatures pulled out what appeared to be a firearm of some sort.  
  
  "Oh fuck," the young man stared as the weapon was methodically loaded and aimed at him.  
  
  "'ay!! EAT 'DIS!" A long burst of gunfire erupted from the side of Highwind Too as Barret unloaded his gun arm on the three creatures. The bullets tore through them, taking away chunks of gold meat and splattering green pus all over the street. Horrid shrieks erupted from their slit like mouths as they could do nothing to counterattack.  
  
  Cloud laughed maniacally as the danger was removed.  
  
  He was saved.  
  
  Cloud one. Weird octopus snake things zero.  
  
  "Thanks," he grabbed onto the hoist chain.  
  
  "No prob lil' buddy," Barret gave the chain two quick jerks.  
  
  "Is everyone here?" Cloud's voice carried through the air as he alighted on deck.  
  
  "Everyone except the other 50,000 plus people," Reeve said bitterly.  
  
  "No. It can't be," he whispered, "Are they all --?"  
  
  "Not yet," the suited man answered, "They're enough wagons and chocos for them to make it out there."  
  
  "As lon' as they keep runnin'," Barret said darkly, "We got plenty of 'em on board, when Cid saw 'dem."  
  
  "Wait a minute!" Cloud looked around, "Where's Nanaki? And Yuffie?"  
  
  "And Mom!" Aeris remembered, "She's still out there!!"  
  
  Barret perked up, "She ain't wid' you?"  
  
  "No," she wrung her hands, "She said she was going to warn the neighbors or something."  
  
  "'hoo?!" the big man roared, "Where she at?!"  
  
  "I - I don't recall!" Aeris was getting hysterical, "Someone named Rhodes was one of them I think."  
  
  Barret shook his head, "Don' know 'em," he gripped the handrail tightly, "Dis ain't good."  
  
  "I have to find her!" she cried.  
  
  "You can't be serious," Tifa held her, "You'll die down there!"  
  
  "I have to!" Aeris was becoming hysterical.  
  
  "You may not need to," Vincent pointed to the distance.  
  


* * *

  
  Meanwhile, Red XIII was sitting nervously on the roof of one of the few houses which remained standing.  
  
  CREEAACK!  
  
  But not for long.  
  
  "Oh boyoboyoboy!!" Yuffie stamped excitedly, "This ain't good!"  
  
  Normally, he would have told her to shut her trap. But in the face of impending doom, Red obliged by letting her have her way. The remaining survivors had gathered up here, the last bastion in a town being literally returned to the planet.  
  
  The phrase struck him as funny.  
  
  "Hey furball! What are you smiling at?"  
  
  Red XIII looked up and saw Yuffie shaking her head.  
  
  "It's over! ALL OVER!!"  
  
  "Quiet Yuffie," he growled, "Be brave."  
  
  "Who are you?" she whined, "My dad?" Yuffie stopped as the gravity of the situation hit her, "We'll never get out of this!! I won't see him again!"  
  
  "Stop that!" Red went over and nipped her, "You're not helping," he nodded towards the wailing children.  
  
  Elmyra came over and held the sobbing girl, "Hush dear, don't cry."  
  
  Red turned away and snarled, "I don't care. I'm not giving up without a fight."  
  
  "Well said," an iron voice rang out, "But there are always alternatives."  
  
  "Greylorn!"  
  
  The cloaked man was holding a black staff.  
  
  "What do you intend to do?"  
  
  "Nothing," he staked the rod into the ground and sat down. Red looked at him puzzled until the man's fingers grazed the rod slightly. The quadruped and several others jumped when the rod began emitting a strange hum.  
  
  "What's going on?" Red asked.  
  
  "This is a mobile camouflage unit," Greylorn said simply.  
  
  "It will hide us?"  
  
  "Yes."  
  
  "Are you BLIND?" someone asked, "Nothing's changed!"  
  
  "To you," the cloaked man said quietly, "But not to them."  
  
  "But---!"  
  
  "Control yourself," Greylorn gave them a steely stare, "or they will find us and kill us."  
  
  The man who objected earlier sat down muttered something under his breath as several of the creatures came up Strasse-burg. Their bodies slithered over the debris lined street as they stopped to prod the occasional body.  
  
  "They're coming this way," Elmyra whispered.  
  
  Greylorn didn't bother to answer as he began assembling a mean looking piece of hardware.  
  
  "I thought they couldn't see us!" the man hissed.  
  
  "They cannot," Greylorn's tone did not reassure him.  
  
  "This is useless!" the man began his tirade again, "Useless!"  
  
  "Restrain yourself," the blue eyed man said coldly as the man kept up his ranting.  
  
  "Quiet down," Red snarled. But he too was deeply afraid. What if they saw through -- whatever it was on the roof?  
  
  "Are you sure that thing works?" he asked the blue eyed stranger.  
  
  "Yes. Against them," the man replied sourly and pointed, "But not them."  
  
  "What?!" Red looked down and saw several people desperately scrambling from the attackers. One of them stopped and picked up a weapon from a fallen body and fired. It turned out to be a foolish gesture when a dozen bolts crashed into his body. Their companions did not stop to help him as they ran screaming in terror down the street towards the house.  
  
  "What are you doing?" Red hissed as Greylorn raised his weapon.  
  
  The warrior's eye were glazed with apprehension as the blue eyed man tensed and fired. A muffled report came from the muzzle and one of the fleeing people crumpled soundlessly on the street.  
  
  "Watch it!"  
  
  "You killed him!"  
  
  Another one, a woman holding a small child took two steps before another silent blast halted her flight. Her child only had time to utter a short cry of alarm before a creature came up from behind and cleaved it apart with its weapon.  
  
  "In the name of Planet!!" someone screamed, "He's going to kill them all!"  
  
  "Someone stop him!" Elmyra cried.  
  
  "STOP!!" Red XIII had enough. "STOP IT!!" he charged straight at him with murder on his mind.  
  
  "CURSE YOU!" the man shouted as they both fell off the roof.  
  


* * *

  
  From the Highwind Too, Aeris could see some people stranded on a still standing building.  
  
  "Hurry! Hurry!" she hopped about in a vain attempt to get the vessel moving faster.  
  
  "I see Elmyra," Cloud squinted his eyes, "Red and Yuffie too!"  
  
  "Cid!" Tifa shouted down the hatch, "Get this thing moving!!"  
  
  "I can't!" came the reply, "Too much weight! Thisiz as fast as she goes!"  
  
  "What on Planet!" Reeve shouted over the din, "What's that maniac doing?!"  
  
  They could all see Greylorn standing on the roof and firing haphazardly on the street below.  
  
  "Is he trying to save them or kill them?" Reeve screamed.  
  
  "I can drop him right now," Vincent hefted his rifle and looked at him for the go ahead.  
  
  "Wait! Look there," Tifa clutched Cloud's arm tightly and pointed, "It's Nanaki!"  
  
  Everyone on board uttered a cry of despair as both the red skinned warrior and the crazed sniper tumbled off the roof.  
  
  "Mom!!" Aeris shouted at the top of her lungs, "Mom!"  
  
  The ship had ventured close enough so Aeris could see Elmyra, but she could not hear her above the roar of the engines.  
  
  "Cloud, Aeris, everyone!!" Tifa dragged some rope ladders over to the side of the deck, "C'mon, c'mon!!"  
  


* * *

  
  Red had hit dead center of the body. Unfortunately, that also meant he put himself at great risk for a counterstrike.  
  
  He tried to rake the man's face as one last gesture of defiance, but Greylorn effectively deterred that by lashing out a vicious blow which sent him flying apart from his assailant.  
  
  "You got guts," Greylorn hissed, "Even though the specifications say otherwise."  
  
  "You murdered them! Innocents!!" Red spat, "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll do!"  
  
  "You want my blood?" Greylorn hissed, "Then we can settle things as soon as they get out safely."  
  
  Red looked back up at the house and saw the survivors clambering aboard the Highwind Too. He turned back just in time to see Greylorn stab something into the ground and run. The tentacle creatures suddenly began their advance.  
  
  I've been had, Red thought. How could I've been so foolish to have let him out of my sight?  
  
  "DAMN YOU!" he ran.  
  


* * *

  
  "Furball!?" Yuffie peered over the roof as the house began to shake.  
  
  "Come on dear!" Elmyra tried hustling the girl to the ladder to no avail.  
  
  "But Nanaki!" the girl sounded worried.  
  
  "We'll worry about him later!" Elmyra pulled her towards the ladder.  
  
  "DAMN YOU!!"  
  
  "Na-naaa-kiii!!" Yuffie yelped with glee and slid out of Elmyra's grip.  
  
  "No! Come back!" Elmyra stopped and chased after the fleeing girl.  
  
  On board the air ship, Aeris looked at every face which came through.  
  
  "Mom!?" she went from person to person as they passed by, "MOM!?"  
  
  "She still down 'der?" Barret looked over their heads.  
  
  "Where else could she be!?" Aeris looked over the side in desperation.  
  


* * *

  
  Red swore as he darted between the creatures' huge blades.  
  
  "Damn you," he spat into the wind, "I'll kill you for this."  
  
  He leaped one direction, then another in order to throw his attackers off guard. He caught the glimpse of a flash from the corner of his eyes as he saw Greylorn toss a flurry of small shiny beads from his hand. What ever they struck -- creature or surface, a sharp crackling sound erupted along with gouts of green tinged flesh or shards of wood and stone. He proceeded to scoop up the weapons from those felled by the attack and used them with lethal results.  
  
  He's skilled, Red thought grimly as he rolled from another beast which approached from behind.  
  
  "Nanakiiii!"  
  
  Oh no, he looked up to see Yuffie waving at him.  
  
  "Get out of here!" he roared at the girl.  
  
  "I can help!" she began clambering down the side of the tilting house.  
  
  "Yuffie get back!!" Red leapt aside just in time. He was getting tired.  
  
  Sooner or later, he thought grimly, I will be caught.  
  
  "I wanna help!!" she yelled as she teetered dangerously close to the edge.  
  
  "Simmie!"  
  
  Red craned his head at the madman that had gotten them into this mess in the first place.  
  
  "Get those two on the ship!!"  
  
  Two? Red looked up and saw Elmyra leaning dangerously over the top of the house and calling for Yuffie.  
  
  "Move it!!" the man danced aside another strike before staking another one of the attackers with a loose spar of wood. Foul smelling, green glop flew forth from the creature as it writhed in its death throes. Greylorn didn't stay to examine his handiwork as he focused on another attacker who came up behind him.  
  
  Red XIII obliged and ran towards Yuffie. She smiled and stretched out her arms to greet him. Without warning, a black flash crossed her form.  
  
  He barely had time to utter, "YUFFIE!" before a crimson gout of blood gushed forth and her body teetered and fell backwards.  
  
  "Yuffie!!" he tore into the fray, but it was too late -- her killer had disappeared.  
  
  "NO!!" Red's shriek reached to those aboard the Highwind Too. He heard their shouts and their pleas for him to come back, but he ignored them as he stumbled over to her calling to her over and over again.  
  
  "Yuffie! Yuffie! Yuffie!" Red felt his legs give way as he knelt over her body, "Don't die. Please don't ---" he choked on his words as he saw the severity of the wound. Her head was gone. Nothing could be done now.  
  
  Nothing.  
  
  Nothing, save vengeance.  
  
  "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted, "I WANT YOUR BLOOD MURDERER! I - WANT - YOUR - BLOOD!!" Red threw his head up and howled in a frenzied mixture of anguish and rage. His eye focused as he caught a black shape in the sky.  
  
  A gaunt.  
  
  It flitted silently over the screaming masses of the dead and dying on the ground.  
  
  How could I've been so careless to let it slip by me?  
  
  Red dug his nails into the ground as he watched it fly off, an alien chittering rang in his ears.  
  
  Suddenly a single piercing cry came to him above all the others.  
  
  "MOM!!"  
  


* * *

  
  "Mom!!" Aeris screamed as the house began to collapse.  
  
  Elmyra had clung onto the hope that the girl, Yuffie would come to her senses and leave like that red cat thing had commanded. Instead, that hope disappeared when something came out of the sky and skewered the girl. Now she clung desperately onto the side of the house for dear life as the beasts gathered below her.  
  
  "Cid!!" Reeve shouted to the pilot, "Lower!!"  
  
  The ladder dangled just barely beyond the woman's reach.  
  
  "LOWER DAMMIT!!"  
  
  Elmyra's fingers brushed the lowest rung.  
  
  "More!!"  
  
  Suddenly one creature stretched its tendrils and latched on to a ladder. The other creatures quickly followed suit and as soon as they secured their grip, they began to pull. Highwind Too tilted to one side until it was dangerously close to capsizing.  
  
  Barret and Vincent leaned over the side and shot at the monstrosities, yet they still held on. From the ground, the creatures who were not engaging in a tug of war with the airship opened fire with their weaponry. Those bolts which didn't clatter uselessly against the metal hull, hit something else.  
  
  "Aaah!" Barret yelped and fell back bleeding.  
  
  "Watch it," Vincent ducked in time to avoid another volley.  
  
  "Get 'em off!!" Cid screamed over the pipe, "Or we're all going down!!"  
  
  Cloud swept over and mashed his sword down on the ropes. Some of the creatures lost their grip, but others saw what was coming and quickly lashed on to the deck railing itself. Cloud heard the engines began to thunder in an ever higher pitch as the ship fought to regain balance.  
  
  "Mom!!" Aeris shrieked and looked at him wide eyed, "How are we going to get her now?"  
  
  "Cid!" Cloud yelled, "Lower the ship until I can reach her!"  
  
  The airship creaked and groaned from the added weight as its engines covered the ground with its down wash.  
  


* * *

  
  "Those fools!" Greylorn voice barely audible above the ship's engines.  
  
  "STOP!! STOP IT!!" the man gesticulated wildly.  
  
  "They're trying to save us!!" Red gave up his search.  
  
  Yuffie, poor Yuffie, his heart raged. What will I say to her father now?  
  
  "The engines are giving off enough noise to draw every one of them from all around!" Greylorn shouted, "Even the lure can not help now!"  
  
  "What? That thing you put into the ground?!"  
  
  "Yes!" he turned and deftly gunned down another creature.  
  
  "Why did you do it!?" Red demanded hotly, "You almost killed me!"  
  
  "I think not," the man hissed, "It disorients them greatly. Do you think it was luck the two of us could kill so many?"  
  
  Red snorted and glanced at Elmyra hanging off the side of Highwind Too. He couldn't help her directly, but he could still help. He looked up and saw three tentacle beasts still latched onto the ship with their undulating arms. Their comrades began tugging on their serpentine bodies forcing Highwind Too to sink. Red saw his chance. He ran towards the ship, narrowly avoiding being skewered by another beast blindly firing its weapon and launched himself on top of them. His claws dug in and he tried to hang on as gunfire erupted around him.  
  
  "Stop firin'! He's on one of 'em!"  
  
  Red clambered quickly up the creature and deposited himself on the deck, exhausted. The gunfire immediately erupted again.  
  
  "Glad you could make it," Reeve said as he pulled out a medikit, "You okay?"  
  
  "Tell Cid to ascend," Red wheezed.  
  
  "What!?"  
  
  "The engine noise. He says it will prompt them to attack."  
  
  "Once we get everyone out," Reeve opened the case and pulled out a small oxygen tank, "Here, this'll make you feel better."  
  
  "I wish I could be," the quadruped half coughed, half wept as the mask slipped over his snout, "Yuffie --"  
  
  "We know," he said, "I'm sorry."  
  


* * *

  
  Elmyra's strength was about gone and she knew it. The things had cut off her only means of escape. There was no where to go now.  
  
  At least Aeris is safe, she closed her eyes.  
  
  "Mom!"  
  
  The woman looked up and saw Aeris and Cloud reaching out for her.  
  
  "Give me your hand!" he shouted.  
  
  "Get back!" Elmyra screamed as they pulled her off the building as it collapsed.  
  
  "I'm not letting you go!" Aeris reached down with her other hand.  
  
  "We got one!!"  
  
  Cloud heard a loud whoop and saw a string of bodies fall from the corner of his eye. He focused on his task and began to pull the woman up when one of the creatures made one last desperate grab to hang on. Elmrya screamed as the snake grabbed onto her with its writhing tentacles.  
  
  "MOOOMM!!"  
  
  "Aaaahhhhhhh!!" the woman shrieked again as the tentacles began wrapping around her body.  
  
  "Leggo of her!!" Tifa ground her fists ineffectively into the pulpy mass.  
  
  Elmyra's eyes suddenly flew wide as the creature's constricted its grip.  
  
  "Mom!!" Aeris tried to pull her up, but the weight on the poor woman was too much. Even Cloud was straining himself.  
  
  "Pull damn you!!" Tifa had given up her attacks and gripped Elmyra by the arm.  
  
  "I AM!!"  
  
  "Cut it off! Cut it off!!" Aeris was screaming above the din.  
  
  "I can't!!" Cloud panted, "If I let go it'll be too heavy!!"  
  
  "JUST DO IT!" Aeris screamed.  
  
  "Dammit!" Cloud charged his materia. Within seconds, his blade was freezing cold and was able to shatter steel with a single blow. Unfortunately, as soon as he let go, everything happened exactly as he thought it would -- they all slipped a little further over the side. Now, he couldn't reach far enough to deliver a blow, let alone a strong one.  
  
  He looked over and saw Barret and Vincent too engaged with the two remaining string of creatures to help. Reeve and Red XIII were waylaid by more boarders on the other side of the deck. Those people who they had helped were running for their lives below decks -- or they were likely to get shot down by a stray bolt.  
  
  Fuck, Cloud thought, they had forgot about the safety netting on the side.  
  
  "Cut the nets!!" he yelled over to the two.  
  
  Reeve turned to him and nodded.  
  
  "Cloud!!" Tifa's scream brought him back to the matter at hand.  
  
  "We're going over!"  
  
  He could only hold onto Aeris and Tifa and hopefully keep them from falling.  
  
  "Mom!! Hang on!"  
  
  Elmyra's eyes were beginning to bug out as she settled her gaze on her teary eyed daughter. Her face was beginning to darken.  
  
  She's not going to last, Tifa thought.  
  
  "Pull Cloud! Pull!!" she screamed.  
  
  "I am dammit!!" Cloud exerted, "They're too damn strong! I can use some help over here!!"  
  
  "Aaah!!" Everyone went a little more overboard.  
  
  "Don't die mom!! Hang on!"  
  
  Aeris felt the woman's grip slacken.  
  
  "Mom! What are you doing!?"  
  
  "Goo -- good -- b -- by --" her mouth worked to form words, "d---g---g---g----."  
  
  She barely managed a weak smile as she slipped away from her rescuers. The woman spiralled downwards with a half ton worth of dead creature. Both hit the ground with a sickening crunch. A disc lumbered out of the collapsing building and shredded both bodies in its hurry to escape.  
  
  "MMMMOOOTHEEERRRRR!!" Aeris lunged over the side in desperation. Tifa pulled her back before she leaned too far over.  
  
  "LET GO!!"  
  
  "NO! Don't!!" Tifa tightened her grip on the distraught woman.  
  
  "Get down!" Cloud pulled them back just in time to avoid the hail of bolts coming their way.  
  
  A wild eyed Barret rushed over and shouted, "Whut happened!?"  
  
  "She's gone," Cloud whispered.  
  
  Barret looked over the side and saw the bloody remains being avidly devoured by two of the creatures.  
  
  "DAMMIT!" he roared as he raised his gun arm over the railing and poured a stream of rage induced gunfire at the creatures. The hailstorm ceased only after the belt ran dry but the gun barrels kept spinning on empty. Cloud turned away from the mourning man and came across Tifa holding Aeris in her arms. He shook his head.  
  
  "MO-O-HOM-OM!!" Aeris wailed and buried her face in her hands. Tifa hugged the sobbing woman and held her while she wept.  
  
  Cloud turned away as he felt the ship rise beneath his feet. He looked up and saw a bloody Greylorn vault onto the deck of Highwind Too, his cloaks tattered and torn and his movements fueled by bloodlust.  
  
  "If we are going to do it this way," he strode over to the communication tube and shouted, "Take off and set a heading 150 degrees from the north."  
  
  "Why?" Cid's voice came through.  
  
  "Do it," the man snarled, "Or I will."  
  
  Highwind Too rocked to the side and its engines began to labor audibly.  
  
  "What are you doing?" Reeve asked him as the blue eyed man began to assemble a long metallic tube.  
  
  "Stand back," Greylorn pushed aside a wide eyed Reeve as he loaded a purple egg shaped thing into what appeared to be a magazine, "How far along are we?"  
  
  "Comin' up on four!" Cid's voice came from the pipe.  
  
  "Four what?"  
  
  "Miles!"  
  
  "Look down and cover yourselves!" Greylorn's voice carried over the roar of the wind.  
  
  "Why?!" Reeve asked.  
  
  "Component one fifteen explosions tend to cook flesh," the man said coldly as he adroitly lifted the weapon and fired before anyone could act.  
  
  "Explosion?!" Reeve screamed.  
  
  WHOOOOOSH  
  
  Greylorn dropped the expended launcher and covered his face, seconds before everyone else rushed to do the same.  
  
  BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM  
  
  Tifa felt a wave of heat wash over her as she hugged Aeris tightly. Light flared in her eyes even though she had pressed her face firmly into her friend.  
  
  What in the name of Planet was that?!  
  
  "YOU SONOVABITCH!!" Reeve raised his fists, "YOU JUST KILLED EVERYONE BACK THERE!!"  
  
  "Along with every last one of those multi-armed bastards," Greylorn deftly tripped the attacking man with the spent tube and plowed it into his back, sending him sprawling on the deck.  
  
  Red XIII snarled and launched himself at the madman once again. He half expected a repeat of their earlier scuffle but instead, Red found that couldn't breathe. The warrior collapsed harmlessly onto the deck, struggling for breath.  
  
  "Still after me?" the man stood over the gasping quadruped. The unseen pressure had been shifted from his lungs to his legs. He could breathe again, but he couldn't move.  
  
  "First the people then the town? You're moving up aren't you?"  
  
  "If it had not been for you," Greylorn snarled, "The girl and the woman with us on the roof would still be alive."  
  
  "What the hell are talking about you sick fucker!?" Cloud brandished his sword, "You just razed the whole town!"  
  
  "Careful with that boy," Greylorn whipped around to face him, "You can hurt someone with that."  
  
  "Yeah," Cloud stepped forward menacingly, "You."  
  
  "Nice toy," Greylorn snarled.  
  
  "You wanna play with it!?" Cloud shouted and raised his blade.  
  
  Greylorn marched straight up to the young man and ripped the sword from his hand before he could react. The cloaked man ground the blade into the grating of the deck before grabbing Cloud roughly by the pauldron.  
  
  "Listen to me very carefully boy," the man hissed in his face, "We were all safe and alive before simmie decided to play hero. Those people down there were already dead."  
  
  "Funny," Red snarled from the ground, "They looked pretty lively before you put a round through their chest."  
  
  "Use your vat spawned brain cretin," Greylorn snapped as he released Cloud, "Those things may not see us, but they would wonder why their quarry would disappear. Those people put us in danger of being discovered. But your little stunt and this vessel's engines drew enough noise to literally bring the house down."  
  
  "It is logical," Vincent spoke up, "And sensible."  
  
  "How can you defend him?!" Reeve stood up and looked at the gunman horrified.  
  
  "I'm not," Vincent dipped his head, "I'm just saying it is -- logical."  
  
  "I thought you said they were unable to mount another attack," Reeve brought himself under control.  
  
  "I thought wrong. And I reacted appropriately."  
  
  "Whut any sole jer'd do in war," Barret said softly.  
  
  "Correct," Greylorn stood and passed his stony gaze among them, "I am appreciative there are some of you who understand what such situations -- demands us to do," he turned to Cloud, "I was expecting no less from a self described mercenary. How unfortunate I was wrong."  
  
  "I don't care what you say," Cloud yanked out his grounded blade, "You're just another murderer to me."  
  
  "That goes for me too," Red found he could move again and picked himself up.  
  
  "Believe what you wish," Greylorn said simply and headed over to Aeris. She was sobbing and didn't acknowledge him as he stood over her in silence. The man reached into his cloak and drew out a slim dagger. Cloud was about to yell out something when Greylorn casually dropped the weapon beside her.  
  
  "Shed blood," his tone was terse, "Not tears."  
  
  Tifa grew alarmed when Aeris picked up the blade and gripped it tightly with both hands. When she tried to take it away, the small woman angrily flung it overboard before resuming her soft mewing. Greylorn's gaze wistfully followed the blade as it dropped to the earth below.  
  
  "That was a perfectly good knife Cetra."  
  
  "What more do you want!?" Tifa glared at the man with an eyeful of hate, "Can't you leave us alone?"  
  
  He was about to reply when a voice came from nowhere.  
  
  :: incoming message from jherana rure ::  
  
  "Pardon," he stepped away slightly, "Connect."  
  
  :: stand by to receive ::  
  
  A familiar blinking light zipped out from the depths of Greylorn's cloak and formed into a transparent image.  
  
  "Ia eetto zsha seebu?"  
  
  Tifa thought the man's eyes softened if only for a moment before they became steely hard again.  
  
  "I am fine. Thank you."  
  
  "You're hurt," the snake woman showed worry in her voice, "Isn't Prometheus --?"  
  
  "It has been damaged," Greylorn fingered an open wound and he smiled thinly as he toyed with his blood, "It should be operational again soon."  
  
  The snake woman clasped her hands together -- all six of them and bowed, "I'm relieved."  
  
  Several people on deck who could see the spectacle stared. Aeris blinked. He was talking to that snake thing again. Just like he was back at the house when mom was still -- she immediately began crying again. Tifa held and rocked her gently but her eyes were fixed on the monstrosity before her.  
  
  "What -- is -- that?"  
  
  Greylorn turned around and all but mimicked her voice, "Can't you leave us alone?" Tifa glared at him before she averted her eyes.  
  
  Jherana heard the exchange and cast her gaze on Aeris. She gasped in recognition, "Wasn't she the one from earlier?"  
  
  The blue eyed man nodded silently.  
  
  "Oh," she covered her mouth with her two upper most hands, "How many?"  
  
  "Iazzda kyapiiuudu subuutu," he said quietly.  
  
  "I'm -- I'm sorry. M'tdu, she said --"  
  
  He waved his hand, "Do not trouble yourself with it."  
  
  "Still --," she stopped as he stared impassively at her.  
  
  "Anything else?" his tone held a mild degree of annoyance.  
  
  "No. I just wanted to see if you were well."  
  
  "Then if you have nothing more, farewell," his tone dour.  
  
  "No, there isn't," Jherana said ruefully and began to reach for something beyond the image.  
  
  "Send my regards to Basi," Greylorn said suddenly, "And to your mother."  
  
  Jherana looked up and blinked at the outburst.  
  
  "I-I will," she raised a hand as if to touch him, but stopped, "Farewell fath--"  
  
  "Sever transmission."  
  
  The apparition winked out of existence.  
  


* * *

  
Next Episode: Choice and Consequence  
  
  



	3. Deus Ex Jenova 3 of 5 - Choice and Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of METEOR, Cloud and his companions find themselves facing an enemy who was always present within PLANET. Designated 'The 4th Disc Project', this story was originally written by Maximillian Zhang and Richard Richardson and published on IcyBrian, FanFiction,net, and Sakura's Lemon Archive, 1999-2000.

Deus Ex Jenova - Part Three  
by Max Zhang & R. Richardson

* * *

  
Last time: Aeris is reunited with her friends and surrogate mother. The reunion is short lived as the town is attacked. In the midst of all this, Cloud finds himself again torn between his two loves.  


* * *

  
EPISODE THREE: Choice and Consequence  


* * *

  
I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world;  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic;  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere;  
Imagination, life is your creation;  
Come on Barbie, let's go party . . .  
  
    -- 'Barbie Girl', Aquas  


* * *

  
  
    Cloud groaned and tried to sink deeper into the blanket. The sweet smell of sweat sifted into his nostrils as he tried to get some sleep.  
  
    It had been a long day. The first order of business was to find a port to put down in. Cid had jury rigged Highwind Too and her worthiness to take to the sky was questionable. No one on board wanted to set foot on the ground again, given what had happened in Kalm. After much deliberation, Reeve had decided to head for Junon.  
  
    It had a sizable airport, he reasoned. Plus with the majority of the town built above Planet, not to mention that most of it was a military base made it a prudent choice in case Greylorn was incorrect about the remaining number of those creatures -- those 'snakes' as he called them.  
  
    Greylorn. Cloud opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
  
    That bastard was a heartless killer. His mind was made up about that. First killing innocent people who were already afraid for their lives, then wiping Kalm off the face of Planet.  
  
    Yet it made a sort of cold logical sense.  
  
    'I reacted appropriately.'  
  
    Like a damned machine.  
  
    Even Barret reluctantly sided with the sick bastard. But Cloud saw the pain in the big man's eyes as he said those words. It was akin to his first job with the ex-leader of AVALANCHE.  
  
    War. Cloud closed his eyes and shuddered despite the warmth the blanket gave him. It warped minds into those possessed by that madman .  
  
    'I was expecting no less from a self described mercenary.'  
  
    And did it warp me, he wondered. I was -- am, a mercenary, aren't I?  
  
    No. Just a man.  
  
    Just a man trying to eke out a living on this miserable world.  
  
    Cloud pushed the thought out of his mind. He was lucky enough to find a room, given the situation. Most of the people from Midgar were housed in the barracks left empty by Weapon's attacks on Junon. Although he wasn't there, Tifa was. Cloud cursed at the thought of her and dug the heel of his palms into his eyes. She had rented herself a separate room all to herself.  
  
    As had Aeris.  
  
    He sighed. What could he do?  
  
    Cloud felt compelled to make a choice, even though he didn't want to. Aeris was always dear to him since, well since he met her. The first time he heard her true past from Elmyra, he had shrugged it off as nothing. Afterall a mercenary could not afford a heart. But later on when he was detained in Shinra's jails, it bored its way into his soul until he finally broke down. From that moment on, he couldn't leave her be.  
  
    And Tifa. She had a place in him too. He always wanted to protect her since he was young. To love her. That was why he followed her over that damn bridge to Mount Nibel in the first place. She looked at him with different eyes afterwards. And in spite of the stigma he carried after that incident, he felt she watched him when he wasn't looking.  
  
    In spite of it all, he wiped his eyes.  
  
    Cloud sat and stared into space while he tried to sort himself out.  


* * *

  
    Tifa stared hard into the reflection.  
  
    Are you sure you want this?  
  
    Yes.  
  
    Her mind had been working feverishly moments before and her face remained impassive, and yet there was something . . .  
  
    She violently shoved the doubts out of her mind.  
  
    It's the only way, she told herself.  
  
    The only way.  
  
    Tifa stepped out and headed down the hall.  


* * *

  
    Maybe a drink can help, Cloud sighed. He stepped out and almost knocked heads with someone.  
  
    "Tiff?" he blinked.  
  
    "Hey."  
  
    "Hey," he held his breath.  
  
    "You going out?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Where?"  
  
    "Just a drink," he said quietly  
  
    "Already?" she pursed her lips.  
  
    "Yeah," Cloud looked downcast, "Want to come with?"  
  
    "No, not really," she sighed, "I - I need to borrow your shower."  
  
    "Huh?" he blinked.  
  
    "Mine's busted and I didn't know where else to go."  
  
    "That's a pretty lame excuse," he started.  
  
    "Oh forget it!" she visibly soured and began to turn away.  
  
    "Tiff," he grabbed her by the arm, "I'm sorry."  
  
    Her voice came back subdued, "Sorry doesn't begin to cut it."  
  
    Cloud put his hands gently on her shoulders, "We never got to finish what we started back at the inn."  
  
    "What else is there to say?" she halfheartedly tried to shrug him off.  
  
    "A lot more," he turned her around, "A hell of a lot more."  
  
    "You're wasting your time," her eyes dimmed, "Weren't you going to see her?"  
  
    "Oh come off it Tiff," he snapped, "I know I screwed up. Do you have to rub it in?"  
  
    "You lecherous bastard," she hissed, "I ought to rip them off right now."  
  
    "So what's keeping you?" he growled and held her by the wrist.  
  
    "Because," she tried to move away, "Because she might need them later on."  
  
    "Th-that's a load of crap," his voice shook, "You suck at lying y'know?"  
  
    Her eyes glittered as her hands reached into his pants, "Oh, that's not all I suck."  
  
    "What the hell are you --!" he shut his eyes and suppressed a shudder. It was only a day, but his body craved her touch already, "Tiff -- aaah."  
  
    She pushed him into the room and onto the bed. Cloud opened his eyes and he released a pent up sigh as her tongue slowly circled and tickled him. He blinked and got back to his senses.  
  
    "Stop," his voice ragged.  
  
    Tifa continued her lip service without answering.  
  
    "I said stop," he pulled her off him.  
  
    "Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
    "Not now," Cloud pulled his pants back up, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
    "Does it matter?" she smiled, "as long as I am?"  
  
    "No. It does matter."  
  
    She laughed, "Oh, I get it."  
  
    "Get what?"  
  
    "You need something fresh to keep you interested."  
  
    "You know that's not it," Cloud seethed.  
  
    "Really? So how do you want it then?" she turned around slowly, "In my mouth? Between my legs? Or maybe in the back again?"  
  
    Cloud closed his eyes, "No Tiff, it's not --"  
  
    "Oh, I know," she snapped her fingers, "You need them all one after another, hmm? Or maybe you need a new way to do things. You want to be in charge tiger? To have me lie under you, helpless? I can do that too."  
  
    "Tiff, this has gone far enough," his voice stern, "I stayed with you because I loved you --"  
  
    "And do you still love me?"  
  
    Cloud paused, "Yes."  
  
    "Great," she took off her top, "That's all I wanted to hear."  
  
    "But not that way," he said exasperated.  
  
    "Take me," her shorts and shoes came off, "Do me now."  
  
    "Tiff don't do this."  
  
    "Come on fuck me," she lay down and spread her legs, "Anyway you want."  
  
    "No way," he backed off, "Get out of my room."  
  
    "Didn't you hear what I said!?" she reached up and grabbed him roughly.  
  
    "Let go --!" he winced as her nails dug into his crotch.  
  
    "Shut up!!"  
  
    "I said leggo!" Cloud grabbed her hair.  
  
    "Ow, dammit!" she slapped him.  
  
    Cloud shoved her roughly to the floor.  
  
    "Get the hell out of my room," he fingered his cheek.  
  
    "Make me tough guy," her breasts heaved with exertion.  
  
    "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
    "Come on," Tifa got back onto the mattress, "One last time and I'll promise I'll leave you alone."  
  
    "What the hell are you saying?" Cloud looked up.  
  
    "I just wanted to see you one last time before -- just one last time."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    Tifa smiled weakly, "I'm leaving you after this."  
  
    Cloud stood stock still, "I'm not letting you go."  
  
    "And why's that?"  
  
    "Because I need you."  
  
    "What in the world do you need me for?" Tifa laughed, "You already set your sights on a new flesh toy."  
  
    "Dammit Tiff, stop bringing her into this."  
  
    "Why shouldn't I?" her voice cracked as she flung her arms around him and pulled him down, "Come on. I bet being alone with her in that nightie really turned you on, huh? C'mon, you can think about it all you want while you're in me."  
  
    "Stop this," Cloud hissed, "Last night was a damn mistake and you know it."  
  
    She closed her eyes and pulled him closer, "Was it?"  
  
    "Don't -- don't do this to me -- to yourself," Cloud said even as he felt himself stiffen.  
  
    Tears fell as she opened her eyes and hissed, "Go ahead. Do it. You know you want it like this."  
  
    Cloud hovered over her and didn't move.  
  
    "Do it damn you!" she let out a shriek of pain as she forced him inside.  
  
    "Damn it Tiff!" Cloud tried pushing off, "No more! This has gone far enough!"  
  
    "I'm not letting go until we're finished!" she hissed through ragged breaths. He tried breaking free, but her leglock was too tight for him to do anything else.  
  
    "Let -- go!" his voice hoarse as her nails dug deep into his back.  
  
    "NO!" she screamed again as she urged him to move.  
  
    Cloud gritted his teeth and he saw she had her eyes shut tight. Tifa's face bore a look of excruciating pain. He tried one last time to break free -- only to have her clamp down even tighter.  
  
    "I'm - not - going - through with this," he whispered fiercely.  
  
    She glared at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
    "You do it," she hissed, "or I turn you into a fucking cripple."  
  
    Cloud winced as she applied a stab of pressure to his back.  
  
    "Go ahead," he choked, "It'll be better that way, won't it?"  
  
    Tifa's face trembled slightly before she pushed him off. He let out a sigh of relief as he rolled away. When he looked down, he saw he was smeared with blood.  
  
    What the hell?  
  
    Cloud risked a glance at Tifa. She was shivering violently but it wasn't from the cold.  
  
    What - have - I - ?  
  
    "Tiff?" he hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you --?"  
  
    "Fuck you!! I don't want your damn pity!"  
  
    His hands reached for the phone, but she flung it angrily against the wall.  
  
    "GET OUT!!"  
  
    Tifa curled into a ball and cried as the door slammed.  


* * *

  
    Red XIII walked slowly up along the sea wall.  
  
    I killed them, he thought bitterly. I was responsible.  
  
    The breeze carried the sweet smell of salt air to his nostrils. The man holding the small child was only a small ways off but to Red, it felt like miles.  
  
    Should I or shouldn't I?  
  
    "Papa?" he heard the child stood on the top of the barrier, "Where's Auntie Elmyra?"  
  
    Barret shook his head slowly, "'lmyra? She's -"  
  
    "On a long journey."  
  
    The big man looked down and saw Red hop onto the wall.  
  
    "Huwwo kitty."  
  
    Red risked a glance at Barret. The big man gave him a slight nod.  
  
    "When will she come back?" the child pouted her lips.  
  
    "Not fer a time Marlene," Barret tousled her hair, "Mebbe one day. One day we kin go see her," his voice trailed off.  
  
    "Can we Papa?"  
  
    The big man gently tapped her chubby cheeks but said nothing.  
  
    "I'm sorry."  
  
    Barret looked up, "Watcha talkin' 'bout?"  
  
    "Back in Kalm," Red said glumly, "I'm sorry."  
  
    "Don't need to 'pologize. Warn't yo fault."  
  
    Marlene looked at the quadruped and then to her father, "What is kitty sowwy fwor?"  
  
    "You sayz Nanaki. Dat's 'is name. You mine yor mannahs."  
  
    "Na --- naak --- ee," she bubbled over with laughter and waved her small hands.  
  
    Red gave her a half hearted smile as he half remembered how Yuffie used to play with his name. He pushed it viciously out of his mind.  
  
    "The more I think about it, the more I think he was right."  
  
    Barret stayed silent and drummed his fingers on the retaining wall.  
  
    "If I had just kept still --"  
  
    "Ev'ryone goes someday," Barret said softly.  
  
    "Is that a soldier's opinion?" Red arched a brow, "Or yours?"  
  
    The big man said nothing as Marlene looked up.  
  
    "Goes where Papa?" she asked.  
  
    "To a far off plaze," he patted her hair and turned to Red, "You did ryte. Dat's what counts."  
  
    Red snorted, "Maybe, but you don't have to bear the news to her father."  
  
    Barret visibly darkened.  
  
    That was stupid of me, the warrior thought.  
  
    "Maybe I should go."  
  
    "Fo' whut it's worth," Barret spoke up, "I don' blame you fo' anythin'. 'Least, now I know how he wuzza feelin' when she died."  
  
    "Who?"  
  
    "Cloud."  
  
    "Aeris," Red saw the pain in the big man's eyes.  
  
    The quadruped snorted, "Well, I'm still sorry."  
  
    "Not as sorry as me."  
  
    "Cid?"  
  
    "Sharin' your sorrow?" the pilot looked around, "I don't see any spirits aroun'."  
  
    "Huwwo curwee beard!"  
  
    "What the--?" Cid growled, "Been teachin' her names to call me?"  
  
    "She makes moz of 'dem up herself," Barret gently swatted her on the bottom.  
  
    "'zat so?" Cid looked at the smiling girl and growled playfully, "Who ya calling curly?"  
  
    Marlene laughed and hid herself behind Barret as he reached to poke her.  
  
    "Why are you here?" Red ignored the by play.  
  
    "Just wanted to see if any of you want to go fer some chow aboard the Highwind Too. She's clean but her engines r'screwed from the trip."  
  
    "So you just need our help?" Red growled, "Or is it something else?"  
  
    Cid lit a cigarette and took several puffs without answering as Red and Barret looked at him expectantly.  
  
    "I shouldn't have let him do dat," he said finally.  
  
    "Do whut?" Barret asked.  
  
    "Bomb the place."  
  
    "You didn't know he was going to do that," Red growled.  
  
    "But I shoulda. I was the cap'n."  
  
    "O' de ship," Barret shook his head sadly, "But not o' people's actions."  
  
    "He was on my ship."  
  
    Red shook his mane, "It's not your fault."  
  
    "And dat wasn't yours either y'hear?" Barret growled.  
  
    Red sank into a gloomy silence.  
  
    Barret turned to Cid, "You spoke wid' Shera yet?"  
  
    "'Bout what?"  
  
    "'Bout what you sez back at 'de Dragon," Barret stroked his chin.  
  
    Cid's eyes darkened, "Nuh. Not yet."  
  
    "Tell her ya love her," Barret coughed and cleared his throat, "'Fore it's too late."  
  
    Red and Cid watched the big man lift his daughter onto his shoulders.  
  
    "Watcha wanna eat tinnite?" Barret asked.  
  
    "No peas!" the girl pouted.  
  
    "All rit," her father grunted and started off.  
  
    "No bwockee!!"  
  
    Barret growled softly, "Yo' eat cho' veggeez darlin'. Or no dessuit."  
  
    "But paa-paa!" she whined as they slipped beyond earshot.  
  
    "He's got other worries," Red watched them disappear down the street.  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "You know it's funny."  
  
    "What's funneh?" Cid looked back at Red.  
  
    "I'm the protector of everyone in the Canyon since father died," he mused, "but I always wondered what it was like to actually care for someone who meant the world to me."  
  
    Cid shook his head, "I wouldn't know --"  
  
    "You have Shera," Red dipped his head, "I have no one. Not anymore."  
  
    The pilot arched his brow in surprise, "You met someone?"  
  
    Red shifted uneasily.  
  
    "C'mon, you kin tell ole' Cid."  
  
    Red shook his mane, "What's the point? She -- she has returned to Planet."  
  
    Cid racked his brain.  
  
    Oh man. He couldn't mean --  
  
    "Yuffie?"  
  
    "Lucky guess," the quadruped chuckled, "Guess all that alcohol hasn't dulled your head."  
  
    "I don't want to mean disrespect or nothin'," Cid whistled, "but I don't think she was even --- y'know, one of your kind."  
  
    "It's not like that," the quadruped flashed a quick grin, "I just wanted to look out for her all the time. Even when I didn't want to."  
  
    "Jus' t'keep her from stealin' shit," Cid smiled.  
  
    Red bared even more teeth, "Guess you're right."  


* * *

  
Closing time, one last call for alcohol  
    So finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time, you don't have to go home  
    But you can't stay here . . .  
  
    -- 'Closing Time' -- Semisonic  


* * *

  
    Cloud sat, sick to his stomach.  
  
    How the hell could she do this, he fumed.  
  
    To herself?  
  
    To me?  
  
    Damn you Tiff, he wept.  
  
    He sorely wished he remained dead after all those times he cheated the odds. It was unfair to all those who deserved to live. Aeris. Her mother. Tifa. Her father. He drank another shot of brandy to dull the pain. It wasn't working.  
  
    Damn it all.  
  
    How long have I been here?  
  
    Who the fuck cares?  
  
    As he swigged another shot a scantily clad woman took a seat beside him.  
  
    "Hey handsome," she slid up next to the besotted young man.  
  
    "No thanks," Cloud nursed his drink. Despite the number of shots he downed, Tifa's blood was still fresh in his nostrils.  
  
    "You sure?" the woman fingered a strap.  
  
    "Very sure," Cloud looked grim.  
  
    "I'm not like the other girls," she gave him a saucy smile, "You can do me anyway you want."  
  
    "I said leave me alone."  
  
    The whore snorted, "You'll be thinking about it when you're playing with yourself."  
  
    "FUCK YOU!!" his barstool crashed to the floor. The bartender looked up and gave Cloud a stare before reaching under the counter.  
  
    "Hey!" the prostitute backed off, "Listen buddy, I was just doing my job, all right?"  
  
    "You should do as he asks," Greylorn came from nowhere.  
  
    "Mind your own business you fucker!!" she screeched at the intruder, "Why don't you go and --"  
  
    Greylorn held up a thick wad of Gil.  
  
    Her voice fell immediately.  
  
    "Go."  
  
    The woman snatched the money and hurried off.  
  
    "Not your fancy?" his cold eyes followed the hooker as she floated over to another customer.  
  
    "No," Cloud sat back down, "You?"  
  
    "I do not have interest in -- such matters," Greylorn tapped the counter, "Emerald Sinker."  
  
    The bartender pushed a small glass of dark liquid and jerked his thumb at Cloud, "If he acts up again ---"  
  
    "Fair warning," Greylorn silenced the man with a crisp note.  
  
    "Why'd you pay her?" Cloud sat back down.  
  
    "The whore?"  
  
    "The bitch."  
  
    "She needed the money," Greylorn downed his drink in one gulp, "I do not."  
  
    "So killer, you have a heart," Cloud laughed bitterly and poured another shot.  
  
    "As do you," the cloaked man set a small decanter of blue metallic fluid on the counter.  
  
    "What the hell you mean?"  
  
    "If I was not such an astute -- observer," Greylorn casually unstopped the container, "I could say you raped her."  
  
    Cloud sputtered on his drink as the cloaked man slipped him a quick smile.  
  
    "Did you hurt her much?" Greylorn continued casually.  
  
    "How the hell did you know?"  
  
    "The screams were quite frantic," the man paused, "And quite audible. Your rooms are not adequately sound proofed for such -- activities."  
  
    "You got it all wrong," Cloud gnashed his teeth, "She was the one who came on to me."  
  
    "The physical evidence can always say otherwise," Greylorn let out a quiet chuckle, "As can teary eyed 'victims'."  
  
    "I didn't do it," Cloud's voice shook, "It wasn't my fault --"  
  
    "Oh I believe you," Greylorn said dryly, "But would anyone else?"  
  
    The young man sat stunned, "Y-you don't think she would --?"  
  
    "Why do you ask me?" Greylorn took another sip, "I thought you considered me a bloodless, prying killer."  
  
    Cloud was silent.  
  
    Greylorn put his hands together and smiled wanly, "I do not think she did it for that purpose."  
  
    "Really?" Cloud felt his anxiety subside.  
  
    "I believe that woman," the man continued, "loves you, but she is -- confused about how to express it."  
  
    Cloud shut his eyes as the man went on, "Or how to secure it."  
  
    The young man snorted, "How would you know?"  
  
    "Experience."  
  
    "Yeah? When?"  
  
    Greylorn smiled vaguely.  
  
    "The hell do you care anyway?" Cloud asked.  
  
    "Why not?"  
  
    "I thought you didn't give a damn about any of us."  
  
    "I thought you might find 'comfort' in my wisdom boy," Greylorn fingered the shot glass.  
  
    "Yeah," Cloud laughed, "I bet you had a lot of experience."  
  
    "I do."  
  
    "Yeah right," the young man chided him, "Like with that snake woman?"  
  
    "Jherana is joined."  
  
    He sat confused.  
  
    "She has -- taken a mate."  
  
    "Oh," Cloud rubbed his nose, "Well, she seems pretty exotic anyway." His eyes narrowed, "She's not one of them is she?"  
  
    "She is draeko."  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "Another race," Greylorn waved his hand airily.  
  
    "Well is she?"  
  
    "Is she what?"  
  
    "One of them?" Cloud pressed.  
  
    "No. She is draeko," Greylorn repeated.  
  
    "Not very talkative are you?" Cloud watched him poured a silvery metallic fluid into his glass.  
  
    "I heard you didn't eat like the rest of us."  
  
    "You heard wrong," Greylorn stoppered the decanter and swirled the contents.  
  
    "What is that stuff?" Cloud eyed the concoction.  
  
    "Champagne."  
  
    "What kind? I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
    "Try some, if you wish," Greylorn pushed his glass towards Cloud. The young man raised it to his lips and sipped cautiously.  
  
    "GYYYYYAAAAHHH!" Cloud spat it out. It was akin to drinking fire.  
  
    "Too strong?" Greylorn crinkled his eyes and sipped it with no trouble.  
  
    "YOO FUGGER!!!" Cloud panted and tried to find something to stem the feeling of molten steel poured down his throat.  
  
    "Here," Greylorn handed him a glass of water, "Drink this."  
  
    Cloud looked at him with suspicion.  
  
    "Do it before you suffocate."  
  
    Cloud grabbed the glass and drank. He felt the pain vanish immediately.  
  
    "I forgot to mention this substance is highly toxic to your kind," Greylorn smiled, obviously enjoying the young man's suffering.  
  
    "So how come you're --"  
  
    "-- still breathing?" Greylorn crinkled his eyes, "I am accustomed to it."  
  
    "You did that on purpose," Cloud seethed.  
  
    "You asked, I obliged."  
  
    "Knowing I could've died."  
  
    "Perhaps," he said vaguely.  
  
    "You're a killer AND an asshole," Cloud seethed.  
  
    "I see you more as an enigma."  
  
    "A what?" Cloud blinked, confused by the man's reply, "Why?"  
  
    "I am -- confused by your behavior."  
  
    "What do you mean?"  
  
    "You love her." It was not a question.  
  
    "Who?"  
  
    "The black haired one," Greylorn said quietly.  
  
    Cloud sucked in a breath and gave no answer.  
  
    "Well?" Greylorn drummed the counter.  
  
    Cloud shut his eyes briefly, "I don't know."  
  
    "A yes or no would suffice."  
  
    The young man took in a deep breath before finally mumbling, "Yes."  
  
    "Even after --?" Greylorn gestured with his head.  
  
    Cloud gritted his teeth, "Don't remind me."  
  
    "Answer the question."  
  
    "What's this?" he darkened, "Another interrogation?"  
  
    "Believe what you wish," Greylorn lit up a black reed, "Well?"  
  
    "Yeah," Cloud let out a long held breath, "I still love her."  
  
    "That other one has feelings for you as well."  
  
    "Aeris?" her name came out soft.  
  
    Greylorn nodded, "The Cetra."  
  
    A pair of glasses clinked in the background.  
  
    "Tell me something I don't know," Cloud lowered his head.  
  
    "Do you love her?"  
  
    "Do you?" Cloud countered.  
  
    "What are you insinuating?" Greylorn narrowed his eyes.  
  
    "So," Cloud pressed, "You do like her."  
  
    "No need to be jealous boy," Greylorn smiled thinly, "I do not wish to -- breed with your precious Cetra."  
  
    Chatter rose in the background.  
  
    "She's not 'mine'," Cloud said darkly, "And it's not like I can anyway."  
  
    "Why not?"  
  
    "I can't."  
  
    "I still do not understand," the cloaked man lit up a thin black reed.  
  
    "Are you blind?" Cloud looked up, "I -- I can't -- I can't carry on with both."  
  
    "Why not?" the cloaked man wore a puzzled expression.  
  
    "In my dreams maybe," he growled, "What Planet are you from?"  
  
    "Your choice," Greylorn finished his drink and sat smoking his reed.  
  
    "What do you mean it's my choice?"  
  
    He didn't answer much to Cloud's chagrin.  
  
    "Hey, why the hell are you still here?"  
  
    "Why not?"  
  
    "I thought you were determined to catch your fugitive," Cloud took another belt.  
  
    "I will," Greylorn lowered his voice, "But not now."  
  
    "You're pretty dedicated to your job. Torturing me is more fun huh?"  
  
    "Sarcasm or not," the man said simply, "I am not going anywhere. Not yet."  
  
    "Why not?" Cloud belched.  
  
    "Because we are being watched."  


* * *

  
    Tifa spat. The taste of bile was still in her mouth. She had left his room and returned to hers after he left, where she promptly threw up into the toilet. She shivered despite the warmth of the water. Tifa drenched herself in the spray and tried to wash away the filth from her exploit.  
  
    I deserve it, after what I did.  
  
    She shut her eyes.  
  
    I hoped it worked.  
  
    It had better work.  
  
    Tifa clutched her stomach and shut off the faucet. It had to be all over now, after all that.  
  
    It better be, she dressed herself slowly.  
  
    The young woman winced. It still hurt. He can't look at me with anything but revulsion after this. He'll seek out Aeris and that'll be the end of it. And that was the plan when she began her unwanted advances. The face in the mirror wore a twisted smile.  
  
    And to think, that I forgot to take a memento of yours, she thought.  
  
    Maybe, it's better this way. Tifa looked around the room. A small bag sat on the bed, along with the new materia she had bought to stem the bleeding. She was packed and all ready to go. She rummaged through the drawers and found she had cleared everything.  
  
    Tifa stepped towards the door and took one last look around before heading downstairs.  


* * *

  
    "Watched by whom?" Cloud asked cautiously.  
  
    "Do not turn around," Greylorn said evenly.  
  
    "They're here? In the bar?" Cloud looked down. Visions of winged black shapes and whip vine tentacles flooded his mind.  
  
    "Keep drinking."  
  
    Cloud poured another himself another shot.  
  
    "Two behind me and one behind you," Greylorn smiled and raised his glass to Cloud, "One more by the doorway."  
  
    Cloud looked past him and saw two black robed men sitting and talking quietly at a table. Their mugs were still full. Their garb seemed familiar, "They're human."  
  
    "You sound surprised."  
  
    "I'm relieved," Cloud felt calmer knowing he wouldn't have to face anything alien soon.  
  
    "Who are they?"  
  
    "Their personnel."  
  
    "What?" Cloud felt anger well up inside him, "They work for those things?"  
  
    "Worship would be a better word," Greylorn seemed lost in thought.  
  
    "Worship?" Cloud said in disbelief.  
  
    "They have agents on almost every populated world," Greylorn lit another black reed.  
  
    "I've seen some like them before," Cloud volunteered, "Back at Midgar."  
  
    "When?"  
  
    "Right before you and Aeris showed up."  
  
    "The ones who set up the trapezohedron?"  
  
    "The what?"  
  
    "The light beacon?"  
  
    "Probably," Cloud nodded, "What are they doing here? You don't think--?"  
  
    "Perhaps," Greylorn waved a gloved hand, "They use local sympathizers to gather intelligence, among other things. Do not worry about it -- yet."  
  
    "I guess," Cloud felt the weight of his sword on his back. He was glad he brought it along with him when he left. His face soured as he remembered how he left Tifa alone in the room. If something was going to happen . . .  
  
    Cloud glanced at the other man, "Think it's safe for me to leave?"  
  
    "Perhaps not. You have been talking to me for a while."  
  
    "Great," he hissed, "Now I get a chance to be killed too. You're a real pal, y'know that?"  
  
    "Thank you," Greylorn smiled, "I have been called many things, but never has someone referred to me as a 'pal' before. I am touched."  
  
    "I didn't mean -- nevermind."  
  
    "I cannot allow any one of them to leave," Greylorn sat up.  
  
    "What do you intend to do?"  
  
    "They will follow me and you," the man flapped his cloak open slightly to reveal a small sidearm, "It is dark enough outside the alleyway."  
  
    "You're just going to kill them?" Cloud whispered harshly.  
  
    "Did they try to negotiate with you at Midgar?"  
  
    "No."  
  
    "I rest my case," Greylorn finished his drink, "Just be sure to run if the local authorities try to detain you."  
  
    "It won't be self defense is it?" Cloud glared at him. When the other man didn't answer, he went on, "I'm not taking part in murder."  
  
    "If you do not kill them, I will."  
  
    "Then I'll stop you."  
  
    "Can you?"  
  
    Cloud blinked as he remembered how easily the man had snatched his sword back aboard the airship.  
  
    "Think carefully boy," Greylorn whispered, "I mentioned the word 'Cetra' to test their response. They sat up straighter everytime. If word of her gets back to them, Junon will be their next target."  
  
    "What?!" Cloud hissed, "What do they want with Aeris?"  
  
    "Too late!!"  
  
    The man near the door had begun to step out. Greylorn drew his weapon and shot him dead in the back.  
  
    "Dammit!" Cloud drew his sword as the two men behind the cloaked man sprung into action. One brandished a serrated meat cleaver in each hand while the other held a compact looking t-shaped gun. The gunman aimed at Cloud just as he and Greylorn leaped aside. A splattering of bullets slammed into the bar just as the bartender saw what was going and screamed before being hit by the gunfire. Greylorn ran after the other man who fled out the door.  
  
    Cloud brought his sword up to deflect a blow the gunman's partner. The knife wielding man lunged awkwardly -- the blow was too strong and not well aimed. Cloud had no problem pirouetting aside and delivering a lethal smash to the back of the head. The man dropped soundlessly to the floor.  
  
    Seeing his partner fall, the gunman ran out the door with Cloud hot on his heels. But it was no use -- the gunman turned a corner and disappeared amongst the alleys and streets of upper Junon. Cloud looked wildly around for the assailant and cursed his bad luck.  
  
    First with women, and now this . . .  


* * *

  
    Red strode down the narrow alley and thought back to what Cid had said.  
  
    'Not one of your kind.'  
  
    Yes. That was the cold truth.  
  
    But he couldn't tell the anyone the truth. It was too -- complicated. All this time he had wandered the face of Planet hoping to find one, just one of his own kind. To speak with. To see just once. And he wound falling for a biped.  
  
    Red smiled as he drifted back to when she suckered the whole party by stealing all their materia. After they had caught her, she tagged along much to the chagrin of the others, but especially him. How he disliked her immature attitude towards everything, especially when the fate of Planet hung on a thread. But after Meteor, he saw her stay. She had given the excuse of 'materia hunting', but Red saw much more in her eyes as she surveyed the wake of destruction.  
  
    She finally grew up, he thought.  
  
    And that was when he fell in love.  
  
    On the surface he'd tell her to shut her trap, but deep down he enjoyed it. Enjoyed her voice, her presence. But most of all, he enjoyed her.  
  
    They were all there when Aeris died. For him though, the pain on the young man's face was forever etched into his mind. He never really felt anything except pity; now with Yuffie, he felt remorse. A deep, soul rendering sorrow that can only be experienced -- never described.  
  
    How could he explain it?  
  
    He could not.  
  
    The quadruped's head sunk lower as he delved deeper into his memories.  
  
    Yuffie was his dark little secret. The merest whisper of it never crept past his lips; although Cid was damn close to it. It was sick and twisted; he could never forget what Hojo had wanted him to do to Aeris. That was probably why he never really --  
  
    A black clad figure rudely flew past him and jerked him away from his thoughts.  
  
    "What the --?"  
  
    A second larger, faster figure whipped past him.  
  
    "Out of the way simmie!"  
  
    Greylorn.  
  
    Red bolted after the man.  


* * *

  
    "Bought a new piece?"  
  
    Vincent looked up as Cid stepped on board Highwind Too.  
  
    "Yes," the gunman swung his lanky legs over the console and landed cat-like on the ground, "Junon has excellent gunshops."  
  
    Cid waved him, "Don' hafta to that."  
  
    "I was merely resting."  
  
    "By polishin' a piece?" the pilot chuckled.  
  
    "We all have our ways to relax."  
  
    "Yeah, yeah," Cid crawled under an adjacent console and ripped out a batch of wiring.  
  
    Vincent stood over the man as he made repairs to the ship.  
  
    "Have you decided yet?"  
  
    "On what?"  
  
    "On her," Vincent spun the cylinder -- smooth and no sound. Excellent.  
  
    Cid whapped his head against the console.  
  
    "Ow! Dammit!" he got out from underneath the console and looked at his friend, "The hell you talkin' about?"  
  
    The reply came out muted, "Shera."  
  
    Cid soured, "Don' wanna hear that name 'board my ship. It's bad luck."  
  
    "You thought differently at the Dragon --" Vincent started.  
  
    "That's dif'rent," the pilot hissed, "I don't fly the damn thing."  
  
    Vincent narrowed his eyes, "Did you know she risked her life for your dreams?"  
  
    "The hell you know?!"  
  
    "I spoke with her a bit. Right after we came back from sp --"  
  
    "I don' wanna talk about it, y'hear?"  
  
    Vincent crinkled his eyes.  
  
    "Damn this fuckin' machine," Cid slammed the console and got up.  
  
    The gunman watched the pilot go about his business of masking his problems.  
  
    "If ch'all wanna talk 'bout love, why don' you tell me o'bout Lucy?" Cid countered.  
  
    Vincent paused briefly but the reply was crisp, "What do you wish to know?"  
  
    Cid paused. He wasn't expecting the man to be forth coming. He paused then asked, "Well the hell joou'd leave?"  
  
    "I thought she would be happier that way."  
  
    "And?"  
  
    Vincent's eyes narrowed, "I was wrong."  
  
    "You can't change pasts."  
  
    "But you can make amends," he said quietly. Then, "For me, it doesn't matter. Not anymore. She's gone."  
  
    "How da hell kin you be so sure?"  
  
    "The Reunion," the tall man turned away, "I'm sure she would have gone and --" Vincent trailed off.  
  
    Cid didn't bother with an answer as he tapped the wrench against another part of the console.  
  
    "Shera said she was going to go away," Vincent said suddenly.  
  
    "The fuck you talking 'bout?" the grizzled man turned around.  
  
    "She couldn't tell you face to face," Vincent dipped his head a little, "That's why she passed it off to me."  
  
    Cid stood speechless.  
  
    "She wanted to tell you that if she didn't hear from you or any of us after Meteor, she figured you would be dead."  
  
    "The hell you diddin' tell me before?"  
  
    Vincent drew himself up, "I tried to, but you cut me off everytime --"  
  
    "Well shee-yit," Cid snapped, "Now's a great time to tell me. This damn boat ain't goin' --"  
  
    "HEY!"  
  
    Both men turned and saw Red XIII running towards them.  
  
    "The hell?" Cid leaned over, "The hell's going on?"  
  
    "Get this thing moving!!" Red puffed breathlessly.  


* * *

  
    "Ineethasaa gtturreeuba?"  
  
    Cloud perked his ears. He followed the low voices and walked further down the alley. Greylorn had someone by the throat.  
  
    "You got him?"  
  
    "No thanks to you."  
  
    Cloud glowered at him.  
  
    Arrogant sonovabitch.  
  
    Greylorn tightened his grip on his captive and repeated, "Ineethasaa gtturreeuba?"  
  
    Blood frothed from the man's lips as he struggled to work out words, "Sn'kffnr -- g'ddk -- cthfgn -- tmp'k -- sssr -- sss . . ." the man's eyes lolled and he fell silent. Greylorn let the body drop like a rag doll.  
  
    "You killed him," Cloud hissed, "A helpless man."  
  
    "Not exactly helpless. And not exactly killed," Greylorn bent beside the body.  
  
    "You strangled him," Cloud accused.  
  
    "No," the man wrenched the corpse's mouth open, "Poison."  
  
    The young man took one look and turned away. The inside of the man's mouth was a gooey mess of flesh and blood. The poison had melted away the gums and several teeth fell to the ground with a soft 'plink'. Greylorn scrutinized the body in silence.  
  
    "Freeze!! Put up your hands!"  
  
    A dozen armed soldiers had their guns trained on the two men.  
  
    "Great, what do we do now?" Cloud turned to Greylorn.  
  
    "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!"  
  
    "I am busy," the man seemed oblivious to the situation, "You take them out."  
  
    "Are you crazy?" Cloud began to put his hands up.  
  
    "YOU!! HANDS UP OR WE FIRE!!"  
  
    Greylorn looked up nonchalantly at the wavering barrels.  


* * *

  
    "And that'll be just one way?" the ticket agent asked.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa rubbed her nose and counted the money she had left in her billfold.  
  
    "That'll be 100 Gil please."  
  
    She slid a crumpled note across the counter in silence.  
  
    The vendor handed her a ticket, "It'll be a while until the ship's fully fueled."  
  
    "How long then?"  
  
    "About one, maybe two hours. You may have a seat until she's ready."  
  
    "I will. Thank you."  
  
    Tifa ambled over to the bench and sat down.  
  
    Well this is it, she scuffed the ground with her shoe.  
  
    She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or both.  
  
    "You're leaving without even saying goodbye?"  
  
    She blinked and saw a woman in a pink standing over her.  
  
    "What are you doing here?" Tifa sounded almost angry, "I -- I thought you were arranging services for--" she softened her voice, "for Elmyra."  
  
    Aeris' hair fluttered in the breeze as she dipped her head sadly, "What's the use? I don't even have her body here."  
  
    "Oh," was all Tifa could manage.  
  
    "Besides," the pink clad woman looked up, "I thought I could count on you being there."  
  
    "Sorry," Tifa murmured, "I -- something came up. I'm heading out."  
  
    "Where're you headed?"  
  
    "Just out," Tifa said quietly.  
  
    "Business?" Aeris asked, "Or pleasure?"  
  
    "Business, I guess."  
  
    "Where's Cloud?"  
  
    "He's--," Tifa began to pursed her lips but caught herself, "He's not feeling well."  
  
    "Oh," Aeris sat down beside her. Both of them sat listening to the roar of the waves against the dock.  
  
    "I'm heading for the Canyon," the small woman broke the silence.  
  
    "What are you going to do there?" Tifa looked at her.  
  
    "Study Planet I guess," Aeris shrugged casually, "There's really not much else for me now. What were you going to do?" she glanced at her sideways, "The truth now."  
  
    Tifa gripped the bench sides tightly, "Give a try at another bar, somewhere. Costa de Sol sounds good." They lapsed into stony silence again.  
  
    Aeris finally broke down, "He'll come looking for you."  
  
    "No he won't," Tifa bit her lip.  
  
    "Oh yes he will."  
  
    "He loves you--" they both said in unison.  
  
    "Please take care of him," Tifa began to cry, "Love him like I would."  
  
    "If you love him," Aeris whispered, "Then don't leave."  
  
    "It's because I love him that I'm leaving. What good will I do except be a constant thorn in your side?"  
  
    "My side?" Aeris drew a sharp breath, "What about you? How do you think I feel seeing you two like this?"  
  
    Tifa dipped her head, "But --"  
  
    "I've had just about enough," Aeris said curtly, "You're staying and that's final."  
  
    Tifa was about to reply when Reeve ran up looking haggard and quite annoyed.  
  
    "Why didn't you say you were leaving? I had to track you down from -- oh," his eyes slid past her and saw Aeris, "Uh, sorry to disturb you two, but something's come up."  
  
    "What is it?" Aeris got out a handkerchief and blew into it.  
  
    "It's Cloud and Greylorn," Reeve panted but he barely contained his anger, "They're both under arrest for murder."  
  
    "M-m-murder?" Tifa gasped.  
  
    Aeris reached out and steadied her, "How and when?"  
  
    "About a half hour ago," Reeve stood up and composed himself, "And I don't have any pull what so ever here. But I did offer a plea bargain to Junon's commander."  
  
    "Are they okay?" Tifa eyes held no small amount of fear.  
  
    "For now. But the commander seems intent to make an example out of them."  
  
    "What kind of example?" Aeris asked.  
  
    "Dead ones."  
  
    Both women gasped.  
  
    Reeve motioned for them to follow, "For now, I think it's best you two head back to the city proper."  


* * *

  
    "I can't believe this," Cloud paced the cell floor, "We're going to get executed and you're not helping at all."  
  
    Greylorn didn't answer as he stretched out lazily on the bench.  
  
    "Right," Cloud turned and banged his head on the bars.  
  
    How the hell could I've been so stupid to listen to this trigger happy maniac?!  
  
    "Hey!" a rough voice said past the door, "You two got visitors!"  
  
    The guard unlocked the cell door as two other guards trained their guns on the two. The two men were led into a small room with a table and several chairs. Cloud noticed only a small, single window and the door were the only other things in the room.  
  
    They sat there in silence until the door opened again.  
  
    "In there," a guard's voice said roughly.  
  
    "Cloud?"  
  
    The young man looked up and waved half heartedly. Tifa stood mute and kept her distance. Aeris nudged her slightly but she shook her head and sat down across the table.  
  
    "Why are you here?" Greylorn asked coldly.  
  
    The small woman glared back defiantly, "Why are you here?"  
  
    "I ask the questions, Cetra."  
  
    "Not anymore you don't," she shot back. The man's eyes crinkled slightly but he quickly slipped back into his mask.  
  
    "Care to tell what happened?" Tifa asked.  
  
    "I was at a bar when he came up and said he was being watched," Cloud started, "We wound up killing all of them."  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "He said they were spies for those things."  
  
    "Wait -- why are you here?" Aeris asked, "You were doing them a favor."  
  
    "They didn't believe me when I told the story," Cloud dipped his head.  
  
    "What about him?" Tifa pointed at Greylorn.  
  
    "Not a word," Cloud leaned towards her, but she backed off.  
  
    "Are you okay? You're not leaking anymore right?"  
  
    She didn't look at him, "I'm fine now."  
  
    "I'm sorry," Cloud reached over to take her hand but the cuffs made it difficult.  
  
    "Now you know how it felt," Tifa mumbled.  
  
    "Yeah," he said as he redoubled his efforts.  
  
    "Don't."  
  
    Cloud's eyes followed ruefully her as she drew away without another word.  
  
    "Well!?" Aeris sounded shrill, "Don't you have more? Are you just going to sit there?"  
  
    Greylorn sat back and ignored her.  
  
    "I don't care what crack brained excuse you have," her voice rose, "But I want you to lay everything out we can get you two out of here!"  
  
    "I have all the time in the world," Greylorn soured, "You want him free, you do it."  
  
    Cloud and Tifa gasped as Aeris' face flushed beet red.  
  
    "You irresponsible, intrusive piece of trash!" she screamed, "If it weren't for you and your damn fugitive, mom would still be alive!!"  
  
    "Modulate your voice Cetra," Greylorn said quietly, "Or the guard will throw you out."  
  
    "YOU BASTARD!" Aeris lashed out with a well aimed blow but he dipped to the side and kicked her square in her butt, sending her to the floor.  
  
    "Aeris!" Tifa ran over to help her up.  
  
    "Damn you!" she was crying, "I should have kept my mouth shut from the beginning!! I should never have let you cause all this!"  
  
    Tifa rocked her and whispered something to stifle her cries.  
  
    "I can't believe you," Cloud fumed, "We're gonna get executed for murder and --"  
  
    "That is where you are wrong," Greylorn said coldly, "There is no murder in a military operation."  
  
    "If there is one, I'm not privy to it."  
  
    The four of them looked up and saw Reeve with another uniformed man.  
  
    "This is Commander Legrasse."  
  
    The man nodded.  
  
    "He's in charge of Junon since Shinra went to hell," Reeve stroked his goatee, "I hope you understand the gravity of this situation. And how the Commander may help if you show some courtesy." He referred to all of them, but his eyes were solely fixed on Greylorn.  
  
    "Sit down please," Legrasse motioned to them before taking hs place across from them, "Reeve tells me you have something to say in your defense. Something important enough that I may offer an alternative."  
  
    Aeris flashed Cloud a quick smile. At the corner of his eye, he saw Tifa relax at the commander's announcement.  
  
    "Now what war are you talking about?"  
  
    Greylorn folded his arms and remained silent. Aeris hissed loudly at him while Reeve stared at him in disbelief. Legrasse turned his attention to Cloud.  
  
    "You have anything to say?"  
  
    "Go on," Tifa urged. Aeris nodded in encouragement.  
  
    Cloud began, "Okay. As far as I know, this guy is looking for some criminal."  
  
    "Does he have a name?"  
  
    All eyes turned to Greylorn but he remained impassive.  
  
    "Not my business, eh?" Legrasse tapped his pencil across the table as the blue eyed man nodded slightly.  
  
    "There are these things who are after him too," Aeris cut in.  
  
    "What things?" the commander turned back towards them.  
  
    "Huge bat like things," she waved her arms, "And giant snake -- things."  
  
    "They're the ones who attacked Midgar and Kalm," Tifa piped up.  
  
    "Apparently they also have human agents working for them," Cloud added, "Those were the guys we whacked at the bar. We didn't know what they were up to but we knew it was bad," he finished lamely.  
  
    Legrasse tapped his pencil as they finished and looked at them without much sympathy. Reeve stood silent and didn't move. The commander's eyes shifted among there faces and finally settled on Greylorn.  
  
    "Do you have anything to add?"  
  
    Greylorn shrugged, "You do not believe us, so why try?"  
  
    Tifa and Cloud glared at him. Aeris glared at him with a heart full of hate.  
  
    "You're right," Legrasse arched his brow, "I don't believe you."  
  
    Tifa inhaled sharply, "But --!"  
  
    "Listen missy," Legrasse growled, "I can't face the friends and families of those victims and say we let the killers go because of some wacko story. Ever since Meteor fell, everything has gone to hell around here and it's up to me and everyone else after Weapon left alive to keep things in line around here."  
  
    "Thanks to us," Cloud spoke up.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "We were the ones who stopped Sephiroth in the Crater," Tifa said.  
  
    "And I asked Planet stop Meteor," Aeris added.  
  
    "If it weren't for us," Cloud leaned forward, "Planet would've died days ago."  
  
    Legrasse looked at them as if they were insane.  
  
    "You say these people were what again?" he asked Reeve.  
  
    The man straightened his tie and drew a breath. He couldn't believe how things went from bad to worse in five fucking minutes.  
  
    "Cloud is one of my best constables, as is Tifa. And Aeris, she's a top notch uh --"  
  
    "Chirurgeon," Tifa gave her a wink.  
  
    Aeris grinned back.  
  
    "And that silent one?"  
  
    Reeve soured and was about to answer when Greylorn cut him off.  
  
    "Why bother? No explanation will change his mind."  
  
    The stranger's arrogance was starting to goad everyone, especially Legrasse.  
  
    "Fine it makes no difference to me," he slammed shut his notebook and stood up, "You two are scheduled to be shot at dawn."  
  
    Aeris and Tifa gasped. Cloud saw both their faces whiten at the announcement.  
  
    "Enjoy your last hours on the Planet you 'protected', murderers," Legrasse stormed out of the room.  
  
    "Wait!" Tifa cried but the commander had left, along with any hope.  
  
    "Reeve!" Aeris sat up, "Is there--?"  
  
    "No," he cut her off, "I told you I have no authority here. He only showed up after I gave him the last few rockets we had on board Highwind Too."  
  
    "Long range warhead delivery systems for this?" Greylorn chuckled and nodded towards the door, "He got the better deal."  
  
    "Shut the fuck up," Cloud snarled, "I want to get out of here alive."  
  
    Reeve glared at the blue eyed man, "If we get of here, I swear I'll --"  
  
    "You'll what?" Greylorn challenged, "Kill me?"  
  
    He laughed rudely in his face before heading for the door, "Guard!"  
  
    "What do you want?" the sentry growled.  
  
    "I may return to my cell," Greylorn held out his hands.  
  
    The sentry called for another guard to take him away.  
  
    "Sonovabitch," Reeve banged his fist on the table. He looked at the three of them gravely and gathered himself, "Okay, I'll see what kind of deal I can swing. Money, food, whatever. Just don't expect much, okay?"  
  
    "We'll appreciate anything you can do," Aeris looked apprehensive.  
  
    "Like I said," Reeve soured as he neared the door, "Just don't expect too much."  
  
    An embarrassing silence descended upon them as the door closed. Cloud shifted nervously in his seat as he cleared his throat.  
  
    "Thanks for being here."  
  
    "Don't think much of it," Tifa rocked her seat and looked away.  
  
    Aeris gave him a quick smile but said nothing.  
  
    "No really thanks. It -- it really means a lot to me. I know it must be -- difficult," Cloud coughed nervously.  
  
    "Well," Aeris stood, "I think I'll leave the two of you alone now."  
  
    Tifa got up too, "Er -- I um. I gotta go. Maybe I can help out Reeve or something."  
  
    "No. You stay put, Tifa ."  
  
    "But --"  
  
    "Hey listen," Aeris pulled her aside.  
  
    "Look at him," she pointed to a dispirited Cloud, "He needs you more than ever now. This may be your last chance to really talk things through with him."  
  
    "Don't give me that," Tifa shook her head, "You two can finally be alone without me gumming things up."  
  
    "I don't think so," Aeris stamped her foot lightly, "I said I won't stand in your way and I stand by it."  
  
    "Well me too," Tifa folded her arms and glowered.  
  
    "This is silly Tifa," Aeris sighed, "Please don't --"  
  
    "Visiting hours are over, ladies."  
  
    "What!?" both of them looked at the sentry.  
  
    Cloud sat in silent shock as another guard pulled him up and led him away.  
  
    "Wait!" Aeris cried, "We weren't finished!"  
  
    "Please just another five minutes!" Tifa tugged on the guard's sleeve.  
  
    "Regulations are regulations," the sentry ushered them aside.  
  
    Aeris and Tifa kept their eyes on Cloud until he was out of sight.  
  
    The sentry turned towards them and said, "The execution is scheduled for five tomorrow."  
  
    Tifa sat down and began to cry along, with Aeris. The sentry left without another word.  


* * *

  
    Cloud sat in his cell in silence. Sat and wondered about his last few hours on Planet.  
  
    His last hours. The meaning weighed heavily on him. And they didn't even have the decency to sit down and keep him company. He shook his head bitterly. Maybe I should just forget both of them and leave. They'd be probably be happier without me.  
  
    Aw fuck.  
  
    Who am I kidding?  
  
    He hung his head, it's not like they have a choice in another few hours.  
  
    Cloud looked up at the single guard.  
  
    "Can you take these off?"  
  
    The guard looked at him and smiled, "What's it worth to you?"  
  
    "If I'm gonna die, at least give me a last request."  
  
    "Like I said," the man looked around to see if he was being watched, "What's it worth to you?"  
  
    "I don't have much with me right now --"  
  
    "Sure you do. Let me sleep with your two lady friends," he smiled, "At the same time."  
  
    Cloud scowled and turned away. The guard laughed as the young man bunched his hands into fists.  
  
    "That browned haired one doesn't have the chest like the other one," the man gestured, "Yeah, but I'm sure she's warm between the sheets too."  
  
    "You're a fuckin' asshole."  
  
    "Fucking?" the man gave him a distasteful grin, "Fucking? You're not my type, ladyboy."  
  
    Cloud barely contained his rage as the guard continued.  
  
    "Still," the man pumped his fist suggestively, "I'd like to get off on that black haired one. I could clean out my dick on those tits of hers."  
  
    The young man gritted his teeth and fought to remain calm.  
  
    "You know after I have my fun, my buddies could use some of that too," the man sauntered over to his cell, "I can charge for it too! Just think -- two cunts and plenty of money to go around."  
  
    "That's it!" Cloud exploded, "Why don't you step in here and say it to my face?!"  
  
    "Yeah a real tough guy," the guard laughed and stepped temptingly close. Cloud lunged out but before he could reach him, the man thrust his gun through the bars and whipped the young man across the face before quickly backing off.  
  
    "Sonavabitch!" Cloud spat out blood. The guard laughed and turned to Greylorn in the next cell.  
  
    "You two aren't so tough without your weapons eh?"  
  
    He stood silent and stared impassively at the guard.  
  
    "When I ask you something, I want an answer," the man raised his weapon menacingly, "It's called respecting your jailer."  
  
    "Why don't you go fuck yourself," Cloud spat.  
  
    "What did you say?" the guard pointed his gun towards him, "Know your place you little blond shithead. Or I blow your brains out all over this Planet forsaken cell."  
  
    He ventured closer waving his weapon.  
  
    "I'm gonna ask again, tough guy," the man said to Greylorn, "You're not so tough without your weapons are you?"  
  
    The blue eyed man suddenly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him towards the bars. Before Cloud could blink, Greylorn had shoved the gun through the man's mouth -- barrel first.  
  
    "Not so tough with your weapon are you?" the blue eyed man observed as the corpse slumped wetly to the floor. Cloud stood speechless as Greylorn took the keys from the bloody mess and effortlessly unlocked his cell.  
  
    "Hey!" he shouted, "You gonna leave me in here?"  
  
    "Your choice," Greylorn tossed the keys into the cell.  
  
    "I underestimated you," Cloud scrambled eagerly to free himself, "Sorry about before."  
  
    He ran out of the cell and stopped over the corpse. Red goo slid off the barrel and dripped onto the ground as he picked up the weapon.  
  
    Empty. They must've shipped everything up north to fight Sephiroth.  
  
    Even the damn bullets.  
  
    "You knew he didn't have it loaded, right?" he turned to Greylorn.  
  
    "If he did, he would have shot you the moment you provoked him."  
  
    The young man scowled.  
  
    Cold hearted bastard.  
  
    He dropped the gun and headed towards the door. Cloud peeked down the corridor before stepping out.  
  
    "Where are you going? The way out is that way!"  
  
    "The Cetra. She is still here."  
  
    "How do you know?!" his face hardened.  
  
    "I do not," Greylorn said without looking back, "But that does."  
  
    "Wha-?" Cloud stopped as he heard skittering down the hall.  


* * *

  
    Tifa couldn't form words as she put her head down and cried.  
  
    Aeris had her arm around her, "C'mon, stop this. He needs us more than ever now."  
  
    "You mean he needs you more than ever now," Tifa showed no signs of stopping, "I'm sorry I screwed it all up! I'm sorry!!"  
  
    "Don't be," Aeris gave her a squeeze before she grew thoughtful, "I shouldn't have been alone with him like that in the first place."  
  
    "Like any of it matters now!" Tifa wailed.  
  
    "Shush," Aeris whispered, "First we've got to get him out of here, okay?"  
  
    "How?!" Tifa dug her nails into the table, "There's guards everywhere!"  
  
    "I've got a plan."  
  
    The dark haired woman stopped her tears and looked up intently.  
  
    "Better," Aeris gently wiped Tifa's face and stood up.  
  
    "What are you --?"  
  
    Aeris bit her lip as she unbuttoned the bottom buttons of her dress, up to her hips. The slit now showed off her slender legs.  
  
    "This should help get us past the guards."  
  
    "Oh," Tifa reddened slightly before she undid the top of her shorts, "Do you think it'll work?"  
  
    I must look like a slut. She immediately soured at the thought.  
  
    "It'll work," Aeris nodded reassuringly, "Ready?"  
  
    "Huh?" Tifa snapped out of her reverie, "Yeah, just gimme a sec."  
  
    She lifted up her top a little, partially revealing the bottom of her ample chest.  
  
    "Aeris?"  
  
    "Hmm?" she looked up as she undid several buttons at the top of her dress.  
  
    "Thanks."  
  
    "Thank me when we get outta here," she gave her a cheering glance, "Ready?"  
  
    Tifa glanced at her and nodded.  
  
    "Okay," Aeris inhaled sharply, "Here goes noth --"  
  
    AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
    The scream interrupted their plans.  
  
    "What was that?" Tifa asked wide eyed.  
  
    "I -- I don't know," Aeris said terrified, "And I don't think I want to know."  
  
    Shouts and gunfire sounded outside before more horrific screams erupted around them. Both of them quickly readjusted their clothes before turning off the lights. The two of them stayed hidden until things settled down.  
  
    "We better get out of here," Tifa whispered.  
  
    "Are you sure we want to?" Aeris swallowed as two dark shapes appeared in the door window. She saw her friend's eyes grow wide even in the dim light.  
  
    "Stay back," Tifa interposed herself between Aeris and the door.  
  
    "Don't be ridiculous," Aeris picked up a chair and braced herself, "We fight together."  
  
    Tifa nodded and readied herself on the other side of the door.  
  
    "One," she whispered.  
  
    The knob turned.  
  
    "Two," Aeris raised the chair over her head.  
  
    The door cracked open slowly.  
  
    "THREE!!"  
  
    A strong arm caught Tifa's swing, but Aeris landed a bone jarring blow on her captor. Incredibly, her assailant still managed to slam Tifa against the wall before reaching for Aeris before throwing her roughly to the floor.  
  
    "Grey-lorn?" the pink clad woman could barely breathe as the black gloved hand held her tightly by her collar. She coughed and sputtered as he released his grip.  
  
    "Nice blow Cetra," he hissed and released her, "You almost broke my arm."  
  
    Aeris didn't bother with an answer as she coughed and struggled for breath on the floor.  
  
    "Cloud!?" Tifa blinked her eyes.  
  
    "Let's go," his voice was all business, but she saw his eyes light up with joy.  
  
    "How'd you get out?!" she could barely contain herself. Then the light revealed more of the young man's face. Tifa softened her voice, "What happened?"  
  
    "I'll tell you about it later," Cloud helped a gagging Aeris up, "Right now we got to get out of here before --"  
  
    "DON'T MOVE!"  
  
    Commander Legrasse stood in the doorway with a wide eyed Reeve behind him. The commander had a pistol aimed at them.  
  
    "You two are dead," Legrasse spat.  
  
    "Wait!" Reeve exclaimed, "Let them explain--!!"  
  
    "No more lies!," Legrasse hissed and shoved Reeve aside, "They killed and murdered their way through this city and this base and now you want me to let them go?"  
  
    "I'm sure they have a --"  
  
    "Then you can die with them if you wish," Legrasse said coldly.  
  
    "Leave them out of this!" Cloud pushed Aeris and Tifa to the side, "It's just me and him you want. They had nothing to do with this!"  
  
    "Fine!!" Legrasse snarled and pointed at the two women, "You two can go," he aimed his gun at Cloud and Greylorn, "I'm moving up the time of execution."  
  
    "NO!!" Aeris and Tifa screamed.  
  
    "Too late."  
  
    "What?" Legrasse looked at Greylorn.  
  
    The blue eyed man backed away from Legrasse, his cold eyes angled up to the ceiling. Everyone threw their gaze upward as a foul smelling stench filled the place. Something lumpy and grotesque dropped down in front of Cloud, but it immediately made for his left -- for Aeris. She screamed as Greylorn kicked the table towards the thing, forcing it into Legrasse.  
  
    "What in --" the commander never got to finish as his words were drowned in his own blood. Pandemonium ensued as everyone tried to escape.  
  
    "IN THE NAME OF--!" Reeve shouted and backed away.  
  
    "Run!" Cloud backed away from the door.  
  
    "Where to!?" Tifa screamed. The door was the only way out. Aeris could barely contain her panic as she picked up a chair and flung it harmlessly against the window.  
  
    "Help me break it!!" she shrieked.  
  
    "Where are the guards!?" Cloud yelled as he grabbed another chair.  
  
    "They all must be dead!!" Tifa beat her fists against the glass.  
  
    Greylorn stood unperturbed by the spectacle as the beast began to sniff the freshly killed body. To Reeve, it appeared to be a white haired ape like creature with dull, red eyes and skeletal black claws. It held the fallen man's body in a twisted embrace as it proceeded to gnaw on the commander's head.  
  
    "For Planet's sake," Reeve backed himself up against the wall and looked at the blue eyed man, "Do something you moron!"  
  
    "Fancy you showing yourself," Greylorn looked at the ape thing intently, "You make it all too easy."  
  
    All heads turned towards the monstrosity in their midst. It continued to chew the corpse and ignored Greylorn, even as he stood there not more than five feet away.  
  
    "I had expected better from you," the blue eyed man snapped his fingers, "Attempt trace."  
  
    :: tracking energy signature ::  
  
    The ape tore off a piece of Legrasse's face before it sat still and surveyed the room with its baleful red eyes.  
  
    :: triangulating signal source ::  
  
    "tttthhhheeeee rrreeeeporrrrrrttsssss wwwweerrrrrr ccccoorrrrrreecctt sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa yyyuuuuu hhaavvvvv bbrrrrooottt tthhheee sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa," the voice was unfamiliar, alien, and frightening. Aeris cringed as the monster set its gaze on her.  
  
    :: signal encoded attempting decipher ::  
  
    "Those were yours?" Greylorn stepped back a bit, "I would not have guessed."  
  
    The ape's head swivelled towards him before it continued, "yyyyyyeeesssssss ssssllaaayyyeerrrr."  
  
    :: signal reencoded reattempting deciper ::  
  
    Greylorn snorted, "Say what you will; I will make capture."  
  
    :: signal reencoded reattempting deciper ::  
  
    The ape snapped at the unseen voice as its lips curled into a blood curdling snarl, "nnnnneeewwwww tttrrrrriikkkk," its head whipped back briefly towards Greylorn, "unnnttilll theennnnn ssssllaaayyyeerrrr."  
  
    :: signal reencoded reattempting deciper ::  
  
    The ape stepped back. It howled and leaped again towards Aeris. She barely had time to scream before the beast vanished in a ball of flame. Greylorn had a small weapon aimed at where the thing was before.  
  
    :: signal lost triangulation incomplete ::  
  
    "I believe my stay is at an end."  
  
    "Wait just a fucking minute!" Cloud shouted.  
  
    "What now boy?"  
  
    "That thing you just killed, that was your criminal?"  
  
    "No," Greylorn said coldly, "It was merely a tool."  
  
    "But you spoke as if it was him!" Cloud glared.  
  
    "You thought wrong," he cut him off, "It serves as a message."  
  
    "Why? To taunt you?" Aeris asked shaken.  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "Liar!" she hissed.  
  
    Greylorn cast his eyes toward her, "Pardon?"  
  
    "I-I heard what it said," she whispered, "I heard it with my own ears. It said 'Cetra'."  
  
    Greylorn said nothing.  
  
    "And that thing attacked her," Tifa glared at him, "Twice."  
  
    "You know something we don't," Cloud hissed, "After what you said about Aeris a little while ago --"  
  
    "What did he say?" Aeris turned towards him.  
  
    "Something about people looking for Cetra," Cloud narrowed his eyes. Aeris looked at Greylorn apprehensively.  
  
    "You lied to me," she began.  
  
    "Uh, I hate to interrupt, but we should probably continue this elsewhere," Reeve jerked them out of the conversation.  
  
    :: warning - multiple simulacra detected ::  
  
    A group of four ape creatures hunched themselves over Legrasse's half eaten remains, poised to strike out.  
  
    "diiiiiieeeeee sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa diiiiiieeeeee sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa diiiiiieeeeee sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa diiiiiieeeeee."  
  
    "Get her out of here," Greylorn pushed Aeris towards them.  
  
    "Where?" Cloud asked.  
  
    "Any place but here," the man shot out the window, "Now GO."  
  
    Greylorn trained his gun back on the creatures and fired.  


* * *

  
    They ran through the brig, passing by torn bodies of guards and soldiers.  
  
    "Hurry!!" Cloud ran towards the door, "We've got to warn every --"  
  
    The four of them exploded onto a busy street filled with -- people. Live people going about their evening business as usual.  
  
    "Reeve we've got to warn everyone!" Aeris wheezed.  
  
    "How?" Reeve said harshly, "I left my celphone back in Legrasse's office! Plus where are we going to go where those snakes or gaunts aren't going to be a problem?"  
  
    "What about those things inside?" Tifa interrupted, "If you ask me, they're plain nasty."  
  
    "But we still have to --!"  
  
    "Quiet Cetra."  
  
    Aeris turned and saw Greylorn walking casually out of the building in his old garb.  
  
    "Get to the airport," he began pushing her down the street.  
  
    "HEY!!" Aeris dug her heels into the ground.  
  
    "Here," the man turned to Cloud, "Your weapon."  
  
    The cloaked man dropped a hastily wrapped bundle on the ground but the young man stuck out his arm and barred the way.  
  
    "You're not leaving until you tell us what the hell is going on!"  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa snapped, "What that stuff you said about a 'military operation'?"  
  
    Greylorn turned and levelled a cold gaze at them, "You should leave or the whole city may want your blood."  
  
    "What!? Why?"  
  
    "Those things we just saw are simulacrums used to spread viruses. They cause mutations."  
  
    "WHAT?!"  
  
    "You heard me," Greylorn said coldly, "He spreads his viruses through manufactured organisms. Those exposed will become -- a nuisance."  
  
    Aeris' face tightened, "You mean that's how Jenova -- how my ancestors ---?"  
  
    "They are obsolete by current military standards," Greylorn's mouth twitched slightly, "Nevertheless, they are still quite dangerous."  
  
    "We've got to warn everyone!" Reeve half shouted. Several passers by looked at him.  
  
    "Quiet!" Greylorn hissed, "Do you know what would happen if you scream plague?" Reeve looked at him as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
    "Panic," the man snapped, "Pure bloody panic."  
  
    "What are we supposed to do?" Tifa snapped, "Leave everyone here to die? Like last time?"  
  
    When he didn't answer immediately, Aeris gasped. He was going to do it.  
  
    "I will admit, he is after the Cetra and her only," Greylorn said reluctantly.  
  
    "Who? The criminal?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "So," the young man spat, "The truth is out."  
  
    Greylorn's eyes smouldered, "You do not know the tip of it."  
  
    "Never mind that for now; what are we going to do?" Tifa looked at Aeris with worry, "We can't let him have her!"  
  
    "And we can't stay and expect to survive something like this," Reeve said, "We don't even know what we're dealing with!"  
  
    "Are we infected?" Cloud asked suddenly.  
  
    "No. As long as you did not make contact with their blood you are fine," Greylorn closed his eyes, "Fortunately there were only five, but the last one got a little messy."  
  
    Everyone took two steps back.  
  
    "I am unaffected," he said quickly, "But its blood is inside. I can destroy the virus with a small area effect."  
  
    "Small area effect?" Reeve hissed.  
  
    "It will only burn everything in the building," Greylorn levelled a cool gaze at him, "Do you have reservations about preserving the dead?"  
  
    Reeve shuddered and shook his head.  
  
    "Wait a damn minute!" Cloud hissed, "If you can destroy the virus, why do we have to leave?"  
  
    "Do not be stupid," Greylorn's voice was cold, "Do you think the next attempt will be this easy to combat?"  
  
    "He's right," Tifa prodded him, "Let's go."  
  
    "Well spoken. Get her out of the city," Greylorn pushed Aeris over towards her, "Somewhere safe. And be quiet about it. The local authorities may try to detain you."  
  
    "Cosmo Canyon would be nice."  
  
    "Nanaki?" Tifa said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
  
    "Just trying to help," he said, "This way to the Highwind Too."  
  
    "About time simmie," Greylorn said unkindly.  
  
    "You laid it out on short notice," Red replied coldly, "Expect delays."  
  
    "Laid out what?" Aeris stared at the two.  
  
    "After," Greylorn made a pass of his hand, "Get going."  
  
    Tifa led her away. Reeve turned to them and shook his head, "I'm not going. Not yet. My section leaders need to know what's going on."  
  
    Cloud looked him in the eye, "Good luck."  
  
    Reeve nodded his head wearily, "I'll try and catch up to you after."  
  
    "Come on," Red XIII motioned with his head, "I'll explain on the way."  
  
    "Speaking of which," Cloud turned to Greylorn, "You have a lot of that to do once we're safe," he started to leave but stopped, "You know where the ship is right?"  
  
    "Yes," Greylorn chuckled as he pulled out a small purple ovoid the size of an egg, "To make sure that Cetra is safe, I would follow her to R'lyeh itself."  


* * *

  
The very best cover is often a simple extension of the truth.  
  
    -- George Hayduke  


* * *

  
    They were safe. For now. To avoid any unnecessary contact, Cid had opted to take a more southerly route that bypassed Costa de Sol. It was going to be a safer albeit, longer trip.  
  
    And it was all that bastard's fault.  
  
    Cloud's hands formed fists as he lay on his bunk. His eyes feasted on the darkness of his cabin as he thought back to the events of last night.  
  
    Red XIII had met Greylorn quite by accident just before they were arrested. The warrior had been warned about the 'spies' and was advised to secure an escape route. Fortunately, Red was a fast runner. He even managed to notify Barret and Marlene before all hell broke loose at the brig.  
  
    Everyone was on board when the explosion echoed through the city. The airport was a half mile away and the flash was still visible.  
  
    Local area effect my ass.  
  
    He couldn't even give that son of a bitch a piece of his mind since he didn't even bother to show up -- but security did. It took the combined firepower of Barret and Vincent to hold them off until Cid managed to get off the ground.  
  
    Cloud just hoped Reeve was okay.  
  
    How the hell could they've been so naive as not to inquire further about the man's motives from the beginning?  
  
    There was something wrong about all of it.  
  
    Greylorn was holding out on them.  
  
    It was too sudden.  
  
    Aeris' miraculous return. All the recent events were -- peculiar, to say the least.  
  
    And that thing about a military operation just didn't sit well with him. Cloud rolled onto his side and sighed. It was close to dawn, but he hadn't slept a wink all night. Besides the blue eyed stranger, other matters troubled him.  
  
    Specifically two women.  
  
    Back to square one.  
  
    "Dammit," he whispered as he found himself thinking about Tifa.  
  
    That stunt of hers destroyed so much between them.  
  
    It killed his trust.  
  
    It killed his compassion.  
  
    He shivered.  
  
    It killed his love.  
  
    No.  
  
    But it came damn close.  
  
    And that's what still hung over him.  
  
    He knew deep inside --  
  
    Aw, fuck this. Cloud got up and wrapped himself snugly in a blanket.  
  
    The engines' hum was steady. Which meant Cid was either up already or he pulled an all nighter. He opened his cabin door and headed down the passageway. A peek inside the cockpit showed that the pilot had pulled the cap over his head and taking a quick snooze.  
  
    Was this safe?  
  
    Cloud was about to knock on the door and wake him when he saw some blinking letters on the console.  
  
    AUTOMATIC ON  
  
    The letters disappeared and news ones appeared.  
  
    BE SAFE - SHINRA  
  
    Leave it to them to invent something like this.  
  
    I need some fresh air, Cloud thought as he turned and climbed up the steps to the deck hatch.  
  
    The wind rushed by with a soft whistle and stung his cheeks as he looked around. The morning sun was barely over the horizon as Highwind Too flew high over the water. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he wasn't alone. The lone figure stood on the deck's bow, her dress fluttering in the breeze.  
  
    His mouth went dry.  
  
    A sign? Or an omen?  
  
    He drew in a breath and approached.  
  
    "You're up early. Mind if I join you?"  
  
    Aeris turned and saw Cloud drape his blanket over her shoulders.  
  
    "Th-thank you," she took it gingerly, "I just wanted to watch the sunrise."  
  
    Her gaze returned to the choppy water below them as he stood silent.  
  
    "I'm -- glad to see your wish finally come true."  
  
    "What wish?" she blinked.  
  
    "The one you told me about when we first left Junon," he said softly.  
  
    Aeris closed her eyes and sighed, "That was so long ago."  
  
    "Was it?" he whispered, "It's only been four months."  
  
    She dipped her head slightly, "You've been counting."  
  
    "Four months and six days to be exact. I couldn't forget."  
  
    Aeris drew a sharp breath and passed her eyes over the water, "I wish mom was here to see this."  
  
    "I'm sorry," he started, "I couldn't save her."  
  
    She waved her hand vaguely, "It - it wasn't your fault."  
  
    "Still," he held her gently as she coughed lightly, "If I had done more."  
  
    "It's NOT your fault," her voice shook a bit.  
  
    "All right," Cloud whispered and turned her around to face him, "I won't say more."  
  
    She gave him a weak smile as her slender fingers gently grazed his scarred face. His eyes shone brightly as Aeris closed her eyes and a green glow enveloped them both.  
  
    "Hey," Cloud steadied her, "You all right?"  
  
    "There," she whispered, "Good as new."  
  
    "Don't knock yourself over a silly little scratch."  
  
    "It might've turned bad," she said softly, "You never know."  
  
    "I'll be okay," he began pulling her closer but Aeris gently pushed away.  
  
    "Where's Tifa?" she looked up at him.  
  
    "Still asleep I guess," his voice mute, "I don't really know."  
  
    "Don't know or don't care?"  
  
    Cloud looked down in silence.  
  
    Aeris bit her lip, "Have you two --?"  
  
    "No."  
  
    "Aren't you going to --?"  
  
    "I -- don't," he took a deep breath, "I don't know. Not now."  
  
    "If not now," she said softly, "it may be never."  
  
    Cloud shut his eyes.  
  
    "Try," she whispered, "If not for your sake, then for hers."  
  
    "She needs you to fight her battles of the heart?" he rasped.  
  
    "Listen to me," her eyes pleaded, "You two -- belong together."  
  
    "I'm not so sure. Not anymore."  
  
    "I am," her lowered her head, "Just give her time."  
  
    He looked off far over the horizon, "If I hadn't been so weak, I would've struck him down and all this would never have happened."  
  
    "You can't change the past."  
  
    "But I can change the future," he lifted up her chin.  
  
    "Cloud please," she gently pushed him away, "Tifa still loves you. She was all ready to leave Junon when we heard the news."  
  
    "Love?" he chuckled, "If she loved me, why would she leave?"  
  
    "Try to understand," she urged, "If she left you without as much a word, what would you have done?"  
  
    The question gave Cloud pause.  
  
    "Go after her I suppose."  
  
    "Would you? Even if you didn't know where she'd gone?" her eyes dimmed, "Or would you have done something else?"  
  
    "I went after you when you left us after the temple."  
  
    "Exactly," Aeris bit her lip.  
  
    "Are you saying that was what I would have done?" he whispered, "After she left Junon?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    Cloud's mouth twitched, "I suppose you're right. But why else would -- she -- do -- such -- a --?"  
  
    Of course.  
  
    Tifa was never subtle about much of the things she did, that's what made her so easy to predict. But he wasn't thinking when she laid it out on him; rather he was thinking -- with his dick.  
  
    Now the truth was as subtle as a nail bat in the teeth. Cloud gripped the handrail until his knuckles whitened.  
  
    Oh hell.  
  
    She had planned this from the start.  
  
    Damn you.  
  
    The smell of her blood and the din of her cries came back unbidden.  
  
    Damn you Tiff.  
  
    And I fell for it.  
  
    Tears welled in his eyes as everything unfolded in his mind.  
  
    "I'm -- I'm sorry," Cloud caught himself and wiped his eyes, "I - I didn't know."  
  
    "Go," Aeris looked at him expectantly, "Get her back before you regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
    "What -- what about you?" his face streaked with tears.  
  
    "What of me?" she turned away.  
  
    "I won't leave you."  
  
    "You have to let me go."  
  
    "No," Cloud's tone became adamant, "I won't stand to see you go again."  
  
    "You'll - grow - used to it," Aeris began backing off.  
  
    "No," he rasped, "Never."  
  
    "It'll be - all - right."  
  
    "Don't go. I'm begging you --"  
  
    "Good bye Cloud," she didn't look at him, "I'll never forget you."  
  
    He gave a desperate cry and reached for her, but it was too late. He watched as her flee into the ship, leaving him holding the blanket he had given her earlier.  
  
    "Don't leave me!" he shouted into the wind.  
  
    Cloud held still for a while as other words came to him unbidden, and his heart froze.  
  
    '. . . I'll come back to you. Even if you don't wait for me, I'll come back knowing you'll be there.'  
  
    'Even if you don't wait for me.'  
  
    How prophetic.  
  
    'Even if you don't wait for me.'  
  
    The roar of the engines drowned out the howl of anguish.  


* * *

  
    "There it is," Red XIII wrinkled his nose, "The Canyon."  
  
    "It is majestic," Vincent's eyes reflected the dull red of the Canyon's rock.  
  
    "Makes you 'preciate certain things," Barret grinned as he watched Marlene gleefully tug Tifa's hair. The young woman tickled the little girl until she took refuge behind her father.  
  
    "PAPA! Save me!" Marlene squealed.  
  
    "Let's see you try that again!" Tifa laughed and chased her around the big man.  
  
    Red saw Aeris standing apart from the rest of them. Cloud was noticeably absent. The warrior shook his mane and stretched.  
  
    He must still be at it, he thought.  
  
    Marlene's squeal arrested his attention. Tifa had caught her and began to swing her round and round.  
  
    "We're landin'," Cid's voice came through the comm pipe.  
  
    "Got it," Red surveyed the group, "Let's head to the loading ramp then."  
  
    "Where's Cloud?" Barret's voice rumbled.  
  
    Red saw Aeris jerk awake from her stupor.  
  
    "I believe he's still in his cabin," Vincent spoke up, "Perhaps we should tell him?"  
  
    "I guess," the big man faced Tifa, "Why doncha get 'im?"  
  
    She shrugged, "He's a big boy. He doesn't need anyone to wake him up."  
  
    Barret scratched his head, "Well, okay. If ya say so."  
  
    Highwind Too shuddered as it landed. Tifa took Marlene's hand and led her down the hatch to avoid the plumes of red dust from the engine's wash. Aeris hugged herself tightly and said nothing as everyone else left.  
  
    Forgive me Cloud.  
  
    I had to.  
  
    For her.  
  
    And for you.  
  
    "Are you all right?"  
  
    "Huh?" Aeris turned her head and saw Red looking at her.  
  
    "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"  
  
    "It looks as if you didn't get much sleep."  
  
    "Just woke up a little early to catch the sunrise," Aeris flashed a quick smile.  
  
    "I -- see," his tone unbelieving, "The Canyon scholars will be pleased by your return."  
  
    "I guess," her gaze fell on the canyon walls.  
  
    "They will have much to ask as well," Red's tail flicked side to side.  
  
    "I've got time."  
  
    He twitched his nose, "Have you any idea what's wrong with him?"  
  
    "Hmm?" Aeris looked at the quadruped, "I dunno. Maybe he's tired."  
  
    "Like the rest of us," Red observed, "Want to tell of it?"  
  
    She shook her head and said, "It's probably more trouble than it's worth."  
  
    "Well when you are ready, seek me," Red trundled off.  
  
    Oh Cloud, Aeris let her tears fall when he had left.  
  
    Planet help me I didn't want to hurt you.  
  
    But I had to.  
  
    I had to.  
  
    She wiped her face before stepping off the ship. People had gathered around the vessel and a soft hum of voices filled the air.  
  
    "Aeris?" a familiar voice spoke up.  
  
    She saw a blacked haired man approach holding a batch of books.  
  
    Aeris braved a smile and waved, "Master Hargo."  
  
    "You -- have returned?" the man gaped, "It's impossible."  
  
    "Well," she shrugged, "Here I am anyway."  
  
    Red XIII trotted up to them and bowed.  
  
    "Greetings Master. We have returned with ---" he paused, "We've returned."  
  
    "Son of Seto," the man bowed, "You return with good tidings and good health."  
  
    "No," the warrior dipped his head, "Not entirely."  
  
    Hargo knitted his brow a bit, "Where are your companions?"  
  
    Red looked up, "Everywhere."  
  
    "Come," Hargo waved, "We have much to talk about."  


* * *

  
    Dusk began to creep over the canyon like an assassin's knife. Vincent spun the cylinder of his new repeating rifle -- if he knew the Canyon sold such excellent pieces, he would have forgone that other one back at Junon. The price he paid was certainly not worth it.  
  
    The dull metal sheen of the barrel, its weight, the sheer -- look of the weapon betrayed its power. The shells for it were impressive as well. They were as long as his hand and as thick as a man's thumb. A half dozen of them fit snugly in the rifle's reinforced cylindrical magazine.  
  
    It's been several hours after Hargo had entertained them with the recent weather and animal sightings from Meteor's crash as well as listening intently to their exploits. The scholar sat in silent awe as they told of Sephiroth's defeat and the more disturbing developments at Midgar and Kalm.  
  
    Several months of rough adventure had cut into the ranks of their group. Aeris was the first to fall. But her return while unexpected, was most certainly welcome. It was a mixture of joy and sorrow when everyone gathered at Kalm. Vincent thought back to the town's destruction. Yuffie died there. And now Reeve was missing -- or at least indisposed at Junon.  
  
    Cid, after making some hasty repairs, had bolted off to do a short "test run" with the ship --- although the gunman had an inkling of the pilot's real intentions. Still, the Captain was not expected to return for another few hours at least.  
  
    Chance and circumstance had brought them together; now they were scattering them apart again.  
  
    Vincent gritted his teeth but uttered no sound as he stared into the blood red sun. Its color reminded him of his hands as he lay on the stone floor of the lab, dying.  
  
    But he did not. Not that day.  
  
    Hojo would not let him. Was it a sadistic ploy on his tormentor's part, or was he jealous of him? He didn't know. Nor did he care.  
  
    Not anymore.  
  
    The tall man's eyes crinkled as he thought back to that night atop the scaffold. The rain was fairly heavy, but the image burned clearly in his mind.  
  
    Hojo, head scientist of Shinra lay dead at his feet.  
  
    However, the man's death had not been as satisfying as he thought it would be. After years locked up in the crypt, Vincent had expected some joy, some elation from gazing upon his blood smeared corpse.  
  
    The emptiness that greeted him was surprising. Perhaps this was what Cloud experienced as he bested Sephiroth in the end.  
  
    A hollow victory. Vincent cast his gaze downward. A hollow victory, and nothing more.  
  
    "Lucrecia," he whispered softly, "How could I've left you with such a man?"  
  
    He steadied himself as he hung his head in sorrow. He could not even utter an apology as he stood before her mute and dumb as she revealed her past to the others in earshot.  
  
    I'm a coward.  
  
    Vincent dug his metallic hand into the adobe.  
  
    A spineless coward.  
  
    He thought he could finally right his wrongs when the party dispersed the day before Meteor fell, but by then she was gone. Her cave empty save a neatly arranged pile of odds and ends. Among them was a hastily scribbled note.  
  
                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
                           If you wish to honor me,  
                            then live dear Vincent.  
                                     Live.  
                                    For me.  
                               And for yourself.  
                                                ~L

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    His metal hand dug deep into the hardened clay as he ran her words through his mind.  
  
    Live, she said.  
  
    How could I have?  
  
    I have no more family.  
  
    No one knows me. Not anymore.  
  
    Cid was a friend yes, but even he wasn't born when I was still my old self.  
  
    What am I now?  
  
    A patchwork of experiments for some man dead.  
  
    To prove what?  
  
    That Planet is something else more than the dirt beneath his feet?  
  
    Vincent was sunk in deep thought when he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around -- two days of running and gunning had made everyone jumpy, even him.  
  
    "It's me."  
  
    "Aeris," Vincent could barely make her out in the doorway, "What is it?"  
  
    "Nothing to be alarmed about," she tugged on her spencer absently, "I was just wondering if -- if you've seen Cloud."  
  
    "No, I have not," Vincent replied, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
    "I'm not sure," Aeris looked up, "That's why I'm asking if you've seen him."  
  
    "I have not," he repeated, "I will tell him you were looking for him."  
  
    "No!" her outburst prompted a raised brow.  
  
    "I mean, there's no need," she straightened her spencer, "Thanks though. Sorry to be a bother."  
  
    He gave her a shallow nod as she departed.  


* * *

  
    Cid sat alone in the darkened cockpit.  
  
    Damn it's gonna be late, he thought to himself.  
  
    I wonder if she'll still be up.  
  
    Cid's face pruned as he slammed the collective forward. He felt the ship lurch and the engines' whine.  
  
    "Sorry baby," he whispered and eased the lever back.  
  
    This was funny.  
  
    I care more about my machines than they do about me. And the worst thing was that I treated her like one.  
  
    Cid wiped his eyes desperately to clear his vision.  
  
    "Steady old man," he took a deep breath, "Don't auger in now."  
  
    Hah!  
  
    Even if he did crash and burn, Vincent would know where he went.  
  
    Yeah. He'd know.  
  
    The two had gravitated towards each other since he signed on with the crew. Cid found it easy to talk with him since the crash. With Barret gone most of the time and Cloud living with Tifa, the pilot just never had too many friends. Even Red was enamored with someone.  
  
    Cid grinned wryly as he thought back to how the quadruped tried to hide his infatuation after confessing it.  
  
    That was one worth tellin' -- except for the fact she was dead. While the details he heard from Vincent were minimal, they were enough for him. His mind filled in the rest of the gory details. Cid took a swig from his flask and winced from the acrid rum. His eyes dimmed as he took another swig.  
  
    "Puir little bitch," he whispered.  
  
    Whether it was meant for Yuffie or Shera, he didn't know.  


* * *

  
    On the sun drenched patio, Tifa wove a piece of string into complex patterns with Marlene as Barret looked on with amusement. The young woman was oblivious to everything except the bright eyed girl before her. Marlene's chubby hands grasped her end and tried to follow along without much success.  
  
    "Too fast for ya?" Tifa grinned.  
  
    Marlene only pouted as she redoubled her efforts.  
  
    "Ooh, you're so darn cute!" Tifa saw her chance and dropped her portion to pinch her.  
  
    "Stop!" Marlene's hands flew up in defence.  
  
    Tifa laughed and wound up pinching her legs. The small girl squealed with a mix of horror and delight as she tried to deflect her tormentor's playful attacks.  
  
    "Hey that's cheating!" the raven haired woman called out as Marlene got up and ran behind her. The girl gave a delighted squeal as she reached for a handful of black hair.  
  
    "Oooh, bad move!" Tifa twisted around and grabbed her by the waist and swung her up in the air. Marlene squealed even louder as she was lifted higher and higher.  
  
    "'kay dat's enough you two," Barret rumbled, "She's gonna trowe her dinner back up."  
  
    "No she won't," Tifa made a face. She set Marlene back down regardless, "Wanna play some more?"  
  
    Marlene's vigorous nodding was futile against Barret's word, "C'mon. You betta wash up fir bed."  
  
    "But I wanna stay!" the girl took cover behind Tifa.  
  
    "Ya kin play more temorra," Barret growled softly, "Now git to bed."  
  
    Marlene still didn't move and looked up at her guardian with hope.  
  
    "Sorry," Tifa gently pinched the girl's nose, "You better get to bed. We'll play first thing tomorrow okay?"  
  
    "Pwomise?" Marlene asked.  
  
    "Um hmm," the young woman smiled, "I promise."  
  
    "Say g'night 'den," Barret nudged Marlene gently.  
  
    "Good night Auntie Teefwa."  
  
    "Bye bye," Tifa hugged her tightly.  
  
    "'night Tifa," Barret tipped his head and took Marlene in tow.  
  
    "Sweet dreams," she blew the girl a kiss and kept her eyes on them until father and daughter disappeared from sight. Tifa picked up the tangled string where it had fallen moments before.  
  
    Mama had taught me this game, when she was sick. Then she died the next day. And the day after that -- Tifa bit her lip and soured.  
  
    No matter how hard she tried, those events never left her mind.  
  
    "Damn you tiger," she whispered.  
  
    "There you are."  
  
    Tifa gasped when Aeris poked her head through the doorway.  
  
    "Hey," she blinked and threw her a grin, "What's up?"  
  
    "Sorry, I thought --" Aeris paused, "Nevermind."  
  
    "No, what was it?" Tifa called out, "Something wrong?"  
  
    "I just thought," Aeris drew a breath, "I just thought I'd find you two here."  
  
    "Oh," Tifa twirled the string absently, "I thought he was with you."  
  
    "He's not," Aeris said quickly.  
  
    "What?" Tifa's eyes widened as the string fell to the ground.  
  
    Aeris trembled slightly before adding, "Come to think of it, I haven't see him since we left Junon."  
  
    "A-are you sure?" Tifa slumped against the wall.  
  
    Aeris nodded, "No one has. But I asked Nanaki to take a --"  
  
    "He's not in camp if that's what you want to know."  
  
    Tifa looked up as the warrior took a measured step towards them.  
  
    "He's not here?" Aeris asked unbelieving.  
  
    "I checked everywhere. The tavern keeper said he saw a blonde fellow pass by earlier, but as for a name," the warrior shrugged.  
  
    Red saw both women fidget slightly from his words.  
  
    "Perhaps," the one eyed warrior dipped his head, "he stayed on the ship."  
  
    "Unlikely," Vincent came up unannounced, "Cid wanted to go alone."  
  
    "He might need some help with the ship," Tifa brightened.  
  
    "I don't think he went on a test run," Aeris mumbled.  
  
    "Huh?" Tifa looked at her and saw a name form on her lips, "Oh."  
  
    Vincent pressed on, "If it helps, Cid will be back in a few hours to say the least. We can start a search then."  
  
    "Right now it's getting late," Red looked between them, "We should get some rest before first light."  
  
    "I guess you're right," Aeris shuffled reluctantly indoors.  
  
    "Are you coming along?" Red asked.  
  
    "Hmm?" Tifa looked up, "No, you go ahead. I - I just want to stay out a bit longer."  
  
    "Very well. Good night," Vincent dipped his head slightly and followed Red inside.  


  
    It's quiet.  
  
    Of course it is you damn fool, do you know how late it is?  
  
    Cid drew a breath and tried to work the kinks out of his neck. The past few days had taken a toll on him, but this thing weighed heavily on his mind as well as his heart.  
  
    Well? What to say old man?  
  
    He stood in the moonless night like a wraith in darkness. He knew he had to be here. But what now? He crept cautiously towards the house. His house.  
  
    Damn you woman, why'd you stay?  
  
    A Makou lantern posted a lonely vigil on the empty street. It's hum and light carved a pocket out of the surrounding darkness. Cid stopped there and lit up a cigarette. It helped. A little. He looked for signs of activity. The darkened windows were certainly not a good sign.  
  
    Maybe she's asleep.  
  
    Or gone, have you thought of that?  
  
    Cid tossed away the half burned butt and crossed the street.  
  
    It had to be now.  
  
    I have to know.  
  
    His hand raised the knocker and hesitated.  
  
    I must know.  
  
    Cid let the heavy ring fall.  
  
    No answer.  
  
    "Come on," he felt his blood boil as he forgone the knock ring and pounded the door, "Answer. Answer the door like you always did."  
  
    He froze in mid-pound.  
  
    Like she always did.  
  
    He always took her presence for granted anyway.  
  
    Maybe she was gone. How long has it been? A week? A month? Perhaps more. He only came back because they were going to launch his baby -- his Shinra 26 into space. And he had to be there. He never looked back afterwards; even after all she tried to do to save his sorry life.  
  
    Fuck it, Cid hung his head and moved away. Fuck it all.  
  
    "FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!" he roared.  
  
    "C-captain?" a shaky voice came forth from the night.  
  
    Cid froze and saw an ashen faced Shera holding a sawed off shotgun.  
  
    "Shera?" he backed away, "Whut the fuck?"  
  
    "Oh thank Planet it's you!" she let her weapon fall and hugged the grizzled pilot tightly.  
  
    "Hold on there," he growled, "What t'hell are you doin' spookin' me with something like that?"  
  
    "I - I'm sorry,' Shera disengaged herself quickly, "It's just that there's been these - these things around lately."  
  
    "Flyin' things?" Cid tensed up.  
  
    "I-I don't know," the woman said weakly, "But we know they've been around the old launch site."  
  
    "What the hell are they doin'?"  
  
    "I wouldn't know," she lowered her voice, "None of the equipment's been touched but the nitrogen tanks were emptied."  
  
    "That all?"  
  
    "And people have gone missing."  
  
    "Missing?" Cid snapped his fingers, "Just like that?"  
  
    "They come at night," Shera shuddered, "When we're asleep."  
  
    "W-why didn't cha jus' leave?" he looked at her with a face of shock.  
  
    "I-I couldn't run," she shut her eyes briefly, "I had no where to go. I'm the last one left."  
  
    "They took everybody else?!" Cid asked alarmed.  
  
    Shera nodded weakly.  
  
    "Aw crap," he rasped, "I don' believe this."  
  
    "Y-you better come inside," she tugged his arm, "It'll be safer."  
  
    Inside, Shera double bolted and locked the door firmly shut. Cid noticed the windows had been welded shut with plates of metal.  
  
    No wonder he couldn't see any light.  
  
    "Captain?"  
  
    Cid turned around and saw Shera holding a chair.  
  
    "What's that for?"  
  
    She blinked surprised, "I - I thought you wanted to sit down."  
  
    He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "No need ta; I've been flying for two hours straight and I don' need no damn seat."  
  
    "I'll get you some tea then," Shera quickly parked the chair back before heading over to the stove.  
  
    Cid quietly kicked himself.  
  
    Not even five minutes back and he was bossing her around already.  
  
    This was going to take some work, he straightened himself.  
  
    "C-captain?" she looked at him fearfully as he neared.  
  
    "No need fir that 'Captain' crap," he bit his tongue and controlled himself, "Jus' call me Cid. Everybody does nowadays."  
  
    When she nodded he took notice of the dark bags under her eyes.  
  
    "You okay?"  
  
    "I-I'm fine Captain," she murmured, "I'm glad you're back - and - and safe."  
  
    "I said ditch that captain crap."  
  
    Shera nodded again, "Yes sir."  
  
    He stood silently next to her and frowned inwardly.  
  
    Great, now I just had her replace one word with the other.  
  
    "How long has it been since you last slept?" Cid forced a grin.  
  
    She looked up with a glazed look, "I - I don't remember. A few days."  
  
    Cid took her arm as gently as he could, "Go to bed then."  
  
    "But cap--," a glare forced her to pick her words, "What about the --?"  
  
    "I'll handle it," he growled, "Now get some sleep."  
  
    Shera looked at him with fear, "Is-is this an order?"  
  
    "What?!" Cid checked his voice, "No. It ain't no order. Just trying to --"  
  
    He stopped and gritted his teeth, "Just trying to -- look out -- ferya. Thatz all."  
  
    "L-look out?" she repeated.  
  
    "Yeah," he felt his palms dampen, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
    Fear flashed briefly in Shera's eyes, "For what?"  
  
    "I -- I'm sorry," he repeated, "Fer ev'rything."  
  
    Shera still looked puzzled as he drew a deep breath and readied himself.  
  
    Yeah, here it comes.  
  
    Cid felt his guts churn.  
  
    And it wasn't from the bad rum.  
  
    "I'm sorry. Rilly, rilly sorry," he gritted his teeth, "I shoulda been sorry since de day I let you hang 'round the house."  
  
    Shera's eyes widened, "Wh-what are you saying?"  
  
    Cid hung his head in shame and ground his words out, "I'm -- sorry. Fer all 'dose years I smacked you aroun' like some -- like you were nobody. I don' know why you never left or how you put up wid all dat, but --"  
  
    The woman inhaled sharply as tears ran down the pilot's weather worn face.  
  
    "No, I'm the one who should be sorry," she wiped his face with her sleeve, "It's my fault it took so long to realize your dream --"  
  
    "Fuck space," Cid said fiercely, "I don' ever want to see it agin if it means fuckin' up your life y'hear?!"  
  
    "No," she put a shaking hand to his face, "I want to see you make it. I want you to live out your wishes. I want to see you happy because --" Shera paused to push up her glasses.  
  
    "I missed seein' ya do that," he whispered.  
  
    "Really?"  
  
    "Yeah rilly," Cid's trembling fingers brushed her face. Shera put her hand over his and felt him steady out.  
  
    "I dunno how to go frim 'ere," he started.  
  
    "Me neither," Shera held him tightly, "But I don't care. Not anymore."  
  
    "Why not?" he blinked astonished.  
  
    "Because you're here," she squeezed him, "You're finally here."  
  
    Cid wrapped his arms awkwardly around her and tried his best. This was no machine he was dealing with anymore. It was alive.  
  
    Prick it and it shall bleed.  
  
    Curse it and it shall weep.  
  
    Love it --  
  
    A sharp noise snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
    "What was that?" he craned his head.  
  
    Shera let go of him and picked up the shotgun.  
  
    "It's them."  
  
    "Who? 'dose things?" Cid's voice grew with alarm.  
  
    She nodded as she raised the gun shakily.  
  
    "How they gonna get in with this place boarded up?"  
  
    "They can," her voice held no small amount of fear, "Trust me they can."  
  
    "We betta go then," Cid looked at her.  
  
    "H-how? There could be lots of them outside just waiting for us."  
  
    "We'll make it," he hissed, "An' we give 'em a helluva fight."  
  
    Cid ran to the back and shouted, "You touch anythin' in here?"  
  
    "No!" Shera ran up, "What're you looking for?"  
  
    "Here we go," the pilot dragged out a small satchel. Her eyes widened when the man opened the bag.  
  
    "Dynamite?"  
  
    "Been savin' it fer a rainy day," Cid bunched up several sticks and tied them together.  
  
    "But won't we--?"  
  
    He forced out a grin, "We won't if we run like there's no tomorrer."  
  
    "Okay," Shera didn't seem convinced.  
  
    "Gimme the gun."  
  
    "I'll handle it."  
  
    "You shur?"  
  
    "I can fire it," she said with confidence, "Besides, who's going to start up the ship?"  
  
    "You're right," Cid looked smug.  
  
    The woman pursed her lips and hefted the gun. The two of them cautiously opened the door before they hurried towards the ship.  
  
    "I can hear 'em!" Cid felt his legs were about to give.  
  
    "Keep running!"  
  
    "I - I canna," he wheezed.  
  
    Shera sped past him when stopped to catch his breath.  
  
    "Ca -- Cid!" she grabbed him roughly by the jacket and pulled him back into motion.  
  
    "Dammit Shera!" he batted her hand off and took to running again -- if only at a reduced pace. An eerie buzzing surrounded them as they stepped through the hatch. Cid locked the thick metal door with both hands.  
  
    "This oughta keep 'em out."  
  
    "Any other ways in?" Shera asked suddenly.  
  
    "Dammit! The midship hatch," Cid soured, "I forgot!"  
  
    "I'll get it," she said promptly.  
  
    "I'm goin' along."  
  
    She shook her head, "You've got to get the ship started --"  
  
    "No way I'm lettin' you go up 'dere all by yerself," Cid growled, "You start the ship."  
  
    "I thought you didn't want me to --"  
  
    "Jus' this once," he forced a grin, "Don' screw up."  
  
    Shera smiled and threw him a salute, "Aye aye, Cap'n!"  
  
    He was about to lope off when she thrust her gun towards him, "Take it."  
  
    Cid shook his head, "You keep it."  
  
    "But --"  
  
    "I got my own way o' doin' things."  
  
    Shera knew better than to argue, so she scampered off towards the cockpit. Cid dropped the satchel of dynamite and picked up a monkey wrench before heading for the deck hatch. The tool felt inadequate as Cid gripped it with both hands. He wished he had the time to go back and fetch his spear, but there was no time.  
  
    Please don't be in here. Great Planet please don't let 'em be in here.  
  
    And if they do, he thought grimly, what about Shera?  
  
    Cid ground his teeth and steeled himself for battle as he neared the stairs. The buzzing was faint but audible as he ventured up the metallic steps. The pilot closed his hands around the wheel lock and turned it.  
  
    Locked.  
  
    Safe at last, he breathed.  
  
    A woman's scream shattered that illusion.  
  
    Cid tore through the vessel to the cockpit as he whispered, "Not her. Please no." He didn't who he was talking to, nor did he care; as long as she was safe, he didn't care who he --- the sight which greeted him froze him to one spot.  
  
    "Help me."  


* * *

  
    Tifa hugged herself and tried not to think too much.  
  
    There's a thought, she told herself.  
  
    How can I not think about thinking?  
  
    And the more I try not think about it --  
  
    She sighed as her gaze settled on the dull red rock of the Canyon. Her heart yearned for -- for something. Anything. Tifa made a face as she heard the sound of soft footsteps behind her.  
  
    "Marlene are you still up? I said I'd --" she turned around and gasped.  
  
    Cloud stood before her, an apparition covered in dust and grime.  
  
    "Where were you?" Tifa backed away and lowered her voice, "You gave all of us a scare."  
  
    "Why?" the word came out detached and remote.  
  
    "Huh?" Tifa blinked.  
  
    "Why?" he repeated.  
  
    Oh shit, she swallowed hard.  
  
    "I don't what the fuck you're talking about," her voice rose.  
  
    "You know precisely know what the FUCK I'm talking about," Cloud didn't bother hiding his anger, "Just tell me why'd you do it."  
  
    "It's over," she lowered her head, "You still care?"  
  
    "Oh I care," he gritted his teeth, "And I want to hear it. From your own filthy mouth. You owe me that much."  
  
    "Aren't you happy now?" Tifa turned away.  
  
    "Happy?" he spat out, "Do I look like I'm happy right now?"  
  
    "You've got her," she managed a small smile.  
  
    "Like hell I do."  
  
    Tifa frowned, "What are you saying?"  
  
    "You don't need to worry about her anymore," he snarled, "She threw me away for your sake just like you did for hers."  
  
    "Wh-what did you just say?" she took in a deep breath and steadied herself.  
  
    "You heard me right the first time," Cloud hissed, "Don't make me repeat it."  
  
    "So what do you want me to do?' Tifa eyed him warily, "Kiss and make up?"  
  
    He looked at her in grim silence. His eyes smouldered with something Tifa had never seen before -- and it frightened her.  
  
    "Well?" his tone harsh.  
  
    "Well what?" her face went taut as she forced out an answer, "I'm happy now. As happy as I've ever been."  
  
    "Are you?" he narrowed his eyes, "Or is this just more rubbish for me to swallow?"  
  
    "No," her words came out slow but firm, "I -- Marlene needs a mother."  
  
    Cloud's face darkened at her words. The thoughts that ran through his mind were not pleasant.  
  
    "So it is over."  
  
    She didn't reply.  
  
    "Damn you," he grabbed her roughly, "I want an answer Tiff! A real one!!"  
  
    "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" she shoved him away hotly, "It's over! I don't want you around me anymore! NOW FUCK OFF!!"  
  
    Tifa stood shaken by her own ferocity as Cloud stepped coldly away.  
  
    "All right," his response contrasted to hers.  
  
    "All right," he repeated and left without another word.  
  
    When she was alone again, Tifa buried her face and wept.  
 

  
    "Help me," a blood soaked Reeve groaned on the floor.  
  
    "I - I'll try," Shera had her hands on the door's wheel lock but her eyes were glued to the bloody man.  
  
    Cid stood slack jawed, "How the fuck you get here?"  
  
    "L-later," Reeve gritted his teeth, "Damn, it hurts."  
  
    "Cid," Shera looked up, "Give me a hand."  
  
    He scowled and knelt beside Reeve.  
  
    "Hold this here," the bandage she put over the man's wound was quickly seeped in red, "Did you lock the other hatch?"  
  
    "Yeah," Cid pressed down hard on the dressing -- Reeve winced but said nothing.  
  
    "He's hurt, but I think he'll be okay," Shera finished tying up the bandage, "We should take him to a doctor."  
  
    "Not jus' yet," Cid shook Reeve, "How'd you find us?"  
  
    "He - he put - a bug on - the ship," Reeve tried to sit up.  
  
    "You okay?" Shera asked him.  
  
    The man nodded weakly.  
  
    "What happened out there?" Cid asked him, "Tell me."  
  
    "He - saw them - closing in - on the ship. Opened fire," Reeve coughed until tears came to his eyes.  
  
    "Greylorn," Cid snapped, "Where's he now?"  
  
    Reeve shook his head, "Dunno. Took off after he p-pushed me out and said, 'Run for it'."  
  
    "You can't be serious," Shera gaped.  
  
    "Believe him," Cid glanced at her, "That fucker would do anything you can imagine."  
  
    "And - more," Reeve heaved, "At least he's -- he's helping this time around. He managed to lure most of them away in the chopper."  
  
    "I'm still puzzled," Shera asked, "How'd you get inside?"  
  
    Reeve gave her a ghastly smile and held up a bloody plastic keycard, "All Shinra execs - have emergency - keys to th-- their - property."  
  
    "Perks huh?" Cid smirked and helped the man up.  
  
    The goatee'd man didn't answer as he leaned against the bulkhead for support. The buzzing all around became louder and reverberated throughout the ship.  
  
    "Cid," Shera's eyes widened, "I can still hear them."  
  
    "Hey," Cid rasped, "I thought you said he lured them away."  
  
    "Most of 'em. They're still - out there," Reeve cradled his arm, "Listen."  
  
    "Did any of 'em get in?" Cid barked.  
  
    "No," Reeve swayed unsteadily, "I think they're still outside."  
  
    "What now?" Shera looked worried.  
  
    The pilot rubbed his chin, "This tub ain't no battleship 'dats fer shure. It'll only be a matter of time b'fore they kin get in."  
  
    "Can - can we take - off?" Reeve asked.  
  
    Cid puffed a cheek, "They fly 'member?"  
  
    "Not these," Reeve answered brusquely.  
  
    "What the hell? Ar'they the ones from Kalm?" the pilot shuddered as he remembered how the town disappeared in a cloud of smoke and noxious gas.  
  
    "Cid?" she nudged him, "You okay?"  
  
    He nodded and waved her off as Reeve spoke.  
  
    "Neither. They don't fly," the man drew a breath, "At least from what I've gathered from those damn spiders."  
  
    "Spiders?"  
  
    "Yeah," Reeve nodded, "That's as close as I can describe them. Any closer and I wouldn't be here."  
  
    "Then we can take off," Shera said relieved.  
  
    "I'll give it a shot," Cid headed inside the cockpit.  
  
    He threw Shera a wry glance as she walked in, "You didna touch this right?"  
  
    "No," she looked down sheepishly, "He showed up before I could get my bearings."  
  
    Cid grunted and his hands deftly flew over the controls, "Shera, get him to a cabin would'ya?"  
  
    "Huh?" she looked up, "He already headed off. He seems to know the ship well enough."  
  
    "Damn it, ya gave me a scare when ya screamed li'that."  
  
    "YOU were scared?" the woman stood by the console, "I was petrified when I heard something coming down the corridor and I thought it was you but when I saw that it wasn't, I thought you had --" she hushed up and stayed silent.  
  
    He managed a weak smile, "Shera."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "I - uh glad you didn't take off like you said you would."  
  
    "Take -- off?" she looked at him puzzled.  
  
    "You know," Cid's mouth twitched, "What you said to Vincent about you wantin' to leave if I didn't come back after the whole mess with Meteor."  
  
    "Vin-cent?" Shera pushed up her glasses, "Oh, right. The tall one with the guns right?"  
  
    "Who else?" he looked confused.  
  
    "I never talked with him," she said nervously, "To be honest, h-he scared me."  
  
    Cid whipped around, "You mean - you never - you never said anything to him?"  
  
    "Said what?" Shera blinked, "I never talked with him. Honest!"  
  
    The pilot slumped into his seat and whispered, "Son of a bitch."  
  
    "Are you sure you're okay?" she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
    "Y-yeah," Cid patted her hand, "I'm fine."  
  
    Shera bent down and whispered, "I would never moved away that easily. I-I knew you'd come back one day. I knew it."  
  
    Cid stroked her face with his rough hands, "I never said this --"  
  
    "And you won't if we don't get out of here," a soft voice came from the door.  
  
    Shera backed off as Reeve stepped through the door.  
  
    "Doncha' you know how ta knock?" Cid glared at him angrily.  
  
    "If you want to know, the doors are starting to buckle."  
  
    "Dammit!" Cid immediately turned his attention back towards the task at hand. He shook his head as he read the dials, "There's too much weight! That fucker must've gone down for 'em to come back so quick."  
  
    "We have to get them off somehow," Reeve clutched his bandages.  
  
    "'cept we caint," Cid shouted, "Unless we got sumthin' they want elsewhere!"  
  
    Shera turned around, "How much power do we have on board?"  
  
    The pilot closed his eyes briefly, "Over 200,000 Shin-rods."  
  
    "Great!" she scuttled off shouting, "I need some heavy gauge wiring!"  
  
    "What are you --" Cid knitted his brow then grinned, "Good thinking."  
  
    "Storage locker four and eleven!!" he called out after her.  
  
    Reeve snapped up as the plan became apparent, "It might only force them off for a while. The bastard said they're immune to everything except fire."  
  
    "That's all I need," Cid mumbled as he tore off a panel to reveal a nest of wiring.  
  
    "I'll give you a hand," he got up and left.  
  
    The grizzled man was too busy to hear him as Shera came back with an arm load of half inch thick cables.  
  
    "Where's Reeve?" Cid said suddenly.  
  
    "The other fellow?" Shera crawled underneath the console, "He went for the engine room."  
  
    "Jus' make shure you're careful now," Cid grabbed the engine room comm tube, "Reeve? You whatcha doin'?"  
  
    "I've seen how these things work. Don't worry," his voice came back tinny, "I'll be at the main power relay junction. You ready up there?"  
  
    "In a minute," her voice came out from underneath, "Hey! Stand on some insulation."  
  
    "Right," Reeve's voice came back louder, "Almost forgot."  
  
    Cid tore off the seat cushion and stood on it.  
  
    "Ready up here," his fingered a small green switch.  
  
    "Done down here," Shera scooted back out.  
  
    "C'mere," Cid growled. She blushed as he grabbed her by the waist and had her stand on the plastic pad beside him. He leaned over to the tube and shouted, "You down and ready Reeve?"  
  
    "Ready," his voice came back up, "Throwing breakers four through nine."  
  
    "Okay," Cid whispered, "Here goes nuthin'."  
  
    "Yeah," Shera gave him a brave smile, "It better work."  
  
    "How 'bout a kiss fer good luck?"  
  
    Her eyes grew wide as he simultaneously pulled her and the switch towards him.  
 

* * *

  
    Morning found Aeris wandering aimlessly through the tents. Her eyes however, scanned the skies yearning for a glimpse of Highwind Too. It helped that the sun was not directly overhead.  
  
    I'm clinging onto false hope, she told herself.  
  
    He won't be onboard, will he? Still . . .  
  
    She sighed as she reflected on what happened.  
  
    I did right, didn't I?  
  
    Yeah.  
  
    So why am I kicking myself?  
  
    She sniffed audibly and rubbed her nose.  
  
    I'll miss you Cloud.  
  
    She couldn't even fathom why she liked him. Maybe because he such a dead ringer for someone else.  
  
    Poor Zack, she bit her lip. And it's all Hojo's fault.  
  
    Egg headed bastard, she thought grimly. I hope you come back as some low life crawling thing. Her thoughts drifted to Greylorn.  
  
    Mom's dead because of you, you unsociable, murdering psychopath, her hands bunched up. If you show your face up again I'm going to tear you a new --  
  
    Aeris caught herself. Oh my, what's gotten into me? All this rage, all this anger.  
  
    Get a hold of yourself. Several deep breaths helped steadied her out.  
  
    Immersed in her own deep thoughts, she was oblivious to the deep thundering behind her until it was almost too late. Aeris turned around just in time to see a flash of feathers and claws dash past her. She screamed as she teetered over and fell to the ground.  
  
    Aeris coughed and picked herself up, ready to give out a piece of her mind. The swirling dust made it difficult to discern who the rider was but she saw he had the bird under control and had dismounted. She squinted a bit then widened her eyes when she realized who it was.  
  
    "Cloud?" Aeris cautiously approached, "What's the big idea running a chocobo that fast? Someone could've been hurt. And where've you been? I was worried."  
  
    "What do you want?" he said gruffly and busied himself with the numerous bags on the saddle.  
  
    Her face showed concern, "What are you doing?"  
  
    "What does it look like?" he snapped.  
  
    Aeris batted her eyes, "Y-you're --- packing?"  
  
    "That's the smartest thing you've ever said," Cloud grunted as he tightened another strap.  
  
    "Hey," she gaped, "What that supposed to mean?"  
  
    "I don't know. And I don't care."  
  
    "Cloud," Aeris began to reach out but she restrained herself, "What's gotten into you? What's wrong?"  
  
    "I'll tell you what's wrong," he said coldly, "I'm tired of you trying to sort things out so you don't piss anyone off except yourself; I'm tired of her saying she loves me and doing something that puts me and her in a world of FUCKING hurt."  
  
    She took a few steps backward as his voice rose with volcanic fury.  
  
    "I've had it with you two!" Cloud shouted, "I'm tired of you two haggling over my future like it was a damn game!"  
  
    Aeris stood open mouthed as he stepped near. The strong smell of liqueur invaded her nostrils as the young man hissed in her face, "So I'm leaving. And you two can go do what ever the HELL you want - I don't give a fuck anymore -- you got that through your pretty head?"  
  
    "B-but all your friends," she squeaked, "What about them?"  
  
    "I can live without them," Cloud said quietly and backed away, "They already do anyways."  
  
    "They'd miss you," she pleaded.  
  
    "I won't."  
  
    "But Tifa ---!" she stopped as he glared at her menacingly.  
  
    "You can call of your crusade," Cloud spat into the dirt, "That bitch made her mind already."  
  
    Her face whitened at his choice of words.  
  
    "Y-you don't really mean that d-do you?" Aeris stammered.  
  
    He gave her a gaunt stare, "Nothing means anything to me anymore."  
  
    She moved forward to block his path, "Cloud wait -- give it another go -- I --"  
  
    "You made yourself clear yesterday on the ship," he began pushing past her, "What more do you want? Blood?"  
  
    "Cloud, wait --!" Aeris uttered a cry of alarm as he shoved her roughly aside.  


* * *

  
    A few paces away, Tifa was toying with two matching strands of beads. One long and one short.  
  
    'A matched set,' the shopkeep had pitched, 'It's a matching pair of bracelets for mothers and daughters.'  
  
    Tifa wrinkled her nose as she remembered the price. It was damned expensive for itsy bitsy pieces of turquoise on a string. But then again, it'll give her something else to play with except my hair. She couldn't hold back a smile as she thought about Marlene. A sudden cry jerked her out from her reverie. Tifa blinked as she saw Aeris run up to Cloud. Words were being exchanged between the two.  
  
    Her plan worked, she managed a tight lipped smile.  
  
    Finally.  
  
    She began to turn around when he extended an arm and shoved the woman roughly to the ground.  
  
    Now what!?  
  
    "Cloud!" Tifa shouted in alarm, "What the hell?!"  
  
    She ran up and helped Aeris to her feet.  
  
    "Stay out of this," his voice harsh.  
  
    "Fuck you!" she shouted, "Have you gone mad?!"  
  
    "The hell do you care?" Cloud stumbled drunkenly to his mount, "Why don't you get back to your precious Marlene before she misses her 'momma'?"  
  
    Aeris blanched as Tifa balled her hands.  
  
    "I'm doing precisely what you two want," he slurred, "So just leave me alone."  
  
    "Like hell I will!" Tifa grabbed him as Cloud tried to mount up. The scowl on his face gave her pause as he looked around.  
  
    "Leggo of me."  
  
    "You're not just gonna walk away from this," she hissed.  
  
    "Why shouldn't I?" he shot back, "You already did."  
  
    Tifa gritted her teeth as he repeated, "I said leggo of me."  
  
    "Make me tough guy," she began to pull on him. Aeris' eyes grew wide as Cloud suddenly lashed out.  
  
    "TIFA!"  
  
    The dark haired woman fell to the ground beside her in a heap. Aeris bent over her, "You okay?"  
  
    "I --," Tifa's voice came back quiet, "I'm -- all right."  
  
    Aeris brushed away some hair and gasped.  
  
    "Like hell you are," she whispered.  
  
    Tifa had a dark bruise on her right cheek. The side of her lip was cracked open and bleeding. The pink clad woman looked up at the young man in horror.  
  
    "You hit her."  
  
    Cloud panted heavily as he stepped back, fists drawn.  
  
    "YOU HIT HER!!" Aeris shrieked, "Have you lost you mind?!"  
  
    "No," a sick smile crossed his face, "I think I've found it."  
  
    "Damn you Cloud!" she screamed, "She's not your punching bag! Leave her alone!"  
  
    Aeris froze as he suddenly grabbed her by both arms.  
  
    "That's exactly what I intend to do," Cloud roughly shoved her away and turned around, leaving her quaking with fear.  
  
    "I don't want to see either of you again," he said as he mounted the saddle, "Because the next time I hit, I won't be empty handed."  
  
    The massive blade glinted from his back as a wordless warning. The two's eyes widened as he turned the chocobo at the gate.  
  
    "I'm going," Cloud said dully, "Goodbye."  
  
    "Where?!" Tifa barely managed to cry out before she winced and touched her cheek.  
  
    "Hell I hope," his voice soft as he dug into the bird's side, taking off in a cloud of choking dust. When the air cleared, mount and rider had disappeared into the maw of the badlands.  


* * *

  
    A few hours later, Highwind Too sailed gently over the mountain range. Planet seemed insignificant as the airship sped past rivers and forests which dotted its vast surface.  
  
    "It's beautiful hmm?"  
  
    "Yeah I guess," Cid threw a grin at the woman next to him.  
  
    Last night's stunt had left Highwind Too without much power. The ship could barely make it past dead slow early in the morning and it had taken them all morning for the solar collectors to gather enough power to recharge the ship.  
  
    Thankfully both he and Shera were used to working like this, else the procedure would have taken three of four times as long. His grin grew wider as the woman scooped her hair back and tied it with a hair band.  
  
    "What?" she caught his infectious smile.  
  
    He shrugged and kept looking at her.  
  
    "C'mon Cid. Keep your eyes on the panel."  
  
    "It'll be all right," he chuckled, "Just keep doing what ever you're doing."  
  
    "Cid please," she held back a grin, "We'll crash if we keep messing around!"  
  
    "Don'cha worry," he leaned out of his chair and reached for her hand, "I got ev'rythin' under control."  
  
    "Remember what you said back at Midgar; do that stuff on your own time."  
  
    "Huh?" the pilot looked around and saw Reeve taking a seat behind them. Shera blushed and busied herself with the dials before her.  
  
    "Um, yeah," Cid chuckled and gripped the collective tightly.  
  
    "And remember even though we're meeting back up with the others, we still got to find that maniac."  
  
    Reeve rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Let's just hope he's not killing anyone right now."  
  
    "Don't wirry," Cid wadded his cheek, "If anything Cloud's yer man fer the job."  
  
    "I suppose."  
  
    Cid arched his brow and turned around, "Whaddaya mean s'pose?"  
  
    Reeve sat up a bit straighter, "I don't want to poison everyone's feelings, but have you noticed how after Aeris came back, he's just become a different person?"  
  
    "Yeah," Cid jutted his chin, "He's 'appy she's back."  
  
    "Is he?" Reeve soured, "Back at Kalm, he was reported drunk --"  
  
    "'ee jus' had a bad night," Cid countered, "Nuthin' much ta wirry 'bout."  
  
    "I let it go," Reeve waved it by, "Then at Junon, he was in for murder."  
  
    The pilot said nothing.  
  
    "That's what got us into all this trouble in the first place. I'm telling you, he's changed," Reeve's voice held much disapproval, "I don't know if I can trust work to him anymore."  
  
    "I wouldna blame 'im," Cid shook his head, "I put it all on that ess-oh-bee that pushed ya outta that chopper."  
  
    "Maybe," Reeve started, "But that still doesn't help Cloud."  
  
    "I'm a bit new to this," Shera piped up, "But who's exactly who again?"  
  
    The two men looked at her oddly before Cid smacked his head, "Right. You weren't 'round much were ya?"  
  
    "Nope," she dipped her head slightly.  
  
    "Hmm," Reeve stroked his goatee, "Where to begin?"  
  
    "How about from the beginning?" Shera suggested.  
  
    "That'll take firever," Cid chuckled.  
  
    "We've got time," she frowned, "I waited this long right? What's another half hour?"  
  
    Reeve saw a scowl pass Cid's face before he straightened out. Shera looked between them expectantly before the suited man sighed.  
  
    "Why not? But I warn you, I don't really know the whole story."  
  
    "Anything will help," the woman pushed up her black rimmed glasses, "I don't know who all your friends are by sight. Except Vinn-senn --"  
  
    "Vincent," Reeve corrected.  
  
    "-- right," she nodded, "And that blonde haired fellow."  
  
    "That's Cloud," Cid chipped in.  
  
    "Him?" Shera swiveled her chair around, "He's the one you said was the one who was going to lead you all into Planet?"  
  
    "Yeah," the pilot scratched his head, "Sounds kinda crazy now huh?"  
  
    "I'll say," she leaned into her seat, "It does sound crazy."  
  
    "I suppose you told her about Aeris as well?" Reeve asked.  
  
    "Nope. Not a word."  
  
    Reeve glanced at Cid, who didn't move a muscle.  
  
    "Who is she?" Shera asked.  
  
    "To us, she was just a buddy," Cid spoke up before Reeve could answer, "To him, she was his life."  
  
    Her eyes widened, "What happened?"  
  
    "Sephiroth killed her," Reeve lowered his voice, "Right before his eyes."  
  
    She gasped and covered her mouth, "And he couldn't -- couldn't do anything?"  
  
    "Nope," Cid said quietly, "Not a damn thing. Now you know why he's so --" he mimed a gun with his hand and pointed at his head.  
  
    "Oh," she furrowed her brow before turning back towards Reeve, "B-but didn't you just say she came back?"  
  
    "Yes," he nodded, "About four days ago."  
  
    "From the dead?" Shera looked puzzled, "H-how?"  
  
    Reeve shrugged, "I never bothered to ask. I had other things to do."  
  
    Cid caught her looking at him.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Do you know?"  
  
    "I don' butt into his bizniz an' he don' butt into mine. But I s'pect that maniac is responsible."  
  
    "Maniac?"  
  
    "Greylorn," Reeve replied.  
  
    "Yeah," Cid made a cutting gesture, "Chopper boy."  
  
    Shera soured as the place fell silent for a while.  
  
    "So," she looked up, "Shouldn't Cloud be happy now? It's a miracle. She's alive --"  
  
    "It's not that easy," Reeve began.  
  
    "I guess," she hesitated, "But like you said, it's been four days since --"  
  
    "If you're talkin' 'bout him bein' spooked by her bein' alive and kickin' you're wrong," Cid growled.  
  
    "So what's the problem?"  
  
    "It's Tifa."  
  
    "Who?" she looked at Reeve.  
  
    "After we thought Aeris --- passed away," he said quietly, "Cloud took up with another woman."  
  
    "Oh," Shera blinked and weighed her words carefully, "I see. So what's this about Cloud arrested for murder?"  
  
    Her face showed signs of shock, "Did -- did he kill one of them?"  
  
    "No," Reeve replied quickly, "Tifa wouldn't let anything happen to Aeris even if former didn't try."  
  
    "Neither would Aeris," Cid soured then grew thoughtful, "Maybe it was the aug'ment."  
  
    "What argument?"  
  
    The pilot took a breath before replying, "They had a fallin' out back at Kalm."  
  
    "Tifa and Cloud?" Reeve looked surprised, "I don't believe it."  
  
    "Yeah, I didna wanna believe it either. They got a fairy book marriage right?" Cid looked smug, "'cept they weren't married when Aeris popped back up frim nowhere."  
  
    "If she knew better, she'd leave them alone," Shera's face showed disapproval.  
  
    "I don't think that'll help," Reeve mused, "Cloud took it pretty hard when she died. I don't think he'll want to let go just like that."  
  
    "And Tyfa --?"  
  
    "Tifa."  
  
    "-- sorry," Shera tapped Cid lightly on the shoulder, "Quit correcting me would you?" He grinned and patted her hand.  
  
    "What about her? He can't just leave her."  
  
    "That's jus' it," Cid said slowly as he remembered the events at the Draggin' Dragon, "I don' think he's willin' to let her go either."  
  
    "And you're saying he took it out on those people at Junon?" Reeve soured.  
  
    "Thatz my guess," Cid rasped.  
  
    "I suppose I can give him another chance," the man said slowly, "But if he screws up just once more --"  
  
    Cid nodded, "I know. I know. Jus' lemme talk to him b'fore you do, okay?"  
  
    "All right then," Reeve eased back into his seat.  
  
    Shera soured, "Well, I'm glad I don't have that problem."  
  
    Reeve thought he saw Cid jump in his seat.  
  
    "Well -- I wouldn't be so shur," the pilot started slowly.  
  
    Shera's heart skipped a beat, "Cid ---?"  
  
    "You don' hafta worry though. If you don' like her, you can always unplug her and send her to the scrap yard."  
  
    "What?! What are you talking about?" she asked confused.  
  
    Cid chuckled, "O'course, I might hafta kill you if ya ever do it." He patted the console in front of him.  
  
    "What--?! Ooooh!" Shera angrily got up and left the cockpit in a huff.  
  
    "Think that's wise?" Reeve asked quietly as soon as they were alone.  
  
    "I t'ought so," Cid chuckled softly, "But she don' ever hafta worry 'bout somethin' like this."  
  
    "Back when President Shinra still ran SEC," Reeve knitted his brow, "I knew literally scores of young women who would throw themselves at rich executives --and at Shinra celebrities."  
  
    "What'cha getting' at?" Cid growled unkindly.  
  
    "I'm just saying there may be someone else other than Shera," Reeve measured his tone, "You were quite famous as Shinra's first and only man in space."  
  
    "Sorry to disappoin'cha bossman," Cid shook his head, "Maybe in the past b'fore Rufus got killed. And besides, I did never hadda time to fool aroun'. Not with the space program an' all."  
  
    "Still," Reeve shrugged, "in her mind there is a possibility."  
  
    "Maybe," the pilot patted the console sadly and told himself, but in hers; not mine.  


* * *

  
    "Try not to move okay?" Aeris bent close.  
  
    Tifa tried not to flinch as her friend put a wet towel on her bruise.  
  
    "Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
    "Try not to talk," Aeris gently scolded her.  
  
    The other woman's eyes fell as she took up the rag from the slender hand.  
  
    "I'll be okay," Tifa's tone however, was anything but.  
  
    "Sssh," Aeris placed her hand on her friend's forehead. She closed her eyes and a dull green aura began to surround her. Tifa felt the swelling recede and vanish. When the bruises had gone completely, Aeris fluttered her eyes open and swayed unsteadily a bit.  
  
    "Hey," Tifa nudged her, "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
    The pink clad woman nodded but held her head.  
  
    "You seem to get zonked out when you do that," Tifa said nervously.  
  
    "I'll be fine," Aeris forced a smile.  
  
    Tifa looked down and mumbled something.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    She drew a breath, "I said I shouldn't have been there."  
  
    Aeris looked bewildered, "What are you talking about?"  
  
    "It was pretty stupid of me," Tifa said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
  
    "Don't say that. I just never thought I'd see him -- do something like that."  
  
    Tifa said nothing as Aeris put a hand on her.  
  
    "Does -- he --- drink much?" her voice quiet.  
  
    Tifa shook his head, "Not since ---" she paused, "--- not for some time."  
  
    Aeris bit her lip and measured her next words out carefully, "H-has he done this to you before?"  
  
    "No," the reply came back slow and thoughtful, "We fought, but -- but not like this."  
  
    Memories of their life back in Midgar surfaced. Some sad, some happy. Mostly the latter. Tifa's vision blurred as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
    "'Not like this'?" Aeris whispered softly, "Oh, Tifa. I -- I --- I never knew."  
  
    "No!" Tifa's voice came out harder than she wanted. Aeris looked at her with surprise.  
  
    "No," the young woman regained control of herself, "I didn't mean that. He never hit me. Never. We're like this y'know?"  
  
    "I'm sorry but I don't," Aeris looked at her intently.  
  
    "We just play a little more rough than most people," Tifa's eyes fell, "At least we used to. It's just -- it's just that I said some nasty things to him."  
  
    "When?"  
  
    Tifa sniffed audibly and looked down, "Just last night."  
  
    "Was it about Marlene?"  
  
    The raven haired woman averted her gaze and didn't answer. Aeris formed a silent 'O' with her mouth as she looked on.  
  
    "I deserve it," Tifa wrung the rag fiercely and struggled to keep under control, "After all that. I deserve every bit of it."  
  
    "No. No one deserves this," Aeris put her hand on hers, "No one."  
  
    "You don't understand," Tifa shook her head and bit her lip, "I do a lot of dumb things. And that was the dumbest --" she stopped and tried hard not to cry, but it was no use. She let the tears fall.  
  
    "Tifa! Tifa, stop," Aeris pleaded.  
  
    "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the woman wrenched the rag into a fierce knot.  
  
    "Don't cry Tifa. Please don't cry," Aeris put her head down on her friend and desperately tried to stay her own tears, "It'll be all right."  
  
    "I'm sorry," the stricken woman wept on her friend's lap, "It's all my fault he ran off!"  
  
    "Hush now," the healer rocked her charge softly, "We'll find him. We'll find him and straighten everything out."  
  
    "What good will that do?" Tifa sobbed, "If I can't make him love you --!"  
  
    "You can't make him love me," Aeris held back her own tears, "I won't stand for it."  
  
    Tifa renewed her cries and refused to be silenced.  
  
    "I love you both!" Aeris went on, "I can't stand to see the two of you miserable for the rest of your lives."  
  
    "And what about you?" Tifa looked up bleary eyed, "What about your happiness?"  
  
    Aeris felt a lump in her throat as she remembered who had asked her the same thing the day before.  
  
    "What about me?" she asked timidly.  
  
    "I won't leave you like this," Tifa whispered.  
  
    "I'll be -- happy. Eventually."  
  
    "With someone else?" she looked at Aeris warily, "Or somewhere else?"  
  
    "Does it matter?"  
  
    "Oh yes it does," the young woman said fiercely, "It matters to me. It matters a hell of a lot."  
  
    "So we're back where we started," Aeris dipped her head.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa took a breath and halted her tears, "I guess we are."  
  
    The two of them were quiet for a while.  
  
    "Right now, we've got to find him first," Aeris finally said, "And make sure he's okay."  
  
    "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
    "Tifa?"  
  
    "What?"  
  
    Aeris gave her a small squeeze before replying, "Thanks."  
  
    Tifa blinked, "For what?"  
  
    "F-for being there," Aeris looked up, "For me."  
  
    "Hey," the other woman sat beside her friend and gave her a hug, "We're still friends right?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "So there's no need to keep score right?"  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris wore a weak smile, "I guess not."  
  
    They both wore stupid grins when the deep THUD of an engine came to their ears.  
  
    "Hey," Tifa perked up, "He's back."  
  
    "Just in time too," Aeris stood up, "Let's go."  


* * *

  
Next Episode: Words in Stone  


* * *

 


	4. Deus Ex Jenova 4 of 5 - Words In Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of METEOR, Cloud and his companions find themselves facing an enemy who was always present within PLANET. Designated 'The 4th Disc Project', this story was originally written by Maximillian Zhang and Richard Richardson and published on IcyBrian, FanFiction,net, and Sakura's Lemon Archive, 1999-2000.

Deus Ex Jenova - Part Four  
by Max Zhang & R. Richardson

* * *

Last time: The party flees Junon to escape their latest threat; assassins are sent into the city by the criminal Greylorn seeks. Tifa's and Aeris' jockeying to put the other person with Cloud drives him away as Cid reconciles with Shera.

* * *

  
EPSIODE FOUR: Words in Stone

* * *

  
To understand you must go back, to when the world was powered by the black fuel.  
  
For reasons long forgotten, two mighty tribes went to war and touched off a blaze that engulfed them all.  
  
    -- The Road Warrior, introduction

* * *

  
    Night had come quickly, mused Red as he sat down to catch his breath.  
  
    The search had gone exceedingly not well. No trace of the young man had been found, nor were there chocobo tracks to be found. The Canyon's dust made sure of that.  
  
    Perhaps he didn't want to be found, the warrior thought grimly. Red arched his back before setting out once more.  
  
    The Captain had returned more or less on time. Considering the encounter he had with the Elders, Red thought the man was lucky to be alive. And he had brought a friend along too. What was her name?  
  
    Shera.  
  
    Red's nails dug into the powdered sift as he nodded absently. The mousy woman had accompanied Cid on Highwind Too to search from the air while the quadruped and the others searched from the ground.  
  
    Now that it was getting late, Red headed back towards camp. The Canyon was no place to be in at night. It wasn't the thought of the Elders or even the local predators that deterred the warrior from staying; it was the climate.  
  
    Red hoped Cloud had not forgotten a blanket.  
  
    The low chirping of dust mites and the occasional rustling from sage rats disturbed the otherwise quiet night as he neared the camp.  
  
    "Nanaki," a man holding a flimsy pair of swords nodded, "Good evening. Has your search gone well?"  
  
    "No," Red shook the dust from his mane, "I take it then, the others have not found anything?"  
  
    "None," the sentry replied stiffly.  
  
    "Has the ship come back yet?"  
  
    "Not yet."  
  
    The man's indifference was understandable, the one eyed warrior told himself. No one in the group was well known in the camp, except for Aeris. And even she was only known as 'the Ancient.'  
  
    "Nanaki!"  
  
    The warrior looked up and saw Tifa sprinting towards him. However, Red's demeanor betrayed his results and she visibly sagged.  
  
    "If anything," the quadruped spoke slowly, "Cid will be able to cover more ground than we can on foot."  
  
    "But at that height can he really see anything?" Aeris asked as she came up quietly behind them.  
  
    "I'll try again on the morrow. Until then we can only pray for the best," the warrior said quietly as he retreated.  
  
    "Yeah. Pray," the small woman's eyes dimmed.  
  
    Tifa wrapped her arms around herself in order to keep warm.  
  
    "I hope he's okay out there," she whispered.  
  
    "Don't worry," Aeris put a steady hand on her, "He may have been angry, but I'm sure he packed well."  
  
    "Did he?" Tifa said softly. Aeris bit her lip and wish she hadn't said anything.  
  
    "I don't know what to hope for," Tifa whispered, "If he's prepared, then he's ready to leave us all. If he's not --" her voice trailed off.  
  
    "Look!"  
  
    They both looked up at the alarm. The sentry's eyes were on the horizon. Tifa squinted her eyes but could see nothing. Beside her, Aeris strained herself for a glimpse.  
  
    Nothing but darkness.  
  
    Tifa threw a glance at the sentry, "Are you sure you saw something?"  
  
    "I -- I'm not sure," the man scratched his head and peered into the night, "I was sure it was there a moment ago."  
  
    "There!" Tifa jumped when Aeris gripped her arm and pointed into the distance.  
  
    A small black shape floated in the starry sky above them.  
  
    "Not again," Aeris whispered.  
  
    "Get inside," Tifa began pushing her towards the main building.  
  
    "What on Planet is that?" the sentry stood awestruck by the gate.  
  
    "Inside! Inside!" Tifa screamed.  
  
    The black shape seemed to hover above them slightly before diving straight down. It landed right in front of the two women.  
  
    More precisely it crashed.  
  
    "Planet protect us!" Aeris cried as Tifa yanked her roughly into a tent for cover.  
  
    The giant dark thing stalled and staked itself into the earth. It flopped over clumsily and crumpled to the ground. The two of them watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as a tall cloaked shape emerged from the wreckage from what appeared to be a glider. Aeris broke cover and dashed out before Tifa could utter a word.  
  
    "YOU!"  
  
    Greylorn dusted himself off as the small woman stood in a tight fisted rage before him.  
  
    "Hallo Cetra," he said casually, "You look well."  
  
    "Spare me the pleasantries," Aeris said coldly, "You've got guts to show up after what you put us through ---"  
  
    "Just be glad I am here," the man snorted.  
  
    "Oh, I'm just SO happy to see you," she hissed.  
  
    "I am glad to hear it then," Greylorn ignored her sarcasm and stepped away from the wreckage. Only then, did Aeris notice the thing on the ground wasn't really a glider --- or at least it wasn't originally meant to be one.  
  
    Familiar smooth, jet black skin was stretched across a light, yet sturdy looking frame of wood spars. The timber ends were cut in a hasty, yet precise manner and fastened with layers of twine. The purple tinged cuts were all that remained of where the gaunts' heads were when they were alive.  
  
    Aeris clutched her gut and suppressed the urge to vomit as Tifa came over.  
  
    "Hey you! How'd you find us?"  
  
    "I have my methods," the blue eyed man looked at Aeris and soured, "Your friend here is sick."  
  
    "What?" Tifa took one look at a retching Aeris then at the "glider" before averting her eyes.  
  
    "Where is your Cloud?" Greylorn asked as soon as they settled their stomachs and stepped away.  
  
    "He's not 'mine'--" Tifa bunched her hands but Aeris put a gentle hand on her and shook her head.  
  
    "Not now okay?"  
  
    Greylorn watched them impassively, "Well?"  
  
    "He's gone," Aeris said angrily.  
  
    "Oh," the man knitted his brow then waved it off, "No matter then."  
  
    She looked at him surprised, "Aren't you going to help look for him?"  
  
    "Why should I?"  
  
    "Why'd you ask for him then?"  
  
    "No reason," Greylorn started past them.  
  
    Liar, Aeris gritted her teeth.  
  
    "Hey!"  
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "You owe us an explanation," the small woman stood defiantly in his way.  
  
    "Do I now?" Greylorn said a bit annoyed. The man was out of place with his heavy garb, yet he did not seem to mind the heat.  
  
    "That's right," Aeris snapped, "We've been led around in the dark ever since you joined us --"  
  
    "I never did," Greylorn spoke evenly, "You thought otherwise."  
  
    "You arrogant bastard!" Tifa bunched her hands, "I'm willing to bet you're the one who's responsible for everything that's happened!"  
  
    The man shifted his blue stained eyes towards Aeris. She stared stonily back.  
  
    "You Cetra," he pointed accusingly, "have no idea the trouble you have caused."  
  
    "Trouble!?" her eyes flashed, "You've been causing it since I met you!"  
  
    "Quite the contrary," Greylorn scowled, "I have been trying to minimize the consequences of your actions."  
  
    Tifa was ready to smack him when Aeris said, "All right. Fine. Tell me then. Tell me what I did wrong. I won't know until you do, will I?"  
  
    "No. I do not suppose so," the man looked at them both and motioned for them to follow.  
  
    Both women blinked in surprise as Greylorn headed up a narrow flight of stairs.  
  
    "What's going on?" Red approached them.  
  
    "He's going to talk," Aeris said quietly, "Finally."  
  
    "Should I get the others?" Tifa nudged her. Aeris nodded quickly in reply before she scampered off.  
  
    "Uh, sorry to disturb you," the sentry came up, "But what do you want me to do with this?" he pointed at the mess on the ground.  
  
    "Get rid of it," Aeris made a face before she added, "Please."  
  
    "Are you sure that man has no need for it?"  
  
    "Oh I'm sure," she replied hastily and followed the cloaked man.  
  
    "He's heading for Grandfather's observatory," Red became unruffled, "Only esteemed scholars and honored guests are allowed up there."  
  
    "I thought we could go in and out as we pleased," Aeris said shocked.  
  
    "You may," the warrior flared his nostrils, "But not that man."  
  
    "Well he's up there by now," she said weakly.  
  
    "I know," Red glowered, "But not for long."  
  
    "Why do suppose he headed there?"  
  
    "I do not know nor do I care," the warrior's words came back gruff, "I only want him out of there."  
  
    "Nanaki," Aeris whispered," I know this might be asking too much, but I have to know what's going on. We have to know."  
  
    "That's all well said, but he may tell it to us elsewhere."  
  
    "You do not have such a choice simmie."  
  
    Red bristled visibly, "Greylorn."  
  
    Aeris found herself in the deceased sage's study. The blue eyed man stood on the center platform beside four large floating rocks, each one a different color. She gasped as she realized the 'rocks' were emanating enough Makou for her to sense it from across the room.  
  
    Materia.  
  
    "Nanaki," she whispered, "What was Bugenhagen doing here?"  
  
    "Later," he rasped back before he faced the stranger in their midst, "Please leave."  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    "You're not allowed up here," the warrior growled, "So please leave."  
  
    Greylorn stared stiffly at the quadruped, "I will do no such thing."  
  
    "Then you make it difficult for me," Red stood ready to pounce.  
  
    "You always make things difficult simmie," disdain hung in the man's voice.  
  
    "Aeris?" a soft voice halted stopped the fight before it could begin.  
  
    The healer turned around and saw Tifa, along with Vincent, Barret, and Reeve behind her.  
  
    "What's going on?" the lithe woman asked, "Is there trouble?"  
  
    "No. No trouble," Aeris said quickly, "W-we're just about to start."  
  
    Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Nanaki please."  
  
    "I do this from Grandfather's respect for you," he said through clenched teeth, "Nothing else."  
  
    "Then I thank you."  
  
    The warrior snorted and lay down. His eye though, kept trained on Greylorn. Tifa caught nothing of the exchange as she sat down beside them.  
  
    "Is everyone here?" Aeris asked.  
  
    "Almos'," Barret eyed Greylorn suspiciously, "Cid an' Shera'r still out."  
  
    The big man took his place next to Tifa and watched as Greylorn eased into a chair next to one of the observatory's machines and took out a black reed. The blue eyed man lit up and took a long drag before he began speaking.  
  
    "First, about all this," the man gestured to the giant materia, "Tell me how this came into your possession?"  
  
    "We tuk'kit," Barret said gruffly.  
  
    "From?"  
  
    "Shinra."  
  
    "I see," the man did not seem pleased, "Is it customary to make such large pieces of -- of ---"  
  
    "Materia."  
  
    "Thank you," he glanced briefly at Aeris.  
  
    "No," Reeve spoke up, "Materia this large takes up a lot of time and money to manufacture ---"  
  
    "What were they going to be used for?"  
  
    "D'ey were s'posed to blow up Me'eor," Barret growled, "But we d'cided 'gainst it 'cause o' what N'naki's grandpa taught us."  
  
    "And that would be?"  
  
    "That materia is concentrated Makou," Red said absently, "If we continuously expunge it from Planet in that fashion, we would die."  
  
    "I --- see," the man sat up a little, "Can you still make anymore of this size?"  
  
    They looked at each other, then at Reeve.  
  
    "I don't think so," the man shook his head, "Most of the reactors require lots of repair and most of them don't work any --- hey," Reeve looked up, "What the hell do you know about materia?"  
  
    "Plenty," Greylorn sat bemused by their expressions, "since I reviewed all your records at Midgar."  
  
    "Y-you went back there?" Aeris asked disbelieving.  
  
    "I thought you said the place was poisoned," Red growled.  
  
    "To you," the man allowed a small smile, "Not to me."  
  
    "So if you know already," Tifa soured, "Why are you bothering to ask?"  
  
    "Just to be sure," Greylorn nodded at Reeve, "Are the processing facilities non-operational as your records say?"  
  
    "Yes," the man tugged his goattee, "Apart from the underwater one at Junon."  
  
    Greylorn arched a brow.  
  
    "But with Shinra in disarray," the man went on, "I don't think giant materia --- or even any materia will manufactured for some time."  
  
    The blue eyed stranger visibly relaxed at those words before he shifted his gaze to Aeris, "Remember when I said Cetra history would be inappropriate for you?"  
  
    "I remember," she said stiffly, "How could I forget? It was right before ---" she trailed off as Tifa gave her a empathic squeeze.  
  
    "Here," he tossed a thin folder on the floor.  
  
    "What's this?" Aeris picked it up cautiously.  
  
    "The truth," his tone impassive.  
  
    Tifa picked out a piece of paper with strange hieroglyphics.  
  
    "What does it say?" she asked Aeris.  
  
    "I dunno. I can't read it."  
  
    "Your mother never taught you Cetra cuneiform?" Greylorn looked at her with raised brows as he poured himself a glass of silver fluid.  
  
    "I was only four," Aeris shot back.  
  
    He set down his concoction and took a brief glance, "It is Cetra order #14436. An order to mobilize."  
  
    Silence invaded the room.  
  
    "For war?" Red asked sharply.  
  
    "Correct simmie."  
  
    "Why do you keep calling me that?" Red said angrily.  
  
    "Why do they call you 'Red' instead of your given designation?"  
  
    The warrior emitted a silent growl and dipped his head.  
  
    Tifa looked at the man carefully, "But I thought the Cetra were --"  
  
    "Peaceful caretakers of the planet?" Greylorn couldn't suppress a chuckle, "They were that too. But they were a lot more," his eyes held an icy gleam, "A lot more."  
  
    "I don't believe this," Aeris whispered.  
  
    "It is apparent in their buildings you know," Greylorn rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
    "What are you babbling about now?"  
  
    "Allow me to show you," he extended a hand, "Give me your materia."  
  
    Aeris regarded him with suspicion.  
  
    "I told you before it was part of a system," his voice held much distaste, "Now hand it over and I will show you."  
  
    The small woman reluctantly undid her ribbon and dropped the yellow orb into the waiting black hand. Greylorn swiveled around and pressed an unseen switch on the console behind him.  
  
    "Do you know what you're doing?" Red spoke up again.  
  
    "Did you, when you acted as you did two days ago?"  
  
    The warrior emitted a low growl and clicked his nails against the floor. Greylorn leaned back and Aeris saw that he had placed her dull yellow materia into a hole of some sort in Bugenhagens' machine.  
  
    "That's it?" Aeris made a face, "What's it supposed to do? Sit in there and look pretty?"  
  
    "It is an identification device as well as an alarm," Greylorn snapped, "Without the proper crystal sequence, this --," he rapped his knuckles against the console, "-- is a piece of useless hardware."  
  
    "This," she gaped, "is the system?"  
  
    "Partly," he replied half distracted, "This is one of its control panels."  
  
    "What are you doing?" Red growled from the floor.  
  
    "Going through the archives," the man snapped unkindly, "Ah. Here. Cetra architecture."  
  
    "Architecture?" Reeve knitted his brow, "What has this got to do with anything?"  
  
    "I am going to show you," he tapped another button, "exactly what that city up north really was modeled after."  
  
    "Wait a minute," Aeris snapped, "I thought you said you didn't recognize the place!"  
  
    "Did I?" he looked at her innocently, "Now that I think about it, the buildings are remarkably similar to the temporary buildings Cetra forces used in the field."  
  
    The confusion on their faces prompted him to explain.  
  
    "See here," he interlocked his hands in a circle, "Each section was modular and fit well with one another. When they needed a higher tower or another room, they simply added another section."  
  
    "They don't look anything like that," Tifa said.  
  
    "Of course not," Greylorn chuckled quietly, "Those in your city are not the originals; the real constructions were out of metal and were made to more exacting specifications. Those in this city are poorly made. See?"  
  
    A translucent image now hung in midair showing them exactly what he meant. Tifa could see two images side by side. One was a cylindrical tower made up of a bunch of quarter circle sections. The other was of a more familiar conch shape. As Greylorn had explained, the taller cylindrical one had each piece shaped in a way such that they meshed imperceptibly with one another.  
  
    "It is fitting for them to have temporary barracks for domiciles," a pale smile crossed his lips, "They were after all, refugees of war."  
  
    "What war?" Tifa looked up, "Who were they fighting?"  
  
    Greylorn snickered and tapped the console before him. The buildings vanished and were replaced by a meaningless symbol.  
  
    "What's that?"  
  
    "The Jenovan Military Consortium."  
  
    "Waydda'minnit!" Barret snapped, "I tau't Jenova was jez a guy!"  
  
    "Oh they are," Greylorn let out a short laugh, "Now."  
  
    Aeris sat speechless as Tifa set down the worn piece of paper.  
  
    "What do you mean 'now'?" Red asked.  
  
    Greylorn lit a black reed, "Thousands of years ago the Cetra were an intergalactic civilization which spanned a few hundred planets."  
  
    "That many?" Aeris trembled slightly.  
  
    He waved past her interruption, "They were peaceful mostly, but when push came to shove they fought. They found their match in a formidable enemy."  
  
    "Jenova," Tifa tightened her jaw.  
  
    "Jenovans," Greylorn corrected, "They were a race."  
  
    "What happened?"  
  
    "Ten generations of continuous warfare can reduce even the greatest of civilizations to dust."  
  
    Aeris paled, "You mean the Ancients, my ancestors --?"  
  
    "Fought a protracted war with these people until only small numbers of both sides were left."  
  
    "What did they fight for?"  
  
    "Over is more appropriate," he said tersely, "Power. Power of politics, of worlds, of money. Who knew?"  
  
    "Do you?" Tifa asked darkly.  
  
    "No."  
  
    "And Council?" Aeris demanded.  
  
    "Such pettiness is below their attention."  
  
    "You're here," Tifa pointed at Greylorn accusingly.  
  
    "It matters not what they fought over," he raised a gloved hand, "It matters that they fought. And died."  
  
    "I still don't believe this," Aeris whispered.  
  
    "Believe it," Greylorn was sober, "In the last days, the Cetra somehow managed to find worlds untouched by the war, but the Jenovans were --- unlucky. They did not find suitable planets to flee to."  
  
    "B-but what about the Promise Land? And Holy?" she began babbling, "And everything else Ifalna ---?"  
  
    "Here," he leafed quickly through the folder and pulled out a tattered sheet, "Your 'promise land'."  
  
    Aeris looked at it intently as Tifa snuck a peek over the woman's shoulder. To Tifa, it looked like a poster for something. A large meadow filled with gleeful children frolicking in the sun. Hieroglyphics, both large and small spanned the piece.  
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "An advertisement for a colony."  
  
    "Colony?" Aeris passed it on to the others.  
  
    "Correct. The Cetra colonized new worlds they found fit to be inhabitable. That is a poster advertising an agrarian world. I happened upon it before I bundled you up. It reads: 'Come and live where life is ideal and peaceful. And where food is abundant and plenty. The promise land'."  
  
    "And as for Holy," a slight twitch registered on his face, "The GMD ---"  
  
    "GMD?" Red furrowed his brow.  
  
    "Guardian Main Defense," Greylorn said, "It was a planetary defense system your forebears," he pointed at Aeris, "used to combat the Jenovans when they were in orbit or when they landed. In the event of an emergency, it could also run itself."  
  
    "How?" Reeve shook his head.  
  
    "Howl."  
  
    "That's what he asked," Tifa pursed her lips, "How?"  
  
    "No," Greylorn said slowly, "H-O-L-W-E. HOLWE. It stands Heuristic Operaans Landsraad Wyrke Enfors."  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "Consider it a self aware planet warden. Why it was called 'Holy' by your people," Greylorn shrugged, "I cannot answer. It was a program designed by Cetra engineers as an emergency measure to supplement and safeguard Guardian's live operators."  
  
    "What are you saying?" Aeris paled, "That I've been praying to a machine?"  
  
    "To put it simply," he sipped his drink, "Yes."  
  
    "I can't believe this."  
  
    "You do not have to. But it is a fact."  
  
    The small woman held her head and stared at the floor.  
  
    "If what you're saying is true --," she said slowly.  
  
    "It is."  
  
    "-- then I've been a damned fool," Aeris buried her face as Tifa put a sympathetic hand on her.  
  
    "Oddly enough Cetra, I would say that your blind faith actually helped you that time. It did after all, save your life."  
  
    "What are you talking about?" Aeris looked up angrily, "I was brought up thinking Planet and Holy were --- were --- " she stopped and looked down again.  
  
    "You believe what you wish Cetra," Greylorn fingered the glass thoughtfully, "When you activated HOLWE, the system thought you were in mortal danger and it --- took measures to protect you."  
  
    "That's a bunch of crock," she shot back, "I was stabbed. I died."  
  
    "To the untrained eye, perhaps," the man drummed the armrest before continuing, "But to be accurate, the system put you in stasis."  
  
    "Stasis?"  
  
    "Induced sleep."  
  
    "What!?" Tifa looked up, "You mean Aeris was never ---?!"  
  
    "Dead?" Greylorn chuckled, "No. When she activated the emergency program, the system took steps to safeguard her ---"  
  
    "When?!" Tifa demanded.  
  
    "Most likely at the moment of injury," Greylorn replied.  
  
    "But the Lifestream ---," Aeris whispered.  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    "The Lifestream," the pink clad woman said softly, "I -- I was in it."  
  
    "I do not follow you," Greylorn looked at her puzzled.  
  
    "The Lifestream is what makes up everything that lives on Planet," Aeris furrowed her brow, "Living things don't 'die' ---"  
  
    "All things die," Greylorn said simply.  
  
    "Let me finish," she glared at him, "When we die we're supposed to return to Planet and ---"  
  
    "Be reborn?" he finished her sentence while shaking his head.  
  
    "Hey!" Tifa shot him a glare, "Why don't you show some damn respect?"  
  
    "It is true you were 'in' the Makou," the man ignored the woman's protests and turned towards Aeris, "However, just as your ancestors thought HOLWE was some sort of supernatural force, they also misinterpreted what this --- 'Lifestream' --- really is."  
  
    Aeris slumped her shoulders.  
  
    "I already told you," the man leaned a bit forward, "the GMD is a system yes?"  
  
    She nodded.  
  
    "Everything needs power to function. An energy source if you will."  
  
    "Makou," Reeve soured, "Shinra harnessed it to power our cities."  
  
    "And the system? The Guardian?" Aeris raised her voice, "It uses the Lifestream as power doesn't it?"  
  
    "Yes. But this --- 'lifestream' also serves as its storage medium. And you Cetra, was recorded onto it during your stasis."  
  
    "B-but why?" she knitted her brow, "I don't understand."  
  
    "Possibly from the shock caused by your injuries," Greylorn said casually, "Guardian did what it had to do to keep you alive. It recorded you. All your memories, all of --- you," Greylorn levelled his gaze at her, "And while you existed as a recording --"  
  
    "A recording?"  
  
    "Yes," the man looked at her oddly, "The system makes a copy of you. In case something happens."  
  
    "Wh-what happens after?"  
  
    Greylorn paused and looked at the screen, "According to the records, your copy was transferred back to the body after the operation was done."  
  
    "All those thoughts and memories," she whispered, "Were they copies too?"  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    "If Guardian made a copy of me," she said slowly, "W-would it have one of m-mom?"  
  
    "No," his brow twitched slightly, "Guardian only records Cetra, and then only the ones who are present in the command area when HOLWE is activated."  
  
    "Oh mom," Aeris sagged and shook her head. Tifa put a sympathetic hand on her.  
  
    "Even with her memories intact," Greylorn said slowly, "where would you have transferred her? You require a body."  
  
    "I -- I don't know," Aeris answered dully, "H-how does it work anyway?"  
  
    "How does what work?"  
  
    "The copying."  
  
    "I can not tell you exactly as I am not versed in Cetra medicine," Greylorn paused, "But I do know that they excelled at procedures done at the cellular level. That city up north," a ghostly image of white conch shell buildings materialized before them, "although primitive, was still made to take advantage of such technology."  
  
    The image changed to show the interior of one of the buildings. It appeared exactly as Tifa remembered it.  
  
    Cold, dank, and dark. Though she had the up most respect for her friend's beliefs and heritage, she just thought those houses left much to be desired as places to live in.  
  
    The image stopped and focused on a bright glowing panel imbedded in the wall.  
  
    That looks familiar, she bit her lip.  
  
    "This is a device your engineers used to channel Makou into structures so that Guardian can oversee the structure's inhabitants during emergencies. This is how it kept you alive."  
  
    "But we ---," Tifa looked down and said nothing.  
  
    Aeris gave her a nudge, "What?"  
  
    "Nothing," she mumbled.  
  
    "C'mon, we've gone this far already right?"  
  
    The young woman drew in a breath then said, "You weren't in one of those houses when you --- when Sephiroth --- came."  
  
    "Oh. Right," Aeris looked at Greylorn.  
  
    "I take it you are curious as to how Guardian kept her alive in the pool?" his blue stained eyes bore into Tifa.  
  
    "Pool?" Aeris whispered.  
  
    Tifa nodded fiercely, "Cl --- we buried you in a pool."  
  
    "Oh."  
  
    Tifa's eyes glistened a bit, "Sorry if we got a bit carried away."  
  
    "It's okay," Aeris patted her hand.  
  
    "Here is your answer."  
  
    The two of them looked up and saw the image had flitted to the poolside. Tifa chewed her lip as she remembered how the small woman beside her had sunk peacefully beneath its waters.  
  
    It was heart wrenching to see her life ebb out just moments before and at the pool side, she had fought desperately to keep herself under control. She wanted to scream her lungs out, but she kept quiet.  
  
    Partly because the place was so solemn afterwards.  
  
    But it was mostly for his sake.  
  
    Tifa shut out those thoughts and slowly returned to reality. Greylorn fiddled with something on the console and she caught the brief flash of light in the murky depths.  
  
    "There was a plate device in the pool," the man leaned back in his chair, "How fortunate for you that your companions did not decide to dispose of your body any other way."  
  
    Aeris gritted her teeth as Tifa averted her gaze.  
  
    "It should be noted," Greylorn continued, "that when I found you, I could find no injury of any sort any where."  
  
    "If that was the case," Red spoke up, "then why didn't Planet revive her?"  
  
    "First off the planet does nothing," Greylorn held up a gloved hand, "It only serves as a power source and as a storage medium for the system."  
  
    The warrior shook his mane in exasperation, "Why didn't Aeris come out of stasis then? We were there for some time."  
  
    "I am not sure," Greylorn lowered his voice, "However I did know that as soon as I transmitted the manual override codes Council gave me, the Cetra was resuscitated."  
  
    "So --- Aeris ne'er --- died?" Barret scratched his head.  
  
    "Correct." The image of the pool vanished.  
  
    "That's why you said she was only unconscious," Red jerked up, "Back in Kalm."  
  
    "And now you know," Greylorn sat bemused, "It is incredible how such simple things can be twisted into myth and legend by having people living like troglodytes for a few generations."  
  
    "Hey!" Aeris looked up angrily, "What about the criminal?"  
  
    "What of him?"  
  
    "How did he survive?" Aeris bunched up her hands into tiny fists, "More importantly how did he find my people here?"  
  
    "I do not know how he managed that," Greylorn shrugged, "but he did. He is quite --- driven after all."  
  
    "Is he after me?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    Greylorn looked at her oddly, "What would YOU do if you were the last of your kind?"  
  
    The question gave Aeris pause, "I --- I don't know."  
  
    "I know what I would do," his face impassive, "I would start looking for the killers of my people and I would hunt every last one of them down."  
  
    "So that's it," she hissed, "Revenge."  
  
    "Precisely."  
  
    "But why just her?" Tifa asked anxiously, "Aren't we part Cetra as well?"  
  
    "I doubt it," Greylorn's face twitched slightly, "There was an aboriginal population of people here when the refugees arrived."  
  
    "There were people here on Planet already?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "But that goes at odds with everything Cloud told us!" Aeris held her head. This whole thing was giving her a wretched headache.  
  
    "Allow me to finish," Greylorn said coldly, "The refugees bred with the locals. After a few generations, the traits your forebears possessed gradually disappeared. Those traits uniquely Cetra."  
  
    "I don't understand," the small woman looked perplexed, "Ifalna ---"  
  
    "Who?"  
  
    "My birth mother," she said softly, "She had powers. She must have. Otherwise Shinra would not have gone out of their way to capture her. How did she ---?"  
  
    "--- retain her genetic heritage? There were probably some who did not breed extensively with the locals," the man continued matter of factly, "She may have been purebred or not. An autopsy is needed to substantiate such claims."  
  
    Aeris drew her knees up and shivered as the man spoke of these people like common beasts.  
  
    "In any case," Greylorn continued, "Given the number of generations that have passed, I doubt any of you would be identified as a Cetra by a scan."  
  
    "So it's just me," Aeris bit her lip.  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    Tifa put an empathic arm around her.  
  
    "Excuse the intrusion," Reeve spoke up, "But what about them?"  
  
    "Who? The Elders?"  
  
    "Who else?" he growled, "What do they want?"  
  
    The red skinned warrior took a sudden interest in the conversation. Yuffie was still fresh on his mind.  
  
    "Power abhors a vacuum," Greylorn said, his voice suddenly dead, "And They abhor everything else."  
  
    "You said they want him for his knowledge," Aeris said slowly, "back up north."  
  
    "It still holds true."  
  
    "Still holds?" Red glared at him.  
  
    Greylorn didn't reply as he downed the last of his drink.  
  
    "That night," Aeris thought back, "when we just arrived in Kalm. I overheard you talking with --- whatever it was."  
  
    "And?"  
  
    "You said they came to bargain. Were they Elders?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "What did they want?"  
  
    "You," Greylorn wore a thin smile.  
  
    "But why ---?" Aeris stopped, "Me."  
  
    "A bargain," Tifa looked at the man spitefully, "They were going to sell her to him. Am I right?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "Why didn't you?" she asked suddenly. Aeris blinked and looked at her, surprised.  
  
    Tifa went on, oblivious to the dark stares she got, "I mean, it would've made your job easier."  
  
    When Greylorn didn't answer immediately, Aeris realized what her friend was getting at.  
  
    "She asked you a question," Aeris said firmly.  
  
    "Do you think They would allow him to fall into my custody?" he finally replied, "I make my own captures."  
  
    "So it was mistrust that you didn't go ahead with it," Tifa spat, "I was right. You are too cold hearted to be protective."  
  
    "Just be glad I did not make such a bargain," his face dark.  
  
    Aeris closed her eyes and murmured, "Jenova."  
  
    "If you want to know," Greylorn said slowly, "That is not his given name."  
  
    Red felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
  
    "What was -- what is his name?"  
  
    "Sephiroth."  
  
    Tifa saw Aeris stiffen.  
  
    Greylorn surveyed the group, "Now you know why the line of questioning was so --- specific."  
  
    "Because you thought the Sephiroth in the Crater was your criminal," Vincent looked at the blue eyed man.  
  
    Greylorn dipped his head slightly, "Yes."  
  
    "Is he then?" the gunman knitted his brow.  
  
    Red looked at Vincent strangely.  
  
    We keep strange mementos of our loves, he thought.  
  
    "I think not," the blue eyed man said quietly.  
  
    "Whut makes ya so damn shur?" Barret snapped.  
  
    "Her materia," Greylorn nodded towards the orb in the console.  
  
    "You said if he was still alive, it still glowed right?" Aeris perked up, "I remember you saying something about that thing Sephiroth -- our Sephiroth was lugging around ---"  
  
    "Jenova," Tifa said helpfully.  
  
    "Right," the small woman nodded, "Jenova, being the person you're looking for."  
  
    "Correct," the man said quietly.  
  
    "But that's his mother, right?" Tifa looked confused.  
  
    "That's not what you said," Aeris pointed at Greylorn.  
  
    "Correct again, Cetra."  
  
    "But we destroyed Jenova," Red spoke up, "During the final confrontation."  
  
    "Did you now?" he fingered the golden orb on the console, "While the Cetra was still recovering from her stasis, I did manage to inspect the giant crater near the pole."  
  
    Barret looked up, "An'?"  
  
    "I found no life signs."  
  
    "So we did in your guy," Tifa made a face, "Lucky you."  
  
    "Or he has moved."  
  
    He waited for his words to sink in.  
  
    "What do you mean moved?"  
  
    "Remember the incident at the city two days ago?"  
  
    "Junon?" Tifa bit her lip as Aeris soured, "Don't remind me."  
  
    "Those were his men."  
  
    "What?! You mean the ones you killed at the bar?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "And what of those men in Midgar?" Red growled, "During the first attack? Were they his as well?"  
  
    "No," Greylorn grew thoughtful, "I think not. The men your friend and I fought at the bar died from our weapons, but the last one I attempted to interrogate did not."  
  
    "I thought you killed him," the warrior snarled, "You kill as easily as you breathe correct?"  
  
    Greylorn snorted, "He died from poison."  
  
    "So?" Reeve furrowed his brow, "Dead is dead."  
  
    "Worshippers of the Elders do not kill themselves with poison," the man said quietly, "They have no need to. They usually rant and rave until the plot is carried out. And even if the plans are discovered, do you think you can muster the strength to stop them?"  
  
    "Worshippers?"  
  
    "Individuals who treat the Elders as gods," Greylorn explained tersely, "These men though, were hired help."  
  
    "They would knowingly aid such a man?" Tifa gaped.  
  
    "Probably not. Coin was all they probably saw."  
  
    "Thugs," she soured.  
  
    "Or mercenaries," Greylorn gave her a small smile.  
  
    Tifa looked down.  
  
    "So you think the man killed himself to keep Jenova's information from you?" Aeris asked.  
  
    "I think he was killed by Sephiroth," Greylorn drummed the console, "His simulacra were under his direct control for a while when it spoke, not to mention making for you twice in succession," he glanced at Aeris.  
  
    "He may have introduced a dormant subject specific virus and then transmitted a signal from one of his simulacra to trigger the saliva glands to produce a lethal variant of acid. Such procedures require him to be in a very active and awake state. That is why I surmise he survived the events at the crater."  
  
    "D'en t'at thing muzz be sum'whar else," Barret slammed his gun arm into his open fist, "Dis 'is bad --"  
  
    "I think it odd," Vincent cut in, "Why does your criminal possess the same name as a man who was born no more than forty years ago?"  
  
    "I have no answer," Greylorn said simply before his eyes narrowed, "What do you know of your 'Sephiroth'?"  
  
    Vincent hesitated briefly before answering, "He was born from a woman. Lucrecia."  
  
    "Who?" Greylorn arched his brow.  
  
    "Lucrecia," Vincent said slowly, "She was --- a scientist."  
  
    "How did you come by this?" the man focused his gaze on him.  
  
    "I was --- I knew her," the gunman murmured.  
  
    "Were you the father?"  
  
    "No," the answer was quick.  
  
    "Regardless," Greylorn waved his hand vaguely, "Sephiroth, MY Sephiroth was born over three millennia ago. Whoever this man was, must be --- a coincidence of some sort."  
  
    "Or a fluke," Red eyed the man suspiciously.  
  
    "Perhaps," the man tilted his head.  
  
    Tifa was softly patting poor Aeris on the back.  
  
    "This is all too much for one day," the pink clad woman whispered. She stared blankly at the floor holding her throbbing head.  
  
    "And to think, that was not all I have to tell you," Greylorn snorted.  
  
    "There's more?" Aeris looked up wearily.  
  
    Another image flashed before them and she gasped. A large six appendaged monstrosity hovered over a pond formed by some rocks. It took a moment before Aeris recognized the rocks were mountains and the 'pond' was a lake.  
  
    "What is that?" her voice shook.  
  
    "WEAPON," Tifa whispered.  
  
    "Weapon?" Aeris squeaked.  
  
    "Yes, Cetra. That little stunt of yours also triggered the planetary counter siege and defense systems."  
  
    "She didn't do anything wrong," Tifa rose to her defense, "She only did what she thought was right."  
  
    "I suppose that is one way to look at it," Greylorn said coldly, "However this thing would not be active had she not been so --- ignorant."  
  
    "Bud'den she'd be dead," Barret growled, "B'sides whatchoo got against a big giant machine tryin' to help out Planet?"  
  
    "Help?" the man's tone was disbelieving.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa growled, "WEAPON protects Planet when it's in danger."  
  
    "That and more," Greylorn said with disdain, "The Cetra gave these things very rudimentary directives. It kills anything it does not positively identify as Cetra. And since the only thing on this world that remotely resembles Cetra is that abandoned city in the north, everything on this world is a viable target."  
  
    Aeris stared open mouthed at the ghostly silver sheened giant in the air before.  
  
    "This is an automated killing machine," Greylorn's lips thinned, "You cannot reason with it; you cannot plead with it ---"  
  
    "As if we can with you," Red snarled.  
  
    "At least," the man said icily, "I do not kill off worlds at a time."  
  
    "And you're saying this thing can?"  
  
    "Some of the larger ones of them can lay waste to a small moon in the blink of an eye."  
  
    "One?" Aeris covered her mouth.  
  
    "Yes one," the man hissed, "And every Cetra held world had a few. According to the records I have here, this world had three."  
  
    "Three?" she squeaked.  
  
    "Probably because they were smaller and less capable. Dangerous nevertheless. If you thought the destruction of that small town three days ago was quick, you have not seen what this thing can do in full combat status."  
  
    "We took out one of them," Tifa said with bravado, "Right before we headed for Midgar to stop Hojo."  
  
    "You?" Greylorn stared at her with disbelief, "Took out one?"  
  
    "More precisely," Vincent explained, "Hojo's cannon destroyed it."  
  
    "How large?"  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "The cannon. How large was it?"  
  
    "Large," Reeve said, "The barrel itself was just about a half mile long."  
  
    Greylorn shook his head in disdain, "What did it fire?"  
  
    "The cannon? Makou shells, I suppose."  
  
    "I see," the man soured, "What about the other unit?"  
  
    "Kilt a'Junon," Barret growled," Right b'fore the fust one."  
  
    "Same cannon?"  
  
    "Yeah," the big man scratched his head, "But wid' d'frent ammo I think."  
  
    "Hey, what do we do about this one?" Aeris looked at all of them, "Cloud said you stopped Hojo --- what about his cannon?"  
  
    "Meteor smashed it to bits," Reeve said quietly.  
  
    "So how are we going to --?" she looked at the floating WEAPON fearfully.  
  
    "We will not. Not yet."  
  
    "WHAT!?" she stared at Greylorn.  
  
    "With Guardian under live control again, we have nothing to fear. For now."  
  
    "What do you intend to do?"  
  
    "Nothing for the moment."  
  
    "Nothing?" Aeris felt her anger rise, "I thought you said this thing was dangerous!!"  
  
    Her eyes dimmed, "Right. How foolish of me to forget; you wouldn't care a whit what happens to us would you?"  
  
    "I may not care what happens to you," the man said quietly, "but I care what happens to me. Do you think it would recognize me as a Cetra? Or for that matter anyone else in this room except you?"  
  
    The woman looked around fearfully at all of them, Tifa in particular.  
  
    "Luckily, it is not a threat. Not for a while."  
  
    "How come?"  
  
    "It is attempting to repair itself," Greylorn's tone was dour, "It suffered heavy damage."  
  
    "Damn right we d'maged it."  
  
    "Cid?!"  
  
    "H'ey all o'you havin' a bizzy talk with'ow ole Cid?"  
  
    "We started a bit early," Vincent nodded, "How did you find us?"  
  
    "The sentry was kin' enough t'tell me," the pilot growled.  
  
    "Where's Shera?"  
  
    "Asleep."  
  
    "Um. Cid?"  
  
    "Yeah?" he looked up and saw Tifa and Aeris looking at him expectantly.  
  
    "Oh, yeah," the old pilot smacked his head, "Sorry y'two. Nuthin' so far. But we'll try agin tomorrew."  
  
    Tifa felt Aeris give her squeeze.  
  
    "Tomorrow okay?" the healer whispered.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa mumbled, "I -- I guess so."  
  
    ". . . warheads were you using?" Greylorn's voice grew louder and more strained with each word.  
  
    "High s'plosive."  
  
    "Hardly," the man snorted, "The plates appear to have been blown from the inside out."  
  
    Cid shrugged, "'ey look, I had more m'portant things on m'mind at the time."  
  
    "Armour piercers," Greylorn's face hardened as a stream of hieroglyphics flew past his eyes, "Moderate internal damage. Severe loss of sensors and detection equipment. Combat efficiency at 29%"  
  
    He turned back towards them, "At least the armament is still functional."  
  
    "Will it be able to move?" Aeris asked fearfully.  
  
    "I told you already, not for a while."  
  
    "What are you planning to do?" Red sneered, "Use it to kill more innocents?"  
  
    "If necessary."  
  
    The warrior snorted derisively but he noticed the man seemed a bit perturbed by his own words.  
  
    "Currently I am more worried about the flight data aboard."  
  
    "How come?" Tifa awoke from her stupor.  
  
    "It may have some information about Sephiroth's location."  
  
    "SEPHIROTH!?" Cid jumped up, "That fuckin' sonovabitch ain't dead?!"  
  
    "Perhaps I should bring you up to speed," Vincent put a hand on his friend as Greylorn glowered at the grizzled man's outburst.  
  
    "Yeah," Cid caught himself, "Maybe y'should."  
  
    Aeris stood behind Greylorn, "How long will do you think it'll take?"  
  
    "To receive the data," he rasped, "thirty seconds."  
  
    She glanced at the screen eagerly.  
  
    "To interpret it," the cloaked man scowled, "Several hours."  
  
    "How come?" she demanded.  
  
    "Most of the clusters have been damaged and fragmented due to battle damage," Greylorn turned to Cid and spat, "Thanks to your excellent gunnery."  
  
    "Thatz good t'hear," the pilot raised a finger and resumed chattering with his tall friend.  
  
    The cloaked man scowled before he returned to work.  
  
    "What can you make out now?" Aeris bit her lip absently.  
  
    "A crude flight plan," Greylorn said dourly as elliptical lines appeared on screen.  
  
    "Can we tell where it's been?" Tifa came up behind her.  
  
    "In a moment," he rasped.  
  
    A half second later, the image behind them fizzled and reshaped itself into a three dimensional sphere. Contrasting lines appeared over the ball as it slowly rotated in air.  
  
    "This was its basic flight plan since activation," Greylorn narrowed his eyes, "I need more time for the other data to be organized, but this may prove helpful for the time being."  
  
    "I can't make anything out," Aeris whispered.  
  
    "Neither can I," the man shrugged, "It will take a few hours."  
  
    "I kin."  
  
    They looked at Cid.  
  
    "Very well," Greylorn stood and strode over to the image. Extending a finger, "Here for example ---"  
  
    "That's Mideel," Cid said promptly.  
  
    "A settled area?"  
  
    "Yeah," he looked glum, "Or 'least it used t'be."  
  
    "I do not follow," Greylorn knitted his brow, "Abandoned or destroyed?"  
  
    "Both I s'pose."  
  
    "The Lifestream gushed out from Planet there," Tifa added.  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    She flung her hands up, "A Makou geyser erupted okay?"  
  
    Greylorn stayed silent.  
  
    "What about here?"  
  
    Cid craned over and squinted for a moment.  
  
    "Temple of the Ancients."  
  
    "Ancients?" Greylorn faced Aeris, "That is another reference to the Cetra, correct?"  
  
    "That's another name for them, yes."  
  
    "Are you sure?" his tone took on an odd tone.  
  
    "Yes, I'm sure," she hooked her arms akimbo, "You can tell I'm lying or not can't you?"  
  
    "Yes. And no, you are not lying," Greylorn looked at her evenly.  
  
    "Aeris?" Tifa looked at her friend.  
  
    "I'm sorry everyone," the small woman said loudly, "In the past few days, I haven't been able to tell you everything."  
  
    "Given what has happened I do not blame you," Red said.  
  
    Aeris nodded as a chorus of voices forgave her.  
  
    "Thank you all," she took a deep breath, "This man can tell if you're lying or not. That's why he's such an effective inquisitor. He knows," she tapped her head.  
  
    "You can read minds?" Reeve sat up alarmed.  
  
    "Again I have to answer for your actions Cetra," Greylorn looked at her with disdain, "It is becoming a habit with you ---"  
  
    "You know what we're thinking?" Red rasped harshly.  
  
    "--- and as usual I am left to rectify the matter."  
  
    "Why don't you clean up your own mess?" Aeris folded her arms triumphantly, "You seem to be doing so well with mine."  
  
    He narrowed his eyes and turned towards them. In a versed and steady voice he said, "No. I cannot read your thoughts. No. Is that clear?"  
  
    "Why should we believe you?" Tifa jabbed a finger at him, "For all we know you could be lying ---"  
  
    "You do not have to believe me," he waved her off, "It is your choice."  
  
    "'ey," Barret's deep bass cut carried through, "Whut 'bout the Temple? Seems li'y'know sumthin'. Whut's up?"  
  
    "The Cetra did not build temples."  
  
    If Greylorn was grateful for the big man's interruption, he did not show it.  
  
    "What?" Aeris felt a shock hit her body, "That's ridiculous!"  
  
    "It is not. The Cetra never practiced theology of any kind."  
  
    "But Planet and Holy ---"  
  
    "Are fictions your backward forebears concocted out of ignorance," Greylorn snapped, "The true Cetra were not so avidly spiritual."  
  
    "So what are you saying?" Aeris felt her anger rise, "That the temple is some kind of factory now?"  
  
    "We shall see," Greylorn strode over to the console and fiddled again with the controls. A stream of symbols scrolled past the screen before the image of the globe was supplanted by another. This one of an ochre colored, stepped pyramid. Tifa saw Aeris' face lit up with recognition.  
  
    "That's the Temple."  
  
    "Yeah," the healer smiled softly, "It seems like a long time ago, huh?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Temple of the Ancients," Greylorn's tone was dour, "I would not believe its title even if it stood before me."  
  
    "You won't have that problem," Red said curtly, "It was destroyed when it collapsed on itself. It's just a big pit now."  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    "It collapsed in the course of our explorations," Aeris explained.  
  
    "When was that?"  
  
    "Months ago," Tifa looked up, "It turned into black materia and we ---"  
  
    "Did you say black?"  
  
    "--- yeah," she said slowly, "Is there something we should know?"  
  
    "What happened to this 'black materia'?"  
  
    "Cloud gave it to Sephiroth," she said quietly, "Our Sephiroth."  
  
    "And your Cloud," he said with distaste.  
  
    Tifa eyes flashed with anger as the man turned from her.  
  
    "What happened then?" Greylorn asked everyone in general.  
  
    "We brought the materia along to the crater," Red looked thoughtful, "And after Cloud handed it to Sephiroth, the whole place came down."  
  
    "You escaped."  
  
    "Yes," the warrior scratched the floor before him, "Cloud later resurfaced at Mideel."  
  
    "And what of the younger Sephiroth and Jenova?"  
  
    "We faced them at the crater less than two full weeks later," Vincent finished.  
  
    Greylorn sat down and closed his eyes. Aeris had never seen the man so weary before.  
  
    "You know something," she studied him closely, "Tell us."  
  
    "I do not want to risk judgement," Greylorn drummed the console, "Not yet. With the telemetry from the fighting machine I can be sure."  
  
    "Nevermind the gadgetry," Aeris folded her arms, "I want to hear what you have to say."  
  
    "I will say it when the telemetry is analyzed," he said simply.  
  
    "And by then, you'll be gone doing what ever it is you do," she said angrily, "I want to hear it before you start lopping of any more heads."  
  
    "Fine!" Greylorn hissed, "You want what I think?"  
  
    He stood up so abruptly his chair clattered noisily to the floor.  
  
    "I think you just made my job infinitely more difficult," he snapped, "That was no cursed temple, it was a prison!"  
  
    "A prison?" she blinked in disbelief.  
  
    "Yes," he jabbed a finger at her, "What ever you have done so far pales in comparison to this. Black 'materia' are holding facilities for dangerous criminals akin to Sephiroth ---"  
  
    "But why turn it into a temple?" Tifa asked.  
  
    "A disguise possibly," Greylorn levelled his tone, "Or perhaps it is more evidence of her ancestors' backwardly pursuits."  
  
    Aeris' face tightened but stayed silent.  
  
    "So if this materia is a prison," Reeve said slowly.  
  
    Red looked up, "And if you say he's alive."  
  
    "You're not sayin' he's out are ya?" Cid asked, "Couldna he be operatin' from the inside?"  
  
    "Stasis. He would be in stasis if he was still inside."  
  
    "He's out then," Tifa said flatly.  
  
    "Yes," Greylorn looked at them all with hate, "And I have you all to thank."  
  
    "Wait a minute!" she held up a finger, "You said you were looking for Jenova right?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "Jenova was the thing accompanying our Sephiroth. How could he be imprisoned then?"  
  
    "Perhaps the body was identified as Jenova," Greylorn said indifferently, "Remember the GMD can make imprints of people?"  
  
    He didn't look at Aeris, but she knew he referred to her.  
  
    "A copy of the prisoner resides in each of these black 'materia'."  
  
    "If 'e was t'at bad, why diddin' dey jez kill 'im?"  
  
    "I enforce. I do not pass punishment. And I most certainly did not see to this man's imprisonment."  
  
    "Maybe you should learn to enforce better," Red snorted in derision, "You kill the wrong kinds of people."  
  
    Greylorn shot him a cold stare but said nothing.  
  
    Aeris was dumbstruck, "Then if he was in the crater and in Planet ---"  
  
    "Then he may already be inside carrying out his schemes," the man's tone was brutal.  
  
    "Even without a body?" Red arched a brow.  
  
    Greylorn was silent.  
  
    "But'cha said y'found no life a whi'laggo at d'crater," Barret scratched his head, "How kin dat be?"  
  
    "I do not know," Greylorn let out a breath and shook his head, "He has no technology to hide from my sensors ---"  
  
    "So use them," Tifa said angrily.  
  
    "They were aboard the flyer at Midgar," he said tersely, "I could not salvage them."  
  
    "Back at Junon you tried to track him down with that Prom-mee thing of yours," Aeris accused, "Can't you do it again?"  
  
    "I need one of his simulacra," Greylorn shook his head, "Do you see one I can access?"  
  
    She scowled and stayed silent.  
  
    "And even if I did," he went on, "I need him actively transmitting to them instead of letting them run automatically."  
  
    "Like when he was talking through them," Tifa perked up.  
  
    "Correct."  
  
    "But didn't your thing say it was running into problems?" she bit her lip.  
  
    "Yes. He scrambled his signal. It takes time and equipment requiring physical manipulation for such an effort," Greylorn drew rigid, "And that means he may have found a way to secure his old body. Or acquire a new one."  
  
    Aeris looked around the room. Everyone seemed haggard and worn out. First the search for Cloud, and now this. She felt like she had been up the better part of the day. She arched her back and yawned, several others followed suit.  
  
    "Whelp, this'is all I can stand for," Cid got up and stretched, "I'ma goin' t'bed. Don' let the spiders bite."  
  
    "Isn't the phrase bed bugs?" Tifa covered her mouth.  
  
    "Not at the old launch site it isn't," Reeve glared at Greylorn, "And I got uncomfortably close to them thanks to you."  
  
    "Be grateful you got off the ground," he said unkindly, "and lived to tell of it."  
  
    "What'd they look like?" Vincent spoke up.  
  
    "Big, ass spida's," Cid drawled, "Or a'least thatz what the boss is claimin' 'em t'be. Kidnappin' people right n' left. Lucky I got Shera outta there alive."  
  
    "Knight in shining armor huh?" Tifa gave him a weak smile.  
  
    "Yeah," the pilot posted a stupid grin.  
  
    "Have you any idea what they were doing?" Greylorn asked suddenly.  
  
    "Dunno," Cid rubbed his grizzled chin, "Shera says tey'were pokin' 'round the old launch site and takin' stuff."  
  
    "What did you have there?"  
  
    "Nuthin' m'portant."  
  
    "I asked you to list the inventory," Greylorn said coldly, "Not to provide an opinion."  
  
    "The hell d'ya think you are?!" Cid exploded, "I ain't takin' shit from you!"  
  
    "Easy 'der," Barret held him back.  
  
    "L'hell I will!" the man shook his fist, "I'll take your sorry ass right here!"  
  
    "Take it outside, and I'll gladly help."  
  
    "Back off Nanaki!" Reeve rasped, "I don't need you pushing things farther."  
  
    The quadruped flashed his teeth menacingly before withdrawing.  
  
    "Think of Shera," Vincent held out an arm, "This isn't worth having her worry about you is it?"  
  
    Cid scowled at the tall man before settling down. Greylorn sat unperturbed and kept his eyes on the white haired man.  
  
    "Well?"  
  
    "Well what?" Cid spat.  
  
    "What was at the launch site?"  
  
    Reeve nodded his head towards the pilot, "If everyone's gone, does it matter?"  
  
    "I s'pose not," Cid soured and ticked off his fingers, "Fifty tons of solid fuel, eight loads of transistors, replacements for the solid boosters ---"  
  
    The man held up a hand, "I should rephrase the question. Anything missing?"  
  
    Cid scratched his head before answering, "Come t'think of it, Shera did say the liquid nitrigin tanks were emptied."  
  
    "Is it important?" Red asked.  
  
    "Perhaps the Elders need it for their own purposes," Greylorn furrowed his brow, "I have never heard of them acquiring nitrogen before."  
  
    "Then if thass all," Cid flicked them a quick salute, "I'm off."  
  
    "Me too," Reeve stood and stretched, "It's been a long night."  
  
    Longer for some others, Red thought as he glanced at Aeris and Tifa. Everyone slowly shuffled out until only the four of them were left.  
  
    "There is still something I don't understand," the quadruped clacked his nails on the floor, "Grandfather never said anything about this before."  
  
    "He would not have known. Council---" Greylorn looked down at him, "Council prefers to handle its affairs in secret."  
  
    "So why are you telling us now?" Aeris eyed him suspiciously, "For that matter why speak of it at all?"  
  
    "It is a practice, not a rule," he replied, "They make their policies, but it is my choice whether or not to follow them."  
  
    "You're doing their dirty work," Tifa pointed out.  
  
    "I am," he said without looking at her, "What of it?"  
  
    "So you're doing exactly as you're being told," she countered.  
  
    "I do," the man said slowly, "what I think is in their best interests."  
  
    "And killing innocents serves them well, in your opinion?" Red growled unkindly.  
  
    "Righteousness is highly subjective," Greylorn said icily, "Many times it depends on who drew the knife first."  
  
    "So you think might makes right," Aeris sniffed, "It becomes you."  
  
    The man's eyes crinkled slightly, "The data will not be in any readable form for another few hours at the least. I strongly --- recommend that you all get rested for the trials ahead."  
  
    "What trials?"  
  
    "I take it you will not leave this solely in my care," his eyes narrowed on all of them, "Despite my vociferous objection?"  
  
    "You're right," Red nodded sagely, "I won't leave it to you."  
  
    Tifa looked at him then at Aeris. They both had a glimmer of determination in their eyes. They were going to finish this regardless who went with them.  
  
    How can I let them down? She braved a grin at the small woman before her. Aeris grinned back.  
  
    "I thought not," Greylorn said with distaste.  
  
    "I can't speak for everyone," Aeris started, "but I'm going to see the end of it. No matter what."  
  
    "And you know I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Tifa grinned, "Not for a second."  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris beamed back, "Thanks."  
  
    "I'm coming along to keep an eye on you," the warrior eyed Greylorn warily, "Someone's got to keep you under control."  
  
    "And then after all this," Tifa lowered her voice, "We'll go and find him."  
  
    Aeris dipped her head a bit, "Yeah."  
  
    "Then I suggest some rest. You will not be of help if you are not at peak efficiency."  
  
    "What about you?" Tifa asked, "Don't you sleep?"  
  
    The man glanced at her with a bemused expression, "Not in the manner you are familiar with."  
  
    "C'mon Tifa," Aeris tugged her gently, "It's none of our business."  
  
    "You are learning Cetra," he called out as they left, "Good for you."  
  

  
    They're all in bed now. All but me.  
  
    All --- but --- me, she sighed.  
  
    Is this what it's like to be truly alone?  
  
    The woman sniffed softly and rubbed her nose.  
  
    Poor Aeris.  
  
    You deserve better than this.  
  
    And I'll see to it even if it means having worlds collide.  
  
    Tifa stood alone on the darkened balcony and stared up at the infinite expanse of twinkling stars.  
  
    It reminded her so much of another place, in another time. So long ago. And with someone she cared so much for.  
  
    She cursed under her breath as the memory haunted her.  
  
    'I'm going away. So I can become strong.'  
  
    'And when you need me, I'll be there.'  
  
    Angry tears flooded her eyes as her nails dug into her palms.  
  
    "So where are you now, tiger?" Tifa whispered and stared out over the dark sky, "Where are you now that I need you?"  
  
    I say I want you back for her, but do I mean it deep in my own heart?  
  
    Despite the revelations just a few hours ago, Tifa stilled believed in Planet and the rest. She couldn't help it. It was entrenched in her vernacular.  
  
    So help me Planet, she gritted her teeth.  
  
    Tell me what I should do.  
  
    Only the silence of the badlands answered her. Even the chirping dust mites were quiet. Soft footsteps gave her a start and she spun around half expecting a repeat of yesterday.  
  
    "There are only two hours until first light," Greylorn lit up a signature black reed, "You should be resting."  
  
    "Shouldn't you be doing something?" Tifa turned away annoyed.  
  
    "The data is being analyzed. I can do nothing but wait," the man puffed his smoking stick. His other hand held a glass of silver liquid.  
  
    "I have heard from somewhere that absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said suddenly, "Perhaps that is the tactic he is employing."  
  
    "How did you know?!" she asked surprised.  
  
    "That Cetra jabbers in her sleep."  
  
    "You're spying on her?" her voice suspicious.  
  
    "I --- happened by her room."  
  
    "Hmmph," Tifa snorted, "Maybe you heard wrong."  
  
    "I usually am not."  
  
    "You hang around her too much," she scowled, "You like her?"  
  
    "I happened by her room," he repeated.  
  
    "Why the interest?" she countered, "Aeris told me you risked life and limb to save her up north ---"  
  
    "Did I?"  
  
    "--- and yet you seemed willing to let her die at Midgar."  
  
    "Then perhaps she told you that I protect my sources as well."  
  
    "Is that all?" Tifa laughed quietly, "Even a blind man can see you have more than you care to admit."  
  
    "Looks," Greylorn smiled thinly, "can be deceiving. And deception is what you tried your hand at is it not? The deception of love?"  
  
    She didn't bother to hide her disgust, "What do you know about love, you sick minded bastard?"  
  
    "Enough to see that you and I are very much alike."  
  
    "Yeah right," she turned and saw his blue stained eyes on her, "We're nothing alike."  
  
    "Are we?" Greylorn cocked his head, "I tend to differ."  
  
    Maybe I SHOULD go to bed, Tifa made a face and began to leave.  
  
    "For example," the man went on absently, "we both readily sacrificed our own personal happiness for the sake of the ones we love."  
  
    She slowed then stopped completely as his next words arrested her attention, "I know what you did back at our last stop."  
  
    Tifa held her breath as he continued, "It may take a while, but see it they shall. It is only a matter of time."  
  
    The woman shivered in the darkness and kept silent.  
  
    "And I surmise he did see through it," he cast a sideways glance at her, "Your Cloud, correct?"  
  
    "You should -- learn to stay -- out of other -- people's affairs," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
    "I try to," the man blew out a long plume of smoke, "But just as you are unwilling to leave alone your Cetra friend and the boy, I am unwilling to see --- mistakes of this sort being made."  
  
    "Since when did you start caring?" Tifa hid her tears from the blue eyed stranger.  
  
    "It all lies within the choices we make. In the end, there is no right; no wrong," Greylorn held up his smouldering reed and stared entranced at its dull red glow, "Only what is good, and what is bad."  
  
    "I made the right choice. A good choice," she bunched up her hands, "for him."  
  
    "And your friend?"  
  
    "Her as well," her words came out soft.  
  
    "And you?"  
  
    Tifa looked down, "I don't give a damn about me."  
  
    "My, such sentiments," Greylorn traced a black trail across the wall with his reed, "For one so young. And so impudent."  
  
    "Me?" she managed a small laugh, "How old are you? A million and still alone?"  
  
    "I made my choice long ago," his voice took on an odd inflection as he poured his drink slowly over the railing, "And as for my age, I shall never know. I was born before there was even a scale to measure such --- niceties."  
  
    "Why the hell are you so nice all of a sudden?" Tifa arched a brow and took a step back, "Why butter up to me?"  
  
    "Pardon?" he looked at her puzzled.  
  
    "Y-you're not --- drunk are you?" her eyes grew wide.  
  
    "What?" he scowled, "I harbor no such --- intentions."  
  
    His voice quickly rose, "I am still amazed that this is all your kind thinks about."  
  
    "My kind?!" she flared, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
    "Short lived creatures," Greylorn spat, "Bah."  
  
    She backed away as the man angrily flung his reed over the railing, "Do what you will, Tifa Lockheart."  
  
    Tifa blinked, surprised that he knew her full name.  
  
    "You choose your own fate, and leave the rest to choose theirs," Greylorn stormed by, "By your leave, I have work to do."  
  
    She watched him disappear back inside, leaving her alone again.  
 

* * *

    'I have him.'  
  
    Those three simple words set them all off in a mad scramble at the peak of noon.  
  
    Tifa stood on deck, the wind rushing past her lithe body as she advanced toward an invisible foe.  
  
    Duck.  
  
    Side step.  
  
    Pirouette.  
  
    Strike!  
  
    Her attacker fell to the ground.  
  
    Or he would had he been real.  
  
    Man, I wish I had a sparring partner, she soured as her hands renewed their drill.  
  
    Of all the people she knew, none were made for the type of fighting Master Zagnan had taught her. Cid was a pilot and though he brawled in bars, he was definitely NOT a good choice. And from the looks he gave her, Tifa thought he'd might try to cop a feel.  
  
    Besides he was flying the ship.  
  
    Vincent was level headed but he was a quickdraw artist, not a fighter. Reeve was in the same league, though a bit slower. Nanaki, she got along well enough, but as a sparring partner he was subpar in her eyes. Too feral. It was akin to fighting an animal and thus not to her liking.  
  
    Yuffie would've been perfect, but she turned out more annoying than helpful. How she ever got that skilled --- a grin crossed Tifa's face as she remembered how the young girl had taken on her own father. Immediately, the woman bit her lip as she remembered how she died.  
  
    As for Aeris --- well, she let that go.  
  
    And Cloud.  
  
    Tifa slammed her gloved fist into the wall.  
  
    Yeah, they fought. But she was always careful to hold herself back, afraid of hurting him. That's why he could always get her in bed and on occasion, out of it.  
  
    WHAM!  
  
    Out of it.  
  
    WHAM!  
  
    She ground her knuckles into the metal plate. Just thinking about him made it difficult to concentrate.  
  
    Control, she told herself. Remember what Master had said.  
  
    Control.  
  
    It's not the greatest thing.  
  
    It's the only thing.  
  
    Her breathing came out steady as she renewed her motions.  
  
    ". . . LAND IT!"  
  
    She spun around and saw the others were on deck. Aeris waved and walked over.  
  
    "Practising?"  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa shook her hair to work out the knots. She saw her friend had the materia back in her hair just she always did.  
  
    "Hey, he's done with that?" she pointed.  
  
    "With what --- oh," Aeris reached up and touched her hair absently, "I think so. I found it next to me when I woke up."  
  
    "Oh," Tifa chewed her lip and wondered if Aeris harbored any inkling about the stranger's motives. She silently debated whether or not to tell her about the talk she had with the man last night; or rather the talk he had with her.  
  
    Come on Aeris, she thought. Even you have to notice how he --- looks at you. I don't want to spook you, but there is something definitely wrong with that man. I just hope to Planet I'll be there if something ---  
  
    "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
    She saw Aeris giving her an odd look.  
  
    "Um, nothing," Tifa said sullenly.  
  
    The healer arched a brow.  
  
    "Just a bit winded that's all," Tifa forced a grin, "Are we there?"  
  
    "Umm hmm," the small woman nodded, "We're over Mideel right now."  
  
    To Tifa, it was logical choice to find the enemy. The town had been the focus of a terrific eruption. A huge hole was formed where Makou had upwelled and breached the face of Planet. And if Greylorn was to be trusted, then this was where the criminal "Sephiroth" would be.  
  
    The dark haired woman peered carefully over the railing, "It's empty."  
  
    "Huh?" Aeris looked at her oddly.  
  
    "The Lifestream. It's gone."  
  
    "Thass what I t'ought looked s'funny," Barret rumbled behind the two, "Whar's all the Makou?"  
  
    "I said land it!" Greylorn snapped into the comm tube.  
  
    Almost immediately the ship dipped sharply and Tifa felt the floor rise beneath her feet. Highwind Too settled smoothly on the wreckage strewn ground.  
  
    "It seems so empty," she remarked, "Without the Makou."  
  
    "This was where he fell in didn't he?" Aeris asked suddenly.  
  
    "What?" Tifa looked at her friend wide eyed.  
  
    "Cloud," she whispered, "He said he fell into the Lifestream."  
  
    "Yeah, he did."  
  
    Tifa said nothing more.  
  
    She could already sense doubt in the healer's voice whenever she spoke of him. Revealing any more of what else happened could spell the end of --- of everything she wanted for them.  
  
    The raven haired woman bit her lip as she watched Aeris venture over and cautiously peer over the edge of the pit. "How far do you think this goes down?"  
  
    "I dunno," Tifa came up and knelt beside her, "The crater went down pretty damn far."  
  
    "You got to watch that potty mouth," Aeris poked her, "Marlene's taken a shine to you."  
  
    "Yeah, I guess."  
  
    "Oh right," Aeris looked down, "I -- I shouldn't have --- I'm sorry."  
  
    "Huh?" Tifa blinked and saw her glum friend, "Hey, it's okay. She's like a sister I never had y'know?"  
  
    Aeris gave her friend a rueful smile, "I guess you're not the only one saying dumb things, hmm?"  
  
    "Hey, don't say that," Tifa gave her a heart warming grin, "You're not ---"  
  
    ". . . CRAZY!?"  
  
    "Uh oh," Aeris looked up.  
  
    "C'mon," Tifa pulled her up.  
  
    The two hurried over to where the group had gathered.  
  
    "What's going on?" Aeris whispered.  
  
    "We were pokin' 'round," Barret said in a hushed tone, "Ole blood an' guts here foun' some people."  
  
    "Alive?" Tifa asked fearfully.  
  
    "Look fer yerself," the big man moved out of the way.  
  
    The sight rooted her in place. Bodies were scattered all over the ground of what used to be a wooden building. Bloody, tattered bodies. Naked except for the dull streaks across their flayed skin --- streaks of dried, hardened blood.  
  
    "Great Planet. I -- I think -- I'm going to be sick," Aeris pushed away and ran off a bit before doubling over.  
  
    Tifa stood shock still, the ghastly scene sinking its sickly barbs into her mind. A flayed body hung from one of the broken rafters, its skin flapped like a cheap shawl in the light breeze. The horror compounded when she dimly recognized the shattered face.  
  
    It was the nurse from Mideel's hospital.  
  
    Her head had been cut by a sharp instrument in such a way that the top of her head was missing --- as were her eyes and brains.  
  
    "In Planet's good name," Tifa backed away and bumped into a grimly silent Barret.  
  
    "H-how?" she barely managed to form words, "Wh-who?"  
  
    "Dunno," came the reply, "But d'two over d'er. See 'em?"  
  
    "Don't make me look Barret," she turned away, "Please."  
  
    "Okay," his rumbling low and steady, "But d'ey the Turks. If ya wan' t'know."  
  
    "The Turks?" Tifa braved a second look, "In the name of ---" she covered her mouth.  
  
    A suited body still clutching a broken cane lay beneath the hanging body, its feet pointed at her.  
  
    Reno, she barely remembered the name.  
  
    A broken cane was the only indication of the identity now. His head was gone. Lying several paces away, Tifa saw a familiar looking bald man. The glasses were knocked askew, and she could make out the face.  
  
    Rude.  
  
    The man who harassed them on the rocket's launch platform now lay silent and still. He had to be. Blood stained flowers were sprouting through the hole in his chest.  
  
    "What were they doing here?"  
  
    "Dunno," Barret answered dully, "But offal d'places t'go, 'dis be d'lazz place I'd t'ought I'd see 'em."  
  
    Tifa tore her gaze from the plethora of corpses and focused on the two men. Their voices rose alarmingly fast.  
  
    ". . . don't give a fuck what's happened!" Reeve shouted, "Holster that damn gun!"  
  
    "She is beyond help," Greylorn retorted, "I do her a service."  
  
    A shivering woman cringed between them, obviously shaken and frightened. She was also naked. Tifa gasped when she recognized her.  
  
    "Il -- Ilyana?" she whispered in disbelief.  
  
    The terrified woman, as if reacting to some unseen horror screamed. She didn't stop until Greylorn brought his weapon down and struck her viciously across the face.  
  
    "STOP IT!!" Reeve roared and grabbed the man's arm.  
  
    The cloaked man angrily shook him off as Red snarled and advanced.  
  
    "Are you insane!?" the warrior bared his teeth, "She's still alive!"  
  
    "And totally mad," the cloaked man hissed, "This is what the Elders do. This is what their work does."  
  
    "Make people go nuts?" Reeve snapped, "Like they have with you!?"  
  
    "I am quite sane, thank you," Greylorn said coldly, "She on the other hand ---"  
  
    "I won't let you kill her," the wiry man stood defiantly in the way. Some of the others stood silent and grim, Tifa noticed but said nothing. She wouldn't blame them. Ilyana was afterall, an enemy.  
  
    Or was.  
  
    They had made some sort of peace right before facing down Scarlett and her killing machine. Cloud had insisted on the matter; they had a lot to lose by fighting and precious little time to spare. She didn't trust nor forgive them. Not after what their boss tried to do to Aeris. She argued strongly against letting them off. But as usual, he made the final decision.  
  
    Maybe we should have bopped them, she bit her lip absently. And spared them all from THIS.  
  
    ". . . you would do well to kill her now," Greylorn snapped, "What ever horrors she saw here will plague her for the rest of her miserable life."  
  
    "Leave her the fuck alone!" Cid shouted as Shera held him back, "Jus' kitch your damn fugitive so you kin leave us the hell alone!"  
  
    "Oh you think you are doing her a favor?" the man's tone sharpened, "You would let her live with this accursed misery? I pity her then."  
  
    "Since when have you shown any remorse?" Red sneered, "I thought you were missing such a trait since you were born."  
  
    "At least I am born simmie," Greylorn hissed and faced Reeve.  
  
    "Fine. You want her? Then get her out of sight and ESPECIALLY out of earshot until I make capture. Otherwise," he brusquely cut his throat with a black gloved hand.  
  
    "Don't worry. She won't be in your way," Reeve said gravely. He bent down and whispered softly, "Can you hear me?"  
  
    The woman was trembling from fear, shock, and the elements. A small trickle of blood ran down the side where she was struck before. She hardly moved when Reeve took out a kerchief and cleaned the blood off. Tifa couldn't say whether she was aware of anything at all. The ex-mayor shrugged off his overcoat and draped it gently over her. The woman's shaking lessened as she clutched the dark fabric tightly.  
  
    "I'll get her inside," Shera pushed past Greylorn and reached out for her.  
  
    Ilyana suddenly screamed and the nearsighted woman jumped away in time to avoid being raked across the face.  
  
    "Shera!" Cid helped her up, "Y'okay?"  
  
    "Y-yeah," she straightened her glasses as Greylorn let out a lurid chuckle.  
  
    "Shuttup!" the pilot spat vehemently at his feet and turned to Reeve, "You b'careful boss."  
  
    "Right," the man now clad only in a striped shirt and slacks cautiously approached.  
  
    "Ilyana?" he said softly. The woman craned her head slowly and stared fearfully at him.  
  
    Tifa held her breath. What ever occurred here, she didn't care to happen to her or anyone else. Nor did she ever want to find out.  
  
    "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
    Tifa saw Aeris come up next to her. The small woman was a tad more pale and her voice bore some strain.  
  
    "Yeah," she whispered, "Are you?"  
  
    "Just a bit lighter," Aeris smiled weakly and rubbed her tummy, "Think I can help?"  
  
    "I doubt it Cetra," the blue eyed man turned around, "Her wound is not physical." He tapped his head and moved off a little.  
  
    Reeve stood and gently led the stricken woman, "Get her on the ship would you?"  
  
    Cid soured as Shera nodded and gingerly reached out again. Ilyana backed away and clung fearfully to Reeve.  
  
    "It appears you have a new pet," Greylorn brandished a small metal disk and waved it casually around. Reeve gave him a hate filled glare.  
  
    "Someone better shutt'im up," Cid hissed quietly, "Or I'm gonna ---"  
  
    "Let it go," Shera tugged him gently before turning to Ilyana, "Come on, I won't hurt you."  
  
    "Go on Ilyana," Reeve tried pushing her off, "Go with Shera. She'll take care of you until I get back."  
  
    The white faced woman cowered fearfully from the mousy woman and clung on even tighter to Reeve.  
  
    "Hey," Tifa spoke up, "Maybe you should stay."  
  
    "I'm going," Reeve shook his head, "Just give me a minute."  
  
    "I do not have a minute," Greylorn said suddenly, "I have multiple simulacra signals."  
  
    "Where?" Aeris grew alarmed.  
  
    "Several meters below. Not moving."  
  
    "We'd better prepare," Red looked at Tifa, "If they're anything like what you said they were."  
  
    "They are not moving," Greylorn repeated, "Which means ---"  
  
    "He's here," Aeris said flatly, "Waiting."  
  
    "He will not be if I elect to tarry," the man stepped quickly over to the pit, eyes glued to the small meter in hand.  
  
    "Wait!" Reeve called out as the others began to disperse.  
  
    "Stay up top bossman. We might need'cha later."  
  
    "Cid what the hell?!"  
  
    The pilot ignored him and spun Shera around, "Stay an' help'im."  
  
    "But --!"  
  
    "Go on," his tone soft but firm. "I'll b'back. I promise."  
  
    Her hands clasped his firmly, "I'll wait forever if I have to."  
  
    "I know," Cid brushed her cheek lightly before trotting off.  
  
    She and Reeve watched as the rest of the party disappeared into the pit.

  
    Stumbling in the darkness, Tifa tried not to trip and fall.  
  
    Who'd know where I'd end up?  
  
    "Aeris?"  
  
    "Right here."  
  
    Tifa felt a soft hand brush hers briefly before flitting away again.  
  
    "Shoot!"  
  
    "You all right?" Tifa called out concerned.  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris groaned, "Just slipped on something loose that's all. Be careful."  
  
    "Got it," Tifa slid forth carefully and felt around the loose rocks which tripped her friend.  
  
    "Mebbe we shoulda brought a light fust," Barret cursed lightly from behind.  
  
    "No lights," Greylorn hissed, "It is bad enough they track us by smell and heat."  
  
    "So how t'hell kin we fight?" Tifa heard Cid hiss loudly, "Blind?"  
  
    "When we find him then you can light the place to your heart's content," the man rasped back, "Until then, be quiet and follow the simmie's tail."  
  
    Red growled as he was reluctantly dragged into the argument. The warrior saw with little light, so they opted to have him lead. The incandescent tip of his tail served as a beacon for the others to follow. It also made HIM the prime target should anyone start firing.  
  
    That was unnerving, he thought as he took care not to lose his footing.  
  
    "Some last minute advice," Greylorn spoke in hushed tones, "Jenovan simulacra were non-bipedal for most part, they preferred to use them as supplements to their own forces."  
  
    "And what has this got to do with us?" Aeris asked.  
  
    "You kill anything with more than two legs," Greylorn paused briefly, "Present company excepted of course."  
  
    "Of course," Red growled.  
  
    They continued on in silence until the quadruped suddenly spoke up.  
  
    "Am I a simulacrum?"  
  
    "Yes," the reply came back terse and emotionless.  
  
    Tifa saw the incandescent tail hover unmoving in the dark.  
  
    "N-nanaki?" she whispered.  
  
    "Was I made?" the voice was tinged with fear.  
  
    "Most likely."  
  
    Red was silent.  
  
    "Am I -- Jenovan?" he asked finally.  
  
    "No," Greylorn pushed past him.  
  
    "Then what --- am --- I?"  
  
    Tifa thought she heard Red's voice quaver ever so slightly.  
  
    "The Jenovans were not the only ones using simulacra for war."  
  
    She heard Aeris gasp, "You don't mean he's ---"  
  
    "A Cetra simulacra?" Greylorn's voice came back cold, "Of course I do. Why else would I allow him to continue to breathe around you?"  
  
    Aeris inhaled sharply, "But I thought --"  
  
    "You thought nothing, Cetra. Now be quiet before ---"  
  
    Laughter suddenly echoed through the tunnels.  
  
    "Whut wuz that?" Barret growled.  
  
    "Sounds like laffin'," Cid rasped.  
  
    "Yeah, but whos'?"  
  
    Tifa groped about until she found Aeris.  
  
    "Stay close okay?" she whispered.  
  
    "What else can I do?" the healer gave her a squeeze.  
  
    Red could barely see, but he could make out Greylorn stepping away a bit.  
  
    "Where're you going?" the warrior asked.  
  
    When the man didn't answer, he called out again, "Do the words of a simulacrum fall on deaf ears?"  
  
    Greylorn whipped his around. Urgency stained his voice when he spoke again, "She's here ---"  
  
    "She?" Red knitted his brow as his foot pads detected tremors from the ground, "What are you --?"  
  
    He never finished his sentence as a thunder clap erupted with no warning. Red leaped aside to avoid being skewered by a large black shape. Shouts and screams rang in his ears as he dodged back to his companions.  
  
    "AERIS!"  
  
    Red heard Tifa's scream before another lower one reached his ears.  
  
    "TIFA! Don't --- AAAAAH!"  
  
    Barret's baritone hardly rose over the din. Red could dimly see past the explosion of rock and dirt, but he could only make out the big man, Cid, and Vincent.  
  
    The rumbling stopped as quickly as it had come. The silence was deafening.  
  
    "Where's Aeris? And Tifa?"  
  
    "I -- I --- don' know," Barret coughed.  
  
    "Fuck this," Cid hissed, "I'm lighting up."  
  
    The cavern was bathed in a soft orange glow as the pilot hefted a makou lantern high.  
  
    "They're gone."  
  
    "What?!" Red looked at Vincent.  
  
    "It happened so fast," the tall man replied, "Aeris just --- fell."  
  
    "Fell?"  
  
    "Into the ground."  
  
    "A hole then," Cid smugly.  
  
    "I checked already," Vincent said quietly, "I cannot find an opening anywhere."  
  
    "Whar's Tifa?" Barret growled.  
  
    "I saw her grab onto Aeris right before they both vanished."  
  
    "This isn't good," Red said gruffly, "Greylorn?!"  
  
    No answer.  
  
    "Greylorn!"  
  
    Still no answer.  
  
    "You'd better have a good explanation for keeping your tongue," the warrior snarled.  
  
    "He does," Vincent said suddenly.  
  
    "Does he?" Red hesitated, "What is it?"  
  
    "He's dead."  
  
    "WHAT!?" the quadruped scuttled over to where the others were. The trademark black cloak lay in a heap. Barret gingerly shoved aside the fabric with his gun arm. Cid made face and turned away. Beneath the black garb dripped a foul smelling red glop.  
  
    "What --- happened?" Red sniffed the corpse and immediately sneezed.  
  
    Acid.  
  
    And acid eaten flesh. Blood and bone poured freely onto the floor. The sour stench engulfed the place and the warrior's nose. Red turned away in disgust.  
  
    "Surely, even he did not deserve this," Vincent said quietly.  
  
    "Well, what goes aroun' comes aroun'," Cid spat on the ground.  
  
    "Ne'ermin' dat now," Barret growled, "We gotta find the two."  
  
    "They kin be anywhere," Cid hissed.  
  
    "Jez start lookin'," the big man strode down a tunnel, "An' we keep it t'gether."  
  
    So we can all die together, Red thought sourly but he followed regardless.  
 

* * *

  
    "Oooh," Aeris struggled to open her eyes.  
  
    Funny, how come I can't move?  
  
    Uh oh.  
  
    What the?  
  
    She found herself dangling several feet above the floor, apparently safe in a pocket of white stuff. Aeris sniffed the white gunk cautiously.  
  
    No smell, no taste.  
  
    But it was tough.  
  
    The cocoon had her bundled so tightly she could hardly move. She craned her head around for a look. A giant cavern was around her, illuminated by bright and brittle materia.  
  
    "Wow."  
  
    The small woman's jaw dropped as her eyes feasted on dancing, shimmering crystal. Tons and tons of the stuff. It was all around, above her, and below. The place wasn't lined with materia. It was MADE UP of it.  
  
    Across the room, she saw a white bulb dangling from the ceiling. A familiar swath of jet black hair hung from its top.  
  
    "Tifa?" she called out.  
  
    No answer.  
  
    "Tifa!" she shouted.  
  
    She heard a groan as the woman stirred.  
  
    "A-Aeris?" Tifa looked around, "Wh-what happened?"  
  
    "Hey! Can you get down?" Aeris squirmed to little effect.  
  
    Tifa twisted this way and that, her hair thrashed about in a vain attempt to break loose.  
  
    "Ungh. Sorry," she heaved, "It's too tight to --- ungh --- dammit!"  
  
    "Hey," Aeris looked around again, "Where are we?"  
  
    "I dunno," Tifa heaved, "But I want to get out of here and find Sephiroth."  
  
    "Me too," Aeris tried squirming again.  
  
    "Then fortune smiles upon thee," a voice rang out from nowhere, "You have succeeded."  
  
    Aeris swallowed hard as Tifa began struggling desperately to break free. The healer could see a slim figure behind the thinner pieces of clear materia. Laughter echoed throughout the cave as a figure stepped slowly into view. She gasped as a svelte figure in a flowing white dress stood smiling at them. The apparition stood in full view of both of them on the materia dais in the center of the room. The hair was the whitest snow as was the complexion, but something sinister hid behind those dark almond eyes.  
  
    "Wh-who are you?" Aeris managed to find her voice. Tifa had stopped her frantic struggles to behold the being before them.  
  
    "Why I am who you seek," the woman let out a chilling laugh and bowed, "Alegnin Sephiroth, at your beckon."  


* * *

  
trustno1

    -- password to access personal computer - Agent Fox Mulder, FBI  


* * *

  
    "You're Sephiroth?" Tifa's voice was incredulous, "That's a bunch of crock!"  
  
    "I am," the pale woman passed a gaze of disdain over her. Aeris looked fearfully at their captor as she stepped closer.  
  
    "Al-leg-nin," the woman's eyes glittered with mirth, "Do well to remember it."  
  
    "Why did you capture us?" Tifa shouted from across the room, "Who are you really?"  
  
    "I told you," she held up a hand for inspection, "I am Alegnin Sephiroth."  
  
    "You're a woman."  
  
    "And what of it?" she looked at them.  
  
    "Sephiroth's a guy," Tifa said flatly.  
  
    "There are no male Jenovans my dear," Alegnin looked wistfully at Aeris, "At least not anymore. Not after you killed all of them."  
  
    "Me?" the healer gaped, "What did I do?"  
  
    "You killed them," the pale woman whispered, "You and your cursed ancestors are all the same."  
  
    "What do you know about the Cetra?" Aeris asked suspiciously.  
  
    "More than I care to know," Alegnin pursed her lips and looked at her with contempt, "After all, I am the last Jenovan."  
  
    "So you're the criminal," Aeris took in a breath, "You're the one everyone's looking for."  
  
    "Criminal?" the woman scoffed, "If there was an ounce of justice in this universe, you wouldn't be here and I need not bear this agony."  
  
    Aeris offered no reply.  
  
    "But there isn't," Alegnin visibly sagged, "So I have taken it upon myself to set things right."  
  
    "What are you going to do?!" Tifa wriggled to no avail, "Turn us into those things you sent after Aeris?"  
  
    "This is none of your business," Alegnin glared at her, "I have no quarrels with slaves."  
  
    "I'm no damned slave you bitch!" Tifa flared, "Let us down!"  
  
    "Slave?" Aeris glanced at the pale woman, "What gibberish are you spouting?"  
  
    Alegnin studied her carefully before she burst out laughing, "You mean you really don't know?"  
  
    "I know you have a sick, twisted mind," Aeris glared at her.  
  
    "He never told you," her tone almost pitiful, "Poor child, what lies have you heard?"  
  
    "Lies?" Aeris felt her heart skip a beat, "What lies?"  
  
    "Tell me," the woman looked at her, "What has the great star killer told you?"  
  
    "Star killer?"  
  
    "The one who destroyed your people."  
  
    "I know all too clearly who destroyed my people."  
  
    "Oh?" Alegnin's voice held amusement, "Who?"  
  
    "You did," Aeris hissed, "It wasn't enough to leave things alone, you had to wipe us out."  
  
    "On the contrary," Alegnin said coldly, "It was YOUR race who killed mine. We were never a match for you."  
  
    "Liar," tears welled in Aeris' eyes as she tried breaking free, "LIAR!"  
  
    "Tell me what other falsehoods has he unleashed on those deaf ears of yours?"  
  
    "You killed my people!" Aeris thrashed about madly, "All of them! I'm THE LAST ONE!" The small woman broke into sobs as she failed to break out from the silky bulb.  
  
    "My, my, my. How the mighty have fallen."  
  
    The pale woman rose silently off the floor and floated over to Aeris.  
  
    "Don't worry child," Alegnin tilted small woman up by the chin, "I will put your mind to rest, before I pass you and your cursed race into memory."  
  
    "Why don't you come over here!?" Tifa shouted, "I'll give you something you won't forget!"  
  
    At those words, Alegnin turned and headed towards her. Tifa's eyes followed her warily, looking for any weakness. The woman had long flowing white hair and pale skin. Her body though seemingly ethereal at a glance, was athletic and well built. She could fight if need be. The only jarring thing about her were those limpet pools of darkness that were her eyes. They were completely black --- there were no traces of the pupils or the corneas.  
  
    "Oh you mislead little wretch," the levitating woman leaned close, but not close enough for her to strike, "Don't you know? We were her servants."  
  
    "The hell are you talking about?!" Tifa glared. Aeris had quieted down and was listening intently as Alegnin kept talking.  
  
    "Two and a half thousand years ago, I lived peacefully on a planet with millions of others like me. Millions," she passed a hate filled glare at them.  
  
    "We were oblivious to the cosmos as it was to us, until one day," Alegnin darkened, "One day, the Cetra war machine arrived in orbit and commanded us to surrender."  
  
    Tifa passed a look of disbelief at Aeris then at 'Sephiroth'.  
  
    "Oh yes," Alegnin looked between them, "the Cetra tore apart stars in the name of conquest and enslaved thousands of species out of the spirit of malevolence."  
  
    "YOU LIE!" Aeris shrieked.  
  
    "I have no need to lie to a fellow slave," Alegnin folded her arms.  
  
    "You keep calling me that and I'll tear your head off bitch."  
  
    "Such temperament," the woman eyed her with distaste, "Don't you know? This world we are on now were populated by the underclass."  
  
    "Underclass?"  
  
    "All of you on this world," she pointed at Tifa, "were slaves of the Cetra."  
  
    "Slaves?" Tifa whispered, "It can't be."  
  
    "It was a holding pen for the underclass, this world."  
  
    Tifa stared at her in astonishment.  
  
    "Crock," she whispered.  
  
    "I jest not. Sometimes the Cetra would even breed with their slaves," Alegnin crinkled her eyes, "On occasion they would even allow them to be born."  
  
    Aeris looked at her in revulsion.  
  
    "These are your forebears," Alegnin pointed a finger at Tifa, "Generations of cross breeding has weeded out the traits our masters possessed. They are Cetra like ice is hot. The derisive term for these hybrids, if I remember correctly, was 'Cetrid'."  
  
    Tifa gaped in disbelief.  
  
    "That's correct," Alegnin laughed, "Every living thing on this world was a Cetra simulacrum, a slave, or a Cetrid. There was no permanent settlements anywhere. They dumped us on this world and treated us like animals," she looked at Tifa with a mix of contempt and pity, "Do you still serve her?"  
  
    "I don't serve anybody!" Tifa strained uselessly against her bulbous prison, "She's my friend!"  
  
    "Friend?" Alegnin let out an empty chuckle, "You're more of a fool than I thought. You found a good pet Cetra."  
  
    "HOW DARE YOU!" Aeris cried out, "You killed fifty races! You killed off all my people except me!"  
  
    "Compared to what your people have done," Alegnin's voice shook, "My deeds are nothing. Your ancestors killed and enslaved hundreds of civilizations. Some say thousands."  
  
    "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
    "I DON'T CARE!" Alegnin exploded with fury and looked at them both with hate filled eyes.  
  
    "I had a world, a family. But most of all, I had my life! But it all changed that day," her voice shook as she bore her gaze into the small woman, "Your ancestors came onto our world and slaughtered us until we were broken in body and spirit. Then you herded us, like beasts into your laboratories and experimented on."  
  
    Tifa and Aeris kept silent as she went on.  
  
    "And when you were finished," the white face twitched, "we were disposed of."  
  
    "My family, my mother, my father," Alegnin whispered, "All crushed in the name of conquest."  
  
    "You can't be serious," Tifa gasped, "The Cetra were peaceful."  
  
    "You believe their propaganda?" Alegnin asked spitefully, "Do you believe her?" she pointed at Aeris.  
  
    "With my life," the dark haired woman replied immediately.  
  
    "Well, it makes no difference to me what you believe," Alegnin snorted, "All I want is to see her dead." She cast her coal black eyes at Aeris. "But not before I see her suffer."  
  
    "So it's not just enough to kill me?" Aeris mustered a brave voice, "You're a sadist and a murderer."  
  
    "MURDERER!?" Alegnin's nostrils flared, "I killed with a purpose! Your people simply killed!!"  
  
    "FUCK YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
    Tifa watched in horror and fascination as Aeris let loose expletives even she never heard of --- until now.  
  
    "CAN YOU!? WILL YOU?!" Alegnin flashed with anger, "I'll see you dead before the day is out!"  
  
    The cavern fell silent they each gathered themselves.  
  
    "I'll stop you," the small woman was trembling, her face flushed from her sudden exertion. Tifa could tell even she was surprised by her own fury.  
  
    "Planet help me if that's the last thing I do. And if not me, then Greylorn. He'll take care of this." Aeris suddenly brightened, "And he'll find me. He always does. He'll come and then you'll get what's coming to you."  
  
    "Greylorn?" Alegnin furrowed a brow.  
  
    "The man Council sent after you," Aeris said with resolve, "He'll rip this place apart to find you."  
  
    "Ah, so he answers to a new name now," a twisted smile crossed Alegnin's face, "Of course star killer will come. He must. He created me."  
  
    "What are you talking about!?"  
  
    "It was through his folly that I am what I am today," she glowered.  
  
    "H-how?"  
  
    "After the destruction of my race, I managed to escape," Alegnin said in a fierce whisper, "I was alone for so long I had forgotten how to speak when they came."  
  
    "They?" Aeris whispered, "They who?"  
  
    "The Council."  
  
    "What did they want?" Tifa asked.  
  
    "Me," Alegnin crinkled her eyes.  
  
    "Wh-what did they want?"  
  
    "They wanted to know if I was truly the last Jenovan."  
  
    Aeris looked at her mute.  
  
    "I said, 'yes'," the woman clawed her hands, "And when I begged them that justice be done, they complied."  
  
    Alegnin looked at Aeris hatefully, "They gave the order. Genocide."  
  
    "What?!"  
  
    "Exterminate the Cetra," jovial wretchedness rung in her voice, "Destroy their race as they have done to others. Quite poetic is it not?"  
  
    Aeris and Tifa could only gape.  
  
    "They dispatched several of their agents to carry out the task. Their leader was known as 'star killer' to your people." Alegnin's laughter echoed through the cavern, "Sarra mich-nuem arazzo vech deur. The blue eyed one who extinguishes stars."  
  
    "Blue --- eyed?" Aeris gulped.  
  
    "He was my dark avenger," the pale woman closed her eyes, "I still remember how he told me that he would personally bring about the destruction of the Cetra Empire. And he gave me his word."  
  
    "No," Aeris whispered as her words took hold, "It can't be."  
  
    "Aye. He led the death mission against your precious people," she suddenly darkened, "All but those on this world."  
  
    "Planet?" Tifa rasped, "Why?"  
  
    "This damned slave ridden world held the last few remnants of the whole Cetra race who escaped extermination," Alegnin trembled with rage as she spoke, "For some --- reason I cannot even fathom, he allowed you killers, you murderers to live on. Here."  
  
    "So you came," Aeris said softly, "to Planet to finish his task."  
  
    "Aye," the woman was full of mirth, "And I would have succeeded had I not been so careless to have misjudged the GMD. It ensnared my mind and sealed it in that accursed sphere. My body was buried by those who escaped my wrath."  
  
    "It took me centuries," Alegnin continued, "but I learned how to use the crystal sequence of my prison to manipulate the man who sought to study my fetid corpse."  
  
    "Hojo," Aeris whispered hoarsely.  
  
    "Aye. And he served me well."  
  
    "You were behind all this from the beginning," Tifa perked up, "Controlling that bastard to --- to ---"  
  
    "Carry out my plans as his 'experiment'," Alegnin chuckled, "You would have impressed your master with your sharp tongue."  
  
    Tifa hissed before the woman continued, "Right before he cut it out."  
  
    "Were you the one at the Crater?" the healer asked.  
  
    "Crater?" the woman arched a brow, "Aye, I was there."  
  
    "And Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, "Was Meteor part of all this?"  
  
    "That boy of his was strong minded, I must admit," the pallid woman darkened, "But he was driven by pettiness and indecision. I owe your companions a word of thanks for undoing him."  
  
    "And they'll find us," Tifa said stubbornly, "And when they do, I'll kick your ass bitch."  
  
    "Yes, I suppose you would try," the woman cast her coal black eyes at her before settling back down on the dais in the rooms' center.  
  
    "And when I'm done," the dark haired woman continued, "We'll make sure you never see the light of day again."  
  
    "Oh I'll survive," Alegnin laughed, "As I did at Crater."  
  
    "How did you?" Aeris gazed at her warily.  
  
    "Why through my allies of course."  
  
    "Allies?"  
  
    "They managed to freeze my former body and bring it here for repair."  
  
    "How?"  
  
    Alegnin's eyes sparkled, "In a delightful bath of nitrogen."  
  
    Alien buzzing suddenly filled the room. Aeris and Tifa froze with fear as a giant --- spider like creature skittered from the corner of the room and stopped before their captor. It was the size of a small house and it looked to Tifa as if it could catch and devour a chocobo in one swipe. It chirped wildly for several moments before Alegnin held up a hand.  
  
    "I see," she turned and smiled at her dangling prisoners, "I am afraid my colleague here bears grim news. Star killer is dead."  
  
    Aeris widened her eyes as the woman went on.  
  
    "It also tells me your friends are quite lost and still wandering the labyrinth of tunnels outside. I wonder if I should wait for them?"  
  
    "Why don't you just get it over with?!" Tifa spat violently, "You got us already!"  
  
    Chirping from the spider creature interrupted Alegnin before she could reply.  
  
    "What? No. Later."  
  
    The chirping grew irritatingly short.  
  
    "I will complete the bargain as soon as I have sated my vengeance."  
  
    Three short chirps came out and the spider scuttled out of the room and disappeared.  
  
    "No one will be able to find you now," Alegnin chuckled, "Not down here. No one."  
  
    Tifa suddenly remembered what Cid and Reeve said last night.  
  
    'Spida's. Big ass spida's.'  
  
    "That was an Elder?" she spoke up.  
  
    Alegnin twirled to face her. She cocked her head, "Bright girl."  
  
    "Yes," she stepped up, "That was an Elder."  
  
    "And you're working together," Tifa observed.  
  
    "Of course," Alegnin laughed, "Why else do you think they are here? They did excellent work securing privacy for my abode, did they not?"  
  
    Tifa shuddered as she remembered the devastated town up top.  
  
    "Greylorn said they wanted to capture you."  
  
    "DID HE NOW?" she looked at Aeris, "Haven't you realized by now that man lied as easily as he killed?"  
  
    The healer looked down and shut her ears to the laughter.  
  
    "So what do they want?" Tifa asked, "Really."  
  
    "What they want is simple," Alegnin gave her a wan smile, "Political stability."  
  
    "What has this got to do with me?' Aeris piped up.  
  
    "With you," the pale woman pointed at her, "Not much. But with the legacy that your ancestors have left you, everything."  
  
    "Legacy?" Aeris whispered.  
  
    "Everything on this world is at your beckon Cetra," Alegnin flashed a grim smile, "All you have to do is enter the correct sequence with that crystal of yours ---"  
  
    Mother's materia, Aeris thought.  
  
    "--- and the GMD will act as your Guardian and Provider for the rest of your life."  
  
    "What are you saying?" she shook.  
  
    "I am saying that you, my dear Cetra," Alegnin chuckled, "Can rule over this puny world as a god with the merest flick of a switch."  
  
    The small woman blinked.  
  
    "By resequencing the --- Makou."  
  
    "Why?" Aeris demanded.  
  
    "To create a new race of slaves."  
  
    "H-how?"  
  
    "The GMD creates copies of people ---"  
  
    "I know."  
  
    "Then what do you suppose happens to those copies?"  
  
    "Greylorn said ---" Aeris stopped and shuddered, fearing the worst.  
  
    "Aye," Alegnin nodded, "GMD can also OVERWRITE an existing personality. It was the ultimate slave maker."  
  
    "I --- don't --- believe you," tears began falling from the healer's eyes.  
  
    "Oh I wouldn't worry mistress," Alegnin laughed, "I'm sure no matter what calamity happened, your GMD protected you."  
  
    Tifa realized what doubts floated through her friend's mind. If this GMD was what it was, then could Greylorn have tampered with Aeris? She felt a rush of anger and remorse consume her again. It was as if she died all over again.  
  
    Was she Aeris?  
  
    Or not?  
  
    Tifa struggled to keep herself in check, but it was difficult.  
  
    "In any case, the Elders do not want you in control of slaves or of anything else for that matter."  
  
    "They intend to take my life?"  
  
    "No," the pale woman chuckled, "I have first choice in that matter."  
  
    "What did you offer in return?" Tifa spat.  
  
    "WEAPON," Aeris said suddenly, "They want WEAPON."  
  
    "You'd think that wouldn't you?" Alegnin suddenly turned, "Blood thirsty scum."  
  
    Tifa snorted, "I don't believe you."  
  
    "You don't have to."  
  
    "It will come for you," the healer tightened her face.  
  
    Alegnin didn't answer as the materia behind the dais shimmered. The two women watched the gargantuan six armed machine move over the water, its jets emitting a bright flare as it flew.  
  
    "Perhaps. Shall we see how my allies fare?"  
  
    It was then Tifa noticed that there was activity on the beast's skin --- er --- hull, she corrected herself.  
  
    "Still searching for me," the woman sniffed, "No doubt fulfilling its master's aims."  
  
    Aeris didn't bother to reply as the image magnified several fold and she could make out a small metallic spider thing scuttling into a hole in the thing's armor.  
  
    The view drew back just as a bright flash erupted from WEAPON's midsection. She gasped as Tifa looked on with mounting horror as the behemoth plummeted earthward. There was no sound, but judging from the size of the explosion, it was highly doubtful nothing would survive the area of impact. Alegnin turned back to her two mute captives as the image faded from view.  
  
    "I guess killing comes as naturally to you as it did to Greylorn," Tifa spat.  
  
    "You know nothing of sorrow slave," the pale woman hissed and pointed at Aeris, "Do you know what it feels like to see your world die?"  
  
    "My world died when you came," the small woman glared back, "I have no one to speak to anymore of my own heritage."  
  
    "Be damn your heritage," Alegnin sneered as she flew back towards them, "At least you didn't witness your people's destruction first hand."  
  
    "What?" Tifa gaped, "How?"  
  
    "One of my captors desired me," their pallid captor allowed herself a thin smile as she floated over to Aeris, "He took me as a consort. Sometimes he treated me as treasure."  
  
    Aeris flinched as Alegnin gently brushed her cheek, "Other times like trash."  
  
    "When his own mate discovered what he did, she made plans to dispose of me. But not before making me suffer for my insolence," she drew a manicured nail down Aeris' cheek, "Mistress had me watch while executioners killed every last Jenovan before my very eyes."  
  
    Aeris panted fearfully as the pale woman drew closer.  
  
    "The last one was my son."  
  
    The pallid woman smiled ruefully as she continued, "He was my baby boy. My first and my only child. They took him and they killed him whilst I watched."  
  
    Alegnin's face tightened as she went on, "My world ended when he died. My mate was killed in the initial bombardment. And Cetra could never impregnate me; that was why I was chosen as a consort in the first place."  
  
    "That child was the last hope for me," she whispered, "For our people. And you took him away. My darling Sephiroth."  
  
    The healer felt her icy breath on her neck.  
  
    "Do you know what 'Sephiroth' means, Cetra?"  
  
    Aeris looked up fearfully and shook her head.  
  
    "It means 'Son of Seriepei'."  
  
    The look on the small woman's face prompted the her to elucidate, "Seriepei was the Jenovan god of life --- and death."  
  
    Tifa cried out in horror as the woman wrenched Aeris up by the hair and savagely spit on her face.  
  
    "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SICK BITCH!"  
  
    She flitted away as Aeris gagged in revulsion.  
  
    "I've waited a long time for this," Alegnin whispered, "To have one of you so helpless before me as I was before you."  
  
    "You killed my son," the pale woman set herself down on the dais, "But I have the last laugh Cetra."  
  
    "My children shall walk on your ashes and they shall remember this day," Alegnin cackled, "Hear of it and rejoice. For I shall repopulate this universe with our blood and we shall spit on your graves!"  
  
    "Meet my companion Cetra and witness the beginning of your end," she clamoured with glee, "It will be the last thing you see before you die."  
  
    Alegnin clapped loudly and a dark shape lurched forth from the edge of the room. The two captive women gasped as it moved into the light.  
  
    Aeris let out a cry of despair. Tifa couldn't believe it.  
  
    "Tiger?" her eyes grew wide.

* * *

  
    "Aw hell," Cid stopped and whispered, "Didja hear that?"  
  
    The pilot cocked his head and listened.  
  
    "There it'tis again."  
  
    "I hear it too," Vincent nodded, "That sounded like ---"  
  
    "Screamin'," Barret growled, "Dat means d'en ---"  
  
    "They're near," Red picked up his ears and turned, "This way!"

* * *

  
    "A fine specimen," Alegnin brushed the young man's neck.  
  
    "Cloud! Cloud!" Aeris suddenly shouted, "Help us!"  
  
    Their captor narrowed her eyes, "You know him?"  
  
    "Cloud!" Tifa yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
    The young man stared blankly into space as the pale woman drew her lithe arms around him, "Oh my naughty boy, why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
    Cloud stood mute and silent as Alegnin laughingly ran her hands across him. Tifa could see that there was something not right.  
  
    His face.  
  
    His arms.  
  
    His clothes.  
  
    They looked bruised and torn.  
  
    Oh dear Planet, she thought as her eyes settled on his cracked face.  
  
    He looked as if he was mangled by a machine.  
  
    "What did you do to him?!" she shrieked, "YOU DAMN BITCH!!"  
  
    "Watch your tongue," Alegnin said coldly, "Or I tear it out myself."  
  
    "YOU HURT HIM DAMN YOU!" Tifa cried, "YOU HURT HIM!!"  
  
    "Hurt him?" the reply was unbelieving, "I did nothing of the sort!"  
  
    "Liar!" Aeris shouted.  
  
    "I do not lie to a fellow slave," Alegnin said icily, "He was in much worse shape before."  
  
    "W-worse?" the healer croaked.  
  
    "Aye," the pale woman turned thoughtful, "I suppose it resulted from the fall he took."  
  
    "Fall?" Aeris paled.  
  
    "Yes. My pets found him dying at the base of a cliff."  
  
    Tifa blinked desperately to clear her vision as the woman continued, "I healed his wounds as best I could. He was just laying there, waiting for death as he kept mewing 'ar-riss' and 'tee-fa' over and over."  
  
    Aeris looked away and tried to hide her tears when Alegnin suddenly darkened.  
  
    "You."  
  
    Tifa sucked in a breath as the woman turned towards them with an evil glitter.  
  
    "He was talking about you two wasn't he?"  
  
    The expression on their faces told the woman more than words ever could. Laughter echoed throughout the cavern as she gleefully exulted to the unseen heavens, "THIS IS WONDERFUL!! More than I can have ever hoped for all these centuries!"  
  
    Alegnin gave them an unsavory smile as she turned and knelt before a motionless Cloud. The two watched in horror as the pale woman tore open his trousers and began to arouse him.  
  
    "NO!" Tifa shrieked, "STOP IT!."  
  
    "Cloud!" Aeris screamed, "Fight it! Don't do this!"  
  
    "Wake up tiger!" Tifa shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!!"  
  
    Aeris began crying as Alegnin sucked hungrily on the young man.  
  
    "Abase me," she looked up at the moronic young man, "I --- want --- you --- to --- ah --- base --- me."  
  
    Alegnin slurped wetly until Cloud drew rigid.  
  
    "Oh excellent!" she cried as she was doused with a faceful of white, "I could not have hoped for better!"  
  
    Tifa fought and wriggled but with no effect. The young woman fought to keep control, but with what went on just before her eyes, it was hard to concentrate. Tears burned her eyes as all she could think of was wrapping her hands around the pale woman's neck and squeezing as hard as she could until it snapped.  
  
    "And now," Alegnin stood up and produced a small device from her hand, "To ensure you will perform to my liking."  
  
    He seemed oblivious to her presence as she pressed the device to his forehead. He jerked slightly and the albino woman stepped back, device still in place. The young man began trembling violently as convulsions ran through his body. Aeris and Tifa both cried out as the young man's skin began to writhe from something underneath.  
  
    "CLOUD!" Aeris wailed.  
  
    "TIGER!" Tifa screamed.  
  
    "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
    Cloud's body arched violently as steam escaped from his body. Alegnin stood silent but she kept her eyes glued to the spectacle before her. When the haze cleared he stood fully erect, his body cast in a deep blue tinge. Chunks of his skin were thickened and were protruding out at odd angles. While he still bore some semblance to the man he once was, he no longer looked human. Not even at a glance.  
  
    Tifa could hear Aeris' weeping as the pallid woman caressed herself to prepare for such an undertaking.  
  
    "Aaah yes. THIS is to my liking. And you WILL satisfy me."  
  
    "Yyyyessss," his words came out painfully slow.  
  
    "You will do as I say."  
  
    "Yyyyessss."  
  
    Alegnin stood and moved towards her monstrous blue lover.  
  
    "If you touch him again," Tifa shouted from her perch, "I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
    "Can you?" the naked woman twirled enticingly close to Cloud and laughed.  
  
    The brute that was once man sat on the floor like a dumb animal as the pale figure lowered herself. Grunts of pleasure escaped her pallid lips as she began to rock to and fro on the man-beast's shaft.  
  
    "Cloud! Please! Wake up!" Aeris kept crying, "PLEASE!"  
  
    "Save --- your breath --- Cetra," Alegnin panted, "He's ---- mine --- ahhh."  
  
    Tifa couldn't hold back any more as she felt her own tears fall.  
  
    He looks so blank, she thought. Does he even know we're here?  
  
    She risked a look at her friend. Aeris was openly weeping now, not even bothering to form proper words. Her cries grew louder as Alegnin grunted and ground her hips into Cloud's lap. The pale woman suddenly stood and dug a finger in her ear.  
  
    "ENOUGH! I cannot bear her incessant whining!"  
  
    Alegnin stabbed a manicured finger at the beast man, "GO! Silence her and I will reward you."  
  
    "Yyyyessss," the beast-Cloud lurched forth slightly as Aeris felt a slight jerk.  
  
    A short cry prompted her to steal a glance at Tifa. The dark haired woman seemed to be going higher.  
  
    Or was she?  
  
    Aeris looked down and gasped.  
  
    Uh, oh. She began to struggle frantically.  
  
    Alegnin's coal black eyes glittered with mirth as her monstrous servant approached its descending quarry.

 

* * *

  
    "The hell is he doin'?" Barret whispered as peeked from around the corner.  
  
    The four of them just arrived to see Sephiroth prance around a blue monster. Red wrinkled his nose. Something was wrong. He may have only one eye, but he was sure that thing in the distance was not the Sephiroth they had fought. For one thing it smelled different.  
  
    For another, it had the body and the voice of a woman.  
  
    "I don' wanna fuckin' know," Cid tightened a twine around a bundle of dynamite, "We gotta hit 'im hard and fast."  
  
    "It may not be a 'he'," Red said.  
  
    "What?" Barret and Cid glanced at him.  
  
    "I said it isn't a 'he'," the warrior repeated.  
  
    The big man looked at him, "This ain' no time fo' jokes."  
  
    "He's right," Vincent rasped, "It's a woman."  
  
    Cid and Barret risked another look.  
  
    "Aw shit," the big man whispered.  
  
    "Ya gotta be kiddin'," the pilot rasped, "Must be a man dressin' up in wimmen's clothin' right?"  
  
    Red snorted, "Who cares, just keep focused and --- Planet help us, it's Aeris."  
  
    The four watched as the pink clad woman cringed away from the blue beast.  
  
    "Fuck, we gotta do sumthin'," Barret hefted his gun arm.  
  
    Vincent followed suit and they both braced themselves. The big man slowly trained his sights on his target when Vincent suddenly grabbed him.  
  
    "Whut the hell!?" Barret glared at the man.  
  
    "Don't fire!" Vincent snapped, "It's Cloud!"  
  
    "What!?" Cid looked up.  
  
    "It's Cloud!" the gunman repeated, "Nanaki, your nose agrees?"  
  
    "No," the quadruped soured, "But my eyes do. The face is faint, but it's him."  
  
    "So what do we do?!" Cid snapped.  
  
    "DDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE."  
  
    The four stopped their bickering and saw a pair of red eyes leering at them. Another pair emerged behind the first. And another. And another. Red growled and backed away.  
  
    Ambush.  
  
    Low, guttural grunts and howls could be heard as the simulacra horde advanced.

* * *

  
    Aeris worked free of her bulb and backed away from the thing that was Cloud as Alegnin smiled. Tifa, still in her perch saw a pair of ape creatures scuttle behind her to cut off escape. The pink clad woman looked up and froze as beast-Cloud stood over her.  
  
    "CLOUD!" Tifa shrieked, "Snap out of it!"  
  
    "I've waited long for this day," Alegnin laughed and turned to her servant, "Kill her."  
  
    Sudden chaos erupted around the room as Barret and Vincent burst in guns blazing. The simulacra behind Aeris scattered as the fighting swept them apart. The healer quickly scrambled to her feet and ran for cover.  
  
    Tifa gave a shout as the pale woman looked around, dazed from the melee.  
  
    "What?! No!" Alegnin shrieked as her show was interrupted.  
  
    Red howled and charged her, but she was not without defences.  
  
    "Look out above you!"  
  
    The warrior heard Tifa's warning just in time to dance aside the pounce.  
  
    "Back to me!" Vincent shouted as he raised his gun.  
  
    "NO!" Red shot back, "It's too close!"  
  
    The white haired ape skittered and leaped, its claws brought down in full force. To kill. But the quadruped fought his share battles. With that much strength behind a blow, it left little for a back swing, in case of a miss. He darted in, rolling aside at the last second. It let out a dispirited howl as Red's jaws caught its leg and forced it off balance.  
  
    As he began another pass, Vincent's gun erupted and the ape crashed into the wall.  
  
    "ACCOMPLICES! ALL OF YOU!!" Alegnin raised high both her arms as her "pets" fell upon them. Blood began to fall from her hands.

* * *

  
    High on her perch, Tifa was relatively safe from the melee. When the others came bursting in, she thought that was the end of it. But now she wasn't so sure. Crimson pools had formed by the pallid woman's sides as she pointed at Aeris and her.  
  
    "Oh fuck," Tifa whispered as she began desperately rocking back and forth. She bucked and struggled but to no avail. A piercing cry reached her ears.  
  
    "Aeris?!"  
  
    She risked a glance and saw to her horror that her friend was on the ground thrashing wildly trying to break free from the skeletal hands of her ape-like captor. Tifa uttered a cry of despair and desperation as she tried breaking free of her bonds with renewed vigor.  
  
    A voice, sharp and abrasive, came from the depths of the woman on the dais, "Die Cetra! DIE!!"  
  
    Tifa felt her soul freeze as those coal black eyes looked up at her.  
  
    "You as well slave!!!!" Alegnin roared as two bright whips shot out forth from her bleeding hands, one at her, one at Aeris. The Cetra let out one last desperate cry.  
  
    "CLOUD!! PLEEEEEASE!!!"  
  
    At the corner of her eye, Tifa saw a blue figure snap into motion. Time seemed to slow as she watched him run towards her.  
  
    Of course it had to be.  
  
    She knew it all along.  
  
    "Go tiger. Go," she whispered as death neared.  
  
    Tifa closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.  
  
    It was close now.  
  
    She knew.  
  
    Deep down she knew.  
  
    SHRAK!!  
  
    Funny there was no pain, just a sensation of falling.  
  
    Thoughts of happier times ran through her mind as she began her long descent.  
  
    Back into the Lifestream.  
  
    Despite what the stranger had said.  
  
    The shouting became a blur.  
  
    Back to Planet.  
  
    The chaos of battle, a haze.  
  
    I'll see mama now. And papa.  
  
    Good bye all. Good bye ...  
  
    Good -- THUD!  
  
    "OW!!" she yelped.  
  
    What the hell!?  
  
    Tifa blinked and felt the pressure on her lessen.  
  
    I'm --- alive?  
  
    She took no time in shaking loose the white twine that held her and scrambling to her feet. A familiar looking blade lay near by, tiny wisps of electricity ran up and down its length. Beside it, gesticulating grotesquely, was a vine lying in a pool of red liquid.  
  
    Before she could fathom what the hell was going on, a blood curdling scream filled her ears.  
  
    "CCCCCCCLLLLLLOOOOOOOUUUUUDDD!!!"

* * *

  
    Off a way, Red saw Cloud crush the simulacrum's skull with a swift clap of his now monstrous hands. The tentacle pierced his body as he placed himself over Aeris. Blood gushed out from the wound as 'Sephiroth' screamed in fury and pain. Red's ears twitched as he heard the healer scream.  
  
    It's mortal.  
  
    It had to be.  
  
    Just like Tifa back at Midgar.  
  
    The pale woman drew her lethal vine back as Cloud stood back up. She cackled maniacally, exulting in Aeris' cries. He heard an deep rumble as a gout of gunfire burst behind him.  
  
    "YOU BITCH! 'E WUZ MY FRIEN'!!" Barret swung his gun arm in her direction and opened fire.  
  
    Cid saw his chance and inched forward. He began to lob a bundle of explosives when 'Sephiroth' flicked out a twine and a greenish spray came forth form its tip. The pilot screamed as he covered his eyes as he dropped his lethal bundle.  
  
    "CID!" Vincent slackened his fire for a moment to kick away the dynamite as his friend lurched across the battlefield. But a moment was all the hunching, leaping ape creatures needed to advance on their prey.  
  
    The gunman let out a shout of surprise as one clamped down on his leg before another grappled an arm.  
  
    Damn. Damn. Damn, Red tore at the one on the tall man's arm. Vincent worked a gun free and blew apart the monster saddling his leg.  
  
    "One for one," he shouted.  
  
    "We're even then," Red spat out the foul blood.  
  
    "YOU DAMN BITCH! YOU KILT 'IM!!" Barret roared as he emptied his gun arm at the woman. The bullets tore into her body, but it seemed to have no effect.  
  
    "DA FUCK!?" he roared as he struggled to clamp on a new belt.  
  
    Movement from the side caused the big man to spin around --- just in time to see the simulacrum bite down on his leg. Hard. Barret roared in pain as he smashed the gun arm down on the fetid ape. It's hold tightened as it jerked its head up, tearing off a chunk of flesh.  
  
    "DAMN YOU!" he snapped the belt on and fired.  
  
    The gout of flame tore off the simmie's head and cauterized the wound at the same time. The injury was minor, but the simulacrum had done its job. Barret never saw how fast 'Sephiroth' struck.

* * *

  
    Tifa looked up and saw Cloud standing, a bloody mess lay at his feet. She saw it now. How he managed to save her.  
  
    His sword.  
  
    He had thrown it, his only weapon to cut her free.  
  
    Then to protect Aeris, he had to stand alone and unarmed.  
  
    And he lost.  
  
    He crumpled to the floor as his hands clutched his chest.  
  
    "No," she covered her mouth, "No. NO. NO. NO!!"  
  
    Gunfire poured into the laughing woman on the dais. Barret was cursing for all Planet to hear as shell after shell ripped into Alegnin.  
  
    "AAAUUURRGGHHH!!" the pale woman staggered but she did not fall. Instead she stood erect and lashed back out at her attacker. Barret sidestepped and the whipvine stabbed the ground. He advanced as she backed away.  
  
    Tifa fetched his sword and ran over to where Aeris hovered over Cloud, wailing.  
  
    "Cloud!" Tifa dropped to her knees. It was then she got a closer look at his wound. The hole was large. Gaping.  
  
    "CLOUD!" she screamed and looked at Aeris with angry tears, "DO SOMETHING!"  
  
    "I'M TRYING!" Aeris shrieked, "I'M TRYING!"  
  
    "TRY HARDER!!" Tifa tore out her healing materia and placed it on his cobalt blue body. It glowed green but the wound did not close.  
  
    "DAMMIT!" she cried.  
  
    Too much. It was too much.  
  
    The materia dealer had warned her about injuries that serious.  
  
    'You may as well save your money and call the mortician.'  
  
    The battle swirled around them as Tifa pressed the materia tightly against his wound. The others were still dealing with Alegnin's underlings and were unable to help them or Barret.  
  
    "Cloud," Tifa pleaded, "Hang on. Don't give in damn you. Fight tiger. Fight!"  
  
    The young man labored to breathe. She could hear the wind come out of his wound as he struggled for form words.  
  
    "C---c---c---couldn't ---- let ---- both ---- urgh ---"  
  
    "Shush, don't talk," Aeris' teeth were chattering as a soft green glow began to envelope her.  
  
    "No," he clutched at them both with his deformed claws, "can't --- make ---- can't --- ch---choossss ----"  
  
    Gobs of blood poured forth. Tifa savagely shook off her tears.  
  
    "Price --- worth --- all ---- Gil ---"  
  
    His head lolled and he went slack.  
  
    "Cloud!"  
  
    "CLOUD!!"  
  
    "Cloud!" Tifa beat her fists against his chest, "CLOUD!"  
  
    She wailed frantically as Aeris seized her hands and forced them back on the materia. Just when things couldn't go more awry, she heard a desperate cry and looked up.  
  
    "Barret?! BARRET!!"

* * *

  
    A bloody trunk shot forth from 'Sephiroth's' throat, gripping Barret by the head.  
  
    "AAA-AAHH-AURACKRUCAHCK---" smoke came out of the revolting embrace as the big man's cries sputtered out, only to be replaced by a new one.  
  
    "BARRET! BARRET!!" Tifa shrieked.  
  
    The big man collapsed over the dead simulacrum, his head eaten away by acid. Red desperately rushed headlong at her, Vincent gladly giving him cover. 'Sephiroth' however, was not unaware as she turned and her vines grabbed the quadruped by the neck.  
  
    "A type 90," she cackled and brought him closer for study, "I've not seen one for a while."  
  
    Red pawed weakly at her, but it was no use. The warrior saw her breasts gushing blood, as were parts of her face. Barret had done heavy damage to her body, yet she still stood stoutly against them. Vincent's bullets had about the same performance.  
  
    "A pity to wreck an --- antique."  
  
    The quadruped was violently smashed against the wall, then the slammed to the floor, then to the wall again. Red felt like his body was falling apart as blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth.  
  
    Vincent fired at the last moving simulacra as he tried to aim at 'Sephiroth', but his hastily aimed shot served no purpose other than delaying the inevitable. The creature tumbled into him, forcing the man down. He emptied his remaining rounds into the creature as the pale woman flung Red roughly to the ground and withdrew her whips.  
  
    The gun man quickly worked free of his assailant and stood to reload. But to his surprise, found he could not. His arm was severed just above the elbow. Where the metal armature had met his flesh, there was nothing. Not even pain.  
  
    "Out of toys to plink at me?" 'Sephiroth' wore a ghoulish smile.  
  
    Vincent stared in silence and braced for the onslaught.

* * *

  
    Tifa had been idle up till now as the pale woman went about and defeated each and every one of her friends. She would've fought, except she would have left Cloud to die.  
  
    But now, the materia no longer glowed.  
  
    She looked at it mute and dumb.  
  
    It can't be.  
  
    The dull green sphere sparkled in the cavern's light, but it did nothing more.  
  
    That meant ---  
  
    Her head rested atop his chest. Not a sound. She sobbed as Aeris pumped her shoulders over and over again, "Live, damn you. Live."  
  
    Blame someone.  
  
    Anyone.  
  
    Even her.  
  
    Yes, even her.  
  
    And you can curse the whole world, but does it matter?  
  
    He's gone.  
  
    Dead.  
  
    No materia can bring him back now.  
  
    Her tear encrusted eyes flitted over his still beastial features one last time. The sound of labored breathing encouraged her to look up.  
  
    What on Planet?  
  
    Aeris sat beside them, her face tight, her hands clenched. The grief stricken healer was full of tears as a dull red glow began to surround her. Tifa could see great energies being built up in those embittered sea green eyes.  
  
    Shouting and gunfire erupted behind them as the glow became thicker, duller, and redder. Aeris was shuddering now. Shuddering from cold, shock, or fright, Tifa never knew. The dark haired woman watched in fascination as the aura slowly enveloped them both. She drew rigid as she fought to keep under control.  
  
    Rage.  
  
    Anger.  
  
    Fury.  
  
    Tifa was engulfed by the urge to smash something.  
  
    Anything.  
  
    But the key was control.  
  
    She could see Aeris was struggling to keep herself from breaking out. The small woman's fingers dug deep into her bare knees as a flood of tears streamed forth from her eyes.  
  
    Their eyes met.  
  
    Aeris slowly stood as Tifa grasped the hilt of the massive blade.

* * *

  
    Red sputtered and opened his eye as he struggled to get up.  
  
    No use, he grimaced.  
  
    His haunch was broken.  
  
    And it hurt, he gritted his teeth.  
  
    He saw 'Sephiroth' slowly stab Vincent to the ground with her vine whips.  
  
    "My, my," she laughed at his misery, "You are head strong. Perhaps I should make you my new consort."  
  
    The gun man said nothing as he sprawled helpless on the ground. Red began to crawl towards them. Suddenly, he saw 'Sephiroth' jerk up and scream.  
  
    "CETRA!? ---!??! ARRAAGGHKK!!"  
  
    Vincent lay perfectly still as Red was treated to an awe-inspiring sight.  
  
    Aeris was glowing a fiery red, as was Tifa. The small woman had her arms outstretched and a bluish sphere of energy surrounded Alegnin. The bloody woman railed uselessly against the barrier as Tifa took up Cloud's blade.  
  
    "DIE DAMN YOU DIE!"  
  
    Red could hear the grief in Tifa's voice as she meted out blow after blow of materia tempered steel at the wretched woman. Unfortunately the same barrier that held 'Sephiroth' at bay also prevented her from scoring a hit.  
  
    "Let me at her!" Tifa screamed.  
  
    "I --- I can't!" Aeris cried, "If I let up ---!"  
  
    'Sephiroth' grinned madly at the small woman, "--- I shall be set free. FREE!"  
  
    The bloody woman's laughter filled their ears mocking them.  
  
    "You cannot hold me forever Cetra!" she shrieked, "Soon I will come for you and everything you have!"  
  
    The woman looked at Tifa, "Methinks I shall kill you first."  
  
    Aeris began to sag, her slender frame unable to bear the burden of channeling the necessary energies for the bind. Tifa gave a cry and flung the useless weapon at the slowly dissipating seal. Just as the barrier was about to vanish, the woman suddenly seized up with a look of surprise in her blood stained eyes.  
  
    She howled with unbridled fury as she vainly tried to ward off an unseen force. The grotesquely mutilated woman turned to Aeris. She let out one last murderous scream as her body bulged and burst into bright crimson confetti. The seal protected them from the sludge as Tifa stood trembling from the revolting sight. The barrier finally dissipated and Aeris sank to her hands and knees, exhausted and spent.  
  
    Before their eyes, the pool of red began to congeal and blacken. The bits of flesh bubbled and melted, leaving behind the tattered remains of the woman's dress. The two women stood rivetted in place as the gummy liquid continued to shrink and congeal until it became a wickedly familiar sphere. It rolled slowly on the ground and towards a waiting black gloved hand.  
  
    "Commendations are in order Cetra," a raspy voice came from the shadows, "You have done as expected."

* * *

  
    "YOU!" Aeris got to her feet and charged, "YOU LEFT US TO DIE---urk!"  
  
    "I would hold a very civil tongue," Greylorn caught her by the collar and hissed, "Your immunity from my wrath wears DANGEROUSLY thin."  
  
    He flung her roughly to the floor as Tifa braced herself.  
  
    "You may stand down woman," he said coldly, "The danger has passed."  
  
    "Crock," her voice shook, "You're more dangerous than all the Jenovans put together."  
  
    "That is true. But then again the Jenovans were not military inclined," the man stepped out more into the light and she sucked in a breath.  
  
    The dark hair that graced his head was gone, as were the eye brows. Smooth new skin in a bright pink hue, draped his bald head and face. The black cloaks were reeking with the smell of rot and blood. Even his eyes were different. No longer were they eerie blue, but they actually looked like anyone else's eyes --- save for the oddly gold corneas.  
  
    "So --- it -- is true," Aeris sputtered on the ground.  
  
    "What is?" the bald man cocked his head.  
  
    "What Sephiroth said," she crawled shakily to her feet, "About my people."  
  
    Greylorn beheld the healer with slight annoyance, "I would not trust the words of one insane --- or obsessed."  
  
    He moved slowly towards them, "It is fortunate Prometheus repaired enough of my injuries in time for me to intercede. Before things got out of hand."  
  
    "Out of hand?" she cried, "OUT OF HAND!? Cloud's dead because of you!!"  
  
    "On the contrary," he said dryly, "I have done nothing specific to that man. Circumstances are to blame. Your emotions run high Cetra, as always."  
  
    "You killed my people! My heritage! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER FUCKING MURDERER!!"  
  
    Aeris stood quaking with fear and rage as she realized what she just said. Tifa looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
    Was this the same woman she knew?  
  
    "You believe what you wish," Greylorn stopped a few paces before them.  
  
    "Why me?" Aeris sank to the floor and wept, "Why did you pick me?"  
  
    "Because you are Cetra," he said simply, "The last one."  
  
    "You didn't need us to find her," Tifa looked at him coldly, "Or did you?"  
  
    "Sephiroth-Jenova was obsessed with settling old differences. I gave her the chance. And it worked wonders."  
  
    "Bait," Tifa hissed, "You used Aeris like bait."  
  
    "Crudely put," Greylorn frowned, "But I also needed your friend to contain the Jenova's temper."  
  
    They looked at him in disbelief.  
  
    "Do you think me fool enough to face her alone?" the man laughed quietly.  
  
    "You used me!" Aeris cried, "Used Cloud --- everyone to get me to come here!"  
  
    She suddenly froze with rage, "Mom ---!"  
  
    "Your guardian made her choice when she left the house," Greylorn said impassively, "I had nothing to do with her demise."  
  
    "Is that all you can offer?" Tifa stared at him vehemently as Aeris buried her face.  
  
    "It is the truth."  
  
    "Coward," Tifa spat on the black frocked man, "Bastard!"  
  
    "Is that all YOU can offer?" he casually wiped off the spittle as she turned away towards her grieving friend. Greylorn strode over to where Cloud lay. He stood silent for a moment before holding a small disc over the mutated body.  
  
    "Be cursed your misery," he muttered and brandished a stubby pistol.  
  
    Something in Tifa clicked.  
  
    Ilyana.  
  
    Reeve.  
  
    Greylorn.  
  
    'You would let her live with this accursed misery?'  
  
    The scene played itself out in her mind.  
  
    Oh shit.  
  
    She rushed the man and pushed him roughly aside. A high pitched whine mixed with vicious shouting didn't prohibit her from catching the faintest whisper that escaped from Cloud's nostrils.  
  
    Holy hell, Tifa wanted to cry and shout at the same time.  
  
    "Aeris! Aeris!" she waved at her friend frantically, "He's alive!!"  
  
    "ALIVE!?" the healer bolted over.  
  
    Aeris was about to lay her hands on the young man when Greylorn grabbed her.  
  
    "WHAT THE HELL?!" she roared and raked his face. Tifa tried to grab the dark man, but he deftly twisted her arm and shoved her down.  
  
    "You will not treat him," Greylorn hissed.  
  
    "Damn you, let me go!" Aeris shrieked. She caught movement at the corner of her eye and saw Vincent holding a small revolver. Unfortunately, her captor saw it too and he was faster on the take --- the gunman grimaced in pain as the beam sliced off his hand.  
  
    Aeris cried out as Greylorn twisted her around to face Tifa, who by now had picked up the blade she dropped earlier.  
  
    "You're a Planet damned coward!" she hissed.  
  
    "Am I?" Greylorn snarled and pushed Aeris not so gently away, "I have my reasons. You want to hear them?"  
  
    "NO!" Tifa screamed and swung the heavy blade against the man. She blinked as Greylorn easily caught her swing and tore the weapon out of her hand.  
  
    "FUCK YOU!" she began to bring her knee up, "Aaaah---!"  
  
    The dark man yanked her head back by her hair and shoved her to the ground. Aeris shrieked and dove at him, but the attack was not well executed. A swift kick doubled her over, a second lay her flat on the ground beside Tifa.  
  
    "Now that I have your attention --- I --- nnnghk!"  
  
    Tifa's teeth sank into his leg.  
  
    "Curse this," he hissed as he reached down and yanked both screeching women up by the hair. He did not consent to release them until he knotted their locks together.  
  
    "Ow!" Aeris tried pulling away and banged heads with Tifa. The two began to furiously undo his work.  
  
    "Now I have your attention," he dared a glance back at Vincent, who worked his way slowly across the floor, "Allow me to explain."  
  
    "What is there to explain!?" Aeris shouted.  
  
    Greylorn darkened, "Do you know how Jenova survived all these centuries?"  
  
    "Cloud will die without help!" Tifa screamed blindly.  
  
    "Think," his voice cold, "How has she managed to survived as long as she did?"  
  
    "She's the same as you?!" she hissed, "A freak of nature?"  
  
    "If it were that simple," Greylorn glowered, "She took over bodies. When one expired, she gained control of a fresh one."  
  
    "Wh-what!?"  
  
    "She implants her cells into other bodies. When she is dead, the cells activate."  
  
    "How?" Tifa worked herself free of Aeris, "When does it happen?"  
  
    "Through injection; usually by syringe or by other such artificial means," Greylorn explained, "Then they lie dormant until someone bearing the code comes into contact."  
  
    "Code?"  
  
    "Death code. A pheromone released by Jenova upon her demise. It is transmitted by touch."  
  
    "Touch?"  
  
    "Her last body. Her prison."  
  
    "The black materia?" Aeris finally said.  
  
    Greylorn nodded.  
  
    "We didn't touch it," Tifa snorted, "And even then, why should we believe you?"  
  
    "You do not have to," the man said dourly, "But you said it yourself 'Cloud gave the black materia to Sephiroth'."  
  
    "So?"  
  
    "The pheromone can withstand a vacuum environment for well over six millennia."  
  
    Tifa gulped as his words sank in.  
  
    "You mean Cloud has that code on him because he touched the materia?" Aeris gasped.  
  
    "Why else do you think he is still alive?" Greylorn smiled thinly, "The cells need him to complete their task."  
  
    The two women were shocked.  
  
    "Task?" Tifa cried, "What's going to happen to him?!"  
  
    Greylorn was dour, "It will take time for the memory re-write to be complete ---"  
  
    "Re-write!?"  
  
    "Yes," his tone dour, "Alegnin learned a lot from your people."  
  
    Aeris paled.  
  
    "When the re-write is finished, there will be faint traces of the old person, not enough to complete a full thought."  
  
    "So you're going to ---" the healer covered her mouth.  
  
    "--- kill him, while he is still unaware," Greylorn finished.  
  
    Tifa gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
    "Did you know this before?" Aeris demanded hotly.  
  
    "A little," the man said slowly, "I knew that there were others who could have been potential Jenovas."  
  
    "The Reunion Theory."  
  
    The three turned and saw Vincent standing behind them, listening. The wound inflicted on him by the self proclaimed enforcer had been cauterized by the beam's heat during the unwanted amputation.  
  
    "Vincent!? Are you okay?" Aeris started to go near when the gunman suddenly stepped back.  
  
    "Wh-what's wrong?" she looked startled, "Let me see your wound!"  
  
    "No!" Vincent backed away and turned vehemently to Greylorn, "You! You were after it all along weren't you?"  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    "The black materia."  
  
    "Partly," the man nodded and held out a yellowed notebook, "That and this."  
  
    Aeris took it and slowly leafed through the pages.  
  
    A book of names.  
  
    Page after page of them.  
  
    Of people she never heard of.  
  
    Of people she had.  
  
    Some had "X's" beside their names.  
  
    #3 Hojo P. B.          X  
  
    #7 Ifalna G.           X  
  
    #21 Sephiroth B.       X  
  
    #151 Zack L.           X  
  
    Only one did not.  
  
    #152 Cloud S.  
  
    Then she realized what she was reading. A book of those involved in the experiment she had heard so much about.  
  
    All of them were dead.  
  
    All but one. One.  
  
    "Oh my," Aeris covered her mouth and let the book fall.  
  
    "I was to personally make sure each and everyone of those individuals were --- properly disposed of," Greylorn said coldly, "Else she will come back from the grave."  
  
    "You killed them all as well didn't you?" Tifa said slowly as she held Aeris.  
  
    "No. Not all. Some were already dead. I have accounted for those in the records."  
  
    She looked at him gravely, "There's more to this, isn't there?"  
  
    "Yes. When I investigated the laboratory your friend mentioned ---"  
  
    "When was that?"  
  
    "Just after I left Junon."  
  
    "Reeve never ---"  
  
    "Reeve never knew."  
  
    Tifa shuddered as the man went on, "There were sealed storage racks for vials I can only presume were for the cell samples used in the experiment."  
  
    "And?"  
  
    "There are 152 names on record."  
  
    "So?"  
  
    "I counted 153 racks."  
  
    Tifa gasped, "Th-there's more?"  
  
    "At least one more unaccounted for."  
  
    "It could be anyone," Aeris looked worried, "Anyone ---"  
  
    "Maybe they were the ones who followed Sephiroth," Tifa caught a glance from Greylorn, "Our Sephiroth."  
  
    "I dealt with those during my explorations with the GMD. All those who fell in with your Sephiroth have been thankfully eradicated."  
  
    "Including Lucrecia."  
  
    Vincent's handless arm pointed to a spot on a page.  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    "Fourteen," the gun man rasped, "Number fourteen."  
  
    "Ah," Greylorn tapped his head, "The cave before I went looking for the Cetra. I remember."  
  
    "Tell me," Vincent said quietly, "Did she know?"  
  
    "She took it quite well."  
  
    The tall man dipped his head, "You gave her no quarter did you?"  
  
    "She made her choice."  
  
    "She had none," Vincent shot him a murderous stare, "She was already doomed to die wasn't she?"  
  
    Greylorn's tone was subdued but firm, "We all meet an end some day."  
  
    "And yet you still manage to cheat a proper end," Tifa scowled.  
  
    "How fortunate," he chuckled.  
  
    "For you," she hissed, "Black hearted bastard."  
  
    The man shrugged as Vincent kicked the notebook away.  
  
    "I had thought I was inhuman," the sullen man said slowly, "You are less than I."  
  
    "You believe what you wish," Greylorn strode over to Cloud, "I have a task to finish."  
  
    "Wait," Aeris barred his way.  
  
    "What now?" he narrowed his eyes.  
  
    "Maybe I can help."  
  
    "You can pull the trigger if you wish," the gun rested in his outstretched palm.  
  
    "No!" Aeris stepped back aghast, "I want to heal him."  
  
    "Doing so puts him in peak fighting condition when he awakes as Jenova."  
  
    "I won't let you," she said firmly, "There must be another way."  
  
    "There is not," he began to push past her.  
  
    Aeris scuttled back in front of him, "Look me in the eye and say it."  
  
    "You test my patience," Greylorn's voice was strained.  
  
    "You --- owe --- me," the small woman gritted her teeth.  
  
    "Do I?"  
  
    "Yes," a thought occurred to her, "Why didn't you finish us off?"  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    "Why didn't you finish us off?" she repeated, "Alegnin said you left us alone here. Why?"  
  
    He began to brush past her again, but she held tight.  
  
    "Tell me."  
  
    The man's eyes passed his eye matter of factly over her, "I do not kill children."  
  
    "Ch-children?" her eyes grew wide.  
  
    "The oldest could barely walk."  
  
    Aeris let him pass as she collapsed to her knees. Tifa took in a breath as the dark man marched stiffly over to Cloud and place a small device on the ground beside him. It began to hum as soon as he stepped away. She fought back her tears as Greylorn turned back around.  
  
    "A stasis field."  
  
    She must have looked surprised because he added, "He is safe."  
  
    "Wh-what?"  
  
    "It will stop the re-write process as long as it has charge," Greylorn glared at the body, "A half hour."  
  
    "Why?" Aeris asked shakily.  
  
    "There is a way that can cure him of this plague."  
  
    "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE!?" Tifa looked up in a flash of new hope.  
  
    "It induces the cells to move from one body to another. And I terminate the new host."  
  
    The dark haired woman's face tightened as Aeris spoke up, "Can't we just destroy what's wrong with him?"  
  
    "Not with out killing the host. Doing so brings shock to the host body as the foreign cells are merged intricately with the host cells," the man said slowly.  
  
    "Wait a minute. I thought you didn't know any Cetra medicine," Aeris stopped as he gave her a bland smile.  
  
    "I lied."  
  
    She drew up rigidly, "Why should we trust you now?"  
  
    "I see you would prefer otherwise," a gun snapped into his hand.  
  
    "WAIT!"  
  
    Greylorn looked at the two quaking women menacingly.  
  
    "We'll trust you," Tifa whispered.  
  
    "For now," Aeris bit her lip, "Tell us more about this -- this operation."  
  
    "It works since the J-cells each produce necessary proteins for its fellows to survive, they can be tricked to 'abandon' the host body provided enough of them are moved."  
  
    "But won't the person on the other end---?"  
  
    "Die. I said so before," he glared at her.  
  
    Aeris shuddered.  
  
    "Be forewarned that the procedure may sometimes fail," Greylorn soured, "In such a case, I will need to dispose two hosts, not one. I hesitated to mention it before because if something DOES go awry, I doubt I can deal with it right now."  
  
    The man closed his eyes to steady himself before Tifa spoke up.  
  
    "C-can we use a-a dead body?"  
  
    "Tifa?" Aeris looked at her in shock.  
  
    "Well, can we?"  
  
    "No. The time it takes for the procedure to be fully complete allows for rigor mortis and decay to set in. J-cells would detect it immediately and the process will fail."  
  
    "So it has to be one of us," Tifa swallowed hard, "Someone alive."  
  
    "Why didn't you pull the trigger?"  
  
    "Pardon?" he looked at Aeris.  
  
    "Aren't you going to kill him?" her voice firm.  
  
    "What I do is none of your business," his voice cold.  
  
    "Penance?" she pressed.  
  
    "You believe what you want to believe," Greylorn remained impassive as he stared at Cloud's limp form.  
  
    "Aeris," Tifa tugged her friend, "Don't push it further. He's going to help Cloud. Let's leave it, okay?"  
  
    "You're right," the healer shut her eyes and nodded fiercely, "What was I thinking?"  
  
    "There's nothing wrong with being sure of things, right?" Tifa gave her hand a soft squeeze, "That he's not up to something?"  
  
    Aeris gave her a brave little grin, "Right."  
  
    "The procedure will take time," the icy voice cut through their warm chat, "We do not have much of it."  
  
    Greylorn looked between them, "I need to know who will participate, else I carry out the termination."  
  
    "I'll do it," Aeris said promptly.  
  
    "You?" he snarled, "Are you so ready to die so soon?"  
  
    "It's something I don't expect you to understand," she snorted.  
  
    "But I can," Tifa chimed in, "I'll go."  
  
    "No," Aeris was firm, "I didn't come back to see you go. Not like this."  
  
    "Be serious," Tifa braved a smile, "He's dying, Aeris. I've got to do this."  
  
    "Do you think he'll be able to live with himself afterwards?" the small woman asked angrily.  
  
    "He did after you went," the reply was soft.  
  
    "That's not the point!" Aeris caught herself, "Besides, I'd miss you."  
  
    Tifa dipped her head.  
  
    "You can use me," a low growl came from the distance, "I was afterall, made for such things, correct?"  
  
    "Nanaki," Tifa gasped, "Don't say such things."  
  
    "It is the truth," the quadruped growled.  
  
    "Impossible," Greylorn spoke up, "The cells have taken a humanoid identity, they will not be attracted to you."  
  
    "We're running out of time," Aeris tugged at his cloak.  
  
    "Aeris, no," Tifa pulled her away. She was about to protest when a soft voice spoke.  
  
    "I'll go."  
  
    Greylorn's tone was measured, "You are sure?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    Aeris whispered, "Y-you don't have to do this."  
  
    "Does it matter?" Vincent turned to Greylorn, "I was part of the experiment."  
  
    "In what manner?"  
  
    "Test subject. I'm the one missing from the records."  
  
    "And your name?"  
  
    "Vincent Valentin."  
  
    "I do not see it," the black cloaked man flipped through the notebook quickly, "You MUST be the last one. If you are to be believed."  
  
    The man's red eyes glowed with fury and hate, "I am."  
  
    "Vincent ---" Tifa began.  
  
    "Save your breath," he held up a hand, "Even if I wasn't infected, what good will I do?"  
  
    Aeris drew a breath, "But---!"  
  
    "I am a man of a past best forgotten. My peers are dust, as is everyone I cared for," his voice lowered, "Everyone I loved. It's best that I die now for a good purpose than to rot away knowing I could have done better."  
  
    Tifa was about to say something but stopped and looked at him intently.  
  
    "Vincent," Aeris paused, "I --- I don't what else to say."  
  
    He cast his blood red eyes at her, "If you wish to honor me, then live Lady Aeris. Live well."  
  
    "I --- I will," she drew back into Tifa's arms.  
  
    "Here," Greylorn handed him a small cable and a small cube.  
  
    "For the transfer?"  
  
    "This," he looped the cable, "is for the transfer. All it has to do is make contact with your flesh."  
  
    "And the cube?"  
  
    "I am taking precautions," Greylorn said dryly, "Because of the procedure, the J-cells will hasten their maturation and begin to take over your mind. This force field will detain you. The pipe is a concentrated plasma charge ---"  
  
    "A bomb," Vincent said flatly.  
  
    "The deadman's switch is here."  
  
    "I see," the gunman's tone was sour as he drew the articles toward him, "Anything else?"  
  
    "Actually yes," Greylorn lay another slightly larger cube near by. As soon as the dark man turned away, it buzzed to life and surrounded Vincent in a translucent shell. The cloaked man proceeded to connect the cable to a small disc on Cloud as he spoke evenly, "Do not kill yourself until I give the word."  
  
    "Why not?"  
  
    "Cloud must be fully free of J-cells otherwise the procedure will be for naught."  
  
    "I see," Vincent cast one last gaze at the world around him. Aeris and Tifa could only look on in silence.  
  
    "When you are ready."  
  
    The tall man looped the thin wire around his handless arm. He stepped on the cable and tightened the cord. Kneeling, he pressed down on the small cube. Three short beeps signified its activation.  
  
    "I am --- prepared."  
  
    "Be mindful of the pain," Greylorn eyed Vincent casually.  
  
    Aeris felt Tifa grip her tightly as the disc on Cloud began to hum. The tall man slumped slowly towards the ground as the wire began to glow a sickly greenish yellow. Tifa felt relief and revulsion as the aberrations Cloud subsided and reappeared in a new manner on Vincent. The ex-Turk's skin began to chafe and fall off in flakes, his eyes began to bleed.  
  
    "50%," came a toneless voice.  
  
    A metallic clatter was heard as the remnants of his metal arm were expunged from the new body. Aeris closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.  
  
    "75%."  
  
    Large growths burst from his back and unfolded into large leathery wings. The scarf that masked his face was pushed off by a growth from the side of his cheek which turned in a crude twist. Tifa hid her tears and rested herself in her friend's arms.  
  
    "100%," Greylorn said in monotone, "You may proceed."  
  
    The process complete, his lips moved in a final attempt to form words, a name or perhaps a prayer. The cloaked figure stood by watching him in silence. A final whisper escaped the now fleshless lips.  
  
    "L-luc-creeee---zaaaaaa-----"  
  
    The monster stood and a bright flash filled the constrained space, igniting the body. Within seconds of the discharge the flames had died out, leaving only a rapidly congealing gel which formed a smooth black sphere.  
  
    Greylorn held up his prize.  
  
    "The operation was a success."

* * *

  
    Aeris knelt beside Cloud, Tifa on the other. His skin had returned to normal, as had his bodily features, but the hole in his chest was still there and the lacerations from his fall off the cliff were present as well. Greylorn turned on his heel and strode off without another word.  
  
    "Where are you going?" Tifa looked up.  
  
    He stopped but didn't turn around as he replied, "I have what I need."  
  
    "So you're leaving?" Aeris spat, "Just like that?"  
  
    "You wish otherwise?"  
  
    "I thought you healed him," she pointed at Cloud.  
  
    Tifa could do little but stare since her own materia had been lost in the chaos before.  
  
    "The process only moves the J-cells, nothing more."  
  
    "So you're just going to let him die?" Red growled from the floor. The quadruped had witnessed the whole episode, but could muster no strength to do anything but watch.  
  
    "What happens to him now is none of my concern," the man's voice sheathed in ice, "I have what I came for."  
  
    "Well said, for an enforcer."  
  
    The two barely had time to register the new arrival as they focused on Cloud.  
  
    "Taiim?"  
  
    "The same. You take liberties with your tasks, Cuul Isheen."  
  
    Red saw a figure with long blond hair step forward, hands behind his back. Like the once blue eyed man, the stranger was clothed in similar frock.  
  
    "As do you," Greylorn said simply.  
  
    The being called Taiim shifted slightly, "I do as Council commands; do you?"  
  
    "Do not forget," the acid scorched man said dryly, "Who is here by choice, and who is here by sentence, World Watcher."  
  
    Taiim snorted, "You have --- it?"  
  
    "Here," black gloved hands held two similarly coloured orbs, "And here."  
  
    "Well done," the blond man nodded. Red wasn't sure, but he thought he smelled something foul.  
  
    "Council wishes to see you," Taiim said slowly, "About your recent performance."  
  
    "Do they now?" Greylorn's voice held an odd tone.  
  
    "They do."  
  
    At that, a ripple formed near the cavern wall. Red thought it was as if the rock and materia had somehow been turned to liquid. The distortion certainly looked like water. Undaunted, Greylorn stepped towards it --- more precisely, he stepped into it. The anomaly swallowed his towering black form and he vanished.  
  
    Taiim turned and quickly followed on his heels. But what stuck in the warrior's mind as the ripples subsided, was the blond stranger's hands. They were black. Black as they were long. And each of those fingers attached to that prehensile claw was tipped with bright crimson blood.

* * *

  
    Aeris meanwhile, had caught none of this as she dove into her work. The hole was mended, but the lacerations, the internal bleeding was still present.  
  
    I can't let them down, she told herself.  
  
    I have to finish this.  
  
    And probably kill me doing it.  
  
    Greylorn never said much about the healing trick, but as she knew such a gift came at a price.  
  
    It had to.  
  
    Aeris wasn't sure exactly what she did to 'Sephiroth', but she didn't care to know or do ever again. And she knew it took a lot out of her.  
  
    Just like the healing trick.  
  
    And now I've got this.  
  
    Transfer of energies, hah!  
  
    More like the giving of life.  
  
    He must have lied to her then as he had at the observatory.  
  
    He had to.  
  
    Oh Planet, she gritted her teeth and tried to concentrate.  
  
    She was going to heal him, or die trying.  
  
    Either way, it was him or her ----  
  
    Aeris let out a gasp as she felt firm hands grab hers. She looked up into soft brown eyes.  
  
    "Tifa?"  
  
    "Together," the dark haired woman whispered.  
  
    "No," Aeris tried to shake her off, but the grip tightened until it hurt.  
  
    "We do this together," determination was laced in Tifa's voice.  
  
    The healer bowed in consent and concentrated.

* * *

  
    Red pushed the bizarre spectacle out of his mind as a green glow caught his attention. The aura enveloped both women, then slowly surrounded Cloud's still form. His good eye was transfixed by the sight. After what seemed to be ages, the glow vanished and the two women keeled over.  
  
    Great Planet, what happened?

* * *

  
    Tifa could only lie there in silence as she and Aeris finished. It was incredible.  
  
    When she touched the trance induced woman, it was if stepping into a strange new world. One where she could see everything nook and cranny within the body.  
  
    She was disgusted, horrified, and fascinated by what she saw.  
  
    And the pain that coursed her body was horrendous. Her own nerves were set afire as they served as conduits for the makou that would heal.  
  
    For a moment Tifa wondered how Aeris withstood this so many times before.  
  
    Not for a life, but for a broken arm. Or a minor scrape.  
  
    Tifa pushed it out of her mind as she focused on her task. Guide the makou. Let it stream into his wounds. Tissue grew and the bleeding stopped. The black blood of his bruises were transformed into extra fat. Or hair. Or sweat. Or what ever she wanted.  
  
    And in that one moment she partook of the healer's skills, did Tifa realize what power Aeris held in her slender hands.  
  
    Immense power. The power to change anyone at a touch.  
  
    Into anything. Or anyone.  
  
    She could probably kill with a touch.  
  
    But did she know?  
  
    What was more, would she use it?  
  
    Would you use it Aeris?  
  
    This power to bring change?  
  
    To get what you want?  
  
    Tifa yearned to know as she looked, but she was no mind reader. A soft whisper wrenched her out of these dark thoughts.  
  
    "T---tiff?"  
  
    She looked up and saw his eyes flutter back to life.  
  
    "Tiger," Tifa managed a hoarse whisper.  
  
    "I --- missed --- that."  
  
    Tears flooded her eyes as Cloud hugged her tenderly.  
  
    "Aeris," he rasped urgently and struggled to sit up, "Where's ---?"  
  
    "Right here," soft hands clasped his.  
  
    The pink clad woman had knelt quietly by his side until he awoke. Now she felt him tug and resisted briefly before she bent down to embrace him. They stayed like that before more pressing matters came to.  
  
    "Sephiroth!" Cloud bolted upright, "I heard his name ---"  
  
    "It's okay," Tifa whispered, "She's gone."  
  
    "Sh---she?" he looked at her as if she was mad.  
  
    "It's along story," Aeris said softly.  
  
    "Barret," Cloud blinked, "I thought I heard ---"  
  
    "H-he's dead."  
  
    "What!? No!" he stumbled to his feet, "Greylorn! Where is he?"  
  
    "Gone," Red grumbled from the ground.  
  
    "Gone where?"  
  
    "Just gone," the quadruped said quietly.  
  
    "You two okay?" Cloud looked down.  
  
    Aeris nodded quietly as Tifa climbed unsteadily to her feet. Soft whimpering came from the corner and Cloud headed over towards it cautiously. He found Cid, arms over his face.  
  
    "Cid?!" the young man bent down, "Good Planet! Are you okay?"  
  
    "Dew aye lyuk o-yay?"  
  
    The man sputtered and sobbed. His face reminded Cloud of gnarled tree bark, without the color.  
  
    "What happened?"  
  
    "Acid," Red wheezed on the ground.  
  
    "What happened to you?"  
  
    "Broken leg --- I hope."  
  
    Cloud cursed and looked around, "Where's Vincent?"  
  
    "He dyed," Cid's voice came out strangled.  
  
    "Y-you knew?" Aeris stood by quietly.  
  
    "I herdt him. Herdt ev-ree-ting," the man's lips were partly fused together, hence the choppiness of his speech.  
  
    "I'm sorry."  
  
    The mutilated man's features bordered on a twisted frown as he wept.  
  
    "Can you help him?" Cloud turned to Aeris.  
  
    "I --- I'll try."  
  


* * *

    Ni l'un ni l'autre (Fr)  
  
  [Neither one nor the other]  


* * *

  
    They trudged back up to the surface without a sound. The threat of something coming out and spearing them through the chest was dwelled upon, but not for long.  
  
    The Elders had come for 'Sephiroth' and with her gone, they were sure to leave them be. Even if it wasn't true, the return turned out to be uneventful. Cid's head lolled between Aeris and Tifa as the two half carried, half guided the semi-conscious man through the dark. The healer could only manage to save his eyes, nostrils, and partly twist his mouth back into shape, but no more. She was too spent to do much else. That said, the grizzled man was lucky to be alive. Cloud had Red bundled on his back. Aeris barely managed to set the bone, but the rest of him would need time to heal.  
  
    The party stumbled out of the pit and into Planet's murky twilight. The sun was setting and the rays danced around Highwind Too, like victory banners. Except that they didn't flutter. And there was precious little to celebrate.  
  
    "Open up!" Cloud pounded the metal door, "For the love of Planet open!"  
  
    The hatch lock turned and creaked open slowly.  
  
    "C-cloud?" Reeve blinked in the rapidly growing darkness, "What are you doing here?"  
  
    "Long story," the blond man stepped aboard  
  
    "So what's new?" Reeve soured.  
  
    "Nanaki's hurt. So's Cid."  
  
    "Where's Barret? And Vincent?"  
  
    "Dead," Red muttered.  
  
    "What?" Reeve took a step back, "Both of them?"  
  
    Cloud nodded, "Have you a place to put down Nanaki?"  
  
    "Yes the lounge," the wiry man stepped aside to allow more room.  
  
    "Lounge?"  
  
    "We had spare time so we made some refinements on board."  
  
    "The hell didja do to my ship?" Cid growled as he stumbled aboard.  
  
    "In the name of ---" Reeve blinked, "Your face!"  
  
    "Yea, my face," the man found a surge of strength as soon as he heard something happened to his ship, "Tell me what the hell didja do to th'Highwind."  
  
    "I --- we rearranged the forward bulkheads to give us more room," Reeve grabbed his arm, but the pilot shook it off, "The cockpit is open to that area now. We call it the 'lounge'."  
  
    "The hell you do that fer?!"  
  
    The man tugged his goattee nervously, "Just keeping busy I guess."  
  
    Cid groaned as he leaned against the torch scarred passageway. Reeve dared a glance at the others. He never saw Tifa and Aeris so --- haggard before.  
  
    "Great Planet," the wiry man turned back to the pilot, "Looks like I'll be doing the flying for now."  
  
    "The hell with you," Cid reply was gruff, "It's m'ship."  
  
    "We'll see," Reeve took his arm and led him down the hall.  
  
    Cloud followed them to the lounge and set Red down on a quilted mat.  
  
    "You okay?"  
  
    "I'll be fine in a few days, thank you," the warrior settled down.  
  
    Cloud got a first hand look of the so called 'lounge'. The cockpit was greatly visible now. The adjacent two cabins on either side were cut away, giving the whole place an airy kind of feeling.  
  
    Funny, it almost looked like the old ship they were on, the young man mused. The old Highwind.  
  
    "C-captain?"  
  
    Cloud swung around and saw a mousy looking woman with glasses standing agape in the doorway.  
  
    "I said don' call me that."  
  
    "Wh-what happened!?" Shera rushed towards him.  
  
    "He'll be okay," Reeve said quietly.  
  
    Cid was silent as Shera touched his face.  
  
    "Did you do this?" the pilot gestured around.  
  
    "Yeah," she pushed up her glasses, "I --- I felt really cramped in there."  
  
    "Is that all?"  
  
    "Well, it --- it also kept her busy."  
  
    "Who?" Cid asked, "Ilyana?"  
  
    "No. Not her," Shera shook her head, "A little girl."  
  
    Tifa froze.  
  
    Little girl?  
  
    "Teefwa!" an excited voice filled the room.  
  
    She looked up in shock as a tiny girl charged straight at her.  
  
    "You're back! You're back!"  
  
    Marlene wrapped her ribbon thin arms around the woman's waist.  
  
    "Where's Papa?"  
  
    "Papa?" Tifa said softly as she brushed the girl's cheek with a trembling hand. She was still feeling the after effects of the healing trance.  
  
    "Where's Papa?"  
  
    Red watched the girl flit her eyes about.  
  
    "Kitty? Have you seen Papa?"  
  
    "I --- don't know," he said quietly and pretended to sleep.  
  
    "How'd she get on board?" Tifa asked Shera, who began to search the compartments.  
  
    "I don't know," the mousy woman replied, "I found her asleep in one of the cabins."  
  
    Tifa looked absently at Marlene, "I thought Hargo was to look after her until we came back."  
  
    "I wanted to pway," the bright eyed girl replied promptly, "You pwomised."  
  
    "She said she came aboard to see you."  
  
    Tifa looked downcast as the nearsighted engineer yanked out a white box and led Cid over to the swivel chair.  
  
    "Teefwa, where's Papa!?" Marlene approached a whine.  
  
    "Papa's gone."  
  
    Tifa gasped and Marlene looked up curiously.  
  
    "I won't lie to you," Cloud bent down and said softly, "He's not coming back Marlene. I'm sorry."  
  
    "Never?" the girl looked at him quizzically.  
  
    "Never."  
  
    "But --- but ---," Marlene's eyes grew wide as she slowly realized what 'never' meant.  
  
    Cloud took up her tiny hands as she began to bawl.  
  
    "But I want Papa! Papa!"  
  
    "Hush," the girl became even louder when Tifa tried to comfort her.  
  
    "I WANT PAPA!!" Marlene howled, "PAPAAAAAAA!!"  
  
    Cloud picked her up and patted her as she blubbered, her cheeks flushed bright red from exertion. Tifa leaned against the bulkhead as the tiny girl tried to squirm out of the young man's grip.  
  
    Oh Marlene, she closed her eyes. I'm sorry.  
  
    "I said I'll fly dammit," Cid lurched out of his seat, one arm held by Shera.  
  
    "You better know what you're doing," a stern voiced Reeve stood by.  
  
    Another cry came from down the corridor. A woman's cry. The bearded man drew straight up.  
  
    "Dammit," he muttered and headed off.  
  
    "Who was that?" Red sensed it safe to be awake again.  
  
    "Ilyana," Shera said dourly, "She's been quite a handful."  
  
    Tifa watched as Cid stumble awkwardly towards the helm control. She felt the craft slowly lift off and accelerate.  
  
    "Tiff."  
  
    She looked up and saw Cloud over her.  
  
    "You all right?"  
  
    "I'm fine. I wish I can say the same for Marlene."  
  
    "Me too."  
  
    Tifa shivered slightly as Cloud stroked her face gently.  
  
    "I'm sorry."  
  
    "For what?"  
  
    "Hitting you," he said tightly, "Back at the Canyon."  
  
    "Don't be," her eyes looked away, "I shouldn't have --- done ---"  
  
    She hushed up as Cloud winced and shut his eyes.  
  
    "Still -- I -- I shouldn't have lost it like that," he managed to croak.  
  
    "I shouldn't have been drinking so much."  
  
    Tifa tried moving away but he held fast.  
  
    "I know I wasn't all there back at Mideel. But I know what the two of you did for me."  
  
    Her eyes met his.  
  
    "Just like I know what's in here," he gave her a weak grin and thumped his chest, "I love you."  
  
    She softened, "I know."  
  
    "And --- I love her as well," Cloud said quietly.  
  
    Tifa lowered her head.  
  
    "Be with her."  
  
    "What?" she looked up.  
  
    He nodded behind her.  
  
    She turned and saw Aeris sitting by herself on a stack of cut down walls. Her knees were drawn up as the pink clad woman stared blankly out the window into the darkness.  
  
    "No one deserves to be alone. Not now, not ever."  
  
    "But---" Tifa's eyes flickered to Marlene.  
  
    "How can you help her if you can't even help yourself?"  
  
    "And you have?" she countered.  
  
    "I made my choice Tiff," Cloud whispered softly, "Now I just need to hear yours."  
  
    He hefted Marlene up a bit as he turned around without another word. The girl had stopped crying but she had her fingers in her mouth as she rested her head sadly on the young man's shoulder. Tifa's eyes followed them with longing and guilt as they walked away.  
  
    'I made my choice.'  
  
    So what now, she hugged herself.  
  
    The raven haired woman turned her head one way, then the other. A wide gulf between them all. Aeris at one end. Cloud and Marlene at the other.  
  
    What can I do?  
  
    'Do what you will, Tifa Lockheart.'  
  
    She blinked, surprised she remembered those words.  
  
    'You choose your own fate.'  
  
    My own fate, Tifa bit her lip. She cast her eyes about.  
  
    It's up to me. What do I want?  
  
    She hesitated briefly and came to a decision.  
  
    Yeah. Why not?  
  
    She drew a breath and took a determined step forward.

* * *

  
    Aeris stared mute across the endless expanse of stars.  
  
    "H-hey."  
  
    "Hmm?" she wiped her eyes and turned around.  
  
    Tifa stood quietly behind her.  
  
    "Hey," Aeris sniffed and returned her gaze back outside.  
  
    "You all right?" Tifa asked quietly.  
  
    "Yeah. I guess so."  
  
    The ubiquitous silence descended upon them like so many other times.  
  
    How many? She had lost count.  
  
    "So," her voice low, "what now?"  
  
    "I don't know," Aeris leaned her head against the bulkhead and sighed, "I really don't know."  
  
    "He --- loves --- you."  
  
    The healer's eyes crinkled slightly, "We're back to square one aren't we?"  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa rocked on her feet, "I guess we are."  
  
    "It's incredible isn't it?"  
  
    "What is?" she looked up.  
  
    "After all this," Aeris said sadly, "We still can't say what we truly want."  
  
    "That's not true," Tifa scuffed a shoe, "I know what he wants."  
  
    "Me too."  
  
    Tifa caught her friend's rueful gaze.  
  
    "And you can't fool me either," Aeris went on, "You and I both heard him."  
  
    "Heard what?" Tifa maintained an air of false innocence.  
  
    The healer shook her head and sighed, "Don't play that game with me again, Tifa. It won't work."  
  
    Tifa slumped her shoulders and murmured, "Marlene needs a family. A mother."  
  
    "She has you."  
  
    "She's fond of you too ---"  
  
    They stopped as they realized what they were saying.  
  
    "I can't believe this," Tifa fell to her knees, "We're fighting over --- over her now?"  
  
    "Looks that way," Aeris said sadly, "That's why this time, I -- I'm leaving. Forever."  
  
    "Where?!"  
  
    "I -- don't know," the woman looked downcast, "Not yet."  
  
    "You can't leave," Tifa whispered, "I won't let you."  
  
    "I shouldn't have come back," Aeris hugged her knees, "Everything would've been fine."  
  
    "Would it? Or would something else happened?"  
  
    "I should have stayed in there. Stayed dead," Aeris cried, "It's all my fault!"  
  
    "No. No it isn't," Tifa held her, "I wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
    "And Midgar?"  
  
    "A dream. A long, bad dream," Tifa grew thoughtful, "I thought I accepted things when we bested Sephiroth at the Crater. I was wrong. I lived in a false world for all that time---" she stopped.  
  
    How long ago has it been?  
  
    Weeks? Months?  
  
    It felt more like years.  
  
    "Sorry," Aeris chuckled.  
  
    "It's okay," Tifa hugged her, "But we've been through hell together. I don't want to see you go, okay?"  
  
    The pink clad woman was silent.  
  
    "Seriously Aeris," Tifa dimmed her eyes, "Where else can you go?"  
  
    The small woman hid her face.  
  
    "I've lost a lot over the past few days," Tifa went on, "Lost people I've known for years. I - I - I don't want to lose you."  
  
    Aeris' hands gently touched her tear stained cheeks.  
  
    "Promise me," Tifa pleaded, "Don't leave. Don't leave us. Don't leave me."  
  
    "All right," Aeris replied softly, "I promise."  
  
    Laughter from across the lounge drew their attention. Marlene was active again, Cloud letting her play with the two materia from his sword.  
  
    "You know Tifa," the pink clad woman said softly, "Sometimes I wish things would go back to the way they were. Back when things were a lot simpler."  
  
    "Like when?" the dark haired woman sniffed.  
  
    Aeris formed a weak smile, "Like at Wall Market."  
  
    Reluctantly, Tifa found herself smiling too.  
  
    She had been interested in knowing how Shinra had been tipped off to the AVALANCHE disastrous hit at Reactor One. Subtle questions and a head pounding gave up a name: Don Corneo. She had foolishly tried to infiltrate the weasel's flesh farm and try to pump the information out of him, verbally or otherwise.  
  
    Tifa had thought Cloud lost and it seemed the only way to avenge him.  
  
    Using my body again, she pursed her lips.  
  
    "Remember how silly he looked in that awful dress?" Aeris' vibrant voice drew her out of her shell again, like always.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa smiled stupidly, "And that wig you found made him look even WORSE!"  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris broke into grins, "And you know what was so funny?"  
  
    "Don Corneo picked him!" the two burst into giggles like children who stumbled onto a stash of hidden sweets.  
  
    More laughs came from Cloud's direction as Marlene fumbled desperately trying to catch the green spheres the young man rolled on the floor.  
  
    "Have you seen him like this?" Aeris whispered.  
  
    "Not for a time," Tifa murmured softly, "You know, we can be her mother."  
  
    The healer blinked, "Wh-what did you just say?"  
  
    "She needs a family."  
  
    Aeris felt Tifa give her hand a squeeze.  
  
    "A good one."  
  
    "But what's this about ---" the slender woman sucked in a breath as she gazed into those dark brown eyes.  
  
    "A-are you sure?" she whispered.  
  
    "I am," Tifa gave her a brave smile, "Damn sure."  
  
    "Hey, what did I tell you before?" Aeris held up a finger.  
  
    Tifa smiled and tugged her lightly, "Come on."  
  
    Aeris hesitated briefly before nodding.  
  
    "All right. Let's tell him."

 

* * *

 

  
    Marlene clacked the materia together noisily, as Cloud watched her intently.  
  
    Damn she's cute, he thought as he snuck a hand to pinch her.  
  
    "Stop!" she held the green orbs up to her cheeks, "Donte doo-dat!"  
  
    He chuckled and tousled her hair, "Why not?"  
  
    "Onwee Teefwa duss-dat!"  
  
    "So why can't I do it?"  
  
    "I donte wike-kit!"  
  
    "Well don't worry," Cloud gave her a grin, "She won't be doing that when I'm around."  
  
    "Willwee?"  
  
    "Um, hmm."  
  
    "Will you wook aftur me wike Papa?"  
  
    "Bet on it."  
  
    Marlene's lips trembled as she looked down.  
  
    "But what if sum-ding happ-wens?"  
  
    "Like what?"  
  
    "Like wiff Papa," she looked at him with concern.  
  
    That gave Cloud pause. He wasn't really schooled in this kind of talk.  
  
    Damn I'd better hurry, he caught her gaze. Before she starts up again.  
  
    "Well --- I --- I suppose Tifa can look after you."  
  
    "But what if sum-ding happ-wens to Teefwa?"  
  
    Aw man, he rolled his eyes, "Well I ---"  
  
    "Then I'll look after you."  
  
    Cloud looked up and saw an angel kneel beside them.  
  
    "Aeris?" he whispered.  
  
    "Fower gurwl!" Marlene clacked her materia proudly.  
  
    "Marlene, that's impolite," a voice admonished, "You call her 'Auntie Aeris'."  
  
    The young man swung his gaze around and caught sight of a raven haired beauty. He gave her an odd look. She gave him a slow nod. Cloud looked again at Aeris, who smiled broadly as she handed her now white materia to Marlene. The girl squealed with delight as she tried to keep the three orbs in her tiny arms.  
  
    Cloud took in a breath as Tifa sat down beside him.  
  
    "You sure?" his words came out slow.  
  
    He was surprised they came out at all.  
  
    "More than anything," she gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
    The two looked up expectantly. Aeris hesitated, then placed her hand firmly on theirs.  
  
    "Thanks you two," Cloud swallowed hard, "I--I really don't what to say---"  
  
    "Then don't say a another word," Aeris whispered as Tifa planted a finger on his lips.  
  
    A small hand quickly settled on top of theirs.  
  
    "I win! I win!" Marlene chattered excitedly.  
  
    "I guess you did," Tifa smiled as they burst out laughing.  
  
    "Hmmm," Aeris stifled a yawn, "I'm so tired I can sleep until tomorrow night!"  
  
    "Go ahead," Tifa unlatched Cloud's shoulder pauldron, "No one's gonna stop you now." She kicked the shoulder guard away and it clattered off to the side.  
  
    "Good night Marlene. Goodnight Cloud," Aeris curled into his side.  
  
    The small girl didn't answer as she was already beginning to droop off. Tifa put a hand on the chestnut haired girl as she herself slumped wearily against Cloud.  
  
    The young man fidgetted a little, unused to the position he was in. But with Tifa on his left, Aeris on his right, and Marlene resting soundly on his chest, Cloud never felt so --- content.  
  
    Their steady breathing brought him to ease.  
  
    It was peaceful.  
  
    So peaceful.  
  
    Cloud finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fatigue as he finally --- truly --- slept.

* * *

  
    Red XIII watched the four of slumber off from his little make shift bed.  
  
    How odd, he wondered.  
  
    Here they all were, a family whence there was none before.  
  
    Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and now Marlene.  
  
    A family of orphans, the old warrior mused.  
  
    The irony was not lost on him as well.  
  
    I am a simulacra. A made beast. Or at least selectively bred. The Son of Seto remembered his mother well.  
  
    So how can I be the last?  
  
    Unless that man destroyed all of us.  
  
    I wouldn't put it past him, he snorted derisively.  
  
    I guess AM truly alone.  
  
    His eye wandered to the helm where Cid stood alongside Shera. Low whispers and murmurs reached his ears as the two spoke amongst themselves in hushed tones. Reflexively, the warrior picked up ears to listen in.  
  
    ". . . your face I'm worried about, it's not."  
  
    "What is it then?"  
  
    "You, Captain," Shera said quietly, "Don't beat yourself over it."  
  
    He was silent for a while.  
  
    "Look at them Cid," she dared a glance, "Have you seen anything like it?"  
  
    "Humph, damned if I ever thought of something like that."  
  
    Shera sighed and bumped herself into him. Red felt inclined to look the other way when Reeve came from nowhere and sat wearily beside him.  
  
    "How's Ilyana?"  
  
    "Asleep," the bearded man looked exhausted, "Finally. Thankfully."  
  
    Red eyed him carefully.  
  
    "Don't give me that," Reeve soured.  
  
    "Give you what?"  
  
    "That look," his tone dour as he slumped against the wall, "Maybe I should have listened to him."  
  
    "She owes her life that you didn't," Red said slowly, "I'm sure she's grateful."  
  
    "Yeah," Reeve's face sullen, "I'm sure she is."  
  
    Red was silent as the man went on.  
  
    "You think Aeris can help her?"  
  
    "I don't know," Red replied truthfully, "To be honest, I've never heard of any materia that could heal the mind."  
  
    "I guess you're right," Reeve was glum.  
  
    Red yawned as he felt the floor underneath him press against him. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep were a trio of crystalline orbs rolling across the floor from Marlene's sleepy hands.

* * *

  
And crawling on the planet's face; are some insects called the human race.  
  
Lost in time, and lost in space; and with it, a meaning.  
  
    -- The Rocky Horror Picture Show

* * *

  
    "Grandfather! Grandfather!"  
  
    The Son of Seto dropped out of his reverie.  
  
    Danger again?  
  
    "Grandfather come look!" one of the cubs jumped around him excitedly.  
  
    Nanaki sprung into action despite his age.  
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "Look! Look!" the cub rushed ahead where his sister stood in silence, her paw scratched at something on the ground.  
  
    "What have you found, Niuka?"  
  
    "I'm not sure," the cub backed off respectfully as Red approached.  
  
    "Muardi couldn't catch up to me, so he took to sulking here."  
  
    "I did not!" the cub cried and began to nip Niuka's tail. She gave him a strong enough cuff to knock him over.  
  
    "Enough," the old warrior growled, "One word and your Grandmother will not let either of you journey out this far again."  
  
    "Ha ha!" Niuka leaped back to his grandfather as Muardi stopped in mid-strike.  
  
    The cub dropped his head and attempted no further mischief.  
  
    "Better," Red turned back to the find.  
  
    His eye dimmed as he read the inscription.  
  
    So long.  
  
    So long ago that he had forgotten exactly where.  
  
    "Grandfather?" Niuka's nose sniffed, "Why do you cry?"  
  
    "It --- it is a gravestone," the large quadruped said simply.  
  
    "Was it someone you knew?" Muardi picked up his ears.  
  
    "Aye," Red nodded and chuckled. The boy always enjoyed his stories to his studies of Planet.  
  
    "Can you tell us?" the cub pleaded, "Please?"  
  
    "It grows late," Red turned around, "We should head back."  
  
    "But Mother won't let us here your stories," Niuka pawed the earth, "She says it fills our heads with rubbish."  
  
    "Does she now?" Red chuckled and gazed into the two young ones' eyes.  
  
    Niuka swatted a wayward fly as he lay down expectantly.  
  
    "Please!" Muardi begged, "I'll do your chores, Grandfather."  
  
    "But I have no chores," Red pointed out.  
  
    "That's my point!" the cub laughed and jumped about.  
  
    "Very well then," the old warrior chuckled and began the tale.  
  
    The two cubs sat entranced by the old warrior's words. One of their tails flicked apart a dandelion and its seeds drifted on the wind. The ethereal white droplets danced about the grimly silent stone. One of them hung for a moment in the cracks made by the scribed letters before floating away. And had it had eyes, the seed would have been able to read them.  
  
  
                                 Here lie  
                                   Tifa  
                                  Aeris  
                                  Cloud  
                              ~~~~~~~~~~  
                               Together in  
                              Death, as they  
                               Were in Life.  
                               ~~~~~~~~~~  
                               Your children  
                              miss you dearly.

* * *

  
Next Episode: Trinity (optional - NSFW)

* * *

Authors' Note:  
  
  
If you've paid attention, you'll notice that there are still some unsettled details. No, these are not red herrings (well, hopefully not); those things are (again, hopefully) addressed in the last chapter.  
  
A side history --- During the course of our work we realized that sex in literature has been rudely contained by unspecified religious groups who are not worth our effort here to identify. How can sexual material that is written by rabid anti-porn femi-nazis be considered 'feminism', but the same material that's by two college guys on a video game be considered pornography?  
  
"IT JUST DON'T ADD UP, MAN!!"  
  
Still, in the interest of a wider audience, we have assented and decided to write the ecchi portion as a final, semi-autonomous episode. However, the true ending will ONLY be revealed in 'Trinity'. Just remember provided that you can accept these characters as people with the same wants and needs as everyone else, then you have no business flaming us --- or being human.

* * *

  
Crits and constructive comments send to :: Grey228@hotmail.com  
  
Subject line: deej-crit  
  
(Max Zhang --- Please bullet your comments people! I can't STRESS that enough!)  
  
  
Flames and hatemail send to :: Rattlesnakedick@hotmail.com  
  
Subject line: deej-hate  
  
(Richard Richardson --- I'm a lawyer and I pity the fool that messes with me!)


	5. Deus Ex Jenova 5 of 5 - Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of METEOR, Cloud and his companions find themselves facing an enemy who was always present within PLANET. Designated 'The 4th Disc Project', this story was originally written by Maximillian Zhang and Richard Richardson and published on IcyBrian, FanFiction,net, and Sakura's Lemon Archive, 1999-2000.
> 
> Note: This chapter is NSFW and sexually explicit.

Deus Ex Jenova - Part Five  
by Max Zhang & R. Richardson  
  


* * *

  
**!!WARNING!!**  
  
The authors and the site administrator are NOT liable for the consequences of reader's actions (or reactions), nor are Square Soft of America, its subsidiaries, and associated groups to be held responsible for any of the material herein.  
  
**IN COMPLIANCE WITH AMERICAN ORDINANCE, DO NOT READ FURTHER UNLESS YOU ARE 18 OR OLDER.**  
  


* * *

  
Last time: With the 'Jenova' episode settled and their whole life ahead of them, Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris settle down with an orphaned Marlene. Now comes the part we've all been waiting for. (Insert Beavis and Butthead laugh here)  
  


* * *

  
Episode Five: Trinity (Rated X) Huh, huh, huhhuhh ....  
  


* * *

  
    "Marlene!" the high pitched soprano floated through the house along with a splatter of footsteps, "Time to get dressed!"  
  
    "No! I don't wanna!"  
  
    "Marlene!" the voice became more stern, "I'm tired of having to do this everyday, now come here!"  
  
    "No!" a chestnut haired girl burst into the living room just as Tifa came through the kitchen.  
  
    "Well good morning hun!" she laughed as the tiny girl hid behind her, "What's wrong?"  
  
    "Oh Tifa," an exhausted Aeris stood panting in the doorway, "Great. You got --- whew! --- you got her."  
  
    "Hmm, I guess I do," the raven haired beauty set down her cup of tea, "All right Marlene, time for school."  
  
    The girl shook her head, "But I wanna stay home and play today. Unco Cowd promised he take me to see kitty."  
  
    "Cloud's not going to do anything but get mad if he hears you skipped school today," Aeris ventured closer, sweater in hand, "Now hold still before you catch cold."  
  
    The girl began to squirm as the small woman pulled the blouse over her.  
  
    "Why --- I --- put --- up --- with --- this ---," the pink clad woman grunted as she brushed Marlene's hair back into place, "--- is --- beyond --- me. There!"  
  
    A small laugh caught Aeris' attention.  
  
    "What's so funny?" she looked up.  
  
    "Nothing really," Tifa grinned sheepishly, "For a moment, I thought you sounded a lot like mama when she yanked me out of bed."  
  
    "I guess that's why she's so sluggish in the morning," Aeris chided her as she straightened out Marlene's locks, "I've got two children in the house."  
  
    "What!? Who's pregnant?"  
  
    The two women looked up and saw Cloud standing stupidly at the other end of the room. Aeris blushed as Tifa suppressed another grin.  
  
    "Hello tiger," the dark haired woman blew him a kiss.  
  
    "Morning Cloud," Aeris began to shuffle Marlene off to the kitchen.  
  
    "Wait," he pulled the healer's arm, "I gotta know --- who's expecting?"  
  
    "No one," Tifa poked him in the ribs.  
  
    Cloud turned to Aeris, "Then why'd you---?"  
  
    "We were just talking," the healer reddened slightly, "Although we could try later."  
  
    Aeris led her small charge to the table and sat her down for breakfast as the young man rolled his eyes.  
  
    "I guess," Cloud kissed her and Marlene on the forehead, "Bye then."  
  
    "Will we see kitty later?" the tiny girl piped up.  
  
    "Yes, much later," Aeris cut in before the young man could reply, "Now hurry and finish your soup."  
  
    He waved once more as Tifa eyed him mischievously.  
  
    "So, where are you off to today?" she followed him out to the garage.  
  
    "East Mytreheim," Cloud said quietly so only they could hear.  
  
    "What?" her eyes grew wide, "Why!?"  
  
    He patted her hand, "Don't fret Tiff. Just some problems with the chocos running too far off to the east. Into Kalm."  
  
    "Oh," Tifa's eyes dropped. She braved a smile, "Well, at least you're getting a workout."  
  
    "Yeah. I guess."  
  
    Neither of them said much more. Kalm was where plenty of things happened. Some good, but it was mostly bad. Especially for Aeris. Elmyra died there. Along with most of the residents.  
  
    Just as their partner never mentioned Nibelheim in their presence, Cloud and Tifa returned the courtesy and never said a thing about Kalm. It seemed better that way.  
  
    "Aw shit, I gotta run."  
  
    Tifa looked up to see Cloud open the garage door.  
  
    "Be careful," she called out.  
  
    "I will."  
  
    "Hey! Wait! You remember what's today, right?"  
  
    "Somebody's birthday?" Cloud hazarded a wild guess, "Marlene's?"  
  
    Tifa shook her head.  
  
    "Aeris'?" he squeaked sheepishly.  
  
    She folded her arms.  
  
    "Your's?" he gulped.  
  
    "No, you big dummy," she playfully twisted his ear, "It's our anniversary!"  
  
    "Of course," he cringed slightly, "I'll get you two something nice."  
  
    "Never mind getting anything except Cloud Strife back home in one piece," Tifa snaked her hands down to his crotch and winked, "Or two. You know what we want to do tonight."  
  
    "Yeah, yeah. I know," the young man groaned, "The same thing every night. I'll try not to wear myself out before I come home."  
  
    "Good," she thumbed her nose at him as he mounted his cycle.  
  
    "You might want to step back," he warned as he mounted up, "This new fuel is dangerous."  
  
    "All the more reason for me to stay," her brown eyes beheld him with worry. Nevertheless, she took a step back.  
  
    The noise of the engine blew through the roof and it grated in Tifa's ears. She wrinkled her nose as the fumes pervaded the house.  
  
    "Tifa! TIFA!!"  
  
    It was Aeris hollering from the kitchen.  
  
    "WHAT!?"  
  
    "SHUT THE DOOR!"  
  
    Tifa quickly complied as Cloud drew back the kickstand. The young man gave her a quick nod before he throttled forward and zipped out the house.  
  
    "Be --- careful," she called out as he disappeared down the street. Tifa sighed and closed the garage door before heading back inside.  
  


* * *

  
    Cloud sat on the bench and brooded over his new assignment.  
  
    "Hey, you Cloud?"  
  
    He looked up and saw a young girl in a constable uniform. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was twirling a shiny red yo-yo.  
  
    "That's me," he stood. He towered over her by a good head.  
  
    I guess Aeris isn't the smallest little bundle on Planet, he thought wryly.  
  
    "I'm your new partner," the young woman stuck out her free hand --- her left. Cloud bent his right hand around to shake hers.  
  
    "Right. Cloud."  
  
    "Yoko."  
  
    "Funny name," he remarked.  
  
    "Like yours isn't?" she countered.  
  
    And she has a smart mouth like Tifa's, Cloud made a face. Correction. The old Tifa. Or at least the one that he sleeps with. She never assumed her legendary temper outside the bed chamber anymore; at least hardly ever.  
  
    Marlene really impacted their lives. All three of them.  
  
    "So you're the famous Cloud Strife I've heard so much about," Yoko peered at him with her round almond eyes, "Or should I say 'infamous'? I always thought you were a bit taller."  
  
    "Yeah whatever," the young man snorted.  
  
    Yoko stopped in mid-sentence as he spoke up again.  
  
    "And don't bother. I've heard all the jokes AND the other stuff too," Cloud said curtly, "So don't even start with me."  
  
    The rookie blanched but recovered quickly, "Don't what? I just wanted to ask you if we're going now."  
  
    "Yeah right," Cloud waved his hand, "Let's go."  
  
    The two headed out the precinct building and towards their bikes. They mounted and started their cycles in silence.  
  
    "Ai-yaa!" Yoko choked, "Your bike smells funny."  
  
    "It's a new fuel the city is testing out," Cloud remarked casually, "It smells worse than Zolom shit, but it dissipates pretty quick."  
  
    "Why don't you just use a Makou cycle like the rest of us?" she sniffed and put on her helmet.  
  
    "I have my reasons," he said softly.  
  
    Yoko shrugged and raced off. Her voice came through Cloud's headset, "We're heading for the choco farms on the east side right?"  
  
    "Yup," Cloud rasped back as he followed her.  
  
    "Isn't that where Kalm used to be?"  
  
    "Yeah," he replied softly.  
  
    "I hear a lot of stories about that place." Cloud heard Yoko's voice shift a little. "A lot of it involves you."  
  
    When he didn't answer, she pressed on, "Or someone you were acquainted with."  
  
    "Then you probably heard them all," Cloud snapped, "Now pay attention to the road."  
  
    The silence wasn't broken until they reached the edge of the choco farm. Thousands of chocos with their golden feathers gleaming in the baking sun, ran hither and fro from one side of the holding area to another.  
  
    "Hey!"  
  
    Cloud looked up and saw a gnarly looking ranch hand run up.  
  
    "You trying to scarr up my stock?"  
  
    "We're here to help you," Yoko dismounted.  
  
    "Bunch o' punks izz what you izz," the man growled, "Ain't it bad enuff that graveyard's gettin' them spooked?"  
  
    "Let me introduce ourselves," Cloud drew up rigid, "I am Constable Cloud and this is Constable ---" he looked at her.  
  
    "Just Yoko," she grinned back, "My friends call me Yo-Yo though."  
  
    "I bet they do," the gnarled man snorted, "You the law? Who sent'cha?"  
  
    "You did," Cloud wanted to add 'you shit eating hick', but decided against it. It was too minor to write a report up on. And besides, Tifa would just chew him out while Aeris would wear herself out over a small scrape.  
  
    It wasn't worth it.  
  
    "Oh damn," the ranch hand scratched his head, "Sorry 'bout all that ----"  
  
    "You ought to be," Yoko muttered but silenced herself when her partner shot her a glare.  
  
    "In any case," Cloud turned to the older man, "We're here. Now what's the problem?"  
  
    "Well, you know the graveyard right?"  
  
    "All too well," the young man nodded.  
  
    "Good," the man went on, "Turns out there's some patches of greens growing out there and my boss' birds are running themselves silly to get thar."  
  
    "So?"  
  
    "They come back they do," the old man spat, "But sometimes they don't. Each of 'em gone is hurting the business."  
  
    "So you want us to do what?" Yoko bunched her brow, "Round them up for you?"  
  
    "You got that right," the rancher nodded.  
  
    "You're kidding," Cloud shook his head, "We're law enforcement, not --- not bird punchers."  
  
    "Well, I called the mayor fer help and thissis why he sent y'all," the man shot back, "So he might think highly o'choo. 'Specially you, eh? Mista Too Wyfe?"  
  
    Yoko saw Cloud's face tighten slightly before he offered a reply, "I'll help you find the missing livestock, but I'm not here to do what you're paid for."  
  
    "Fine," the man snorted, "I'll just hafta ask the mayor fer help frim someone else."  
  
    "You do that," Cloud re-mounted his bike, "And we'll see what happens after I deliver the report."  
  
    The young man started his cycle and raced off before Yoko could utter, "Wait up!"  
  
    "Ay! You 'is pah'tnah?"  
  
    "Huh?" the rookie blinked at the grizzled man.  
  
    "I said, izzee yo' pah'tnah?"  
  
    "Um, yeah."  
  
    A smile crept across the man's features, "Where you from girl?"  
  
    Yoko frowned. If anything, she hated being called a 'kid'. That went even more so for 'girl'.  
  
    "Junon."  
  
    "Hunh. Then I giss you ain't in on the joke," the man snickered and headed toward the house.  
  
    Yoko became thoughtful as she mounted her bike and raced after Cloud.  
  
    What the heck was going on?  
  
    The conversation kept going through her mind. As did the stories the other cadets told one another about the Strife family of Mytreheim.  
  
    What a dumb name. Yoko was tempted to laugh herself silly over her partner's name. Except she couldn't. Not after having met the legend himself.  
  
    Lots of stories surrounded the man and his family.  
  
    Let's see if I remember. She swerved to avoid a rock pile and charged through some loose brush.  
  
    The Strifes were one of the first few people who came to settle in Mytreheim after the so called Week of Terror that started when unknown forces attacked and destroyed Midgar after Meteor fell.  
  
    Yoko wasn't even fifteen at the time, living with her family in lower Junon when the attackers tried to take the port city. The sub-commander, acting as the interim Commandant, organized a strike force that successfully beat back the attacks, but at a savage cost. She still remembered how long the casualty lists were. And the one name she couldn't forget.  
  
    Father's. The young girl shook her head and cleared the memory.  
  
    Hell, that's why I came to this place anyway, she told herself. To forget the past.  
  
    Yoko went on with her private history lesson. Then word came that a giant explosion had rocked the western continent. Rumours flew of a giant flying machine --- a mythical WEAPON was destroyed. After that day, the attacks ceased as quickly as they began.  
  
    Stories soon surfaced though, in the bars and streets of where she lived. Fantastic stories of how a small group of free lance adventurers defeated WEAPON and countless other horrors so Planet would live.  
  
    Sephiroth, Jenova, Weapon.  
  
    Names of individuals in a life Yoko could only imagine when she was growing up. Other stories surfaced as well. Tales of this man, Cloud and the two other people he lived with.  
  
    "Yoko, I hear you behind me. Slow down. I have a stray in sight."  
  
    The rookie blinked and squeezed the brakes in time to narrowly avoid a tree.  
  
    "Y-you found one?" she rasped into her headset.  
  
    "Yeah. I --- almost --- got --- whoa! Dammit!"  
  
    Yoko heard cursing and the roar of an engine in the background as dust swirled over the crest. She gunned her bike over the hill and saw her partner running his own vehicle before a fleeing chocobo, trying to stave off its escape.  
  
    So much for the glory of police work, she groaned as she realized this was her FIRST day on the job.  
  
    Yoko inched her bike cautiously forward.  
  
    He's not going to catch the bird until it's tired out, she thought. And from what she heard, even the scrawniest of chocobos can run for a good fifteen to twenty minutes without stopping for breath.  
  
    "Well this certainly sucks," Yoko threw her throttle open and raced forth to help Cloud.  
  


* * *

  
    "Thanks," Cloud groaned and splashed some water over his face.  
  
    "You're welcome," Yoko watched as her partner twisted the cap back on the canteen and handed it back to her. She accepted it with a question, "Don't you have a canteen, Cloud?"  
  
    "Yeah, I do," he sighed and leaned against a gnarled old tree, "I just forgot it."  
  
    "How convenient," she wrinkled her nose.  
  
    Yoko remembered how often she heard similar excuses from the soldiers at Junon. It was just a cheap way they used on the women in Lower Junon to eat them out of house and home before leaving them holding the mess in womb.  
  
    She caught him staring at her and fidgetted uncomfortably. Yoko quickly averted her eyes and turned back to her bike.  
  
    "I did leave it at home," Cloud growled, "Accidents happen."  
  
    "What?" she eyed him over the bike seat, "I didn't say anything."  
  
    "You were thinking it."  
  
    Yoko shrugged and snapped her canteen back in place. They had finished rounding up the strays and had more or less agreed to the ranch hand's demand that they at least accompany the herd out as they grazed to recapture any wayward chocobo.  
  
    "Where are you from anyway?"  
  
    "Huh?" Yoko looked up and saw Cloud was propped up against the gnarled tree. He had a piece of veldt straw in hand and was peeling it apart bit by bit.  
  
    "Where're you from?" he repeated.  
  
    "Junon."  
  
    He cast a sideways glance at her, "Originally?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Funny, you don't look like you're from there."  
  
    "What do you mean?" Yoko stood back up.  
  
    "Your looks," he made a face, "They're too exotic. Like Tifa's."  
  
    "Tifa?" the rookie's eyes widened, "That's your wife, huh? I mean one of ---"  
  
    "She's my wife," his voice iron, "And yes. So's Aeris."  
  
    Yoko gulped, a little unnerved by his forwardness.  
  
    "Wow," she caught her breath as Cloud looked at her with disapproval, "I mean really, wow. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, huh?"  
  
    Her spiky haired partner sighed and scratched his beard, "No, you shouldn't have. Frankly, I was hoping you'd be smarter than everyone else in town."  
  
    "Really?" Yoko squeaked, "Sorry to disappoint you then."  
  
    "Yeah, yeah," Cloud let the bits of grass float away on the wind, "Go ahead."  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "Go ahead and ask," he said, "From the looks of you, you're just about to explode."  
  
    "Really?" Yoko asked with awe, "I--I can ask you anything?"  
  
    "Why not?" Cloud made a face, "It's not like everybody else doesn't know already. And truthfully ---" He looked her straight in the eye, "I think you're better off hearing it from me than having the locals clutter your mind with a lot of made up rubbish."  
  
    "Wow," the young woman knelt beside her partner, "Y-you mean I can ask anything?"  
  
    "As long as it's not too personal," Cloud snorted, "Not like there's a lot left after Johnny let his damned lips run off. I'm glad Tiff stopped talking to that bastard---"  
  
    The blonde man caught himself as Yoko blinked at his outburst.  
  
    "Sorry," he chuckled, "See? I'm getting old already."  
  
    "Maybe I should ask another time," she hesitated, "You don't seem all too talkative today."  
  
    "Not really," Cloud smiled thinly, "I just had a rough week in the Ruins with robbers and all."  
  
    "Yeah," Yoko grinned, "I heard you took 'em all in yourself."  
  
    "Breya deserves the credit," he said softly, "She certainly earned it."  
  
    "Breya?" Yoko perked up, "Wasn't she your previous--?"  
  
    Cloud nodded glumly.  
  
    "Oh," the young girl looked downcast.  
  
    "Best damn bike constable on the Continent," he wiped his eyes, "She caught the Gray Rot trying to keep those grave robbing bastards from dying."  
  
    "She must've been a great partner," Yoko said quietly.  
  
    "Yeah," Cloud gouged a little hole in the earth, "So, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
    "Oh that?" the rookie felt thoroughly awkward, "Um. Nothing now that I think of it."  
  
    "Well, if you're not going to ask me anything," he paused, "Mind if I do?"  
  
    "Wh-what?!" the young girl blinked, "Er -- I guess. Go ahead. Nothing too personal though."  
  
    "I wouldn't dream of it," Cloud laughed, "Now, about Junon --- am I still wanted there?"  
  
    "I dunno," Yoko replied, "We moved here a little less than a year ago."  
  
    "Really? With whom?"  
  
    "My mom."  
  
    "Any brothers?"  
  
    "No."  
  
    "Sisters?"  
  
    "Nope."  
  
    "And your father?"  
  
    Yoko shrugged, "Dead."  
  
    Cloud soured, "Sorry I asked. My condolences."  
  
    "It's a long time kinda," she started, "We weren't that close anyway. He was a Sweeper jock."  
  
    "A Sweepie huh?" he made a face, "Good one?"  
  
    "No, not really," Yoko said reluctantly, "But he got the job done."  
  
    "I'm curious," he asked, "Why didn't you apply as a Sweepie?"  
  
    "Tried to," she sniffed, "They said I was too skinny to move the levers. I don't get it; my dad's Sweeper only had buttons to operate it and he wasn't a big guy --- Hey! Wh-what's so funny? Stop laughing!"  
  
    Cloud rolled in the veldt, tears in his eyes, "Oh dammit. It couldn't be further from the truth, Yoko. I'm sorry."  
  
    "Huh?" she blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
    "All the Sweepers built in Mytreheim don't use Makou anymore," he explained, "They use a process called 'internal combustion'. They need heavier equipment to keep the process under control, I think."  
  
    "You think?"  
  
    Cloud shrugged, "If you really want to know that stuff, go ask the techs at the precinct. I'm sure they know more about this than I do."  
  
    Yoko snapped her fingers, "Your bike. It uses that --- that way of generating power, doesn't it? That's why it's so damn big and bulky."  
  
    Her older partner smiled slowly, "Guess you are pretty smart afterall."  
  
    "But why not makou?" the girl stretched lazily on the yellow grass, "It makes things a heckuva a lot easier."  
  
    "I guess they---"  
  
    "And besides, Shinra raped Wutai's shores for the sake of makou anyway right? So why give it up now?"  
  
    Cloud grimaced at her choice of words.  
  
    "'Raped Wutai's shores?' You make it sound so dramatic," he said quietly, "Like a play."  
  
    "Well my mom's from Wutai," Yoko remarked absently.  
  
    "And they let your father operate Sweepers?" Cloud asked in disbelief, "This was when Shinra was still in operation right?"  
  
    "War bride," the girl sniffed audibly.  
  
    "Oh. Sorry."  
  
    "Don't be," Yoko shrugged, "She could've done worse than my father."  
  
    Cloud became pensive and fell silent although his partner went on.  
  
    "I guess that explains my looks huh?" she sat up, "What about your wife? The one you said had the same look I had?"  
  
    "Tifa?" the spiky haired man scratched his arm under the single shoulder guard, "I don't know really. I think she mentioned her grandma wed a guy from Wutai. That makes her, what? A quarter?"  
  
    "Makes sense," Yoko nodded, "My mom always said I would have been the favorite of the family had it not been for my cousin. That and my mixed blood."  
  
    "Cousin?" Cloud stretched.  
  
    "Yeah," Yoko lay back on the grass, "Some prodigal nut who was born before I was."  
  
    "Nut huh?" he listened with half an ear, "Any name?"  
  
    "I dunno," the girl yawned, "But the father was my mom's brother. Some Wutai lord or something. Godo I think was his name. Mom always said if she wasn't stuck married to dad, the family head would've been me."  
  
    She seemed more indignant about her fate than that of her mother's, but it was her words that caught his attention. Cloud sat still for a moment until he realized exactly who that 'prodigal nut' was.  
  
    "Yuffie?" he said suddenly.  
  
    "Huh?" Yoko looked at him oddly.  
  
    "What's your last name?" he held up a hand, "I mean your mother's last name? Before she got married."  
  
    "Ki-sa-ra-gi I think," Yoko grimaced, "Great Planet, I hate saying that. Makes me sound like I'm gargling."  
  
    "Godo Kisaragi," Cloud whispered.  
  
    "Yeah," the rookie nodded, "That's my uncle, I think. Mom always said he had a big part in the war, but I think she's just telling me stories to keep me from joining up with Shinra."  
  
    "Yuffie's your cousin."  
  
    "Huh?" Yoko sat up.  
  
    "Your nutball of a cousin was our travellng companion," Cloud smiled wanly, "And a friend. Of sorts."  
  
    "Y-you knew er --- is it a him or a her? I can't really tell with these weird names really."  
  
    "Yuffie was your uncle's daughter."  
  
    "Oh wow," Yoko was opened mouthed, "You actually knew my cousin. Oh wow."  
  
    "Yeah," the young man's eyes suddenly found the grass interesting again.  
  
    "Something happened huh?" she rocked on her calves.  
  
    "I didn't say that."  
  
    "Your face did," Yoko gave him a small grin, "Are you this easy to read? I bet your wives must be tickled silly."  
  
    Cloud's eyes crinkled slightly, "I guess they do."  
  
    "So what happened?" the girl pressed, "To my cousin?"  
  
    "She's dead."  
  
    "Oh jeez," Yoko slumped her shoulders, "So much for being famous."  
  
    Cloud darkened slightly, "She was young like you. But she knew how to behave like a grown up."  
  
    "Sorry," the rookie twiddled her fingers, "I guess I was just excited knowing someone in my family actually hung around a legend like you."  
  
    "Too bad she couldn't hang around longer."  
  
    "Yeah," Yoko dimpled her cheeks, "When did it happen?"  
  
    "A little more than two years ago."  
  
    "Oh."  
  
    Her partner fell silent as she gathered the courage to bring out the next question.  
  
    "So tell me. Is it true?"  
  
    "What is?"  
  
    She took a deep breath, "About---about what they say?"  
  
    Cloud was silent for a while before he nodded.  
  
    "Oh."  
  
    Yoko hesitated slightly before going on, "So --- H-how do you do it?"  
  
    "That's none of your damn business!" he suddenly flared.  
  
    She immediately snapped her mouth shut as the young man checked his temper.  
  
    "Really," he said through clenched teeth, "I thought you knew what would cross the line."  
  
    "Sorry. I didn't mean to," she blabbered, "I'm just curious that's all."  
  
    She looked up and saw he looking at her.  
  
    "How old are you?"  
  
    "Me? Um. I'll be 18 by the end of next week."  
  
    "You'll learn," he growled, "There's some things you just don't talk about like the weather, understand?"  
  
    "Yessir!" she bit her lip and looked down, "I'm sorry sir!"  
  
    Silence engulfed them for a while as they sank into their own respective thoughts. A young chocobo meanwhile, had stumbled near them. It's beak tore at a low patch of grass as they looked on. A soft voice shattered the peace like lightning on the veldt.  
  
    "Yoko?"  
  
    "Y-y-yeah?" the girl hid her face as she wiped her eyes. She hadn't been yelled at by anyone for so long, she had forgotten how much it stung.  
  
    "Look, I'm sorry I chewed you out---"  
  
    "--I deserved it---"  
  
    "--shut up and listen will you?" Cloud glanced at her and rolled his eyes as the girl's lips began to tremble.  
  
    "Aw hell. Here," he handed her a bright yellow handkerchief.  
  
    "Th-thanks," she stifled her tears and blew her nose sharply as he patted her back.  
  
    "Losing Breya was pretty hard on me. I kinda forgot she asked me the same questions you did when she first signed on with me."  
  
    "R-really?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Well I really made a mess of things, so I guess I should just shut up now huh?" Yoko handed him the soggy cloth.  
  
    "Ah, no thanks. You keep it," he forced a grin, "Just consider it a memento."  
  
    "Yeah. A messy one."  
  
    They both smiled stupidly at one another until she realized just how long his hand had been on her. He noticed it too and quickly withdrew a safe distance away.  
  
    "Sorry about that," he stammered quickly, "I--um, I'm just sorry."  
  
    "Me too." Yoko beat lightly against her thighs to avert a disaster.  
  
    Planet help me, she swallowed hard. I hope he doesn't notice my uniform just got stained with --- with ---  
  
    Well whatever it is, it certainly wasn't piss. Her cheeks glowed a bright red as she hemmed her legs together to hide her crotch.  
  
    "So if---if I really want to ask you about--about it," she looked up and watched him lay back on the grass, "Wh-what would I h-hear?"  
  
    "Okay. I'll tell you how I got to be the way I am," Cloud looked at her, "Just like I told Breya. But promise me. Not a word to anyone, not even your mother or your friends or anyone else for that matter, understand?"  
  
    Yoko nodded eagerly, "Yessir! I understand."  
  
    "Okay," Cloud took a deep breath and started.  
  


* * *

  
. . . cordially invited to the wedding of . . .  
  
    -- item #13346 - scrap found at NeuMidgar Excavation, 1086 Post Meteor  
  


* * *

  
    "Stop fussing!"  
  
    "Sorry, I --- I just can't believe it," Tifa stared at the mirror.  
  
    "Well stop fidgetting! I almost have everything done!"  
  
    Tifa sat still as slender hands gathered up her loose dark hair and twisted it into a pigtail.  
  
    "Doan telf'me you hav'emt dunff'is before," Aeris held two ribbons in her mouth.  
  
    "Well, actually no," Tifa's face reddened slightly.  
  
    Aeris sighed as she worked the knot together and proceeded to the rest of the hair. The two women were in a small dressing room. A sofa, several stools, and a small vanity filled up the space, leaving little room to move about. It was cramp for one person, let alone two.  
  
    "Hold still!" Aeris admonished as Tifa began to fidget again.  
  
    "Sorry."  
  
    The slender woman braided the knot with one ribbon and then the other, "You KNEW he was going to ask sooner or later."  
  
    "Yeah I guess," Tifa mumbled, "I just didn't expect him ask both of us --- at the same time."  
  
    "Hey," Aeris knelt, "You're not having second thoughts are you?"  
  
    Tifa chewed her lip absently.  
  
    "Don't worry," the healer brushed her cheek, "Just take a deep breath and we'll wow them at the altar, okay?"  
  
    The dark haired bride to be nodded as her friend giggled, "You remember how he looked at us when we both said 'Yes?'"  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa broke into a smile, "He couldn't believe it."  
  
    "This is going to be great!" the slender woman hugged her, "We're really going to be a family now!"  
  
    Tifa playfully bumped heads with her.  
  
    It's been one year. One whole year since Meteor came down. A lot has happened since.  
  
    Their first concern was to find a place to live.  
  
    Midgar was uninhabitable for an indefinite period of time. Frightening accounts abounded of people who went only to never return were enough to deter any further snooping or looting.  
  
    Junon was out. They were still wanted in that city though the reward offered was ridiculously small enough to forego a man-hunt. The victims were less than reputable and the new Commandant had other worries than to chase after fugitives.  
  
    Icicle Village, Kalm, Mideel --- they were all laid to waste. And Corel was out of the question. If they were to move there Aeris argued, they might as well move back to the slums of Midgar. She suggested the Canyon, but it got deathly hot in the summer and unbearably cold in winter. Tifa almost wanted to go back to Nibelheim, save for the fact that it held harsh scars for her and Cloud both.  
  
    They had come to the end of their rope when one of Reeve's old section leaders, a certain Dannath, had contacted them and let his old employer know that the Midgar refugees had incorporated and formed a small, yet rapidly expanding settlement a few hundred miles north of where Midgar used to be. Dannath was as sincere, as he was persuasive.  
  
    Would it be possible if you were to lend a hand at reforming our town charter? Reeve literally jumped at the chance.  
  
    The rest of them quickly followed.  
  
    So they found a home at last. All of them.  
  
    One of the reasons Dannath was so forthcoming was the literal anarchy the whole place was in. Such as it were, the residents didn't even have a name for their new home. Reeve immediately drove himself into work. Volunteers were again called forth to bring about order. Necessary infrastructure was installed, homes were built. Under Reeve's leadership the town did in half a year, what would have taken other places forever to do.  
  
    Cloud signed on as a constable, despite Tifa's vociferous objections. She only managed to allay her fears when Aeris finally reminded them that they could always count on the healer being around. Tifa reluctantly subsided her protests and acceded.  
  
    Once a flower girl, always a flower girl. Aeris found she made a better florist than doctor. It wasn't that she didn't like treating the injured, it just took too much out of her.  
  
    Deep down, Tifa suspected that she didn't want to be reminded of how different she was. In any case, Aeris managed to open up a hybrid flower shop and grocery. And while business was not booming, it was still agreeable.  
  
    Tifa herself found tending bars was a joke. Especially with money to be made elsewhere. She took on a construction job and quickly moved up to foreman with her sharp business sense and even sharper tongue. All the new houses that were built in the first few months of their arrival involved her or her crew.  
  
    Red XIII found that travel suited his needs, although how he heard of the news was beyond anyone's comprehension. And how he showed up five days early, bringing with him an exquisite roll of silk was an absolute mystery. They were reluctant to accept, but it seemed impolite to refuse a gift from a friend. It was that silk that was made into the dresses they wore now.  
  
    Cid and Shera settled in one of the more uniquely built houses at the edge of town. With Shinra gone and the ensuing incursions of the Elders putting everything in disarray, the mousy engineer suggested that they help in some way. The pilot agreed and set up a shipping and transport business with Highwind Too. Later on, he added passenger space to his ship and ran a ferry service to and from Junon.  
  
    Tifa suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
    "Wh-what's so funny?" Aeris stared at her friend.  
  
    "Remember when Cid took us up in the Tiny Bronco?"  
  
    "Oh right," a slow smile crept across Aeris' features, "I remember."  
  
    She had just finished working out most of the scars from Cid's face when Cloud remarked to Shera that they might need someone to sit Marlene for a few days when they wanted to be alone after the wedding. The pilot was so thankful the healer had greatly reduced the scarring that he took the four of them out for a spin in the small plane. Cid had recovered it during one of his jaunts in Highwind Too.  
  
    There they were, the five of them were crammed into the small cabin when who should ask to fly but Marlene. Aeris swore Cloud fainted as soon those tiny hands took hold of the wheel.  
  
    Afterwards, Cloud wisely let the matter drop and quietly asked if Nanaki would be available. The quadruped accepted grudgingly.  
  
    "Aunteeeeeeee! I haf-too gooooooooo peeee-peeeee!!"  
  
    "Marlene," Aeris stood and sighed, "I thought I told you not to drink too much."  
  
    "But I'm thurs-teee!"  
  
    "I'll take her," Tifa started to get up.  
  
    "Oh no you don't," Aeris gently pushed her back down, "You're not messing up that dress."  
  
    "It's okay," the dark haired woman stood, "If anything, your dress is harder to move in anyway."  
  
    Aeris sighed, "Okay, just be careful all right?"  
  
    "It'll be quick," Tifa grinned and took Marlene's hand, "Come on."  
  
    The healer watched as the two step carefully to the back of the room where the water closet was. A knock on the door caught her attention.  
  
    "Who is it?" she called out.  
  
    "Ivana," came a muffled voice.  
  
    "Ivana who?"  
  
    "I wanna come in and see you," the knob began to turn.  
  
    "Oh no you don't!" Aeris laughed and flew to the door.  
  
    "Aw, come on," the voice pleaded, "It's really lonely out here."  
  
    "Cloud Strife," Aeris' voice rang out loud and clear, "Don't get impatient now!"  
  
    She grunted as she felt the door slowly slide open. Aeris squealed and tried her hardest pushing back.  
  
    "Cloud!" she fought back her giggles, "I'm warning you! You're giving us bad luck!"  
  
    "Don't worry about it," he chuckled, "We'll wash it all off in the shower."  
  
    Aeris burst out in laughs as she caught sight of Tifa coming out.  
  
    "Tifa! Tifa! Come quick!"  
  
    "Tiger out!" the dark haired woman pushed against the door.  
  
    "Two against one isn't fair!"  
  
    Tifa pushed hard against the door, but she was grinning the whole time. Even Marlene ran up and pushed, prompting laughter from the two brides.  
  
    "No kiss?" Aeris caught the glimpse of his lips past the crack. A red bolt shot past the door.  
  
    "Kitty!" Marlene squealed with delight.  
  
    "Don't hug him yet!" Aeris warned, "You'll soil your dress!"  
  
    "I am quite clean thank you," the warrior bared his teeth, "The groom wishes to send you his warmest regards."  
  
    A note lay with of two red roses was loosely strung on his back.  
  
    "Marlene, be a dear and see what it says."  
  
    The girl tottered over and hugged the quadruped in spite of her aunt's warning.  
  
    "Bawwoons!" she chanted excitedly as her tiny hands held up rubber items that were anything but toys.  
  
    Aeris gasped as Red snorted, "I'd be wary of him tonight."  
  
    "Out!," Tifa broke into laughs as she shoved the door, "Out! Out! Out!"  
  
    "Ow!! Ow! Take it easy," a woman's voice came past the door, "It's me!"  
  
    "Shera?" Tifa let the door open a bit, "Where's Cloud?"  
  
    "Cid got a hold of him," the mousy woman now seemed regal in her flowery gold dress.  
  
    "Thank Planet," Aeris flopped onto the sofa, "Marlene, may I please see them?"  
  
    The girl handed the 'balloons' to her and Aeris promptly hid them from prying eyes.  
  
    "I wanna pway wid 'dem!"  
  
    "Here you go," Aeris handed her a white orb from the vanity, "Play with this."  
  
    "I dont want matewia, I want bawwoons!"  
  
    "I'll blow them up later," Aeris lied. She hoped Marlene will forget. And soon.  
  
    "Pwomise?"  
  
    Aeris sighed and plucked the girl onto the sofa.  
  
    "Here," the healer handed her the rose buds, "Peel these off and put them into your basket."  
  
    "Do I fwowe 'dem way-ter?"  
  
    "Um hmm," Aeris nodded, "We'll be right behind you, okay?"  
  
    Marlene nodded vigorously as she began ripping apart the dark red roses.  
  
    ". . . it would've been bad if he saw us," Tifa was chatting away with Shera.  
  
    "I guess," the woman held two boxes, "It's not everyday a man takes two wives."  
  
    "What are those?" Tifa pointed.  
  
    "Your um, things."  
  
    "What things?"  
  
    "You know," Shera pointed, "For the --- er, end of the ceremony."  
  
    "What? Oh," Aeris blushed, "But I thought we took that out!"  
  
    "Cloud asked me to give them to you," the engineer started to push up her glasses and stopped. She wasn't wearing them.  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "Just in case you change your mind I guess."  
  
    "I bet Johnny put him up to it," Tifa chewed her lip, "That dirty little ---"  
  
    "Tifa."  
  
    She looked up and saw Aeris plugging Marlene's ears.  
  
    The raven haired bride to be reddened, "Sorry."  
  
    Red rolled his eyes as the women started to gossip about everything from the guests to the food.  
  
    ". . . has the cake arrived?"  
  
    ". . . half hour ago."  
  
    ". . . who's showing what again?"  
  
    ". . . on my left or my right?"  
  
    ". . . he's how large?"  
  
    A sudden knock on the door prompted them to stop and stare.  
  
    "Tiger? Is it you?"  
  
    "It's me Cid," the knock came again, this time more urgently, "Open up will'ya?"  
  
    "Is Cloud with you?" Aeris piped up.  
  
    "Probably," Tifa made a face, "He's probably just waiting for the door to open."  
  
    "Don't get up," Shera opened the door a crack, "Do you need something?"  
  
    "Where's Nanaki?" Cid's face was chalk white.  
  
    Oh shit, Tifa rose in alarm. What now?  
  
    "Something wrong?" Red trotted forth.  
  
    "Don't know," Cid shrugged, "But Reeve wanted you to see fer yerself."  
  
    Red stepped out as Tifa and Aeris got up to follow, but the pilot held out a hand.  
  
    "The rest of you better stay inside."  
  
    "What? Why?"  
  
    "Shera," Cid looked at her, "Make sure they stay in here, got it?"  
  
    "O-okay," Shera was nervous, "Be careful."  
  
    "Hey wait!" Tifa called, "Where's Cloud?"  
  
    "Outside," Cid quickly shut the door.  
  
    Dammit, Tifa thought. Aeris looked at the door intently.  
  
    "Something's wrong," the healer whispered, "I just know it."  
  
    "Well we'll just have to see won't we?" Tifa strode towards the door.  
  
    "Are you sure you want to go?" Shera extended an arm.  
  
    "Dam--," Tifa bit her tongue as Aeris began to reach for Marlene, "I mean, yes."  
  
    "But he said stay here---"  
  
    "Shera," Tifa sighed, "I'm not asking you to come along."  
  
    The woman swallowed hard, "Okay I'm going with you."  
  
    "Me too," Aeris stood, "Marlene, you stay here."  
  


* * *

  
    The bright sun was rather harsh on their eyes but the three of them fumbled and stumbled their way out of the church. Tifa leaned on the picket fence to steady herself when she heard Aeris gasp.  
  
    What in the world? She squinted her eyes.  
  
    A group of them gathered around something. Not satisfied, Tifa pushed her way to the front.  
  
    "I thought I asked you two stay inside," Cloud hissed.  
  
    "Don't take that tone with us tiger," Tifa shot back, "I'm not letting anything happen to you."  
  
    "Tifa."  
  
    She felt Aeris tug at her gently.  
  
    "Look."  
  
    "Oh my," the dark haired woman hid her mouth.  
  
    A red quadruped, maneless, slim, and athletic stood amidst a crowd of curious on-lookers. Red XIII stood silent and motionless.  
  
    "What's it doing?" Aeris whispered.  
  
    "I dunno," Tifa shuffled over to where the warrior was.  
  
    "Nanaki?" Aeris came up, "What does it want?"  
  
    "I --- I don't know."  
  
    "Nothing's been said so far," Reeve said quietly.  
  
    "When did it show?"  
  
    "Someone thought they saw Nanaki, but ---"  
  
    "--- but it was impossible since I asked him to go to into the brides' room," Cloud finished.  
  
    "Well," Tifa nudged her four legged friend, "Go on. Aren't you going to talk to him?"  
  
    "I --- I think it's a her," Red suddenly stammered.  
  
    "Really?" she glanced at the new arrival briefly then turned back, "So go talk to her."  
  
    "She might have been sent," he was gruff, but Tifa could tell he was bewitched by the creature in front of him.  
  
    "Nanaki," Aeris bent down, "We won't know if she was sent if we don't ask."  
  
    "So why me?" he pawed the ground absently.  
  
    "Why not?" Tifa observed, "You like her."  
  
    "The hell with this," Cloud growled and stepped forward, "Who are you?"  
  
    The other quadruped cocked its --- her! head and said in a clear, firm voice, "Unit 110110101."  
  
    "Sweet Planet," Cid coughed, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
    "More precisely," Red gathered his courage, "*What* are you?"  
  
    "Type 90-L hunter tracker."  
  
    "L?"  
  
    "Sub model 'Laa'," the maneless simmie answered.  
  
    "Is that another name?" Red approached cautiously, "The name of --- of things like us?"  
  
    "Negative."  
  
    "What is it then?"  
  
    The strange simmie quirked a brow, "It denotes 'female'."  
  
    "Really?" Red checked his distance.  
  
    Too close.  
  
    Back off a bit.  
  
    The new arrival must have seen it for she spoke rapidly.  
  
    "I bear a message. No more. I am not here to fight."  
  
    "No one's here to fight," Cloud said tight lipped, "It's a wedding."  
  
    "Whedd-ding?" the slim quadruped blinked in confusion.  
  
    "Never mind that," Red tried to remain all business, "What do you have to say? Were you sent?"  
  
    "I am not privy to such information," the reply was curt, "I only carry out my orders."  
  
    "Just like him," Aeris began to shake. Tifa reached out to steady her.  
  
    "Well, let's hear it," Cloud braced himself for trickery.  
  
    "It is in here," the quadruped looked up; a metal canister was tied around her neck.  
  
    "And," she lowered her head and looked straight at Aeris, "It is to be received by her only."  
  
    Cloud glanced at the small woman, who had paled by several shades.  
  
    "You need not fear me," the simmie went on, "I will not knowingly injure any Cetra---"  
  
    "I'm NOT your master."  
  
    "If you wish," the voice was calm, "you may kill me and still retrieve the message. I live to serve."  
  
    Red risked a glance at the others, Aeris especially.  
  
    "That --- that won't be necessary," the healer mustered her courage and stepped forth.  
  
    Red scrunched down and readied to leap anyways.  
  
    It's a damn pity, he shook with rage as he gazed at her.  
  
    Greylorn takes away my identity, my life, and probably my race.  
  
    Damned be you, he thought darkly. I hope you die alone.  
  
    Red blinked.  
  
    Easy there, I've got to stay focused.  
  
    Aeris stood transfixed with fear as she gripped the canister. Cloud stepped up and opened it for her. Something fell out and hit the ground with a dull thunk. She gingerly picked it up as the maneless quadruped backed away. It was a note, wrapped around a slim dagger.  
  
    Tifa saw the healer's face pale as she slowly read the note. As Aeris got to the end, her face suddenly flashed with anger.  
  
    "Aeris?" Cloud stepped closer, "You okay?"  
  
    "I --- I'm fine," she gave them all a weak smile but the healer was trembling uncontrollably.  
  
    Tifa grew worried as she motioned for Reeve to disperse the crowd. Cid muttered something ugly under his breath, "It's that damn sonovabitch ain't it?"  
  
    "Maybe," Tifa said darkly, "Do me a favor and stall for us, okay?"  
  
    "Gotcha," the pilot nodded at Shera and they headed inside, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
    "Aeris," Cloud took up her hands, "What's wrong?"  
  
    She didn't answer as she held up the note. Tifa saw the small woman shake a little as the note was taken from her hands.  
  
    "What's it say?" the dark haired bride to be joined them.  
  
    "See for yourself," Cloud said quietly.  
  
    Tifa smoothed out the parchment and read the message:  
  
  
  
  
  
                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
                         If may interest you to know,  
  
                    Council has declared the Cetra extinct.  
  
  
  
                          And you may keep the knife.  
  
  
  
                                      {O}  
  
  
  
                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
    The note was obviously hand written, unsigned except for the single glaring eye at the bottom. An eye stamped in blue ink. Tifa soured and let the note drift away in the wind.  
  
    "Shall I cancel?"  
  
    "What?" Tifa turned around to find Reeve standing quietly behind her.  
  
    "If she's not feeling well ---" he began.  
  
    "She'll be fine," Tifa drew up straight, "I'm not letting that bastard screw us out of our wedding. I'm sticking it out!"  
  
    The man stepped back, nodding at her fortitude, "All right, but we should start soon."  
  
    "It'll just be a minute," Tifa turned to her friends as he left.  
  
    "Why can't they just leave me alone!?" the woman hissed through angry sobs.  
  
    Cloud hugged her tightly as Tifa took a moment to check the canister.  
  
    Empty.  
  
    She tossed it aside as Aeris' voice began to rise with alarm.  
  
    "He's come back. He's coming for me!"  
  
    "Hey, hey," Cloud held her, "Easy okay?"  
  
    Tifa had not seen her friend so distressed, and it worried her.  
  
    "Aeris," she spoke with a steady tone, "Stay calm --- wait! Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
    "I'm fooling myself," the woman began to take off her veil, "I'll never fit in. I'll never be like everyone else."  
  
    "Stop that," Cloud lifted her chin gently, "Damn that man and forget him, you hear?"  
  
    Aeris shook her head sadly, "But ---"  
  
    "No buts!" Tifa said hotly, "Don't you get it? They just did us a huge favor! To whatever the hell is out there, you don't exist anymore. That means you can do whatever you want!"  
  
    "What --- ever --- I --- want?" Aeris shook.  
  
    "And what do you want now?" Tifa gripped her, "More than anything on Planet? Tell me."  
  
    Cloud looked between them and sensed something.  
  
    Something he can never really share in, but he would come to live with.  
  
    A bond?  
  
    Perhaps.  
  
    Perhaps more.  
  
    "Aeris," he whispered, "Tiff is right. Whatever's goading you, we'll face it together. The three of us, okay?"  
  
    The small woman swallowed hard as she looked up at them as Cloud put an understanding around her.  
  
    "I want to be free from --- from everything. You understand?" the healer clenched her hands, "I want to live out my life! I want to be with you --- both of you! I love you!!"  
  
    "I love you too," Tifa hugged her dearly, "Welcome home, Aeris. Welcome home."  
  
    The two of them blubbered like children as Cloud turned his attention to the dagger on the ground. Picking it up, he inspected the weapon closely. The blade was long and tapering, the side guards shone a dull gold hue. The handle itself was made of polished bone. Simple, but dangerous if properly applied.  
  
    Cloud snorted.  
  
    Like that cold hearted fucker. He certainly looked harmless enough.  
  
    When he lowered the knife, there was a soft rattle.  
  
    "Hey," he shook it up and down, "Something's inside."  
  
    "What is it Cloud?" Tifa looked up.  
  
    He twisted the end of the handle and something shiny fell into his hand. Aeris sniffed and blew lightly into a small kerchief as she looked on warily.  
  
    "What's that?"  
  
    "Looks like a set of keys."  
  
    "Keys?" the healer seemed doubtful.  
  
    "There's something etched on the blade," Tifa pointed.  
  
    "What's it say?" Aeris yearned for a look.  
  
    "I --- I dunno."  
  
    "Don't tell me you can't read, tiger."  
  
    "Actually," Cloud hung his head, "I never learned to read script."  
  
    "You're kidding me right?" Tifa gaped.  
  
    "I left for Midgar pretty early," the young man shrugged, "Sorry."  
  
    "Poor Cloud," Aeris stroked his cheek, "It's okay, as long as you can read."  
  
    She paused, "You CAN read right?"  
  
    "Block print," he coughed nervously, "Enough to get by."  
  
    Aeris nodded in understanding.  
  
    "Here, let me," Tifa took the knife from him.  
  
    "Nine Montblanc," she recited slowly, "Costa Del Sol."  
  
    "Costa Del Sol?" he furrowed a brow.  
  
    "Wh-what could it mean?" Aeris looked at her companions.  
  
    "Maybe he wants to meet us there."  
  
    "Cloud."  
  
    He looked up and saw Aeris, who was suddenly pale again and Tifa, who glowered at him with disapproval.  
  
    "Sorry."  
  
    "Maybe," Aeris hesitated, "Maybe it's a gift."  
  
    "Aeris?" Cloud gawked, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa blinked, "We're talking about Mr. Tearing-new-assholes, remember?"  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris frowned at her friend's cursing, "But--but maybe it is what it is. A gift."  
  
    "Why would he?" Cloud suddenly became suspicious.  
  
    "Your guess is as good as mine," she bit her lip.  
  
    Tifa took her hand, "If it is a gift, then what should we do?"  
  
    "Do?" Aeris looked at them, "Why ask me?"  
  
    "I'm not accepting it if you aren't," Cloud stood firm.  
  
    "Me too," Tifa gave Aeris a squeeze.  
  
    The healer looked downcast, "It's not fair to you---"  
  
    "No," Cloud put up a hand, "It's not fair to YOU. I won't forgive him for --- for everything."  
  
    "Tifa?" Aeris passed a sideways glance.  
  
    "Whatever you want," the dark haired woman said quietly, "Frankly, I don't really care what he does, nor why."  
  
    "All right," Aeris grew thoughtful, "Okay. We'll see what it is. Then if there's something wrong ---"  
  
    "We'll all be there," Tifa knocked heads with her, "Together."  
  
    "Thanks."  
  
    "Hey," Cloud spoke up, "Let's not keep everyone waiting."  
  
    "Oh right," Aeris wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. Rats, we're supposed to cry during the ceremony, not before."  
  
    "That reminds me," Tifa snapped her fingers and faced Cloud, "YOU weren't supposed to see us until the wedding!"  
  
    "Oh no," Aeris groaned, "Should we delay the ceremony tomorrow?"  
  
    "Forget that," Cloud shook his head, "Today's been on my mind for over half a year now. I'm not waiting."  
  
    "But ---!"  
  
    "I'll just look surprised," he chuckled.  
  
    "Oh you'd better tiger," Tifa started pushing him inside, "Or else!"  
  
    "Else what?" he teased.  
  
    "We have GOT to teach you some manners!" Aeris hooked her arms and found cause to laugh again.  
  
    "Er, excuse me," a low voice drew them out of their merriment.  
  
    "Oh Nanaki," Tifa said, "I'm sorry. We kind of forgot about you."  
  
    "I'm used to it," the warrior growled, "But should I do something about ---" he jerked his head towards Unit 110110101.  
  
    "I suppose we should," Cloud exchanged glances with Tifa and Aeris, "What do you want to do?"  
  
    Tifa shrugged and looked at her friend, "It's not my place to say."  
  
    "Again?" Aeris bit her lip, "Well, invite her in. I guess."  
  
    "A-are you sure?" Red faltered.  
  
    "Sure," Cloud nodded, "I don't see why not."  
  
    "Hey," Tifa suddenly perked up, "She can be your date!"  
  
    "I just made her acquaintance," Red pawed the ground absently.  
  
    "Oh, don't be shy," Tifa knelt, "Go ahead. Ask her."  
  
    Red glanced at the stranger in their midst. The female simmie was sniffing the air, totally unaware of anything else.  
  
    "Yech," the other quadruped sputtered suddenly, "What is that smell?"  
  
    "The food must've arrived," Cloud whispered jokingly.  
  
    "Don't say that," Aeris suppressed a smile and looked at him, "We'll have to eat that stuff."  
  
    "I know," he said ruefully.  
  
    Aeris laughed and kissed his hand.  
  
    "Well come on," Tifa grinned and began ushering them inside, "We don't have all day!"  
  


* * *

  
    "About damn time."  
  
    "Watch it Cid," Cloud stood nervously at the altar.  
  
    "What fer?"  
  
    "May I remind you my son, this is a place of worship," Hargo eyed the pilot sternly.  
  
    "Right," Cid grinned nervously, "Sorry."  
  
    Cloud rocked imperceptibly on his feet. The place was small, fitting for the more or less small wedding they had anticipated. Until Tifa opened the whole thing to her construction crew. Even he hadn't thought to invite any of his fellow constables.  
  
    Two wives?  
  
    It was just too weird.  
  
    But Tifa always had a way of finding a way to spice things up. 'Gentleman' Johnny Clavell, called up the whole crew and filled the pews with an army of horny guys who wanted to see the spectacle of a lifetime. The man was Tifa's first and most ardent patron at Seventh Heaven, her old bar back in Midgar. Now he worked with her in the construction business.  
  
    Cloud fidgetted slightly. The suit was a little on the tight side since he had borrowed it from Reeve. Money was tight as hell ever since they settled at Mytreheim.  
  
    The groom winced at the name. He had forgotten who had coined it, but he remembered Reeve saying something about it fitting as one of the town's first exports were the large amounts of mythril that were mined from the mountains east of where Kalm used to be.  
  
    So Mytreheim it was.  
  
    "Hey."  
  
    He felt Cid nudge him.  
  
    "They're coming."  
  
    Huh? Cloud blinked. The music had started already while he had been prancing about in la-la-land.  
  
    "Thanks," he whispered.  
  
    Cid nodded slightly.  
  
    "You got the rings?"  
  
    The pilot again nodded.  
  
    "Lower jacket pocket," Cid murmured without moving his healed lips.  
  
    "Which one?"  
  
    The young groom heard the pilot groan, but neither man moved a muscle.  
  
    Aww crap, Cloud rolled his eyes and satisfied himself with watching as Marlene come towards him bearing a basket full of rose petals. Her tiny hands tossed them here and there as some of the guests chuckled. She then proceeded to pick them up one by one.  
  
    Someone guffawed as Shera tried to explain to her the purpose of the act. Marlene nodded and said, "Oh!" in such a bubbly voice it brought grins and whispers from everyone around. Shera took the girls' hand and lead her to their places on Hargo's right.  
  
    All heads suddenly turned as the brides entered the room. Although they had already made their premature appearance earlier, it didn't stop the crowd from falling into an awed hush as the two brides shuffled carefully down the aisle.  
  
    Luckily we had them widen the lane for this, Cloud chuckled to himself. Tifa shone like never before in her rosy gown. Gold tipped fringes wrapped around her in a wide, lacy affair. The young man could only grin like a moron as she wrinkled her nose playfully at him as she made her way down, accompanied by 'Gentleman' Johnny. In the absence of anyone suitable to serve as fathers of the brides and best men, they had decided to pick their own accompaniment.  
  
    Cloud got stuck with Cid. Tifa knew this and flashed him a wry little grin. He rolled his eyes and glanced at Aeris, who smiled broadly underneath her sky blue veil. Compared to Tifa's ensemble, hers seemed almost muted. It was almost as if she wasn't the center of attention. Nevertheless her sea green eyes shone brightly through the gossamer silk Nanaki had brought them. The slender healer was escorted by a wiry Reeve who felt obliged to help the proceedings, provided that Ilyana could attend.  
  
    The young groom risked a glance at the pale faced woman as she sat mute, staring straight ahead. He wondered if she had any inkling what was going on. Although he had his doubts, Reeve had pulled off a what almost amounted to a miracle. The poor girl had stopped her wild outbursts and even learned to react somewhat to the world around her.  
  
    Reeve was something else, the groom shook his head inwardly. Too damn dedicated. Especially to lost causes.  
  
    "Ahem."  
  
    Cloud blinked and caught Reeve and Johnny holding out the women's hands.  
  
    "Oh --- right," he snapped awake, "Cid?"  
  
    Tifa stuck her tongue out as Aeris hid a smile.  
  
    "Um, wait. Uh oh. Wait," Cid dug into his jacket pockets comically as chuckles and murmurs rustled in the background.  
  
    This is embarrassing, Cloud thought.  
  
    Tifa gave him an odd look.  
  
    Goofing off again, she lipped.  
  
    No really, he mouthed back.  
  
    Aeris suppressed a giggle. Cloud saw Shera shake her head in silence.  
  
    "Hey!" someone shouted, "We can use some o' Marla's rings, eh Johnny? Planet knows she don't need so many!"  
  
    "Shaddap!" Johnny growled as the miscreant who suggested the notion was whapped from behind with a heavy purse. Hargo glowered at the spectacle but said nothing.  
  
    Cloud rubbed his nose and sniffed.  
  
    That Marla had a temper that bested even Tifa's. Too bad she was like that all the time.  
  
    It's no wonder Johnny preferred to be out on the job so often. Cid suddenly straightened up and wiped his brow with his sleeve.  
  
    "Whew," the pilot fumbled and handed the rings to Cloud, "Damn close."  
  
    The young groom chuckled nervously as Hargo cleared his throat.  
  
    "Sorry," the pilot grinned sheepishly and stepped back.  
  
    "Perhaps we can begin?" Hargo nodded and began.  
  
    "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring about a most --- unique union."  
  
    The scholar gathered breath before continuing, "We are especially blessed, as I understand this to be one of the first weddings held in this church."  
  
    "Amen brother," Johnny whispered.  
  
    "Sssh," Tifa elbowed him.  
  
    "So we come here to witness the joining of three wonderful people," Hargo went on, unperturbed, "and wish them good fortune and happiness in their future."  
  
    The wizened man turned to the dark haired bride, "Do you Tifa Lockheart, take this man to be your husband?"  
  
    "I do," her demeanor quiet and determined.  
  
    Hargo nodded and turned to the light haired woman, "Do you Aeris Gainsborough, take this man to be your husband?"  
  
    "Oh yes," the reply came out in a great held breath.  
  
    "Two down, one to go," Johnny grinned.  
  
    They were all smiling save Hargo, who was bordering on dropping everything and strangling the obnoxious man and perhaps the groom, who was sweating buckets.  
  
    "And do you Cloud Strife," Hargo somehow mustered the control to go on, "take these two into your house and bequeath upon them your name?"  
  
    "I do that," he gulped hard, "and more."  
  
    The small group looked up with surprise at the tight jawed young man. Aeris looked at him with confusion as Tifa saw in his eyes something.  
  
    A drive, she wondered? A will? It seemed to be a sharply honed determination she'd not seen before. She jumped a bit when he took up hers and Aeris' hands.  
  
    "I vow to love and protect them with each waking moment of my life. Until my last breath. I swear this in Planet's presence."  
  
    Cloud took the rings and slipped them on in turn. Hargo quirked his brow at the theatrics, but he let it by.  
  
    "Very well, I now pronounce you --- er," the scholar paused and searched for the right words, "--- married."  
  
    Cheers and whistles erupted as the newlyweds turned to face their guests.  
  
    "Kiss'em ya twit!" Johnny pounded the groom heartily on the back.  
  
    Tifa laughed and Aeris blushed as Cloud kissed them each in turn.  
  


* * *

  
    "What an odd display."  
  
    Red XIII eyed the newcomer warily, "It is wedding."  
  
    "I am aware what it is called," the maneless quadruped snorted, "But it is only a name. It holds no meaning for me."  
  
    The warrior grunted in understanding, "Do you wish an explanation?"  
  
    "I doubt it matters," the svelte simmie arched her back, "It only seems to pertain to them."  
  
    That's not true, Red almost wanted to shout, but he held his tongue.  
  
    Maybe it is true.  
  
    Were simulacra meant to --- reproduce in such a fashion?  
  
    Were we meant to reproduce at all?  
  
    "So, what do you have in mind now?"  
  
    The other quadruped looked at him oddly.  
  
    "What do you have planned?" Red rephrased his question.  
  
    "Planned?"  
  
    "Yes," Red was admittedly nervous, "For the rest of your stay. You --- are staying are you not?"  
  
    "I believe I am," the newcomer shrugged, "As there does not seem to be transport off this world. However, I intend to explore this planet and draw up tactical and strategic data."  
  
    Red growled, "What has he done to you?"  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    Laughter and loud whistles cut into their conversation. Red looked up and saw Tifa sitting in the middle of the room with Cloud trying to reach under her dress.  
  
    "Reach higher! The boss has hella long legs!" the crowd roared with approval.  
  
    Cat calls and wolf whistles sang out as Tifa smiled and stuck up her finger for all to see.  
  
    "See! See?! She's wants you right now!"  
  
    "Too bad guys," she laughed as Cloud twirled a garter band around his finger. He gave her a quick kiss before moving on to Aeris.  
  
    "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Johnny led the crowd as the chanting rose feverently.  
  
    Cloud was about to crouch before her when Aeris shifted herself a bit and lifted her dress timidly. The garter band hung neatly on her shoe. Cloud gave her a weak grin and coyly took the prize as she laughed and shook a finger at the crowd.  
  
    "What kind of a show was that?!"  
  
    "Shaddap Johnny!" Marla whapped the man upside the head.  
  
    Red snorted and turned away to see the other quadruped watching the exhibition intently.  
  
    "See? There's more to life than just war and misery."  
  
    "Is that all the proof do you offer?" the maneless simmie didn't look at him.  
  
    "It's right before your eyes," Red said quietly, "Not just here."  
  
    "I don't understand," she was flustered, "We were born to track ---"  
  
    "Perhaps," Red cut in, "It's better if I show you, rather than just tell you."  
  
    "Perhaps," the newcomer turned back to watch Cloud dance rather awkwardly with Tifa. Aeris was engaged in chatter with Reeve as Ilyana sat with a small smile beside him.  
  
    "By the way," Red cleared his throat, "What is your name?"  
  
    "My designation is 110110101 ---" she stopped as the warrior shook his head.  
  
    "No. I meant a real name."  
  
    "Unit 110110101."  
  
    Red sighed, "I am called Nanaki."  
  
    "Naa --- nak --- kee?"  
  
    He felt a stab of pain as he remembered how Yuffie toyed with his name. He shook himself free of the past and replied, "What's yours?"  
  
    "11011 ----" she fell silent as Red rolled his eye.  
  
    ". . . damn straight!" Cid was talking with one of Tifa's crew as he set down his drink next to a jug of liquor on the floor.  
  
    Hmmm, Red tilted his head a bit as he stared at the vessels curiously. Where the label on a bottle of Junon rum had met with the label on a jug of Wutai sake, a most curious word was formed.  
  
    "Rusake," he murmured.  
  
    The newcomer perked her ears.  
  
    "I like it," she lay her head down on her paws, "Rusake then."  
  


* * *

  
DINGO: You must spank her!

GALAHAD: What!?

DINGO: Yes, and after that -- you must spank me!

GIRL 1: And me!  
  
GIRL 2: And me!  
  
GIRLS (ALL): A spanking! A spanking!  
  
DINGO: Yes! Yes! You must give us all a good spanking! And afterwards, the oral sex!!  
  
    -- Lady Dingo of the Castle Anthrax, Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail  
  


* * *

    "Well, here we are," Tifa's bags dropped in a heap on the floor.  
  
    "Are you sure this is the right place?" Aeris peered around warily, "It can't be. It --- it's a whole villa!"  
  
    "Yeah," Cloud let out a slow whistle as he surveyed the place, "Wow."  
  
    "Well it's ours now," Tifa said matter of factly, "Otherwise the keys wouldn't have our monograms."  
  
    Aeris fell silent as Cloud hugged her.  
  
    "Are you still having second thoughts?"  
  
    "I--I don't know," she began.  
  
    "If it's making you jumpy, we can stay at the inn," he whispered.  
  
    "No," she dipped her head, "It's all right. We'll stay."  
  
    "We don't have to if you don't want to," Tifa said.  
  
    "It's all right," Aeris looked at them evenly, "I'm fine."  
  
    "Aun-tee." Tifa felt small hands tug at her, "I'm hot."  
  
    "Well this is Costa Del Sol," Cloud remarked as he dragged the bags aside.  
  
    "I'll go and see if there's something in the ice box," Aeris gathered up her wedding gown and headed down the hall.  
  
    "Can you tell me a stowy?" Marlene's tiny hands hid a yawn.  
  
    "In a minute. Go wash up first," Tifa handed her a kerchief. She gave the young girl a pat on the bottom as she tottered off.  
  
    "She's ready to nod off already," she sighed.  
  
    "Yeah," Cloud nodded in agreement.  
  
    It was understandable. It's been a long day. Since Red XIII was indisposed after 'Rusake' showed at the wedding, they had no recourse but to bring her along to the honeymoon.  
  
    "Here's her stuff," he handed Tifa a small cotton nightgown and chuckled, "I wonder you two brought along."  
  
    She gave him a saucy smile, "Hmm, that's for us to know and you to find out."  
  
    "Yeah," Cloud laughed, "I guess."  
  
    I guess? Tifa cocked her head, perplexed by his reply. But before she could ask him further Aeris came back, arms loaded with a bottle and glasses.  
  
    "Here you go, guys."  
  
    "Hey," Tifa glanced at the label, "Fancy stuff."  
  
    Aeris poured coloured liquid into the flutes.  
  
    "Where'd you find this?" Cloud asked.  
  
    "Downstairs," she replied nervously, "Th-there's a whole cellar full of this stuff."  
  
    "I --- see," he snuck a glance at them before replying, "I'll get some water from the tap then."  
  
    Tifa put a hand on his shoulder, "One is okay."  
  
    "And then how about another?" Cloud shook his head, "No thanks."  
  
    "All right. I understand."  
  
    "Hey," Aeris gave him a squeeze, "I'm proud of you."  
  
    "For what?"  
  
    "For being strong."  
  
    "Thanks," he gave them both a kiss.  
  
    "Aun-tee Tee-fwa! Aun-tee Aewis! Can you hewlp me undwess?!"  
  
    "She doesn't need two people. I'll go," Tifa spoke up before anyone else could, "I want to get out of this stupid dress anyway."  
  
    "It looks good on you," Aeris grinned.  
  
    "Yeah, yeah," the dark haired woman hopped uncomfortably, "I just can't stand not having anything between my legs ---"  
  
    Cloud jumped on the chance before she corrected herself.  
  
    "I can help with that."  
  
    "Cloud!" Aeris reddened as Tifa laughed and pulled her aside.  
  
    "Watch him for a while," Tifa whispered conspiratorially.  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "An hour, then we'll switch okay?" Tifa gestured and Aeris' eyes flew wide.  
  
    "But---!"  
  
    "Later!" Tifa waved and left.  
  


* * *

  
    ". . . so that's how Mogu Wupi found Princess Megga. And they lived happily ever after."  
  
    "And did they live in a cass-wo?"  
  
    "A large one with gardens and fountains everywhere."  
  
    "Did they have anyone I could pway with?" Marlene stifled a yawn.  
  
    "They had a darling little girl just your age."  
  
    "Was she purty?"  
  
    "Um-hmm."  
  
    "Was she purty-er dan me?"  
  
    "Well of course not hun," Tifa said absently as she stroked Marlene's forehead.  
  
    "Aun-tee Tee-fwa?"  
  
    "What is it hun?"  
  
    "Do you wuv Unco Cowd?"  
  
    "Of course I love him," Tifa smiled at her, "That's why I married him."  
  
    "Oh," Marlene stayed silent for a while. Then, "Does he wuv you?"  
  
    "Well I'm not him, but I'm sure he does."  
  
    The tiny girl knitted her brows a bit, "Does he wuv Aun-tee Aewis?"  
  
    "Well, of course," Tifa tickled her nose, "And she loves him."  
  
    "But why are you here wiff me?"  
  
    "Hmm?"  
  
    "Why aren't you wiff Unco Cowd?"  
  
    "Um," Tifa chewed her lip, "I--I will be. Later."  
  
    Marlene looked up with her almond eyes and watched as her aunt fumbled with an answer.  
  
    "We --- we take turns watching you, um ---"  
  
    "Oh," the girl yawned, "Okay."  
  
    Tifa was relieved that she hadn't pressed her for more. They had not considered Marlene was going to be so curious as to why she had three parents and there were no definitive plans to explain the situation. Tifa made a mental note to talk with the others about it. And soon.  
  
    "Marlene?"  
  
    There was no answer.  
  
    "Marlene?" Tifa tried again.  
  
    The girl had drifted off to sleep. Her little nose let out a small wheeze everytime she breathed. Tifa sat silent looking over the tiny sleeping form.  
  
    I wonder if mama ever watched me like this, she wondered.  
  
    Memories surfaced in a blur.  
  
    'Tifa don't wander off too far.'  
  
    'Please don't run in the house dear.'  
  
    'It's all right now. Are you hurt?'  
  
    "Mama," she whispered, "Oh mama, if you can see me now."  
  
    I'm married now, with a family.  
  
    I've grown up so much!  
  
    Her vision blurred as she wiped her eyes. The raven haired beauty stopped over and kissed lightly Marlene on the forehead before she rose and left.  
  


* * *

  
    That's funny, Tifa thought. I can't hear a thing.  
  
    She crept quietly down the hall, listening. Nothing except the sound of breaking waves reached her ears.  
  
    Huh? Whispers? They're talking. Were they done? She heard Aeris' squeaky laugh.  
  
    I guess not, Tifa smiled wryly.  
  
    Her friend's laugh was so high pitched it made her sound like a girl; sometimes it was difficult to tell who was laughing, Marlene or her.  
  
    And if she's making that noise now ---  
  
    Eeeww, Tifa made a face and wondered if she'd be able to look at her the same way again.  
  
    ". . . see if she's okay."  
  
    Footsteps neared and Tifa jumped back as Cloud opened the door.  
  
    "Tiff?" he blinked.  
  
    "Tiger?"  
  
    "Hey!" Aeris waved at her from the end of the bed. The healer was still in her wedding regalia.  
  
    "Wh-what the ----?!"  
  
    "What?" Cloud asked innocently and pulled her in, "Is Marlene asleep?"  
  
    "Um yeah," Tifa swallowed, "Er, why --- why are you still ---?"  
  
    "Dressed?" Aeris let out a nervous laugh.  
  
    "We were waiting for you," Cloud grinned sheepishly.  
  
    "Waiting?" Tifa's eyes went wide, "Tiger! That --- that's ---!"  
  
    "Pretty wild," he pulled her in the room.  
  
    "I'll say," Tifa looked between them, "Aeris, how could you let him talk you into this?"  
  
    The small woman blushed and looked down as Cloud chuckled.  
  
    "Really," Tifa made a face at him, "You think you're on top of Planet aren't you?"  
  
    "It wasn't my idea," he grinned weakly.  
  
    "It wasn't?"  
  
    "It was hers."  
  
    "CLOUD!" Aeris' ears burned rosy pink, "You promised not to tell!"  
  
    "YOU put him up to this?" Tifa's jaw dropped.  
  
    Aeris blushed even more as her bare foot toyed with the small throw rug.  
  
    "Wow," Tifa blinked, "I --- I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
    "It's not THAT," Aeris bit her lip, "It's, it's ---"  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "She never did it before," Cloud coughed nervously.  
  
    "Well, I've never done this before," Tifa threw up her arms.  
  
    "No. No. Not this," he coughed nervously, "I mean she's NEVER done it."  
  
    "What?" Tifa squeaked, "You mean she's ---"  
  
    "A virgin," Cloud said flatly.  
  
    "But I thought Zack ---"  
  
    "Tee-fa! Please!" Aeris was rosy pink, "We were just kids!"  
  
    "Oh wow," Tifa gulped, "So what's with you tiger?"  
  
    "Me?" Cloud glanced at her nervously, "I'm ah, I'm worried about --- well, you know."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    The young man quickly mouthed a single word to her. A city.  
  
    Junon.  
  
    "Oh," Tifa bit her lip, "Right."  
  
    It's been one year since that terrible episode. When they still didn't know what to make of their relationship. Tifa had forced herself on Cloud in order to drive him away. Except that it didn't work out as planned. No one but they knew. They hadn't even elected to tell Aeris. It was too painful.  
  
    Over the course of the year, Cloud and Tifa made peace and gradually they began to trust one another again as family life blotted out the memory. It bent their love, but it did not break it.  
  
    But although she was aware of the pain she caused, only Cloud knew how deep the scar was.  
  
    It made him afraid, so deeply afraid he would hurt them that he abstained from sex since. The young man hedged a bet that once they had tied the knot, everything would fall into place. But upon being alone with Aeris, he suddenly lost his nerve.  
  
    "Cloud."  
  
    "Tiger!"  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "It's --- okay," Tifa brushed his face, "If you want, I'll help you two through it."  
  
    "Would you?" Aeris stammered, "I mean, if it's too weird ---"  
  
    "No," Tifa replied quickly, "It's all right. I mean this isn't a run of the mill marriage anyway."  
  
    Cloud and Aeris grinned and nodded, but concern and a little fear went along with the laughter.  
  
    "Okay," Tifa stood back a bit, "I guess there's no time like the present."  
  
    "Definitely," Aeris chimed in, but she sat stock still.  
  
    "Come on tiger," Tifa flung her dress off, revealing her shapely body and mountainous boobs, "We don't have all night."  
  
    "Uh, yeah," the young groom smiled nervously as he began taking off his pants.  
  
    It felt weird, undressing in front of the two.  
  
    Aeris stared opened mouth as her eyes feasted on Cloud's cock. Tifa hid a smile as she sat down beside her friend.  
  
    "Hey," she punched her playfully, "Off with that."  
  
    "Hmm?" Aeris blinked back to reality, "Oh. Right. I forgot."  
  
    The healer stood and began to unbutton her dress. Cloud stood transfixed as piece after piece fell off.  
  
    "Oh wow," he let out breath.  
  
    Aeris' rosy pink complexion was uniform all over, her breasts small and firm. Barely bigger than a handful. Her nipples were tiny pink droplets against her baby smooth skin. But what caught his eye was what lay between her legs. It was bare; totally denuded of hair.  
  
    He glanced at Tifa. Even she was entranced by the sight.  
  
    "Aeris," she whispered, "Wh-what happened?"  
  
    "Huh?" the small woman looked around confused, "S-something wrong?"  
  
    "Your --- your hair---"  
  
    "My hair?" Aeris reached up to touch her head.  
  
    "No," Tifa said, "Your OTHER hair."  
  
    "What hair?" the woman was confused.  
  
    "She means to ask why are you so --- why are you bare ---" Cloud pointed at his own patch of blonde pubic hair, "Here."  
  
    "What? Oh!" Aeris blushed and sat down on the bed, "I--I was always like that."  
  
    "Really?" Tifa said softly, "Wow."  
  
    "Is there something wrong?"  
  
    "Wrong?" Cloud said, "No, no. It's just that I've never seen something like that before."  
  
    "Well okay," Tifa chewed a nail, "Aeris you know how to --- how to play with yourself?"  
  
    "Only a little," the healer crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
    "Great," Tifa clapped her hands, "Do that right now."  
  
    "O-okay," the small woman lay back but she still hesitated.  
  
    "Don't be such a ninny," Tifa scolded.  
  
    "Oh, okay," Aeris bit her lip, "I --- I just never did this in front of anyone else before."  
  
    "Well it's just like if you're doing it while you're alone."  
  
    "If--if you say so," Aeris closed her eyes and began to rub herself.  
  
    "Great. Tiger?"  
  
    "Yeah?" Cloud stood stark naked in the middle of the room, his dick still limp.  
  
    "What's with you?"  
  
    He shrugged, but she saw he had his eyes on her. Tifa sauntered up to him and kissed him.  
  
    "Are you okay?"  
  
    "Sure," he braved a grin, "Why'd you ask?"  
  
    "Hmm. Well, you're the only man in the same room with two naked and dare I say," Tifa threw back her mane of dark hair, "BEAUTIFUL women."  
  
    "So?"  
  
    "So why aren't you like a chocobo in heat?"  
  
    "I dunno," Cloud shrugged and braved a grin, "Maybe I'll feel better with three --- OW!"  
  
    He rubbed his butt where Tifa's hand print was.  
  
    "Don't push your luck," she jabbed him playfully with a finger.  
  
    The young man grinned ruefully and tried to kiss her, but the dark haired woman began pulling him towards the bed. Aeris meanwhile, was totally oblivious to her surroundings as the other two neared. The healer's slender fingers were a graceful blur as she stroked herself at a slow rhythm. Tifa had not seen anything quite like it.  
  
    True she knew how to do it, but it seemed that her friend was more adept in such things.  
  
    "Wow," Cloud swallowed hard as Aeris began to breathe faster.  
  
    "Hey, now we got something!" Tifa giggled.  
  
    He looked down and saw his dick slowly begin to rise.  
  
    "Maybe you can use some help. Just relax and watch her," Tifa whispered as she dropped to her knees and rolled back his skin.  
  
    "Tiff, ungh," Cloud let out a satisfied groan as he felt his dick graze her sweet, soft lips.  
  
    Great merciful, aaaahh! His eyes darted between Tifa's rapidly bobbing head and Aeris' slow writhing hips.  
  
    Oh fuck, he strained to get a grip but he had nothing to hold. Suddenly, without warning Tifa stood back up. He blinked a little confused and angry she had left him out cold.  
  
    "Okay tiger," she licked her lips, "You're up. Aeris. Aeris!"  
  
    "Hmm?" the woman was masturbating so feverently she had forgotten her surroundings.  
  
    "He's ready."  
  
    "Oh," Aeris sounded a little disappointed, "Okay."  
  
    She hesitated a little then asked, "Don't you want to ---?"  
  
    "Go ahead," Tifa nodded, "I'll go after."  
  
    Cloud gulped as he crawled slowly on top of Aeris.  
  
    "You ready?"  
  
    Aeris nodded slowly, her eyes held a little fear and uncertainty. He felt his dick throb as the head pressed against her slick little slit. Aeris' eyes grew wide as Cloud began to press against her. His dick bumped against something fleshy and elastic. He had felt this before, when he first fucked Tifa. He wanted to stop, but it was too late.  
  
    "Owwow. Ow, ow!!"  
  
    The young man froze as Aeris bit her lip in pain.  
  
    "Easy tiger," Tifa stroked his bare back, "Just let her tell you when."  
  
    Cloud gritted his teeth, "I won't go through with it if --- if ---"  
  
    "It-it's okay," the small woman gathered her courage, "I'm all right. I just never had someone else do this to me before. Or gone in so deep."  
  
    "When you're ready," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
    "I'm sure," Aeris brought her arms around Cloud's neck and whispered, "The burning feeling's gone now. Okay. Go."  
  
    He felt hot breath on the nape of his neck as he slowly pushed himself in. The fleshy thing gave way to his engorged dick and enveloped his shaft. Aeris shifted her hips forth to meet his as she let out a satisfied, "Aaaaaahh."  
  
    "Oh fuck," he panted as he settled on top of her, "Oh fuck."  
  
    Cloud felt her twitch a little as her warmth surrounded him. Aeris clutched him tightly with her arms, as if afraid he would move. He contented himself with just staying on top of her until she gently stroked his neck.  
  
    "What are you waiting for?"  
  
    "Hmm?" he lifted himself up slightly and saw Aeris gazing at him with lust in her sea green eyes.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa said softly, "What are you waiting for?"  
  
    "Um, yeah," Cloud shifted a bit, "Sorry."  
  
    "Daydreaming again," Tifa wrinkled her nose, "Okay, Aeris. Tell him how fast."  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris rushed out her answer as she slowly clasped her legs around the young man's waist.  
  
    She sighed as Cloud pulled out a little. He looked at her for permission to continue. Aeris stroked his face and nodded. As he pulled out slightly and pushed back in, that's when she giggled.  
  
    "Huh? What's wrong?" Cloud stopped in mid-stroke.  
  
    "Oh. Um, it's nothing," Aeris bit her lip.  
  
    He grunted and thrust her again when she snorted to suppress another giggle.  
  
    "This is less than encouraging," he groaned and looked at her, "What's the matter?"  
  
    "Oh, I'm sorry Cloud," Aeris tried hard not to laugh, "B-but you're tickling me!"  
  
    "Wh-what?"  
  
    "Your hair," she pointed, "It's making me ticklish!"  
  
    Curious, he pressed in again and Aeris suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
    "Aww, I can't do it like this," Cloud groaned.  
  
    "Yes you can," Tifa tried to help, "Why don't you just try going in half way?"  
  
    Cloud gave her a sardonic smile, "Would you like it if I go half way?"  
  
    "Well," she quickly reddened, "No. Not really."  
  
    "It's all right," Aeris whispered, "I-I'll try and keep quiet."  
  
    He shook his head and looked at her, "But will you enjoy it?"  
  
    "It'll be all right, I'll keep my hand here, see?" Aeris put her hand on her cunny, her fingers parted around his half stiff dick, "That way you can go on with me spoiling things."  
  
    Cloud hovered over her, unsure whether or not to continue.  
  
    "Go on," she urged, "Finish up."  
  
    "But ---"  
  
    "It's all right," Aeris smiled weakly at him, "I -- I can still make myself feel good."  
  
    To prove her case, she pressed a bit down with her palm and shuddered slightly.  
  
    "See?"  
  
    "Okay. If you say so," Cloud hauled himself back on top of her. This time when he thrust forward, a soft groan came from her throat.  
  
    "Better?"  
  
    "Mmmnnn-hmm," Aeris' eyes sparkled as her husband dove into his work.  
  
    "More?"  
  
    "Oh yes," she paused before adding, "Please!"  
  
    Cloud rested on his elbows to give him greater freedom of movement. Her slim thighs squeezed him gently, urging him onward.  
  
    "Ooooh," she let her breath out in shallow gasps, "Mmmmnnn. Keep going Cloud. Don't stop. Don't --- s-s-s-stop."  
  
    Aeris was drawing in deeper, heavier breaths as Cloud began thrusting her at an increasingly faster pace. He felt her nipples harden slightly and press into his chest as he bucked and writhed. Aeris' free hand clawed into his neck. Although her nails weren't long or sharp as Tifa's, red welts began to show where she held onto the young man.  
  
    "Oh Cloud! Cloud! Aaaahh!" her legs scissored his waist.  
  
    The young man grunted as he ground his hips into Aeris. He nuzzled her neck as he felt her grip on him relax.  
  
    "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Aeris kissed him excitedly before turning to Tifa, "And thank you."  
  
    "Don't mention it," the busty woman passed her gaze over them, "Now you know why I call him 'tiger'. He purrs like a kitty after every meal."  
  
    "Hey!" Cloud shot up at her remark, drawing giggles from Aeris.  
  
    "Okay," Tifa flopped down on the bed, "My turn."  
  
    Cloud grinned at Aeris, "I'll be back."  
  
    "Don't be too long," she smiled back as he put himself on top of Tifa.  
  
    Aeris drew a sheet around herself and watched her companions pinch and nip one another. As Tifa began to wrap her long legs around Cloud he suddenly rolled onto his back, putting her on top.  
  
    "Tiger? What's the big idea?"  
  
    "I--I trust you."  
  
    His words came out chopped and faltered. Aeris glanced at Tifa, who looked grim only briefly before she nodded.  
  
    "Don't hurt yourself," Cloud whispered softly as he stroked her calves.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa lowered herself slowly onto his rigid shaft.  
  
    She gasped as his thick head began to enter her.  
  
    "You okay?" his grip tightened on her arm.  
  
    Cloud felt her tremble through out and he was reminded of that horrible night. He hated himself; truly, deeply hated his wretched self for letting himself lose control and hurting her so.  
  
    "Tiger?"  
  
    A soft voice drew back into reality.  
  
    "Do it. Make me feel good again."  
  
    Cloud visibly relaxed as she settled on top of him with a muffled sigh. Her ample boobs swung tantalizingly over his face as she began to rock to and fro. His tongue flicked briefly over each of the dark droplets Tifa had for nipples before burying himself into her chest.  
  
    She cooed softly as his hips began to smack her lightly across the ass, sending tiny shockwaves up her back and tingles of pleasure up her spine. She rocked several more times before Cloud uttered a quiet groan and let himself go inside her.  
  
    "Oh tiger-tiger-tiger," she stroked his face, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
    "Me too," he kissed her.  
  
    Aeris gazed at her companions with longing. What was it? She sensed something had come between them. An issue avoided. Never spoken aloud. Or at least in her presence.  
  
    Although she felt a little left out, Aeris was content to let it go. They never spoke about Elmyra before her and she felt she could at least return the courtesy.  
  
    But now, what ever she witnessed was --- different. As if a hidden scar had somehow been healed.  
  
    "Hey."  
  
    Aeris jerked away from her reverie to find Tifa looking at her.  
  
    "Sorry," the light haired woman blushed, "I--I couldn't help myself. I'll stop---"  
  
    "It's okay," Tifa grinned, "I was watching you two as well remember?"  
  
    "Oh. Right," Aeris blushed again.  
  
    "You want him now?"  
  
    Cloud groaned and tried to sit up, but Tifa held him down.  
  
    "What?" Aeris' eyes widened, "Again?"  
  
    "Sure!" Tifa giggled, "Why not?"  
  
    "That's easy for you to say," Cloud struggled to escape, but it was no use.  
  
    "Shut up lover," she planted herself over his face and muffled his protests with her generous chest.  
  
    "Maybe you shouldn't," Aeris whispered, "He sounds tired."  
  
    "Oh nuts to that!" Tifa sucked in her breath, "I can feel him getting hard again."  
  
    Aeris reddened and said nothing as Tifa began to pant loudly.  
  
    "Okay," she rasped, "Now I want it like old times. Fuck me tiger. Fuck me hard!"  
  
    'Tiger' suddenly rolled her over in a sudden surge of strength. Tifa gave a delighted squeal as Cloud began thrusting her deep and slow.  
  
    "Mmmnn yeah!" she threw her legs around his neck as her hands seized his shoulders.  
  
    "OOOHH! -- FUCK! ---- YEAHAHAH!!"  
  
    Cloud's eyes attained a glassy look as he lurched against her body. Tifa swooned with pleasure as she closed her eyes and drew herself rigid.  
  
    "Urk! Tiff! Leggo!!"  
  
    She felt someone claw at her legs and opened her eyes in time to see him begin to turn blue.  
  
    "Cloud!" she relaxed her leglock and tried to sit up, "D-did I hurt you?!"  
  
    "No," he groaned and rubbed his neck, "Just a little sore."  
  
    "I-I won't put my legs up like that again."  
  
    "It's all right," Cloud sighed, "I like it that way sometimes. But maybe I should bump you from behind ---"  
  
    "Okay!" Tifa quickly scrambled on all fours and wagged her shapely ass in the air.  
  
    "--- just not now."  
  
    "Why not!?" she craned her head back.  
  
    "I--I just feel a little tired," Cloud lay on his back, spent.  
  
    "What!?"  
  
    "I'm not a machine, Tiff."  
  
    "Well of all the dumbest reasons!" she turned to face him, "And why now!?"  
  
    "Tifa," the healer whispered, "Don't be too hard on him."  
  
    "Hard!?" the busty woman tossed her mane angrily, "He should be the one hard!"  
  
    "Sorry," Cloud said sternly, "Just give me a few minutes okay?"  
  
    "Oh all right, you big baby," Tifa thumped his chest, "But you'd better hold up later!"  
  
    "Hmm, I think I saw some tea leaves in the cupboard," Aeris slid off the bed, "I think I'll stir up a batch. Anyone want some?"  
  
    "Yeah," Cloud hardly stirred from his position.  
  
    "Yeah 'please'," Tifa scolded. Aeris smiled and put on a robe before stepping out.  
  
    Once they were alone, Tifa nudged Cloud.  
  
    "You still awake?"  
  
    "Yeah, what?"  
  
    "It's Marlene," she sat beside him and traced her fingers over his chest.  
  
    "What about her?"  
  
    "We need to talk to Aeris too," Tifa hesitated, "Shoot. Maybe I should wait."  
  
    "Uh, huh."  
  
    "Hey are you listening?"  
  
    "Sure," Cloud replied dumbly.  
  
    "Good," Tifa chewed her lip, "I don't know what I should tell her. Does she have two mothers? Or two aunts? Or are we her sisters?"  
  
    "Aunt's fine," he mumbled.  
  
    "Yeah but," she brooded slightly, "But what happens when she grows up? I don't want her thinking she doesn't have a mama."  
  
    "I dunno," Cloud yawned, "Whatever you two want's okay w'me."  
  
    "But it leaves too much to be covered!" Tifa sighed, "I don't know what else to say. I got to talk to Aeris about this. What do you think tiger?"  
  
    No answer.  
  
    "Tiger?" she loomed over his sedate form.  
  
    Tifa lifted his arm off his face, "Cloud?"  
  
    His eyes were closed and he was snoring loudly.  
  
    "Ugh," she made a face and fetched her robe, "Men."  
  


* * *

  
She likes women.  
  
I mean she REALLY likes women.  
  
It cost me TEN silvers to find this out.

    -- David Dragavon, Ironwood (Bill Willingham)  
  


* * *

  
    "Hey Tifa," Aeris looked up to see her friend closed the door to the bedroom, "Is he feeling better?"  
  
    "He's asleep," Tifa sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow night. I guess we wore him out."  
  
    At that, the healer blushed.  
  
    "Yup, that's our Cloud. When we want him down, he's up; when we want him down, he's up."  
  
    Aeris laughed as Tifa broke into smiles, "How's the tea coming along?"  
  
    "Just about ready," the small woman swirled the kettle, "And there'll be more for us too."  
  
    "Lucky us," the busty woman huffed and sat down on the sofa.  
  
    "Marlene sleeps like an angel."  
  
    "Hmm?" Tifa blinked.  
  
    "I just checked on her," Aeris grinned, "She's so cute when she asleep."  
  
    "But she's such a terror at meal time," Tifa stretched.  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris sighed, "Hey, you're not thinking about leaving me the whole kettle are you?"  
  
    "What?" Tifa stifled a yawn, "Heck no! I wouldn't miss your tea for anything on Planet."  
  
    "I'm flattered," the light haired woman laughed and set down two cups on the low slung table before Tifa.  
  
    "Thanks."  
  
    They sipped their hot brew in silence.  
  
    "Hey, that reminds me," Tifa set down her drink, "I was just talking to him about Marlene."  
  
    "Oh?" Aeris quirked a brow, "What about?"  
  
    "About, well ---- everything."  
  
    "Everything?"  
  
    "Well, I'm not sure if we should be her aunts or if one of us should be her --- her mother."  
  
    "Ti-fa," Aeris tapped her foot, "We don't have to compete anymore remember?  
  
    "I know," Tifa wrung her hands, "But still, I don't want her thinking she doesn't have a mama."  
  
    Aeris sighed, "If you want her to call you 'mama', I can understand."  
  
    "It won't be fair to you."  
  
    "Nothing's really fair in life."  
  
    Tifa bit her lip as Aeris took another sip of tea before she went on, "I'm just glad I have you three."  
  
    "Me too."  
  
    A strange sort of quiet descended upon them, like so many times before.  
  
    Aeris hazarded a smile and said, "Maybe it's a bit rude of me, but ---"  
  
    "What?" Tifa perked up with interest.  
  
    "Oh, nevermind," Aeris shrugged it off, "It's nothing."  
  
    Tifa made a face, "It's never nothing, Aeris. It's just something we don't want to talk about."  
  
    "Nice one," the other woman nodded, "Where'd you hear that one?"  
  
    "Oh that? It's from Master Zagnan. That was years ago."  
  
    "Hmm," the small woman swayed slightly, "I wish I could have met him."  
  
    "Oh? Why?"  
  
    "Dunno," Aeris smiled, "I guess I figure I could some lessons in fending for myself."  
  
    "I bet I could teach you," Tifa said.  
  
    "Would you?"  
  
    "Yeah, but I guess we'd better wait until after we get home."  
  
    "Wh-why?" Aeris asked.  
  
    "It's a lot of work," Tifa said slowly, "Especially if you just started."  
  
    "Oh," Aeris looked downcast, "Well, I'm not aiming to brawl like you Tifa. I just want to learn enough to get out of trouble. Or away from Cloud if I don't want his attention at the moment."  
  
    Her friend let out a small laugh, "Has he been pestering you?" "Actually no," Aeris suddenly became thoughtful, "He was always there, but you know the strange thing? He never once came to me for --- for pleasure until tonight."  
  
    "I guess he was nervous," Tifa chewed her lip.  
  
    "Did--did he ask you?" Aeris asked hesitantly.  
  
    "The new houses on the west side kept me too busy to care," Tifa admitted, "But I swear by Planet I was ready to rip his clothes off on the trip over here."  
  
    "Tifa!" the healer laughed, "You're terrible!"  
  
    "Well it's true," the busty woman smiled.  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris looked at her foot as she shifted slightly, "But that's not everything is it?"  
  
    Tifa froze, "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
    "I mean there's more to it isn't there?" Aeris couldn't stop herself, "Something happened to you two. Something bad."  
  
    She pressed her friend cautiously, "Something unpleasant."  
  
    The dark haired woman sucked in a breath, "I --- I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
    "Sorry," Aeris dipped her head, "I shouldn't have asked."  
  
    Tifa drew back and hugged herself. the healer stood to leave when she felt a tug on her arm.  
  
    "Don't go."  
  
    "Are you sure?" Aeris looked downcast, "I should've kept my big mouth shut---"  
  
    "I'm not blaming you!" Tifa cried as tears began streaming down her face.  
  
    "Hey," the small woman squeezed her while she sobbed, "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
    "I can't! It's done!"  
  
    "If it is, then why is it still haunting you?"  
  
    Tifa buried herself into Aeris' arms as the healer hummed a soft tune to soothe her.  
  
    "You're right," Tifa muffled her cries and rocked back and forth, "It gnaws at me. What I did."  
  
    "What?" Aeris felt her pulse quicken.  
  
    "Listen to me," the dark haired woman pulled her friend before her, "Promise me you won't say a thing to him."  
  
    "But doesn't he know--?"  
  
    "Yes," Tifa nodded, "But he doesn't want you to know."  
  
    "So why are you telling me?"  
  
    "Because you asked me."  
  
    "Okay," Aeris gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I won't say a word."  
  


* * *

  
    A while later, both of them wore tear stained faces as they threw crumpled tissue into the growing pile before them.  
  
    "Oh Tifa," Aeris shook her head in disbelief, "How could you?"  
  
    "I thought it was the best way," the other woman hung her head dejectedly, "But he blames it on himself. I know he does. That's why he couldn't bring himself to bed you when I left you two alone. It's all my fault. May Planet and whatever else is out there forgive me for what I've done."  
  
    "He's forgiven you," Aeris whispered.  
  
    "Maybe," Tifa bit her lip and looked up, "But ---- do you?"  
  
    "Me?" Aeris squeaked, "I---I---" she faltered as she saw the need in her companion's eyes.  
  
    "I forgive you."  
  
    "Thank you," Tifa embraced her.  
  
    Aeris patted her back, "Y-you know, while we're on the subject of secrets ---"  
  
    "You did something too?" Tifa drew back in astonishment.  
  
    "No, no," Aeris shook her head, "It happened a long time ago when I was still living with mom in Sector 5."  
  
    At that she stopped until Tifa put a hand on hers, "You don't have to."  
  
    "It's all right," Aeris smiled weakly, "I'm fine."  
  
    "Okay," Tifa said softly, "If you want. But you can stop anytime."  
  
    Aeris nodded vigorously as she went on, "Thanks. Where was I? Oh, right: Sector 5. There were only a few children there who were my age, it being the slums and all."  
  
    "I remember."  
  
    "Yeah. Mom was able to make the house look a bit better though, after her husband died in Wutai. The Gil Shinra gave her for being a war widow let her do that as well as send me to a school in Sector 4."  
  
    "Sector 4?" Tifa looked up as she dumped the ratty tissues into the waste basket, "I heard that's where most of the Plate residents get their start."  
  
    "I guess," Aeris shrugged, "But to be honest, it looked just like all the other Sectors in Midgar."  
  
    "Shitty?" Tifa made a face.  
  
    "Dilapidated," Aeris wagged a finger, "Tifa, do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?"  
  
    "Try and I'll tickle you until sunrise."  
  
    "You wouldn't dare!" Aeris braced herself as Tifa gave her a silly grin and sat down instead.  
  
    "C'mon," the dark haired woman leaned forward a bit, "What is it you want to tell me?"  
  
    "Well," Aeris took in a breath, "I was nervous when I went there the first day. It was my first time away from Mom and Sector 5."  
  
    "How old were you?"  
  
    "Eight or nine."  
  
    "That's about right," Tifa nodded, "I didn't see Cloud attend school until he was ten or twelve."  
  
    "Really?"  
  
    "I don't know the details, but that could explain why he can't read script."  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris sighed, "Poor Cloud. I can't believe it when he admitted it today."  
  
    "Well enough about him," Tifa waved her hand, "What happened to you next?"  
  
    "I was scared," Aeris laughed, "So nervous the whole day that when the bell rang I stayed in my seat and waited for Mom to pick me up."  
  
    "And?"  
  
    Aeris bit her lip, "She never came."  
  
    "What!?" Tifa sat upright, "Why not?"  
  
    That didn't sound like Elmyra.  
  
    "I didn't know until later, but Mom was being interrogated by someone -- from the Turks I think. Shinra was looking for me and they had heard that Mom adopted me from the papers she filed for the widow's pension. Naturally she didn't want to lead them to me, but that meant---"  
  
    "She left you alone?" Tifa gasped, "For how long?"  
  
    "Mom just wanted to wait them out, but I was so hungry and scared," Aeris shivered but steadied as her friend put an arm around her, "I thought she left me at school to get rid of me."  
  
    "Why would she do such a thing?!" Tifa looked shocked.  
  
    "I was young, I didn't understand. I thought she hated me for telling her Dad was dead."  
  
    They were silent for a while.  
  
    "She must have come for you," Tifa whispered.  
  
    Her eyes grew wide as Aeris shook her head and went on, "Shinra scared her. And frankly, they scared me. They threatened to take back the bonus with some legal whick-a-whack their pen-pushers used to intimidate people like us. They made it really clear they were going to take me or the Gil away. Well, Mom adamant they would never get to me---"  
  
    The light haired woman sniffed and wiped her eyes, "So they tore up her house and someone conked her over the head."  
  
    "Damn them," Tifa drew her hands tight. It seemed where ever Shinra headed, violence was sure to follow.  
  
    "Eventually, everyone left the school and I was crying all by myself when she tapped me on the shoulder."  
  
    "Elmyra?"  
  
    Aeris shook her head, "No. Not mom. It was this girl who was about my age. A little older actually. Eleven or twelve maybe. Lili."  
  
    "Lili?" Tifa knitted a brow. It sounded familiar.  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris sniffed, "She asked me if I was waiting for someone and I said 'yes'. Anyway she sat down and started talking to me. Oh she was wonderful Tifa. She asked me where I lived and who took care of me before she took me home. We found mom holding her head and crying when we arrived."  
  
    The healer brightened up, "As soon as Mom saw I was safe, she became ecstatic. Mom was so grateful to Lili, she cooked us the most delicious meal I ever remembered."  
  
    "So it did have a happy ending after all," Tifa playfully punched her.  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris swallowed hard, "I guess."  
  
    "You guess?" Tifa arched a brow, "There's more?"  
  
    "Umm-hmm," Aeris nodded, "That's just how I met Lili."  
  
    "She was special wasn't she?"  
  
    "She was my first true---," Aeris halted, "---first true friend. Like you."  
  
    "I'm honoured just to be one."  
  
    Aeris broke into grins, "Yeah. We were pretty close. We played together in Mom's garden after she fixed it up. Lili and I went on like this for about five years."  
  
    Uh oh. Tifa looked at her friend with trepidation, "I'm afraid to ask but, did something happen to her?"  
  
    "More---more like---" Aeris drew in a deep breath, "More like something happened to us."  
  
    "Shinra again?"  
  
    "No," Aeris grew hesitant again, "Nothing like that."  
  
    "What was it?"  
  
    Aeris chewed her lip, "Maybe I shouldn't."  
  
    "Okay," Tifa shrugged, "If you don't want to ---"  
  
    "No! I mean, I want to tell but---"  
  
    "Then why not go on?" Tifa looked perplexed.  
  
    "If-if I tell," Aeris looked at the woman beside her, "I--I'm afraid you might see me in a different way. Are you ready for that?"  
  
    Tifa paused and steadied her voice.  
  
    "If you're afraid, then stop. I can safely say I trust you more than sleepy head in there," she jutted her chin towards the bedroom, "Go ahead and tell me. Besides, it's like you said, 'no tallies between friends' right?"  
  
    "All right," Aeris trembled, "But--but I'm warning you that there'll be more than just words to shock you."  
  
    "What else could there be?" Tifa put on a brave smile, "Bring it on."  
  
    "Okay," Aeris rubbed her palms across her own lap, "Lili and I were alone at my house one day. Mom had gone off on an errand of some sort and we were finished with our work, so we decided to fool around in the garden."  
  
    The small woman shivered and continued, "I was trying to find Lili because she was hiding in the bushes, see? She liked to pretend she was Shinra and spook me whenever I turned my back on her."  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    Aeris smiled, "She always said it would make me less timid."  
  
    "Some playmate," Tifa snorted.  
  
    "Don't be jealous," Aeris laughed, "It worked."  
  
    "Then what happened?"  
  
    "Okay, Anyway I thought I'd surprise her back that day, since I had just about enough of her. Plus I remember I was feeling cross that day because I failed my spelling test."  
  
    "Hmph," Tifa chuckled, "And YOU were going to try and teach Cloud how to read script?"  
  
    "Read," Aeris giggled, "Not write!"  
  
    They both grinned mischievously.  
  
    "Well, I wandered around the garden for a while and Lili hadn't uttered a peep. I thought she went back inside and I headed for the house. That's when I saw her."  
  
    "Who?"  
  
    "Lili," Aeris' voice softened.  
  
    Tifa rocked her friend gently, "Was she okay?"  
  
    "Even better," Aeris whispered shyly, "She --- she was touching herself."  
  
    Tifa felt her heart skip a beat as her breathing stopped momentarily.  
  
    I didn't expect that, she thought.  
  
    "Oh, she was beautiful Tifa," Aeris had a dreamy look on her face, "For someone who grew up in the slums, I guess I look pretty. But Lili."  
  
    The slight woman looked down, "Lili was a goddess."  
  
    Tifa fidgetted uncomfortably as her friend continued the story.  
  
    "I was shocked at first. Who wouldn't be? The sight of someone you knew day in and day out for so long, doing something so --- so wicked."  
  
    Tifa wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Aeris drew delight from her own words.  
  
    "I just stood there looking at her and before I knew it, she was kissing me. Kissing me all over," Aeris repeated and glanced sideways, "Do you know how I felt?"  
  
    "Betrayed?" Tifa asked weakly.  
  
    "No," Aeris lowered her head and whispered, "It wasn't like that. It's one of those things I --- I wish I could --- experience --- again."  
  
    "Aeris?" Tifa squeaked and drew back, "Y-y-you're not serious are you?"  
  
    "Do I look serious?"  
  
    "No," Tifa replied quickly, but she could see the yearning in her companion's eyes.  
  
    "Wh-what happened to Lili?" the dark haired woman sought to change the subject.  
  
    "We met frequently," Aeris said quietly, "But one day, she didn't come to school. I grew worried and went to look for her, only to find out her family had moved onto the Plate."  
  
    "She never told you?"  
  
    "No," Aeris sniffled, "I never saw her again. I always wondered what happened to her."  
  
    Tifa forced out a smile, "I guess she's grown up like us right now."  
  
    "I guess," Aeris smiled weakly, "But you know the funny thing? I never thought about it. Not even when I was with Zack, or Cloud, or even you. At least not until tonight."  
  
    "Why?" Tifa blinked.  
  
    "I don't know," Aeris paused, "I guess just seeing you bare before me. It---it was so much like that time in Mom's garden, I --- I ---"  
  
    "Aeris?!" Tifa sat shocked, "What are you trying to say!?!"  
  
    Aeris sat in embarrassed silence as Tifa gathered herself.  
  
    "D-don't tell me you--you prefer women over men."  
  
    "No!" Aeris balled her hands into tiny fists, "Don't mistake me for --- for one of those! I don't lust after women, Tifa!!"  
  
    The dark haired woman breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
    "It--it's really difficult to explain," Aeris sighed.  
  
    "Well it's difficult for me to understand," Tifa said softly, "You did right talking to me about it. Cloud would flip if he found out."  
  
    "Don't get me wrong," Aeris dipped her head, "I love Cloud as any woman would love a man. But---"  
  
    Tifa caught the doubt in her eyes, "But?"  
  
    "But sometimes---" Tifa drew back as Aeris neared her, "--- sometimes, we know just what exactly makes us feel -- good."  
  
    "Aeris stop! I ---!" the dark haired woman tried batting the invading hand away, but she only managed to delay it slightly as it reached between her long, tanned legs.  
  
    "Stop ---- Aeris ---- stop --- it ---- puh --- puh --- please," Tifa's face flushed a deep red as she struggled to form coherent words, "Wh-wha --- what --- are you --- doing?! OOOHHH!!!"  
  
    She cried out as Aeris began gently massaging her clit between two fingers.  
  
    "See?" the small woman said softly, "Isn't this better than what 'tiger's' been doing?"  
  
    Tifa panted with a mix of excitement and fear as Aeris engaged her other free hand. The slender woman began slipping in her fingers into her warm, sopping cunt one agonizing digit at a time.  
  
    I'm out of control!  
  
    Aeris sat transfixed as Tifa began to move her hips against her unyielding hand.  
  
    Got to stop! Got to --- Oh!  
  
    Aeris delicately grazed one of Tifa's dark, swollen nipples with her cute button nose. Her soft lips caressed her friend's bulbous chest as her slim fingers kept up their rolling motion.  
  
    Tifa's mind raced to stop herself but she couldn't.  
  
    Or was it she wouldn't?  
  
    So much better.  
  
    Oh Planet.  
  
    Oh fuck.  
  
    Her hands clawed into the armrests as she fought her losing battle.  
  
    This is beyond anything Cloud ever did to me.  
  
    Ever.  
  
    She bit her hand to stop herself from crying out.  
  
    OH FUCK YES!!  
  
    Tifa suddenly thrashed wildly as the best orgasm of her life came crashing over her.  
  
    "Ti-fa?"  
  
    A delicate hand shook her gently.  
  
    "Tifa?"  
  
    "Mmmmnnngh," Tifa fluttered her eyes open.  
  
    Uh oh.  
  
    What happened?  
  
    She bolted upright from the floor and saw Aeris sitting next to her, knees drawn up.  
  
    "Oh shit," Tifa scrambled to her feet, "What happened?"  
  
    "You passed out for a while."  
  
    "Passed out?" she was surprised at her own voice, "H-how long?"  
  
    "Just a few minutes."  
  
    "Really?"  
  
    "Yup," Aeris nodded slowly.  
  
    "Oh my," Tifa shook as she sat down on the sofa, "What do we say?"  
  
    The healer shook the other woman's knee gently, "I--I won't say a word to Cloud okay?"  
  
    "No, no!" Tifa looked up, her face flushed with anger and worry, "I meant Marlene! What am I going to tell her?! Oh Planet, what are we going to tell her?"  
  
    "We don't have to tell her anything if we don't want," Aeris said hesitantly, "Look at it this way: Mom never knew I did this and I turned out fine."  
  
    Tifa dimpled her cheeks and Aeris reddened, "Okay, so maybe I like to pleasure myself a little on the strange side. But is it that wrong Tifa?"  
  
    "No. I guess not," the dark haired woman lowered her head and sighed, "You're right as usual."  
  
    "I'm glad you agree," Aeris let a faded smile slip past her, "It's getting late; we should head back to bed."  
  
    Tifa bit her lip, "I suppose."  
  
    Aeris arched her brow, "We should get back to bed before --- before he finds us out."  
  
    "Maybe --- but that can wait just a bit."  
  
    Oh my dear blue skies, what am I thinking? Tifa trembled slightly.  
  
    "B-but I thought---!" the healer saw the twinkle in her friend's eyes and asked softly, "What about Marlene?"  
  
    "I --- I won't tell if you won't."  
  
    Aeris' eyes grew wide as Tifa knelt beside her on the oval throw rug.  
  
    "We can sleep out here, y'know?"  
  
    "Whatever for?" Aeris blinked.  
  
    "For one thing," Tifa smiled weakly, "I can't stand his snoring."  
  
    Aeris grinned wanly, "I guess we can plug our ears with cotton."  
  
    "For another," Tifa shrugged, "He tends to spin like a windmill throughout the night."  
  
    "Really?" Aeris giggled, "How'd you ever managed to sleep with him?"  
  
    "It was tiring," Tifa slumped her shoulders, much to her companion's amusement.  
  
    "Sometimes I slept in a chair. I just never told him."  
  
    "Oh poor Tifa," Aeris gave her a squeeze, "D-do you think he'll mind?"  
  
    "He'd better not," Tifa growled, "Or he can find two OTHER gullible women to marry him."  
  
    "You're terrible!" Aeris' squeaky laugh came out before she became thoughtful.  
  
    "We could teach him you know. To do it the way we like."  
  
    "Teach him?" Tifa arched a brow, "Us?"  
  
    Aeris nodded silently.  
  
    "I don't even know how you pull of some that stuff you do."  
  
    "Oh it's easy," the petite woman dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "I thought you'd know of all people. You did --- did do him before right?"  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa laughed, "But to tell the truth, it was kind of anti-climatic."  
  
    "For him or you?" Aeris wore a mischievous grin.  
  
    Tifa wore a feisty smile, "For both of us I guess. It was our first time."  
  
    "It must have been wonderful."  
  
    "A lot of it felt like tonight," Tifa put a hand on hers, "The same feelings, y'know?"  
  
    Aeris looked up shyly, "Really?"  
  
    "Umm-hmm."  
  
    "So what should we do?" Aeris stood up.  
  
    "First we got to make a bed," Tifa began pulling the cushions off the sofa.  
  
    "Hey Tifa look!" Aeris caught her arm.  
  
    "Wow."  
  
    They grinned at each other.  
  
    "Sofa-bed!" they both exclaimed with glee.  
  
    "I'll get some blankets," Aeris began to tiptoe towards the bedroom.  
  
    "I think I saw an extra one in the linen closet near the water closet," Tifa pointed.  
  
    "Even better," Aeris raced off.  
  
    Tifa unfolded the dusty old piece and heard every spring creak in protest. She chewed her lip.  
  
    By all that's Holy, she thought. From two wives to this stuff in one night. What the hell's next?  
  
    "Hey!" Aeris shook open the thin blanket and tossed it onto the bed.  
  
    "It's no thicker than a sheet!" Tifa's jaw dropped.  
  
    "It's a hot night anyway," Aeris blushed, "And--and it could get warmer."  
  
    Tifa grinned and lay herself down, "It's not bad. A bit stiff though."  
  
    "It's barely big enough for two!" Aeris squeezed herself in bed.  
  
    "Here," Tifa propped the cushions against the sofa's back, making a comfortable recliner, "Better?"  
  
    "Very," Aeris smiled.  
  
    She let her fingers stray down to her friend's chest, "Tell me something Tifa."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "What did you do to get these so large?"  
  
    Tifa's face reddened slightly, "Oh you know me, I eat whatever's served on the table."  
  
    "So do I," Aeris pouted, "But look at mine!"  
  
    Tifa laughed and winked at her, "Don't worry, I think mama had this size too."  
  
    "Really?" Aeris seemed disappointed, "Oh well. I guess mother --- mother never had any like these."  
  
    "Don't kid yourself," Tifa chided her, "You got something a lot of women would die for."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "That," Tifa pointed to her bare cunny, "Did you know how many women I knew in Sector 7 would buy wax at Wall Market? They didn't use it for cooking or candles either."  
  
    "Yeah, I guess so," Aeris bit her lip, "But it's not that great when ---when Cloud kept hammering at me like that."  
  
    "You're ticklish there, hmm?"  
  
    "Well, I guess I would be if it didn't hurt so much," Aeris winced, "That's why I put my hand down there."  
  
    "What!?" Tifa sat upright, "But you said you were ticklish!"  
  
    "I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I laughed," Aeris mumbled, "Don't worry about it."  
  
    "Aeris!" Tifa demanded hotly, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"  
  
    "I didn't want to worry you," she looked down, "Besides, I could heal myself remember?"  
  
    "So?"  
  
    "Why'd you think he didn't have any blood on him when he pulled out?"  
  
    Tifa blinked and cursed herself for not noticing.  
  
    Of course. When she herself had given her virginity to Cloud over a year and a half ago, she had let out a trickle. So why was she so numb skulled to have overlooked the obvious?  
  
    "Don't worry Tifa," the light haired woman mistook her friend's silence, "I'm fine."  
  
    "Are you sure?"  
  
    "Positive.  
  
    "Okay," Tifa lay back down, "D-does it really hurt when he does that?"  
  
    "A little," Aeris admitted reluctantly, "But I guess I can get used to it. And besides, it's really the hair that's bugging me. It's like having him kiss you when he didn't shave."  
  
    "Yuck," Tifa made a face, "Well, we can shave him off down there."  
  
    "I heard that painful," Aeris chewed her lip.  
  
    "Better than hurting you when he needs to seek pleasure," Tifa replied sternly.  
  
    "It's all right," Aeris bumped noses with her, "I'll stick with what I'm doing for a while and see if things get better."  
  
    "Maybe we can style him and make it softer! That'll definitely tickle you!"  
  
    "What an idea!" Aeris laughed, "Oh Tifa, you're just full of them!"  
  
    "Like you're not," Tifa chortled.  
  
    "What do you mean?"  
  
    "Well," Tifa smiled, "Whose idea was it to bed Cloud together?"  
  
    Aeris immediately reddened.  
  
    "It was --- I did it because --- It was the principle, Tifa," the small woman stammered.  
  
    "Yeah right. I bet you just wanted to see these," the dark haired woman jiggled her breasts.  
  
    "Tee-faa!" Aeris blushed, "Please!"  
  
    "Oh okay," Tifa stopped her teasing, "You know I can't help myself."  
  
    "From what?" Aeris looked into her eyes.  
  
    "From having a good time with you."  
  
    There was a silence as the words settled in.  
  
    "Are you sure?" Aeris whispered.  
  
    Tifa smiled abashedly at her, "I don't mind if --- if you don't."  
  
    "I don't," the slight woman began snaking her slender hand between her friend's legs.  
  
    "Mmmmnn," Tifa closed her eyes as she again felt the healer's magic touch, "Oh! Th-that --- feels ---- grrrreat. Mmmmnnnnnh."  
  
    The busty woman gazed at her companion, "W-would you like me to --- ooh! --- return the f-f-favour?"  
  
    "Oh would you --- Ti---faaaah?!" a gasp of pleasure shot past Aeris' lips as she felt lithe, limber fingers slip into her body.  
  
  
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    ah! ooh! mmnnh!  
  
    don't stop! please don't stop!!  
  
    oh! more . . . oh yes, more . . .  
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
    "Mmmmm, that was wonderful," Aeris traced the contours of her friend's face as she gazed at her, happy and content.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa lay breathless alongside her friend, contemplating what they'd done. She caught the sly gleam from the corner of her eye, "What's so funny?"  
  
    "You should look at yourself in the mirror," Aeris held back her smiles, "You look hilarious!"  
  
    Tifa reached up and felt her hair. Judging from her friend's look of delight, it must look like horrible.  
  
    "Hmph," the dark haired woman kissed the healer's hand, "I guess I know which one of us is better at making the other go wild."  
  
    Aeris laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't pout now. We'll have time to fix you back up. It's worth it though, hmm?"  
  
    "I'll say," Tifa gave her a sly wink, "Maybe we should've turned him down today."  
  
    "Tee-faa!" Aeris giggled, "Don't be cruel now!"  
  
    "Well he's definitely not you," Tifa set her head on her friend's shoulder, "I never had it that good, that many times before."  
  
    "Me neither," the healer grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
    "Really?" the dark haired woman's widened slightly, "But I thought ---! What about Lili?"  
  
    Aeris shook her head timidly, "We only did it once or twice. Never like --- like this."  
  
    "Oh wow."  
  
    "Yeah," the petite woman sighed, "We never could get much time alone, with it being the slums and all."  
  
    "Tell me something," Tifa whispered quietly, "What did Lili look like?"  
  
    "Golly, it's been some time. Let's see," Aeris closed her eyes, "Red hair, sky blue eyes, soft white skin. Her voice sounded like a music box. She didn't say much, but when she did, it was always lovely."  
  
    "Umm-hmm," Tifa chuckled, "She would have given us a run for Cloud if she was around."  
  
    "I suppose."  
  
    "Hmm," Tifa glanced behind her, "It's almost light."  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris snuggled up against her friend, "We'd better get some sleep. Good night, Tifa."  
  
    She was sound asleep before the her friend could reply.  
  
    "Oh well," the busty woman draped an arm over her and that's when it hit her.  
  
    Red hair.  
  
    Green eyes.  
  
    Snow white skin.  
  
    Tifa remembered now.  
  
    Lili Densai. The Plate citizen who was arrested and accused by Shinra for giving secrets to the Wutai spy ring. The group of conspirators who were trying to blow up all of Midgar's reactors at once. She was executed the same day Tifa opened her Seventh Heaven. Tifa remembered because that was all her patrons wanted to see.  
  
    That and how ethereal, how calm Lili looked as she faced her end. Surrounded by Shinra cameras, the woman knew her fate and accepted it. The scene evoked another painful memory --- one involving the woman who lay beside her.  
  
    But that was so long ago, it didn't matter now.  
  
    And it wasn't like the healer left them. As the dark man explained, she was never dead to begin with. Tifa glance at a peaceful Aeris, still lost in her own cherished memories.  
  
    Shroud the truth. Sometimes it's just better that way.  
  
    "A secret for a secret then," she whispered softly as she kissed her friend on the cheek.  
  
    Aeris murmured something under her breath.  
  
    It sounded almost like a name.  
  
    "Good night Aeris," Tifa's eyes stayed on her angelic face as sleep slowly overtook her.  
  
  


* * *

  
My wife's got a one track mind.  
  
She thinks of everything but sex.

    -- overhead at a bar  
  
(I can see the irony in that previous statement.)  
  


* * *

    Cloud rolled over on his back, half expecting an unkind elbow in his ribs. Tifa hated it when he did that, but he wasn't sure if Aeris was as forgiving.  
  
    Hmm, nothing. Either Aeris is on this side, or Tifa's up.  
  
    He opened his eyes groggily and sat up.  
  
    Huh?  
  
    I'm alone?  
  
    "Oh man," he shook his head, "Must've slept in."  
  
    Cloud jerked awake as he remembered who had given them the villa.  
  
    Oh shit.  
  
    If they're gone ---  
  
    He flew out of bed and pulled on his pants. He opened the door and looked around.  
  
    No signs of activity or a struggle.  
  
    Thank Planet, Cloud breathed easier when he noticed a lump over by the sofa. He ventured in for a closer look and let his jaw drop at the sight.  
  
    "What --- the ---?" he caught himself.  
  
    Cloud tiptoed nearer and did an inspection. Aeris and Tifa were sleeping together, their hands were between each others' ----  
  
    "Oh man," he winced as his dick gave a familiar throb. He twisted it and rearranged himself so it could grow without bringing on any undue pain.  
  
    "Dammit," he muttered, "Not now."  
  
    Cloud resumed his investigation. Not much more to see as the sheet his wives' were using for a blanket covered the parts he couldn't see. He knelt beside them and gulped hard.  
  
    Oh man, he gazed at their sedate bodies. He never thought --- he never guess he'd see anything like this. Not like it hadn't crossed his mind before. But he never figured he'd live to well, see --- it.  
  
    And now that reality was staring him in the face, he felt left out. Even a little jealous. So much so that he sniffed audibly. He didn't notice Tifa stirred from the sound. Her eyes fluttered open to see him staring blankly at her.  
  
    "C-c-cloud!?"  
  
    "Huh?" he awoke from his stupor and smiled weakly, "Hey Tiff. How'd you sleep?"  
  
    She gave a loud cry as she tumbled out of bed while in her hurry to get up.  
  
    "Hey be careful!" Cloud reached over to save her and wound up partly crushing Aeris. The small woman groaned and yawned.  
  
    "Tifa? What's going ---- ON!?"  
  
    Aeris bolted upright and gasped.  
  
    "Tifa?!" she whipped her head around and saw her husband's moronic grin, "CLOUD!?!"  
  
    "Morning Aeris," he barely managed a straight face.  
  
    Tifa's tumble had taken the bedsheet along and it left the healer with nothing to cover herself --- except her hands.  
  
    "Let me help with that," he began reaching out for her.  
  
    "Cloud!" Aeris stammered, "It--it's not what you think!"  
  
    "What?" he watched her hungrily as she wrapped herself up with Tifa. The two looked at each other and Cloud could see both their faces were bright red.  
  
    "R-really tiger," Tifa said quietly, "We--we were just talking."  
  
    "And we fell asleep," Aeris squeaked, "You believe us right?"  
  
    "Of course," he stood and smiled lop-sidedly, "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
    That just made the two's faces burn even hotter.  
  
    "Aun-teeeeee!" Marlene tottered into the room holding her small stuffed mog, "I'm hun-gweee!"  
  
    Tifa drew the bedsheet around herself even tighter as Aeris mustered a reply, "We'll go to breakfast as soon as you get dressed dear."  
  
    Marlene rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at them, "Are you going to get dwessed too?  
  
    Aeris nodded quickly as Tifa bit her lip.  
  
    "Well," Cloud picked Marlene up, "You heard the lady. C'mon, get dressed."  
  


* * *

  
    They ate in silence amidst the hubbub of the diner. Cloud risked a glance at both his wives. Tifa busied herself with cutting up Marlene's food while Aeris slowly chewed hers. Neither spoke or looked up. Cloud quickly emptied his plate and muffled a burp.  
  
    "Wow, I think I can go for a small scoop of ice cream," he looked between them, "Do you guys want any?"  
  
    "I doo!" Marlene waved her tiny hands.  
  
    "I'm sure you do," Cloud chuckled, "Tiff?"  
  
    Tifa glanced up briefly from her plate and shook her head.  
  
    "Aeris?"  
  
    The healer smiled weakly, "No thank you."  
  
    "Here Marlene," Cloud handed her a small note, "Do you know how to make change?"  
  
    The tiny girl nodded furiously, "Aun-tee Tee-fwa tawt me how!"  
  
    "Good girl," he patted her head, "Get yourself a scoop of ice cream and you can choose your favorite flavour."  
  
    "Than-geww!" Marlene kissed him and sped off, empowered by a 50 Gil note.  
  
    Cloud watched her head directly for the sweets counter before turning back to the table.  
  
    "I---I should go with her," Tifa began pushing away from the table. She glanced at him with disapproval, "Really Cloud, you should know better than to let her wander off like that."  
  
    "It's all right Tifa," Aeris stood to leave, "I'll go. I'm done already, see?"  
  
    The dark haired woman fell silent as her companion departed, leaving her alone with the young man. Cloud rocked steadily in his chair as he drummed his fingers across the table.  
  
    "Stop it."  
  
    "What?" Cloud stopped his thumping, "This?"  
  
    "You know what I mean," Tifa speared into her fried hash with little gusto.  
  
    Cloud snorted.  
  
    "What's so funny?"  
  
    "The last time we had a meal like this, we almost didn't live to bad mouth it."  
  
    Tifa looked down and Cloud cursed under his breath.  
  
    "Sorry."  
  
    She shrugged.  
  
    "All right," Cloud sighed, "I'll be up front. You know as well as I do, this wasn't going to be easy --- or normal right?"  
  
    Tifa nodded quickly.  
  
    "Well," he hesitated, "I'm just asking if -- if this morning all just a bad misunderstanding?"  
  
    "I --- I don't know," Tifa looked up with her eyes a little fear, "I honestly don't know."  
  
    Cloud groaned and held his head, "I can't believe we've come all this way and still not be honest with one another."  
  
    "If you asking me if I love you," she began. He looked back up intently as she went on, "It's a definite yes."  
  
    "That's a relief."  
  
    "But if it's that other stuff," she gestured, "The stuff we do behind closed doors---"  
  
    "Since when did that stop you?" Cloud teased.  
  
    Tifa cast her eyes downward.  
  
    "Aw dammit," he muttered, "All right, that was damned unfair of me, but what else do you want me to say after what you had me run through at Kalm?"  
  
    Visions of her big, beautiful butt invaded his thoughts as he remembered how she let him go in each of her orifices one after another. Even though the episode had occurred over a year ago, he still wondered how the hell they could have gotten up and attended Aeris' party later that night.  
  
    ". . . supportive might help, tiger!"  
  
    He watched as she poked her hash in anger. As usual, his dick got the better part of him as he listened only with half an ear to his wife's complaints.  
  
    It was what got him in trouble in the first place --- and he swore it'd be the last. Luckily for him, he caught the last few of her words.  
  
    "Something supportive," Cloud drew a breath and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "Well as long as you two are happy, um, I guess can live with with, er---"  
  
    As soon as Tifa gave him that bizarre look, he knew he had fucked up somehow.  
  
    "We're back."  
  
    The two looked up to see Aeris return with Marlene and two dished of coloured ice in hand.  
  
    Thank you Planet, Cloud gave a silent thanks for the timely intrusion.  
  
    "So," he turned to his ward, "How much was it?"  
  
    "I dunnwo," the tiny girl buried her mouth in the sweet, muddy ice with relish.  
  
    "She got confused when the cashier offered her a two for one," Aeris sat down, "We've got one extra. Here."  
  
    Cloud nodded silently as Tifa returned to toying with her food.  
  
    "What were we talking about?" Aeris asked casually.  
  
    "Nothing," Tifa mumbled.  
  
    "Everything," Cloud said in a hushed tone, "Are you two what I think you are?"  
  
    Tifa sucked in a breath as Aeris looked at her angrily and shook her head, "Tifa! I already told you that! I'm not!"  
  
    "Easy, easy," the young man held up a hand to calm her, "She didn't say anything. I'm just curious why you two are doing this, y'know?"  
  
    Tifa stole a glance at Aeris before speaking, "The truth?"  
  
    "Yes," Cloud looked at the woman beside him, "I'd like that very much."  
  
    Aeris nodded and she went on, "Because it feels good."  
  
    The blonde man waited a bit.  
  
    "That's it?"  
  
    "You were expecting more?" Aeris smiled weakly.  
  
    Cloud scratched his head, "I don't get it. Don't we just f---?"  
  
    "Cloud."  
  
    He looked up and saw Aeris motion to Marlene with her eyes.  
  
    "Um, right," his mouth snapped shut.  
  
    "What I meant to say was, we've been doing things like this for as long as I can remember. And now you're telling me it --- it's not right?"  
  
    "No," Aeris finally gathered the courage to speak out, "It's right. But---"  
  
    "But?"  
  
    "But you can stand to be better at it," she finished softly.  
  
    "Really?" he glanced sideways.  
  
    Tifa nodded.  
  
    "And it's not like we don't love you," Aeris took up Cloud's hand, "Why else do you think we married you?"  
  
    "I guess so," Cloud forced a grin, "But then again we never really talked about this --- this game before."  
  
    "Can I pway too?"  
  
    The three adults cast a look at Marlene and grinned conspiratorially.  
  
    "Not until you finished your ice cream," Aeris dabbed the girl's mouth with a napkin absently.  
  
    "And a lot older," Tifa added in a low voice.  
  
    "So," Cloud rubbed his neck, "What can I stand to do better?"  
  
    "Well -- everything."  
  
    "Everything?" the young man's jaw dropped as the healer's ears began to turn pink.  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa nodded vigorously, "If you weren't so much in a hurry I think we'd enjoy being with you more."  
  
    "Really?" Cloud looked at Aeris, who now busied herself with Marlene, "Is that true?"  
  
    "You bet it is!" Tifa spoke up before Aeris could reply.  
  
    "Ti-faa!"  
  
    "Well it's true for me at least," the woman went on, "I enjoyed Aeris last night more than you."  
  
    A loud crash gave them all a jump. Cloud turned and saw a waiter apologizing profusely to his employer as they both scrambled to scrape the food off the carpet.  
  
    "Tifa!" Aeris' ears glowed a bright pink as she put a finger up to her lips, "Not so loud!"  
  
    "You'd better lower your voice Tiff," Cloud looked around and saw the other patrons' eyeing them with curiosity. He felt the temperature rise even though it was only morning.  
  
    At least weird alien creatures won't stepping through the diner's door, he thought sardonically.  
  
    "Sorry," Tifa looked at the table and whispered so she was barely audible, "Really tiger, she can teach you some things."  
  
    Aeris blushed and said nothing as Cloud looked between them.  
  
    "Really?" he arched a brow.  
  
    The petite woman nodded a little as Tifa pushed her plate away.  
  
    "All right," Cloud gently rapped the table top, "Tonight then. Tell me what to do."  
  
    "I guess so," Aeris said hesitantly, "If--if you want to."  
  
    Tifa's eyes glittered mischievously as he shrugged, "What ever you two want to do is fine with me. I told you before."  
  
    "We'll hold you to that tiger," she gave him a wry grin, "And right now, I want to do some shopping."  
  
    "Souvenirs for everyone back home?" Aeris brightened.  
  
    "Oh," Tifa waved her hands casually, "That too."  
  
    "That too?" Cloud blinked.  
  
    "Of course," she huffed, "You don't expect us to sun bathe naked do you?"  
  
    "Hey wait a minute," he sat up, "I thought you brought something to wear already."  
  
    "Actually," Tifa grinned, "I was just joking when I said we actually brought along anything to wear. With a whole year of catching up to do, I didn't really expect to don anything at all for a few days---"  
  
    "Tifa!" Aeris had her hands tightly around a stupefied Marlene. Cloud could see the poor girl was trying to squirm out from her aunt's iron grasp.  
  
    "--- and plans change too," Tifa hurriedly corrected herself, "Do you want to eat out all the time? We can buy some food and fix our own meals for the next couple of days. Besides Marlene can get something nice too. Right hun?"  
  
    Aeris had consented to let go of Marlene who, once freed from her restraint, nodded enthusiastically as Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
  
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
      "What about this one?"  
  
      "It's okay. How 'bout it, tiger?"  
  
      "What?"  
  
      Tifa sighed, "How does it look?"  
  
      "Please say yes!" Aeris clasped her hands, "It's the last one I can afford!"  
  
      "Nevermind mind the price! I told you already, we'll help with the difference."  
  
      "Uh, yeah," Cloud mumbled, "Can we just buy it and go now?"  
  
      "Definitely not! We've got to look at least decent if not enticing," Tifa said haughtily.  
  
      "What ever for?"  
  
      "To make all the other guys jealous when we say 'No. We're taken'."  
  
      Aeris wore a small smile as Marlene began pestering Cloud again.  
  
      "Pweese take me to see them! PWEESE!!"  
  
      "What do I know about jewelry?"  
  
      "But I wanna! I wanna!"  
  
      "Later then tiger," Tifa blew him a kiss as he was half led, half dragged by his energetic five year old ward.  
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
    The night was warm and dry as Cloud nursed his glass of crystal clear --- water. A bottle of spirits sat on the table before him, but he didn't touch it. He scowled as he sipped his tepid drink, but he felt resigned to his fate.  
  
    My decision, he promptly corrected himself.  
  
    He didn't believe in fate anymore. Not after all that.  
  
    Yeah. Fate.  
  
    He smirked at an imagined specter. A ghost from his past.  
  
    Fate may have brought us together.  
  
    But we stayed together by choice.  
  
    Take that Fate.  
  
    We made our choice, he smiled and gulped down his drink.  
  
    A sing song voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
    "Okay tiger," it sang, "Are you ready?!"  
  
    He tugged absently at his robe and headed to the door, "Not so loud Tiff. Marlene just went to bed."  
  
    "Gotcha," he heard her voice past the thin door, "Now before you come in, you gotta hear the rules."  
  
    "Rules?" he blinked, "What rules?"  
  
    "For the game," Aeris' soprano piped up.  
  
    "I didn't know we had rules before," a wry grin crossed his face.  
  
    "Well this is something new," he heard Aeris giggle as Tifa explained, "You gotta catch one of us and say our name aloud."  
  
    "That won't be too hard," he made a face, "It's pretty small in there."  
  
    "Trust me tiger, it'll be fun. Just turn off the lights outside first."  
  
    As soon as he obliged, he heard one of them say, "Okay! Come on in!"  
  
    Cloud took a in a deep breath and turned the knob. The whole place fell silent as he stepped in the darkened room. The drapes were drawn tightly shut and except for the dim moonlight streaming from the door he stepped past, it was completely dark.  
  
    "Hey, what the--?"  
  
    "Don't turn on that light!"  
  
    "What? Why? And who said that?"  
  
    "It's--!"  
  
    "Sssh! You'll give yourself away! Oop---!"  
  
    "Aha," Cloud felt himself grin despite his position, "I get it."  
  
    He heard the shuffling of feet to his side as he felt the graze of silky material slide fly past him. He reached out and grabbed nothing but empty air.  
  
    Damn. Almost.  
  
    Cloud stayed still as he called out, "Okay, you forgot to tell me something. What do I get if I guess correctly?"  
  
    "Something good might happen."  
  
    "Hush! He's just trying to find you!"  
  
    He smiled as recognized who'd use such a word. He tiptoed steadily towards his right, where he heard 'Aeris'. A mute shuffle of footsteps alerted him to her flight and he reached out and grabbed her. No cry of alarm or surprise identified his captive.  
  
    He tried again, "What happens if I guess wrong?"  
  
    His captive gave a jerk and her arm flew out of his grasp. She fled from his range before he could catch her again. Was it 'Tifa'?  
  
    Maybe. But then again, he wasn't holding on very tight ---  
  
    Okay, he told himself. This was going to be tougher than I thought.  
  
    "If you lose," a woman's voice came from the darkness, "Um, what were we going to have him do again?"  
  
    Low whispers came from across the room where Tifa and Aeris had hidden themselves. Giggles and snorts of laughter gave away their location as one of them said, "You do as you're told for tonight. And you only get one guess!"  
  
    Great, he racked his brain. Just great. Cloud now realized his eyes had adjusted to the room's darkness and despite the minuscule amount of light, he could dimly make out a huddled shape to his left. And if he could see them ---  
  
    Aw crap. No wonder they could avoid him before.  
  
    Okay. Quietly now. He started at an oblique line towards his target. The mass slowly straightened up as if to flee and hesitated as he headed to her side.  
  
    Yeah, now I got you, Cloud grinned as his wife didn't know whether or not to flee or not. At the last minute, his hand flew out as she tried to escape.  
  
    Gotcha! His captive relaxed yet he held her tightly as not to let her go so easily this time. But if it's a game of nerves they wanted to play with him ---  
  
    "I want whoever I don't have to know, that I've got one of you."  
  
    A short gasp came from behind him. His other wife was close, but he wasn't going to risk it.  
  
    "And since you won't say anything to reveal yourselves," he declared, "I'm going to find out for myself the old fashioned way."  
  
    His captive wife gave a muffled groan as his hands drew around her waist. Cloud slowly slid his hands up until he could find what he was looking for. Her chest felt generous and was definitely more than a handful. He felt 'Tifa's' hands on his as he gave her a gentle squeeze.  
  
    "Hmmmnnh--"  
  
    "I wonder who you could be?" he nuzzled her neck, "Eh, Tiff?"  
  
    "WRONG!"  
  
    "What the!?" he jumped back in surprise as the lights came blazing on. Cloud rubbed his eyes as Tifa stood a full fifteen paces behind him. He gawked at her then at his captive --- Aeris. The small woman had two large pillows stuffed inside her nightgown and she was on the verge of collapsing from laughter.  
  
    "So. Tiger," Tifa slowly slinked towards him, "What gave it away?"  
  
    "Er, um, your uh, lovely um, perfume?"  
  
    "I'm not wearing any."  
  
    "I meant --- um, er---" Cloud felt beads of sweat pop from his face as she drew her arms around him.  
  
    "Oh what ever it was, I'm sure it must be very, very---" Tifa mashed her chest against him, "---special. Hmm, tiger?"  
  
    "Okay, okay," he grinned, "I lost. So now what?"  
  
    "Now," Aeris came up and smiled, "We teach you to play our way."  
  
    They took him by the hand and led him to the bed.  
  
    "Tifa, lay down would you?" the healer's eyes sparkled, "We'll start with you."  
  
    "Gladly!" the dark haired woman laughingly threw herself onto the bed and bounced several times, "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
  
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
      "Oh man," Cloud stretched out lazily on the bed, "I've never felt so tired in my life."  
  
      "Poor Cloud," Aeris beat lightly against his back with her tiny fists, "I guess we did wear you out."  
  
      "Oh boo hoo," Tifa rolled over and nipped her husband on the ear, "I tell you tiger, you'd better start shaping up."  
  
      "Or what?" he yawned again.  
  
      "Or we start leaving you out of our fun," Tifa glanced at Aeris and smiled. She grinned back.  
  
      "You know what Tiff?" Cloud stretched and patted her butt gently, "Maybe I was a little rushed in my judgement about being left out. You and Aeris have fun. I'm going to sleep."  
  
      Aeris blushed as Tifa's eyes flashed briefly.  
  
      "Oh no you don't!" she growled, "You're not getting off our bet that easily!"  
  
      "What bet?" he grimaced as she flipped him onto his back and straddled his chest.  
  
      "Remember our game?" Tifa gripped his head with her hands, "You're going to do as we say for the whole night!"  
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
    Cloud's eyes felt heavy as tried to force them open. They felt even heavier as he ventured a look around. Aeris and Tifa were lying to one side of the bed. How fortunate.  
  
    Now, if he could only get out of these stupid handcuffs.  
  
    Tiff and her dumb games. What made it dumber was her aberrant commitment to make HIM keep playing even when it's over. He silently berated himself to be neater in the future. These were his own cuffs afterall.  
  
    She must've snatched them at the last minute before we left the house, he soured.  
  
    Luckily, a cop never forgets what he was trained for. Cloud spied the key around her neck. He slowly worked his free hand over Aeris' slender frame and between his other wife's melon heavy breasts.  
  
    Easy, easy, he told himself.  
  
    Don't want to wake them, now.  
  
    There!  
  
    He quickly and quietly freed himself and managed to effect an escape to the bathroom. The young man quietly stumbled into the tub and turned on the shower. The warm spray was a much welcomed delight after last night. Cloud rotated his shoulder and winced. He grimaced again as he massaged his worn out prick.  
  
    "Achoo!" he sniffed and turned up more hot water.  
  
    Good Planet help me. Those two are animals.  
  
    He would have expected Tifa to behave the way she did.  
  
    But Aeris ---  
  
    That was a damned shock.  
  
    Compared to Tifa, she wasn't as vocal. But when she wanted something done right --- Cloud made a face as he remembered how she kept him servicing her down there until she came several times over the course of an hour and a half.  
  
    He thought his jaw was going to fall off and his tongue along with it. Luckily for him, she maintained that his fingers were doing a better job than anything and he was content to oblige. It gave him a chance to rest, however slight. That is until Tifa decided to masturbate herself with his other hand.  
  
    Those two were going to be a handful. And for once he wasn't referring to Tifa's chest.  
  
    And I'd better hide those cuffs if I ever want to get a good night's sleep. He groaned softly and reached for the soap when a hand suddenly grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
    "What the---!?"  
  
    "Bad move tiger!"  
  
    Oh no.  
  
    Tifa drew back the drape as Aeris stood close behind her.  
  
    "Trying to escape us, eh?"  
  
    "Er, not really," Cloud snapped his eyes back to his captors nervously, "Just taking a shower like usual."  
  
    "It's no use love," Aeris grinned, "The only way you're getting out of here is through us. I just locked the door."  
  
    "Wait --- HEY!! OW!"  
  
    Tifa twisted his arm slightly. Not enough to hurt him, just enough to make him do what she wanted. Cloud lay flat on the floor of the giant tub as she straddled his chest.  
  
    "For Planet's sake you two!" he roared, "We haven't even eaten yet!"  
  
    "Not so loud," Aeris admonished, "Marlene's in the next room."  
  
    "She's right," Tifa looked down at him, water streaming down her perfect, tanned body in a torrent of little waterfalls, "And besides, it's not like we're going to hurt you."  
  
    Cloud groaned and patted her thighs, "Okay. Enough. I've got to finish---"  
  
    "And miss out on your reward?"  
  
    "Reward?" he blinked the water out of his eyes, "What reward?"  
  
    "Well," Aeris' head hovered over Tifa's shoulder, "Since you've been so good to us, we wanted to give you something."  
  
    His eyes grew wide as he croaked, "Wh-what?"  
  
    "Hmm, we never thought about that, " she paused, "What do you think we should give him, Aeris?"  
  
    The healer's eyes stood fixed on Cloud as she whispered something to her companion. The busty woman's eyes widened and they immediately broke into grins.  
  
    Oh boy, the young man thought. Judging from Tifa's reaction, it was none too wholesome, morally speaking. He was just surprised and a little frightened, that Aeris had spawned the idea.  
  
    What thoughts drifted through her pretty head?  
  
    "Um, whatever it is can wait," Cloud struggled to sit up, "Let me finish showering and we can get something to eat, okay?"  
  
    "After," Tifa whispered, "It won't be long."  
  
    "Oh great," he rolled his eyes, "How long?"  
  
    "Not long," she smiled and lifted herself off his chest.  
  
    He immediately gasped. Even with Tifa's hair partly covering his face, he could still make out Aeris hovering over his half stiff dick.  
  
    "C'mon Aeris. Show him what you got!"  
  
    He lay speechless as the healer's cheeks reddened, "So, no teeth. Right Cloud?"  
  
    "Wha--?!" he glanced accusingly at Tifa, "You told."  
  
    "Just a little. But not too much," she laughed and patted his cheeks, "Tiger likes it like that, huh?"  
  
    "Argh. That's it. C'mon. Off," Cloud tried pushing them off, but they refused to budge.  
  
    "Shut up and enjoy yourself!" Tifa set her hairy cunt onto his face and muffled his protests.  
  
    "Urfff! Fuuuuggg!!" his eyes flew wide as he watched Aeris smile roguishly and disappear from view.  
  


* * *

  
And now for something completely different.  
  
    -- Monty Python's Flying Circus  
  


* * *

  
    Aeris was sipping her cup of broth as Cloud stumbled into the villa's living room.  
  
    "Feeling better?" she smiled as he collapsed groggily in the chair across from her.  
  
    "Hey tiger," Tifa's sing song chimed from the small kitchen, "You finally decided to come out?"  
  
    Cloud let out a tired groan, "You two are going to be the death of me."  
  
    Tifa laughed and turned back to the stove as Aeris broke into smiles.  
  
    "Oh tiger. You and your honeyed words," Tifa scraped whatever she was frying onto some plates, "If you're trying to seduce us, that's not going to work."  
  
    "I'm not trying to," Cloud sighed, "For once in my life I think I can say I've had enough ---"  
  
    "Cloud!"  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    He looked up and saw Aeris looking past him. He followed her gaze and saw Marlene tottering unsteadily towards them.  
  
    "Hey sleepy head," he took the sleepy child by the arm, "How y'feeling?"  
  
    "Huwwo," the girl rubbed her eyes as Aeris set her cup down and took off her spencer.  
  
    "Stop fidgetting," the small woman said sternly, "You keep this on until you've had breakfast okay?"  
  
    Cloud helped Aeris loop Marlene's arms through the outfit.  
  
    "She looks better in it than you," he gibed playfully.  
  
    "Hmph," Aeris sashayed her hips and bumped the part of the chair at his head.  
  
    "Who's trying to charm who now?" he asked wryly.  
  
    "Hey you guys," Tifa's laugh drew their attention, "Breakfast!"  
  
    Aeris led Marlene to the table as Cloud poured himself a cup of tea. The small girl yawned several times before she began to talk incessantly.  
  
    "Auntee it's too hwot!"  
  
    "Auntee it's too cwold!"  
  
    "I wanna go shoppwing fwor beadies again!"  
  
    Cloud amused himself by watching Aeris and Tifa patiently tend to their young ward. Whenever Marlene turned the other way, Tifa snuck out a hand to pinch her cheeks.  
  
    "Stwop!!" the tiny girl's utensils clattered as her hands flew up and covered her face.  
  
    "Tifa!" Aeris scolded, "Don't encourage her now! Let her finish her breakfast first."  
  
    Tifa pouted and looked intently at Marlene as she cautiously picked her fork back up. Cloud chuckled as he sat down with them.  
  
    "So where we are off to today? As if I didn't know."  
  
    "I don't know," Aeris grinned wryly, "I think we made a visit to every store in town."  
  
    "Not every one," Tifa smiled back, "We missed the materia stand --- oh, bad choice."  
  
    Her mouth snapped shut as her companions cast their gaze downwards. A strange silence descended upon them before someone decided to speak up again.  
  
    "Hey I know," the small woman suggested, "Let's head for the beach. That's why we shopped for yesterday right, Tifa?"  
  
    "Actually I was about to suggest that earlier," Cloud made a face at Tifa, "But she shut me up with that fur pelt of hers."  
  
    Aeris gasped and gave him a wide eyed stare but Marlene kept on eating as if nothing was wrong. He gave his wife a sly wink before he yelped with surprise. Tifa had elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
    "You're gonna get it," she maintained her smiling facade for Marlene's sake, "You just wait until tonight."  
  
    "Okay, okay. Enough potty talk you two," Aeris blushed, "We all need some rest anyway."  
  
    "Yeah, well," Cloud swirled his cup blearily, "I could use a day of doing nothing."  
  
    "Hmph," Tifa snorted, "Just consider it a recess from your nightly duties tiger."  
  
    "In that case," he lolled his tongue, "I hope the sun never sets."  
  


* * *

  
    Cloud lay lazily on the beach towel. The sand felt agreeably warm and very cozy as he drifted off. A nice change of pace from the -- how many restless nights has it been?  
  
    Ah, who cares?  
  
    At least they're not pestering me for a while.  
  
    "Tiii-ggerrr!"  
  
    Oh no.  
  
    He tried to feign sleep as someone knelt beside him.  
  
    "Should we wake him? He looks tired."  
  
    Thank you Aeris, he told himself. You're a life saver.  
  
    "No way! Everything we touch gets slimy after that. I don't want to clean anything when we get back!"  
  
    Slimy? What the hell are they up to?  
  
    Cloud fluttered his eyes and saw Tifa with her head tilted aside.  
  
    "So you're finally awake."  
  
    "Had to," he grinned wryly, "I can't stay asleep when you two are around."  
  
    "Hmph. Darn right," she huffed, obviously not getting the joke, "We've got a favour to ask you."  
  
    "Does it involve nudity?"  
  
    Aeris smiled as Tifa's eyes flashed angrily at his impudence.  
  
    "No Cloud! Not that!" the small woman giggled.  
  
    Aeris looked both cute and coy in her red two piece swimsuit. The top ran around her small breasts and the bottom though slim, was not vulgar. The ensemble allowed her to show off her baby smooth tummy with great effect.  
  
    "Yeah, you pervert," her companion thumped him across the chest, "We need you to rub some lotion."  
  
    Tifa by contrast had donned a blue one piece outfit. While it was nothing extraordinary in the front, its back showed off ample areas of flesh. Her boobs had stretched the costume to its fullest extent as well. Everytime she moved her arms, Cloud could get a partial glimpse of those big soft puffballs he'd come to know and love.  
  
    "Why me?" he cringed slightly, "Can't you do two it to each other?"  
  
    "I don't want to make a mess," Tifa frowned, "You know how I hate having everything oily and all. It's plain nasty."  
  
    "And besides," Aeris began tugging him fondly, "We like your hands."  
  
    "Yeah," Tifa put a hand on his crotch and felt his limpness, "It's the only thing strong and hard right now."  
  
    Cloud shivered despite the warmth of the tropical sun, "Okay. Anything as long it doesn't make me thirsty."  
  
    "Thirsty?"  
  
    "Yeah," he rummaged through the beach bag, "I get really dry mouthed when we're ---"  
  
    "Cloud."  
  
    He looked up and saw Marlene had tottered amongst them.  
  
    "-- done," he finished lamely.  
  
    "Come here dear," Aeris drew the girl close.  
  
    The small woman brushed off the sand from her ward's hair and bottom before consenting to let her go.  
  
    "Y'know come to think of it," Tifa spoke up, "I am a bit thirsty."  
  
    "Me too," Aeris gave Marlene a squeeze, "What about you love?"  
  
    The tiny girl nodded as she held up two sea shells for her aunts to see.  
  
    "Hey, that's pretty nice," Tifa took a look, "Where'd you get them?"  
  
    "Ower therr!"  
  
    She followed her ward's tiny pointing finger to a pile of sea shells several children had collected. One of them waved at them and Marlene timidly waved back.  
  
    "Are they your friends?" Tifa grinned.  
  
    "I dunnwo," the girl mumbled.  
  
    "Speak up so we can hear," Aeris chided gently.  
  
    Marlene gripped the shells tightly with her tiny hands.  
  
    "Would you like to go and play with them?"  
  
    "May I aun-tee?" she paused slightly and looked at Tifa and Aeris, "Pweese?"  
  
    "Go show 'em what I taught ya," Tifa gave her a thumbs up and a broad grin.  
  
    "And be polite!" Aeris called out after her as she raced away.  
  
    "Who's letting her run off without supervision now?" Cloud asked.  
  
    "We'll go and watch her," Tifa waved her hand casually, "Go get us something before we die from thirst."  
  
    "Okay what?"  
  
    "How 'bout a Cosmo Candle?"  
  
    "Tifa," Aeris pursed her lips.  
  
    The young man shrugged it off, "It's all right, Aeris. She doesn't mean it."  
  
    "Okay, okay," Tifa said quickly, "I'll have a Mythril Ice."  
  
    "Make it two, tiger."  
  
    "Sure," Cloud grinned, "What about you and Marlene?"  
  
    "We'll share," Aeris smiled and handed him a note.  
  
    "Don't," he shook his head, "They're on me if you two leave me alone for the night --- Hey!!"  
  
    Tifa suddenly grabbed him and stuffed her money down his pants, "Not a chance!"  
  
    Aeris hid a grin as Cloud shook his head ruefully, "I was afraid you'd say that."  
  


* * *

  
    He wandered into the sun baked bar. The place was sparsely decorated, the client base though, wasn't. Patrons sipped their drinks shaded from the hot sun. Several fanned themselves with cards, boards, or anything else that was handy. Cloud ambled up the bar and rapped against the counter.  
  
    "Yessir!" the barkeep held up a finger, "Be with you in a minute!"  
  
    The young man contented to sit himself down on an empty stool as he waited to be served. He yawned and tried to snooze a little when a voice interrupted his nap.  
  
    "Woman troubles?"  
  
    "What?" Cloud snapped awake.  
  
    A burly man sat in the stool next to him, thoughtfully rubbing his bronzed chin. The young man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the barkeep came bustling past him.  
  
    "Hey I need ---!"  
  
    "In a minute buddy! I'll be right with ya. Don't leave me!"  
  
    Like I can, Cloud thought sourly. He had been up and down looking for a decent bar to order from. Mythril Ice tended to get people sick if the lemon greens were spoiled.  
  
    "You look like a man who needs some help."  
  
    Cloud stared at the bronzed man next to him, "You're talking to me?"  
  
    "Who else?" the stranger stuck out a hand, "Esro."  
  
    The young man shook the brawny hand cautiously.  
  
    "I help people. Especially the young."  
  
    "Meaning?" Cloud finally caught the barkeep and shouted, "Four Mythril Ices!"  
  
    The fat man nodded and scribbled something down on a greasy notepad.  
  
    Esro nudged him, "I have something you may like."  
  
    "What are you selling?" Cloud asked, now wary of a pitch.  
  
    "Well, it isn't for everyone," the man mused, "But you sir --- you are one of a kind."  
  
    "I'm jus' like everyone else," Cloud began to move away. Something about the man made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
    "I bet you ain't," Esro slammed his fist down on the counter with exuberance, "You got two of what most men have one of."  
  
    Cloud narrowed his eyes as he realized what was said, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
    "Hey," Esro waved his hands, "I'm nobody. Just a man making a livin'."  
  
    "Off what?" the young man asked coldly.  
  
    "Off medicine."  
  
    "Oh," Cloud relaxed, relieved the man was not a ponce. Or worse.  
  
    "Yea!" the man nodded vigorously, "I sell'im medicine for ---" he gestured.  
  
    "Love potions," the young man said flatly.  
  
    "I call 'em wife helpers," Esro cackled, "Seriously toadie, you keep those two happy all the time?"  
  
    "How'd you know about it?" Cloud was stone faced. Dammit, what was keeping those fucking drinks?  
  
    "Overheard one of 'em talkin'. At the diner yesterday. Fancy seein' you agin' so soon."  
  
    "Not interested," the young man said simply, "But thanks."  
  
    "You think you can do it yerself, toadie?" Esro chortled.  
  
    "I can," Cloud said stiffly, "It just takes a little more -- time and effort."  
  
    "I used t'hear that all the time too," Esro shook his head, "Back in Sector 2."  
  
    "You're from Midgar?"  
  
    "Yea. Had me a shop where I sold this stuff out to the whole city. Plate an all. They even heard of me in the so called Market."  
  
    "But Sector 6 is all the way --- oh," Cloud whistled, "I guess that's impressive." He paused, "That is if you're telling the truth."  
  
    "It'tis. It'tis. Look," Esro brought out a small box, no bigger than a small egg, "You can have this one for oh --- five thousand."  
  
    "No thanks," the young man snorted, "With that kind of money, I can put my kid through school for a year."  
  
    "All rite, all rite," the bronzed man shook his head, "Seein' as how money is tight and all. A thousand. I aim t'please your sleaze."  
  
    Cloud winced at the bad rhyme and looked at the box.  
  
    It's fake you know, a voice inside his head sang out. The son of a bitch is just bumming for money.  
  
    The young man eyed the stranger curiously and decided to humour him, "Twenty five."  
  
    "Shit," Esro laughed, "I'm not that kind hearted. Seven. Hundred."  
  
    "Four."  
  
    "Five."  
  
    "Fine," Cloud passed out a hefty 500 Gil note. The young man stuffed the box into his pocket as the barkeep arrived with his order.  
  
    "Damn toadie," Esro grinned as he pocketed the money, "You haggle like a woman."  
  
    "Thank my wife."  
  
    "Which one?" the burly man guffawed and left as Cloud's order arrived.  
  


* * *

  
    "Clooooouuud! Come to bed, Cloud!!"  
  
    "In a minute!" he opened the box. A small ampoule lay nestled in the wood chip packaging.  
  
    "Hey tiger! How long are you going to be in there?"  
  
    "Forever if you don't stop bugging me," he threatened. The protests sloughed off as he threw away the box and held the vial to the light. It was filled with some sort of viscous red fluid. By now, he could hear them gather outside the door, whispering.  
  
    Aw crap, Cloud wondered. What are they doing now?  
  
    The knob to the bathroom rattled slightly and he thought he heard mild cursing on the other side.  
  
    "What are you doing in there? Are you playing with yourself?"  
  
    "No Tiff," Cloud growled and inspected the glass capsule for tampering or breakage, "Now gimme another minute!"  
  
    He broke the wax seal and downed the contents with a single gulp.  
  
    YEECCHH!!  
  
    Cloud instinctively swallowed before he could retch out the bitter contents. He quickly rinsed his mouth of the awful, awful taste.  
  
    Aw crap. It figured to be a hoax, he lolled his tongue ruefully.  
  
    And I'm out 500 Gil.  
  
    Damn. Live and learn I guess.  
  
    He heard a knock and a soft voice asked, "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything right?"  
  
    "I'm fine, Aeris," he replied and tossed the empty capsule into the trash.  
  
    So much for miracles. He unlocked the door and saw his two wives standing outside. Tifa was tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
    "Well, here I am," he smiled sheepishly.  
  
    "About time too!" she clapped a hand on his shoulder, "C'mon!"  
  


* * *

  
    "Stop it!"  
  
    A skilled hand batted Cloud away.  
  
    "What? Tired already?"  
  
    "For once in my life, YES!"  
  
    Tifa leaned against the headboard, her hair a total disaster. Sweat gleamed off her melon sized boobs as she tried to preen herself.  
  
    "Well that's a first," he winked, "For you."  
  
    Her eyes flashed slightly as she gently took hold of his manhood.  
  
    "Don't cocky with me tiger," she growled and yanked slightly, prompting a sordid grin from Cloud.  
  
    Tifa sighed and leaned back, "Why don't you go bug Aeris?"  
  
    "Now there's an idea," he stopped and looked around, "Say, where is she?"  
  
    The two cast their eyes about the bedroom.  
  
    "Aeris?" Tifa called out, "Aeris!?"  
  
    Cloud noticed the pile of bedsheets piled on one corner of the sprawling bed. He cautiously lifted up a corner and saw a pair of tiny, rosy pink feet. A muffled groan came from the crumpled mass as he tickled the soles. Aeris finally gave a squeal and popped her head out from under the sheets.  
  
    "I can't walk!"  
  
    "Wh-what!?" he laughed.  
  
    "You wore me out," the small woman rolled over lazily, "No more, Cloud. At least not tonight. I'm really tired down there."  
  
    "Yeah, me too," Tifa eyed him suspiciously, "Y'know, this isn't like you tiger. What'd you do? Take some vitamins or something?"  
  
    "Maybe I did," he grinned wryly.  
  
    I guess that bar fly was selling real shit after all, Cloud mused. But I'd better not let them on to it.  
  
    He maintained his best face as he went on, "Or maybe YOU two finally met your match."  
  
    "That's doubtful," Aeris said absently, "I mean, you weren't like this before."  
  
    "What!?" Cloud planted himself over her, "What's that supposed t'mean?"  
  
    She let out a short cry as she tried to flee from his advances.  
  
    "Arr-har-har!" he let out a baritone growl as he started to reach for her, "Tis no use m'lady. Thar be sharks in the water as well as on this ship!"  
  
    "Cloud! I'm warning you!" Aeris couldn't help but smile even as she held up her hands to fend off her husband, "Stop it! Don't! --- you! --- dare!!!"  
  
    The two tumbled off the bed as Tifa laughed at their antics.  
  
    "Yar-har-har!" Cloud began to tickle her silly, "Let'see if you like this!"  
  
    "Aaaaah! Stop! Stop!" Aeris was laughing so hard, tears came to her eyes, "TEEEFAAAA!! HA-HA-HELLLLLP!!!"  
  
    "All right you pirate!" the busty brunette grabbed the young man by his shoulders, "That's enough. I'm taking you in!"  
  
    "Yaa!" he twisted around and grinned wolfishly, "Two against one, eh? I'll have to make you both walk m'plank, harr!"  
  
    Tifa's eyes flew wide as he grabbed her ample chest, "OOOH! I'm reining you in for assaulting a peace officer! A beautiful one at that!"  
  
    "Oh yeah?" he grinned wickedly as he playfully smacked her pretty ass, "You and what army?"  
  
    She smiled seductively and said nothing, but he heard shuffling behind him.  
  
    "Oh no you don't," Cloud spun around and caught the slender woman by the waist as she began her sneak attack. Aeris gave a shrill yelp as he tackled her to the ground.  
  
    "Haha!" he gave them his best cackle, "Now I got --- yaaagh!"  
  
    Tifa had taken hold of his shoulders again and wrestled him to the bed.  
  
    "I've got his arms!" she cried, "Get him!!"  
  
    Aeris quickly jumped on top of him as he tried to break free from Tifa's hold.  
  
    "Oh, you've been a bad, bad boy," the healer planted her small hands on his chest, "We'll have to punish you."  
  
    "What ever will you do?" Cloud tried to sit up for a kiss but he was held down tight.  
  
    The raven haired woman's eyes held a wicked gleam as she bent over and whispered fiercely in his ear, "We're going to fuck the hell out of you."  
  
    Aeris scampered off him as Tifa positioned herself so she was facing his feet --- and other extremities. Cloud's eyes widened as she began backing her big beautiful butt towards his face.  
  
    "Oh no," he feigned terror, "Not that. ANYTHING but that!"  
  
    "Oh yes!" she gave him a saucy smile as he buried his face in her hairy muff.  
  
    That was when he felt someone's lips wrap themselves around his prick. But it felt strange.  
  
    What the--?  
  
    "Unnggghhff!!" he tightened his grip as he felt two pairs of lips swarm over his crotch.  
  
    Oh man.  
  
    Those two were working in tandem.  
  
    Oh fuuuuuuuck.  
  
    He felt one caress the head of his fat dick head as the other planted a wet kiss on his groin. The one servicing his dick swirled her tongue several times around the rim slowly and topped him by flicking his pee slit with the tip of her tongue. Cloud gritted his teeth as he held back the urge to shoot his wad right then and there. He instinctively reached down to take hold of her head when she gave a groan of protest.  
  
    Whoops, he thought. I just grabbed Aeris.  
  
    "Don't," he heard Tifa say as she worked his grip free, "Just let her do it herself."  
  
    "Ohh--kay," he whispered hoarsely as she planted his hands on her bountiful ass.  
  
    Cloud gently squeezed her buttocks as he inhaled her cunt musk. Her ragged breathing urged him to continue. He breathed in through his nostrils and exhaled through his mouth. His breath poured over her dank crotch in a rush of hot, excited air. Tifa moaned again when he licked her rapidly moistening cunt.  
  
    "Oooh Aeris. He's doing funny stuff to me back there!"  
  
    "Let's --- mngkkh! --- make --- him ---- slurp! --- mmmnnn!"  
  
    Aeris stopped her sucking to nuzzle the young man's balls. Tifa saw the vacancy and took up Cloud's dick herself.  
  
    "Auuugh!"  
  
    His hips bucked slightly as Aeris gathered his testicles in her mouth and take them for a lip massage, one agonizing nut at a time. Tifa began to move her head up and down on his veiny cock and he let out another cry of pleasure. Each time she raised her head, her teeth would graze the crown of his fat dick head just slightly before she would swallow him all over again.  
  
    "Oooh, Tifa," Aeris panted lightly, "Gimme some."  
  
    "Knock yourself out," the brunette contented herself to resting her head on Cloud's loins as her companion began teasing their husband's rock hard dick.  
  
    Suddenly, Tifa got an idea.  
  
    "Hey, Aeris. I'll race ya."  
  
    "Humh?"  
  
    Tifa couldn't help but giggle when Aeris knitted her brow, her mouth full of cock.  
  
    "Race me?" the healer let Cloud pop out of her mouth, "Where?"  
  
    "To the top of 'Tiger's Peak'," the busty woman winked, "Tongue only."  
  
    "Oh," Aeris giggled, "Um, okay."  
  
    Cloud gasped as he felt both their tongues run slowly over his cock. When he felt them reach the top of his sperm choked dick, he couldn't hold back any longer. His ass tightened and bucked forcefully as he shot his load.  
  
    "AAUUUUUGGH! AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Cloud came hard as a mass of wet slurping came from below.  
  
    "Great Planet have mercy!" Aeris panted, "H-he's still hard!"  
  
    "All --- hah!" Tifa's voice came out in short breaths, "hah! --- All the better."  
  
    She wearily picked herself up and slowly impaled herself onto her man's cock.  
  
    "Mmmnn!" she let out a lusty sigh as she settled down.  
  
    "Oh fuck yeah Tiff," Cloud gritted his teeth, "Fuck yeah."  
  
    His hands slid over his wife's lithe tan body, from her slow rocking hips to her jumbo swinging breasts. Aeris brushed her hair back as she sat to the side and watched, exhausted. Her husband took notice of her inactivity and pulled her foot gently.  
  
    "Oh no more Cloud, please," she shook her head and pointed, "I'm so sore in there."  
  
    "Okay," he licked his lips hungrily, "But how 'bout here?"  
  
    "Where?"  
  
    "Here," the young buck stroked her little nub of a clit.  
  
    "Wha--- OH!" she gasped as she spread her legs a little to let him stroke a little easier.  
  
    "Hmph," he grinned wryly, "So much for not being able to walk."  
  
    The petite woman blushed slightly as her husband worked his magic on her little pussy.  
  
    "Come on," his voice was hoarse, "Let me at you."  
  
    "Oooh o-okay. Since you're d-d-doing it so n-n-niccce-mmmmmmnnn---"  
  
    Aeris yielded to his advances and allowed herself to be guided atop his waiting mouth. Cloud groaned as he feasted on her pink, hairless cunny. Tifa's relentless bucking continued as she slowly writhed to some silent beat. Her mane of dark hair thrashed about as rode herself to an orgasm.  
  
    "Oh fuck," Tifa frantically gulped the warm air, "I can still feel you tiger."  
  
    "M-m-me too," his teeth chattered as sweet, clear drops of fluid began to drip from Aeris' rapidly widening cunt.  
  
    "Don't stop Cloud," the healer started to plead, "Don't you dare stop ---ummnh!"  
  
    The slender woman grabbed the headboard to support herself as she moved her hips back and forth along the length of his face, forcing her clit to run from the tip of his nose all the way to the end of his chin. She gasped everytime she hit a bump along the way.  
  
    Cloud somehow managed to tear his eyes away from the action in front of him to sneak a peek at Tifa. White cloudy ooze ran down his shaft and caked his prickly blond pubic hair as she kept poling up and own on his unyielding fuck stick. The busty woman's hands were all over herself as she peaked again.  
  
    "Oh Plah --- oh fuck! A-A-Aeris," Tifa fell off to the side, letting Cloud's dick pop out of her with a wet SHHLURRP! "It's your turn. I gotta rest!"  
  
    The brunette collapsed lazily to the side as she tried to gather her breath, her body awash in a new layer of sweat.  
  
    "Okay love," Aeris braved a grin and kissed Cloud, "This better finish you off."  
  
    "I hope so," Tifa rolled to the side and moaned, "Or we'll never get any rest."  
  
    Cloud snorted, "Welcome to my world for the past two days."  
  
    "It's actually not so bad as long as you're doing the work," Tifa bent close and grinned. He kissed her and let out a muffled groan as Aeris slid herself onto his manhood.  
  


* * *

  
    "Oh crap," he muttered blearily and cranked his eyes open.  
  
    The room was still relatively dark.  
  
    Good.  
  
    We didn't stay up and fuck the whole night away.  
  
    Cloud tried to move but Tifa wouldn't let him. Her arm stretched across his chest, pinning him to the bed. She stirred slightly and he froze, afraid of waking her. He looked to his other side and saw Aeris had her head on top of his arm.  
  
    Oh damn, he winced. No wonder I couldn't feel my arm.  
  
    "Easy now. Come --- on," he held a breath as he wiggled free from his wives.  
  
    "There we go," Cloud slowly slid off the end of the bed and stretched. He cast a glance at them in the dim light and mouthed a silent, 'Wow'. Their hair was an unrecognizable tangle and their bodies reeked of sweat and sex. Dried spit and cum caked both their loins and the sheets were entangled in a hopeless mess.  
  
    What a night, he yawned as he stumbled into the bathroom.  
  


* * *

  
    Tifa felt a hand on her as she slowly adjusted to the gloom.  
  
    "Hey."  
  
    "Hey yourself," she barely managed to whisper, "You're up early."  
  
    "He woke me when he took my pillow," Aeris smiled at her.  
  
    "How rude," Tifa slid closer and stroked her cheek, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
    "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"  
  
    The brunette chewed her lip, "He was pretty rough with you that last time ---"  
  
    "I'm FINE," Aeris said with an air of finality, "Now stop worrying over nothing, okay?"  
  
    "Oh, all right," Tifa knocked heads with her and grinned, "If you say so."  
  
    They both smiled dumbly as they gazed into each other's eyes. A sudden ear shattering cry jolted them out of their peace.  
  
    "Wh-what was that?" Aeris sat up, her eyes full of fear.  
  
    "I--I don't know," Tifa wrapped a sheet around herself and got up.  
  
    The healer suddenly remembered something just as the busty woman headed for the door, "Marlene!?"  
  
    "I'll check on her," Tifa had her hand on the door knob when she heard Aeris gasp. Tifa spun around to see an ashen faced Cloud come out of the bathroom, his hands together in front of him.  
  
    "Tiger?" she made a face, "What's the big idea!? You gave us a helluva scare!"  
  
    He didn't reply as he sat on the edge of the bed. Tifa's heart jumped when he stared mutely at her. His mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out.  
  
    "C-cloud?" Aeris' voice rose in fear, "You okay?"  
  
    "I---I don't know," the young man said in a tiny voice.  
  
    "Hey," Tifa sat beside him with a faceful of worry, "What's wrong?"  
  
    Both women gasped as Cloud moved his hands away from his crotch. Aeris simply sat slack jawed as Tifa stared in shock.  
  
    "Wha--!"  
  
    "What happened?!"  
  
    "See?" Cloud managed a weak smile, "At least you didn't scream."  
  
    The dark haired woman rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
  
    Great Planet!  
  
    What seemed to be a second dick had grown from her husband's crotch and sat above his first dick. Or was it below? She couldn't tell. Both looked pretty real.  
  
    "They feel real too."  
  
    Tifa saw Aeris had her hands on it. The healer looked like she was in a trance, but it was really more from the shock of the sight before her.  
  
    "I've never seen anything more alive," the small woman's eyes held a mix of fear and wonder.  
  
    "Okay tiger," Tifa let her companion continue her examination, "Out with it."  
  
    "Out with what?"  
  
    "You know," she twisted his ear, "It has something to do with tonight didn't it?"  
  
    Cloud looked dejectedly at the floor as Aeris let go of his pricks and gazed at him.  
  
    "Cloud," the healer placed her hands on his, "We're your closest confidants. There's no shame in telling us what you did today."  
  
    "Okay, okay," the young man sighed, "I bought something today from some guy."  
  
    "What?" Aeris gripped his hand.  
  
    "It was supposed to help me in--," he paused, a little ashamed, "In bed."  
  
    "A love potion," Tifa made a face, "Didn't I tell you before that stuff was fake?"  
  
    Cloud gave her a wan smile and she wrinkled her nose.  
  
    "All right, all right!" she threw up her hands, "So I was wrong --- just this once."  
  
    "Tifa please," Aeris sighed, "He doesn't feel that great right now so be easy on him."  
  
    "Now," the healer turned to Cloud, "What did you do with it? More precisely, where'd you hide it?"  
  
    "In the bathroom," he mumbled, "I drank the stuff and tossed it in the garbage."  
  
    "So that's why you were in there so long," Tifa accused, "And for me to think you were toying with yourself in there!"  
  
    Cloud stayed silent as Aeris got up and headed to investigate the restroom.  
  
    "Cloud!" the woman's voice came back shrill, "You made a MESS in here!"  
  
    "Sorry," he made face, "I wasn't used to having piss come out of two places at once."  
  
    He heard Aeris grumble as the faucet was turned on. Wet splashing and mild cursing quickly followed as Tifa sat silently beside Cloud.  
  
    "Here," Aeris came out with several damp rags, "Go clean up. You too, Tifa."  
  
    The two mumbled a quiet thanks before the small woman headed back to the bathroom. Tifa watched the young man wipe himself off as he sat glum and silent.  
  
    "I--I'm sorry tiger," the dark haired bride murmured, "About what I said. I shouldn't--"  
  
    "It's all right," he folded a towel and sighed, "I'm used to it, remember?"  
  
    "Still," Tifa stroked his back gently.  
  
    Cloud continued to wipe himself in silence.  
  
    "Here," she took a rag, "Lemme help you."  
  
    "Thanks."  
  
    Tifa ran the rag down his back and across his well built shoulders. She scrubbed the nape of his neck where she and Aeris had buried themselves so many times before to muffle their cries of delight.  
  
    "Don't forget yourself," Cloud bared a clean side of his rag and reached for her.  
  
    "Thanks," she smiled as she spread her legs. His hands wiped away the spit and seed that had accumulated on her loins.  
  
    "Don't mention it."  
  
    Tifa gathered the dirty rags and balled them together on the dresser.  
  
    "Why'd you do it?" she finally asked.  
  
    He looked away, "It was necessary."  
  
    "No it isn't," Tifa said stiffly.  
  
    Cloud fidgetted slightly.  
  
    "Come on, you can tell me," she knelt before him, "Why?"  
  
    "I thought you two could use it," his words came pouring out, "I thought I couldn't meet both of your expectations, realistically."  
  
    Tifa sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's our fault too."  
  
    "No it isn't," Cloud tipped her chin up, "It was my call. Hopefully I'll learn from it as soon as it wears off."  
  
    "Um --- I hate to tell you this, but I don't think it'll wear off."  
  
    "What!?" Tifa and Cloud looked up as Aeris came out again, her body squeaky clean. The small woman was holding the small box Cloud had discarded earlier.  
  
    "Didn't you read the warning?" Aeris admonished.  
  
    "I was in a hurry, remember?"  
  
    The small woman bit her lip and said nothing. Tifa ignored Cloud's snide remark and held out a hand, "Lemme see that."  
  
    Tifa turned on the lights and read aloud the small print on the box:  
  
  
  
  
  
        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        !!WARNING!!  
  
  
  
        Use of this product  
  
        may incur permanent  
  
        side effects inclu-  
  
        ding: impotence,  
  
        constant diarrhea,  
  
        compulsory sexual  
  
        behavior, chronic  
  
        masturbation, gen-  
  
        ital leprosy, and  
  
        other mutations or  
  
        bizarre behaviour.  
  
        Use at your own  
  
        volition.  
  
  
  
        His Majesty's  
  
        Board of Health  
  
  
  
        St--lund, Alb--n  
  
        Aug---, AD 199-  
  
        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
    The bottom part of the label was scratched out and was unreadable for the most part. Tifa pursed her lips as Cloud held his head in shame and worry.  
  
    "G-g-genital leprosy?" he croaked, "I don't like the sound of that. Whatever that is."  
  
    Tifa set the box down beside the pile of rags and sat back onto the bed as Aeris consoled him.  
  
    "C-can you fix this?" he asked.  
  
    "I--I dunno," Aeris swayed unsteadily, "If there's nothing wrong in the first place ---"  
  
    "Nothing wrong?!" Cloud chortled, "I've got two pricks for Planet's sake!! I wonder if anyone else has something like this?"  
  
    "Well, I'm sorry!" the healer's voice rose dramatically, "What do you want me to do? Wave my hand and hope everything goes back to the way it was?!!?"  
  
    Cloud blanched like he was just slapped in the face. Tifa jumped in alarm as her friend brought herself under control.  
  
    "Well?" Aeris swallowed hard and levelled her voice, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
    "Nothing for now," he slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do something you didn't want to---"  
  
    "It's okay," Aeris took a deep breath and chewed her lip, "I--I shouldn't have yelled like that."  
  
    "Don't worry about it," he stood with conviction, "Maybe I can still catch the guy and hopefully--- oh no. Wait. I can't."  
  
    He sat back down as fast as he got up.  
  
    "What now?" Tifa asked softly, "Don't you remember his store?"  
  
    "I can't because he doesn't have a store," Cloud replied lamely, "I met him when I was buying our drinks."  
  
    "Oh tiger. When will you learn not to buy everything under the sun?"  
  
    "Like you don't?" he flashed a small smile.  
  
    "Well that's different," Tifa reddened.  
  
    "How?"  
  
    "The stuff I buy won't give me another set of boobs."  
  
    "And if she does," Aeris quickly added, "She'd put 'em to good use."  
  
    "Hey!"  
  
    Cloud grinned despite his predicament and sat amused as Tifa hurled a pillow at her friend. Aeris stuck her tongue out as it landed in a heap behind her. But when Tifa raised her hands to tickle her, Aeris let out a shriek.  
  
    "Okay, okay! Stop!" the healer cried laughing, "I yield!"  
  
    "Do you surrender?" Tifa stood ready to attack.  
  
    "Yes, please! And to show my good faith, I give you this peace offering. One everyone will enjoy."  
  
    "Huh?" Cloud blinked.  
  
    Aeris grinned coyly at him as her hand began fondling one of his dicks.  
  
    "Oh no," he began to gently push her away, "I'm not making it worse. You two can forget --- HEY!!"  
  
    Tifa caught on fast as she planted a knee on his chest and pressed him onto the bed.  
  
    "Tiff! Aeris! For Planet's sake!" he pleaded, "We don't know if -- if this will ---- waaaaaaagggghhh!"  
  
    He gasped for air as his wives went down on him. It was a sensation unlike any other he had felt before, and one he was sure no other man was capable of ever feeling. It was as if he was having two of his fingers being sucked on at once, except that it wasn't his fingers in their mouths. The feeling went right into his head as his wives took him into theirs.  
  
    Cloud gripped the bedsheets tightly as he glanced down his body and watched in horror and fascination as they bobbed alternately on his two dicks. He somehow gathered the will to reach for their love canals with his hands. They both paused briefly to utter lusty moans and muffled squeals as Cloud began to work his fingers into their warm vibrant cunts.  
  
    "Oh yeah tiger," Tifa urged as she jacked his dick, "Keep it up! Keep --- it --- uuuaaagh!!"  
  
    He clenched his teeth as she lowered her head and started to play with his engorged dickhead. Aeris caught her partner's antics and quickly slowed her pace. With one hand fondling his two balls, the healer began to tease his throbbing dick shaft with her tongue as her lips kept a tight seal all around.  
  
    "Oh man!" Cloud shut his eyes tight to keep from cumming, "Oh man!"  
  
    Fair is fair since he was not making it easier for them either. His fingers were poling in and out of their juicy cunts and he could feel their pussy ooze all over his hands. He had them in at such an angle so that he could rub them just right with his thumbs as he finger fucked them. Aeris' little clit felt like a small hard pea while Tifa's was more like a stumpy nub amidst a forest of prickly hair. Both women began to shudder and shake as their respective orgasms took hold of their quaking bodies.  
  
    But Cloud wasn't ready to come just yet. His fingers slipped out of their trembling snatches with a wet SLURCH. Both of them were dripping with pungent juices as he put his hands up to his nostrils and inhaled. He closed his eyes as he rubbed it over his face and lips.  
  
    Ah, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck yeah.  
  
    That hit the spot.  
  
    "H-hey," Tifa craned her head back, "Wh-what's the big idea?"  
  
    "Yeah," Aeris said a little out of breath, "We ---hah!--- were just ---hah!--- warming up."  
  
    Something in his mind clicked as he gave them a wry grin.  
  
    "I got an idea," Cloud sat up, both his dicks standing more or less erect.  
  
    Aeris tried to squeeze in another taste but he held her back. Turning to Tifa, he nudged her gently on her back.  
  
    He looked at the healer, "Okay get on top of her."  
  
    Aeris blinked, "O-on top?"  
  
    "Tiger what are you--?"  
  
    "Trust me. And hurry," Cloud said as Aeris awkwardly lay on top of her friend.  
  
    "Oh," Tifa whispered as the woman settled on top, "Oh, I get it. I get it now. Only our tiger, hmm?"  
  
    Aeris turned to look at her and smiled sheepishly. Tifa grinned back as she felt her companion's nipples begin to harden from the excitement and novelty of their new found way of doing things. Her own pulse quickened as Cloud stood at the apex to their legs.  
  
    "Hey you two. I need a little room please."  
  
    "He said 'please'," Tifa smiled foolishly, "I guess we should, right Aeris?"  
  
    "Oh yeah. Come on!" the slender woman's mouth hung open as she lay on top.  
  
    Tifa felt Aeris' thighs part between hers. The look on the healer's face was priceless as Cloud push himself into both her and the woman under her at the same time.  
  
    "Oh -- Oh! OOH!!" Tifa couldn't help but cry out as Aeris swooned with pleasure.  
  
    Aeris' hips pressed into hers and she took hold of Tifa's hands as Cloud began to move. The small woman gasped as Tifa instinctively wrapped her long, tan thighs around her slender waist. Aeris' breathing was becoming ragged and her moans rose as Cloud kept pumping away with furious determination.  
  
    "Oh Teef--! Oh Teef---aahh!"  
  
    Tifa felt her friend's fingers intertwine with hers as her own hips struggled to meet her man's cock.  
  
    Aeris and Tifa's hips slowly melded together in one wet morass of cunt hair, pussy juice, and moving dicks. To the dark haired woman, it seemed as if her companion was trying desperately to not lose herself in the frenzy. Tifa instinctively let her mind drift as Cloud grabbed her by the ankles and thrust himself even deeper into them.  
  
    "Ungghaah," she shuddered a little from the brief contact he made with the tip of her cervix.  
  
    Braving a look at Aeris, Tifa saw the small woman was writhing in a mix of pleasure and pain as their husband buried himself ever deeper into their bodies. She saw the healer holding back even as Cloud slapped his hips against theirs. With the warmth of Aeris on top of her and her man inside, Tifa couldn't restrain herself anymore as she began to slowly gyrate her body.  
  
    "UHMMMAHGWAAHH!" the small woman cried out with pleasure as she felt her companion's new motions.  
  
    Reacting to Tifa's clandestine activities, Aeris gripped the brunette's hands even tighter as she herself began to wriggle.  
  
    "Like it huh?" the busty woman smiled as she kept up her motions.  
  
    Aeris suddenly looked at her straight in the eye. The glimmer was one Tifa never saw before. She gasped when she sensed what her friend was about to do.  
  
    "W-wait!" Tifa whispered fiercely, "I didn't mean---!" The healer's eyes were filled with lust as her head moved lower and lower. She blinked away some tears as she gulped frantically for air.  
  
    "Don't---!" Tifa squeaked fearfully and pressed her head flat against the mattress. She shut her eyes as Aeris ventured close enough to bathe the busty woman in a wash of hot breath.  
  
    "Ti---Teee--FAAAH?!"  
  
    Tifa opened her eyes and saw Aeris' mouth hanging wide open and her face flushed. The woman's whole body committed to the forceful pumping of Cloud and the unseen writhing as she struggled to hide her feelings.  
  
    "I---I n-n-need --- you!"  
  
    Oh Planet, Tifa suddenly realized. No wonder she's acting so weird. Lili and Cloud. She loves them both.  
  
    She loves me, she gulped. And not as a simple 'friend'.  
  
    Tifa felt Aeris' lips brush against her face as the slender woman's body began to writhe uncontrollably. Tears ran down the healer's eyes as she softly whispered, "Oh Ti-faa---- s-s-s-s-so-sorry. I c-c-can't help --- ummm -- aaahh!"  
  
    "Ulp--" Tifa's eyes widened like saucers, "N-N-NO AER---MMMMMMMNGH!"  
  
    Her protests were quickly muffled as the slender woman forcibly pressed her lips onto hers.  
  
    It was electrifying.  
  
    The healer wrenched her hands free as she kissed her partner savagely. Tifa gasped when she felt Aeris' tongue flick apart her lips and run through her mouth like a feral cat. The busty woman's heart pounded like never before as she yielded to her companion's advances and touched her tongue to hers.  
  
    "MMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHH!" Aeris suddenly broke off contact.  
  
    Tifa hurriedly unclasped her legs around the woman on top, fearful she had made a bad mistake. But Aeris did not wear a mask of anger. Rather, she was holding back a coy grin even as Cloud grunted and bucked like a wild choco.  
  
    "AAAAUGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"  
  
    The splash of hot spunk squirting into her womb drew a small gasp from Tifa as she gazed intently into Aeris' sea green eyes.  
  
    "Sorry. I got carried away," the healer mouthed silently as Cloud gripped her by the waist and continued to writhe with pleasure.  
  
    "Lili was more than a friend, wasn't she?" Tifa murmured softly as she traced her fingers gently along the woman's face.  
  
    "Yeah. Sorry," Aeris whispered and averted her eyes.  
  
    "It's okay. It's okay," the dark haired woman stroked her cheek tenderly, "It felt great."  
  
    "R-really?" the slender woman looked up, "Y-you're not mad?"  
  
    "Yeah. And no, I've never been happier."  
  
    Aeris smiled shyly as Tifa gave her an encouraging grin. The two briefly touched noses briefly before Cloud brought his crushing weight down on them.  
  
    "Cloud!" Aeris squealed, "Air!"  
  
    "Tiger! OFF!"  
  
    "Whoops, sorry," he rolled off, "Habit. But you gotta admit, that was pretty neat."  
  
    "I'll say," Aeris lay panting for breath, "That was --- was ---"  
  
    "---Wild!!" Tifa licked her lips, "Even I got to admit I was impressed."  
  
    The busty woman suddenly became suspicious, "Where'd you pick that up anyway? You're not learning on the side are you?"  
  
    "Thanks for the vote of confidence," Cloud looked hurt, "I just figured it was the only way I could bop you two at the same time."  
  
    "Sssh," Aeris consoled them both, "Let's not ruin things now. That was wonderful what --- whatever we did."  
  
    "Thanks," Cloud lay beside them and grinned.  
  
    "Sorry," Tifa smiled absently and sighed, "I guess he does have some ideas afterall."  
  
    "Oh, I don't doubt it for a minute," Aeris stifled a yawn, "Or you for that matter."  
  
    Tifa reddened slightly as her companion gazed at her with loving eyes.  
  
    "Hey, you two," Cloud winked, "Tired already?"  
  
    "Oh no," Aeris wailed, "Not again!"  
  
    "Oh yes again," he kissed them in turn, "That way, you two won't ask me to plug you for at least another couple days."  
  
    "Hmm, I don't know about that," Tifa gave him a lewd grin, "If you get to keep that extra dick of yours, we may be tempted to come out and play twice as often."  
  
    Aeris laughed as Cloud comically fell over and groaned mightily.  
  
    "Oh, don't be such a baby."  
  
    "All right," he sighed, "You know I'd do anything for you two."  
  
    "And besides," Tifa smiled wickedly, "You can think of it as a vacation with us everynight!"  
  
    "Ugh."  
  
    "Oh come on, love," Aeris pouted at Cloud, "We're the ones who have to move around."  
  
    "Yeah right," he placed his hand on her cute little butt and squeezed softly, "Not with this new one you don't."  
  
    "And don't whine," Tifa chided him, "Once more and you can go to bed a happy, well rested man."  
  
    "Happy definitely," he wore a crooked grin, "But not well-rested, from the looks of you."  
  
    Tifa and Aeris both laughed and smothered him with kisses. Cloud sighed and ran his hands down their weary, naked bodies.  
  
    "Okay, you ready?"  
  
    "I get to be on top!" Tifa grinned as Aeris blushed.  
  
    "Hey! I just got a thought," he paused, "What if one of 'em falls off while---?"  
  
    "Eww Cloud! How could you think of something like that!"  
  
    "Don't worry Aeris. If they do we'll get 'em bronzed as a keepsake!"  
  
    "Tifa! That's gross!!!"  
  
    The sound of laughter was quickly replaced by those of pleasure as the warm sea breeze blew through their room and into the silent streets . . .  
  


* * *

  
    "Oh wow," Yoko sat in silent awe.  
  
    When Cloud drew himself straight and stretched, she repeated, "Oh wow."  
  
    "Well, there you have it," the young man rubbed his neck, "The truth of how and why."  
  
    "And -- you never found out how that --- that potion worked?" Yoko blinked.  
  
    "Nope," Cloud knitted his brow, "Aeris doesn't want to mess with success, and Tiff--"  
  
    She saw his eyes roll, but his face betrayed his enjoyment.  
  
    "---Tiff likes stuff a bit 'wild' anyway."  
  
    "Wow," the girl's eyes glittered, "What about that guy?"  
  
    "Who?"  
  
    "The potion peddler."  
  
    "Never saw him again," Cloud shrugged, "Frankly, I don't see why we need to."  
  
    "So they both---work, huh?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Oh wow," the girl felt her pulse quicken as she tried to work out where everything went.  
  
    "Hey Yoko?"  
  
    "What?" she looked up.  
  
    "I got a favour to ask you."  
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "I gotta duck out early. Anniversary," he sighed, "Presents and stuff y'know? Cover for me."  
  
    "Humh? Uh, sure," she sounded a little unsure.  
  
    "Great," Cloud said quickly, "Thanks."  
  
    Yoko remained silent as he got on his bike.  
  
    "Hey, I owe you lunch tomorrow then," he said from his mechanical mount, "And don't worry about the report. The chief and I know you're new, so I'll work with you on it tomorrow."  
  
    "Um. Okay."  
  
    Cloud gave her a wave and roared away as Yoko sat on the warm grass and pondered over the day. Her hands quickly reached down to inspect her uniform. The wetness was more or less gone. Yoko sighed with relief that her partner hadn't noticed her accident.  
  
    That would've been embarrassing.  
  
    Well, not as much as Cloud had to go through though, and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered how his wives initially freaked out at his --- condition.  
  
    No wonder all the cadets wanted to be his partner. Male and female. Everyone wanted to know what was it exactly that man had to keep two wives so happy.  
  
    Bed wise at least.  
  
    I guess I know now.  
  
    Yoko looked fondly towards the direction Cloud had ridden off to and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
    "Two dicks," an impish grin crossed her face, "What a guy!"  
  


* * *

  
It's strange how people can be blind to what's in front of them.  
  
Now, 'Eddie's on the Waterfront' is gone.  
  
Bulldozed in the name of urban renewal and progress.  
  
Where the bar once stood, they built expresso shops and luxury condominiums.  
  
Our ghosts haunt those places;  
  
Forever doomed to roam the spot where our dreams died.  
  
    -- Bad Mojo (The Worst Ending)  
  


* * *

  
    The sounds of pleasure drifted over the dark and silent avenues of Costa Del Sol. They quickly drowned in the noisy bar a few lots down from the villa. Inside, a host of characters, some sordid, some not, sat drinking and talking in conversational tones. Many were law abiding, many more were not.  
  
    It was near closing time when Consuela bussed the table for the last few customers. More attractive than beautiful, she had almost ebony skin and dark, flashing eyes. Enough to pass for more than a mere hooker, but not enough to draw too much attention to herself.  
  
    She gauged the lone man keenly as she had earlier through out the day. He had come in just past afternoon to sit and drink. And drink. And drink some more. Yet the man's movements were not a bit slowed or made awry by the spirits he consumed. He appeared more of an enigma than a potential client. Still, he could have what she needed, provided she could pitch herself well.  
  
    Not that she wanted to do this again. But with the disaster at Midgar and all, the soldiers just didn't come in to tip anymore. They were all dead. And with almost nothing to eat ---- Consuela edged herself closer to resume her inspection.  
  
    The burly, bronzed man sat at the bar, nursing his silvery metallic concoction as he had throughout the day. More or less dressed in the light, tropical clothing like many of the other customers, she noticed the one thing most others didn't seem to have: a thick wad of Gil stuck partly out of his jacket pocket, almost begging for someone to take it.  
  
    She saw he had a small gadget before him and he was watching it intently. Three small blobs of yellow danced on the screen in some bizarre motion. They were too fuzzy to make out on the palm sized display, but Consuela thought they looked almost human-like.  
  
    Presently, one of the blobs 'sat' up and positioned itself at one end of the other two. The three quickly merged into a single giant blob as the man's eyes crinkled slightly. Contented to have seen enough, he snapped the gadget shut and pocketed it. She saw that he also had a small scrap of paper before him. Consuela tip-toed over his frame to catch a glimpse.  
  
  
  
  
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    . . . narrowly averted by  
  
    interdiction from Council.  
  
    Though the Cthon have taken  
  
    responsibility for the dis-  
  
    turbance, it is doubtful that  
  
    they will incite further any  
  
    incursions in the area.  
  
        Currently the second planet  
  
    of the WuSon system is neutral.  
  
    Council has stated that it is  
  
    unlikely the status will change  
  
    anytime soon.  
  
        The planet in dispute is  
  
    Gamhe IV, once a research and  
  
    holding facility of the now  
  
    extinct Cetra Empire.  
  
  
  
    Moritz -- Sixteen worlds were  
  
    pacified by Maritai soldiers in  
  
    the Avell March area today.  
  
        Sources say while loss . . .  
  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
    "Hallo."  
  
    Consuela visibly jumped back as the man turned around. His voice sounded hollow and icy. Quite unlike the demeanor he presented.  
  
    "Ay, mista," she forced a smile. She promised herself she wouldn't talk much since she had horrible pronunciation, but for the sake of the Gil --  
  
    "You need something?" the man narrowed his dark brown eyes.  
  
    Consuela dredged up her best grin, "Yeah."  
  
    "I do not," the man stonily turned away.  
  
    Her smile faded fast when he lost interest.  
  
    So much fo'him, she thought.  
  
    "Hey girl."  
  
    Consuela turned around and saw a haggard drunk ogling her.  
  
    "Need'ah drink, suh?"  
  
    "I 'needs' mo'than that guhrl," the man ran his hands behind her ass.  
  
    The Gil. Think o'da Gil, she put him her best face.  
  
    The dark skinned barmaid slipped him a toothsome grin when she realized that the man was too besotted to even know what she was.  
  
    "You gots'da munny?" she checked to be sure.  
  
    "Don't needs no 'munny'," the man cackled, "I'm the Prezz-dint o' Sheen--- UUURRRP!"  
  
    The dark woman winced as she tried to extricate herself form the man's grip, but the drunk had his arm around her waist.  
  
    "Watchoo 'fraid of?" his breath reeked of the noxious greens in his drink, "I ain't gonna hurt'choo."  
  
    She put on her best face as she tried to push herself away. Leave before things turned ugly. Or worse.  
  
    "Let her alone," a voice said suddenly.  
  
    Consuela turned her head and saw the bronzed man standing by them. Still the drunk was too inebriated to notice.  
  
    "I said leave her be."  
  
    The intoxicated man turned and sneered at the big man.  
  
    "You wan'her huh!?!" the drunk roared, "HUH!? 'Choo know'hoo ah am?!"  
  
    "No. Need I?"  
  
    "Man, fuck'you!" the wino lunged.  
  
    The swing went wide as the bronzed man swayed to the side and the drunk sprawled over the bar floor. He refused to get up, even when prodded by a nearby patron.  
  
    "Sonovabitch's down and out," someone shouted.  
  
    "Get him in the back and keep him there until he can pay the tab."  
  
    "Hey Connie."  
  
    The barmaid looked up and saw the barkeep nod at her.  
  
    "G'wan. It's been a night. You can go home now."  
  
    Consuela allowed herself a pale smile as she tore off her apron and tossed it in the bin. She looked around the bar and saw that her prospect was still at the bar.  
  
    "Ay, you."  
  
    The bronze man looked up from his drink.  
  
    "Still hee-ahr?" she smiled and slid onto the seat next to him. At the corner of her eye, the barkeep turn a blind eye to her activities. The big man said nothing as he turned back to his drink.  
  
    "Whass yo' name?" she was determined to get something out of this man, no matter how small. The question though, seemed to give the man pause.  
  
    "Whass yo' na---"  
  
    "I heard you the first time," the man snapped, "Esro. The name is Esro."  
  
    Consuela shrugged, "Well ah, Ess-row --- You ah, feel like wantin' cump'ny t'night?"  
  
    "Are you a whore?"  
  
    She froze as if she had been immersed in a bucket of ice.  
  
    "Well?"  
  
    Her eyes dimmed as she nodded slightly. The bronzed man glanced up at the wall clock, then at back at his drink. Consuela sensed this was going no where. She stood to leave when Esro grabbed her gently by the arm.  
  
    "Where are you going?"  
  
    "Home," she looked away.  
  
    "So soon?" Esro tossed a packet of Gil on the counter for the drinks, "Where to then?"  
  
    She eyed him fearfully then shrugged, "Yo'r place."  
  
    "I have none."  
  
    "At th'inn?"  
  
    Esro shook his head, "I am merely passing through."  
  
    "Connie!"  
  
    The man and girl looked up at the barkeep.  
  
    "Do something for me would'ja?" the balding man soured, "Check if I locked the door in the back."  
  
    "But'choo don't have a ---oh."  
  
    Consuela pursed her lips as the barkeep hurriedly swept up the money and the shot glasses. She avoided eye contact as she led her customer outside. The night felt warm despite the occasional sea breeze that swept through the city. They headed around the back of the bar just past the ominous glow of a makou lantern.  
  
    "How much?"  
  
    "Huh?" she swallowed.  
  
    Esro folded his arms and glowered at her, "How much do you ask?"  
  
    "T-two thousand," she croaked. Enough to pay for a month or two, but she knew the man would bargain down with her. Like last time.  
  
    "Here."  
  
    Consuela's heart skipped a beat from the hastiness of his reply. Her eyes glittered as the man produced a thick wad of Gil. Her fingers clasped the money as she hiked up her skirt over her skinny legs. Esro hesitated briefly before stepping in close and pinning her to the wall. The girl shut her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable pain. Except that it didn't come.  
  
    "How old are you?"  
  
    She opened her eyes and saw the man's piercing gaze.  
  
    "H-how old'choo want me t'be?" her voice quivered, "I kin be any age y'want."  
  
    "How many times have you done this?" he rasped.  
  
    "Mor'in you had hot dinnahs--urk!"  
  
    "How many?" Esro had his hands around her throat.  
  
    Consuela looked at him fearfully. The street was just a few feet away, but they were out of sight enough that she could die and not be seen. Not like the barkeep would not notice, but would he even hear until it was too late?  
  
    Oh Puh-Planet hawlp me, she pleaded silently. I'll never do dis agin' I swear!  
  
    He pressed his thumb slightly on her neck and whispered, "I am not here to kill you."  
  
    She looked at him wide eyed with fear.  
  
    "Answer me," he said softly, "How many times have you had men pay for you?"  
  
    "Wh-whunce."  
  
    "Once. Did you like it? The truth now."  
  
    "N-no," she stammered hoarsely, "I did'dint."  
  
    "Why did you do it then?"  
  
    "I---I needed th'munny," she whispered, "My baby---"  
  
    Consuela clammed up immediately. The man last time had told her roughly that no one wanted to hear her say such things.  
  
    'Take it as some free advice' was what he had said as he continued to rut over her body.  
  
    "Who is your mate?" Esro released his grip from her neck.  
  
    "M'wha'?" she blinked.  
  
    "Your --- huss-band."  
  
    "Don' haff'whun."  
  
    "And your child?"  
  
    "F-f-fr'm lass time," tears welled in her eyes despite her best efforts.  
  
    The girl hung her head in shame as she wept uncontrollably. Her arms instinctively wrapped around the man as she buried her face in his shoulders and sobbed. The man remained impassive as she stood there crying in his arms.  
  
    "You are not lying," his voice quiet.  
  
    Consuela lifted her head and looked up with a mix of fear and anger.  
  
    "Why woot ah'lie?"  
  
    She gasped when she realized the man's face was different. Even in the dim light, she could see the bronze tone of skin was fading, as did the colour of his hair. The ridge of the man's nose straightened and buckled, along with the rest of his face. Consuela wanted to scream, but the man somehow knew what would happen. His gloved hand clapped over her mouth as the terrified girl closed her eyes to the horror before her.  
  
    She found she was praying to Planet again for the second time that night.  
  
    "You may look now."  
  
    Consuela slowly opened her eyes, expecting a monster holding her to the wall with her legs parted. Instead, she found an unremarkable, middle aged man before her. She swallowed hard as he released his hand from her mouth and stepped away from her.  
  
    She could see his eyes were no longer the brown, rather they were a uniform blue. The color apparently hadn't restricted itself to the man's corneas; the whites were seeped in the deep hue which gave her an eerie, discomforting feeling.  
  
    "Boy or girl?"  
  
    It took her a few minutes to know what she was being asked and it took a few minutes more to find her voice, but she managed to answer.  
  
    "S-son. I haff'a son."  
  
    Consuela shut her eyes again as he reached into his long, dragging cloaks. She felt him press a large mass into her hands. The young whore dared a peek and almost fainted from the sight.  
  
    Gil. Gil notes. All wrapped in a bundle as thick as her neck. All she could see were the multitude of zeroes on all the corners and sides. It took all her will power to keep it from spilling from her two quaking hands. Consuela looked at him like a scared chocobo.  
  
    "You live only once," the man's eyes held an menacing gleam.  
  
    She backed away fearfully from the specter looming before her.  
  
    "Now get out of my sight before I kill you."  
  
    His blue tinged eyes followed Consuela as she turned on her heel and fled. The girl ran down the street, in terror or relief the man did not care. He was beyond such trivialities. A tinkling voice suddenly invaded the night air.  
  
    :: incoming message from the lodge ::  
  
    The dark cloaked man lit a thin black reed before murmuring, "Connect."  
  
    :: stand by to receive ::  
  
    "What is it?" he ran his gloved hand through his neatly groomed hair.  
  
    :: we have another incursion at Viis siKanor ::  
  
    The new voice was deeper, more languid in nature.  
  
    "And?" the tone was more annoyed than angry.  
  
    :: it is cthonian ::  
  
    "What of it?"  
  
    :: specifically r'lyeh ::  
  
    "I seem to remember," the blue eyed man said with no emotion, "The last time you harboured such a suspicion, you made a mistake that took me thirty millennia to correct."  
  
    :: you acted on your suspicion, we asked nothing of you ::  
  
    "You baited me on a genocide mission," the man hissed thinly, "All due to your incompetence."  
  
    :: you never committed genocide ::  
  
    "Because I realized it," he said coldly, "Before it was too late."  
  
    There was a pause before the voice continued.  
  
    :: if it is about your pickup ---::  
  
    "No," the man snapped, "Nothing as trivial."  
  
    :: --- we miss taiim's presence as we do his skills ::  
  
    "Absolutely," but his tone was anything but believing.  
  
    There was a brief silence before the languid voice spoke again.  
  
    :: we take it then that you reject this endeavour? ::  
  
    The dark man stubbed his reed against the adjacent wall and shook his head gravely, "You know as well as I, I will not overlook any chance at R'lyeh. No matter how remote."  
  
    :: then you accept? ::  
  
    "Yes," the man's lips curled into a snarl, "Open the portal. I am on my way."  
  
    At that, the air at the end of the alley began to ripple. It was as if the space somehow acquired liquid properties. The distortion looked like water in a pond. Undaunted, the man stepped towards it --- or more precisely, he stepped into it. The anomaly swallowed his towering black form and he vanished, along with the ripple.  
  
    Tiny scraps of paper drifted over the spot where the man had disappeared. They hung in the air for a moment before being swept out by the passing breeze.  
  


* * *

  
Never mind the comments.  
  
  
  
Just tell us if you're a guy or doll and how many times you jerked off while reading. Anything else you include, we'll consider it a 'naughty' bonus :D  
  
  
  
Grey228@hotmail.com  
  
Subject line: deej-ecchi  
  
    OR  
  
Rattlesnakedick@hotmail.com  
  
Subject line: FF7-ecchi  
  
  
  
M. Zhang  
  
R. Richardson  
  
  


* * *

  
Notes for the Otaku (and the truly curious or the insane):  
  


* * *

  
Originally meant to be the end of the piece 'Deus Ex Jenova', Trinity was hacked out and made into a semi-autonomous episode due to the prudishness of American Christian society.  
  
That and ratings. Everybody needs ratings. We wanted the main piece to be highly exposed before Aeris would slip into memory when Final Fantasy 8 was released in August 1999.  
  
Visions of Squall and Rinoa doing the nasty will fill our minds soon, and we didn't want Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa's story to go untold. So much for Nomura and Sakaguchi. To paraphrase the Japanese insult to American POW's in WW2:  
  
    To hell with Nomura  
  
    To hell with Sakaguchi  
  
    And to hell with their doctrine  
  
Well, enough of this. You're probably wondering why we decided to continue to add to this fucking long piece of work. We'll tell you (or rather me, since the other guy ain't here). There were other scenes too, in the main part of the story that were cut out as we ran through editing it for content. But for the truly perverted, here are brief descriptions of the scenes that were cut, as well as thoughts on other things as well.  
  


\-- In 'Choice and Consequence', Red XIII mourns over Yuffie. What happened was back in Midgar, the stilted warrior accidentally catches the young kunoichi masturbating in the shower. Red's kinda just staring at her when Yuffie realizes she's being WATCHED. Imagine the surprise when she catches and seduces Red XIII. Beastiality and pedophilia aside, we thought the scene would complicate matters more since Yuffie dies at Kalm. Besides, does she really like him that much? :P  
  
  
\-- 'Words in Stone' After the part where Cid, Shera, and Reeve finished talking, the men were supposed to admit their own faults. Cid admits he never loved anyone and Reeve, well--Reeve tells how Scarlett raped and did a bunch of S&M shit to him while he was held captive by Shinra (end of Disc 2). Obviously, we were going a bit overboard since we already included a non-consensual sex scene with Cloud and Tifa.  
  
  
\-- 'Choice and Consequence' Oh yeah; aptly named since the title of the episode relates directly to Tifa's little plot. We were going to have Cloud and Tifa have another of their little spats, but it somehow mushroomed into this -- thing we couldn't get rid of. I remember writing the scene when Aeris first learns that Meteor fell rather than being zapped apart like a rock in Asteroids (luv that game). Her emotion ran wild and we seemed to have ran with her; the same went for the so-called 'rape scene' between Tifa and Cloud. Ah, the vagaries of human emotion.  
  
  
\-- 'Deus Ex Jenova' For all you CNNBCBS dicks out there in TV land, deus ex machina was a means for crappy writers in the 17th Century to use mythological gods in their plays to smooth out intricate plots (i.e., fuck this smelly shit and just bend the outcome into shape; be damned the consequences or the logic). While this is certainly not a sizable piece of work or a complicated plot, the deity's presence (Greylorn) certainly serves the purpose of creator, destroyer, enforcer, and adminstrator of justice and fate. Thus the title. Ah, the vagaries of the decisions made by two drunk and stupid kids.  
  
  
\-- 'Trinity' Hee hee. Yeah. What a name, huh? We've all heard the reasons, the arguments, and all that other crap about this and who'd wind up fucking who.  
  
  
Speakling for Max, he is an A/C fan, although I now argue otherwise (A/C/T ?). If you still doubt our resolution, he wants to ask you this: Why not? If things exist for a reason, then polygynandry must provide some kind of a benefit. Where else can it be better applied than in this situation? Then again, it was Max's idea to do things this way and since his grandfather and great-grandfather practised it, the bias may come from there.  
  
  
Really, people. It's over for us. Aeris now resides with her husband, co-wife, and surrogate daughter in Mytreheim. They live that giant house at the end of Wilhenn-Seide, where the hill just crests. It's the big one, with the light blue window sashes. And on a sunny day, you may sometimes see them out for a stroll in the park along with their four other children as well.  
  
  
Remember: Omnia vincit amor (L.)  
  


R. Richardson, June 1999


End file.
